Generación X
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: [AU]Los mutantes son el próximo paso evolutivo en la cadena de la humanidad. En Japón las personas con esta anomalía son detenidas y aisladas del restro de la sociedad, obligándolos a vivír apartados. Kagami Taiga, un recién llegado de Estados Unidos, es trasladado a uno de esos lugares a causa de su condición, en donde conoce a los mutantes más poderosos del país: La Generación X.
1. Control, Clasificación e Instalación

Bueno, en lugar de estar escribiendo en el _otro_ fanfic, he dedicado mi tiempo a esto. La verdad, me odio a mí misma, pero no puedo evitarlo; la idea era demasiado tentadora como para postergarlo. Es una maldita locura y quizás nadie lo lea, pero me siento satisfecha al saber que tuve el valor de hacerlo.

Soy fan de los _**X-Men**_ , así que me pareció una "buena idea" mezclar dos de mis Fandoms favoritos, así que esto simplemente apareció en mi cabeza. Espero lo disfruten; es un poco loco y casi parece un desvarío, pero le puse todo mi esfuerzo y mi tiempo. No necesitan haber visto ni leído ningún comic para entenderla, así que no se preocupen.

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Control, Clasificación e Instalación

No quería sonar negativo, pero regresar a Japón era una completa porquería.

¿Que por qué?

Las calles estaban atestadas de personas, personas siempre vestidas de trajes y con aspecto severo. Todo el mundo lucía como si estuviera a punto de llegar tarde a su destino, y cuando accidentalmente chocaba con alguien el individuo no hacía más que mascullar una leve disculpa y seguir su camino, rápido como un rayo. Tampoco que esperara un discurso largo y tedioso de arrepentimiento porque, seamos sinceros, eso sería estúpido, pero cuando la gente lo miraba lo hacía como si él fuera una plaga contagiosa que debía ser erradicada de este planeta.

Normal. Nada otro mundo.

Pero ese no era su verdadero problema. En absoluto.

Kagami se detuvo en la taquilla del metro, reacomodándose la bolsa encima de su hombro y rogándole al cielo que la cola se moviera antes de que se hiciera viejo. Era ridículo; normalmente, en Estados Unidos intercambiabas de tres a cuatro palabras con el dependiente, te entregaban tu boleto, pagabas y partías a esperar tu tren con nadamás que un gañido de parte del sujeto y la compañía de Dios y cualquier otro santo para llevarte a salvo hasta tu destino. Jamás esperó que aquí se formara tanto jaleo para conseguir un simple ticket de metro. De haberlo sabido, habría tomado un taxi y acabado de una maldita vez con el asunto.

Las personas a su alrededor lo miraban, como de costumbre, pero sus ojos parecían más intensos y sofocantes de lo habitual. Era malditamente estresante. Pensó varias veces en cuál sería su reacción si él _realmente_ les diera motivo para mirarlo, pero eso sólo le traería problemas. Le había pasado antes, y definitivamente le pasaría ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza y movió los pies, resoplando por enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos. La fila no avanzaba.

Miró distraídamente a su alrededor, notando las tiendas de brillantes y coloridos letreros, invitando a los pasajeros a relajarse a tomar una bebida o comprar alguna chuchería antes o después de su viaje. Bueno, si se hubiera percatado de eso antes, definitivamente hubiera entrado y comprado algo; estaba muriendo de la puta hambre.

También notó los grandes carteles de color negro y letras rojas, colgados cada tres o cuatro metros cada uno, informando a las personas de la nueva y popular ley que lo tenía en medio de una fila inamovible en medio de un sábado.

 _ **Acta para el Control Mutante:**_

 _ **En busca de una solución pacifica y amigable entorno al descontrol del Factor X, se exige a todas las personas entre diez a veinte años someterse al**_ _ **Examen de Detección de Gen X**_ _ **en cualquier instalación médica autorizada. Cualquier tipo de negación o resistencia será considerada como violación a la ley y condenado inmediatamente.**_

 _ **En caso de que usted posea el Factor X:**_ _ **este extraño elemento de la genética fue descubierto en 1963 por el famoso científico Stan Lee, quien lo bautizó con Factor X. debido a él, un ser humano aparentemente normal resulta ser un mutante. Un mutante es un ser supuestamente superior que por motivos desconocidos desarrolla poderes antinaturales. Dada su condición de "homo superior", se presume que es el próximo escalón en la evolución humana, listo para exterminarnos y reemplazarnos delante de nuestros ojos.**_

 _ **¿Qué debe hacer si usted o algún familiar resulta portador del Factor X?:**_ _ **regístrese en las**_ _ **Listas de Control Autorizado**_ _ **, en la cual se le informará y autorizará su traslado hacia su respectiva residencia de**_ _ **Control, Clasificación e Instalación Mutante**_ _ **, preparadas para la segregación de población mutante. Ahí vivirá y disfrutará de su condición mutante bajo vigilancia gubernamental. Gozará de una vida plena con los de su clase siempre y cuando cumpla la ley.**_

 _ **Si deseamos prosperar, debemos alejar a nuestras familias y futuras generaciones de estos peligrosos e impredecibles fenómenos. Así evitamos la proliferación del Factor X y sus consecuencias.**_

 _ **Gobierno Nacional de Japón.**_

 _ **Departamento Nacional de Salud.**_

 _ **Asociación de Ciudadanos Unidos por un País sin Mutantes.**_

La puta madre que los parió.

En primer lugar, él _sí_ era humano, aunque no tuvo la "suerte" de nacer sin el maldito gen que tanto temía los desgraciados. La mutación no se pegaba como si fuera un puto resfriado ni se propagaba por la cercanía entre "humanos" y "mutantes". ¡Ni siquiera hay un por qué de que una persona resulte con el Factor X! Los padres no lo pedían, y el mocoso mucho menos.

Además, ¿qué era esa mierda de "vida plena con los de su clase"? Ellos no serían otra cosa que ratas de laboratorios listas para ser erradicadas ante el menor de los errores. Por supuesto que era más fácil si estaban todos congregados en un solo sitio.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y giró la vista hacia otro lado.

―Oye niño ―escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Volteó y encaró a un hombre adulto, con edad suficiente para ser su padre, quien lo miraba fijamente desde su altura bastante menos amedrentadora comparada con la suya. Tenía en ceño fruncido, pero le temblaban ligeramente las comisuras de los labios―. Los fenómenos como tú no pueden hacer esta fila.

Kagami parpadeó un par de veces, intentando digerir las palabras espetadas por aquél desconocido.

En Estados Unidos había aprendido a vivir con el rechazo y la discriminación a ratos, cuando aparecían los idiotas fanáticos anti-mutantes diciéndole alguna estupidez por haber nacido como lo hizo, pero nada que no pudiera resolver con un buen puñetazo o una buena sarta de amenazas que los hacía cagarse en sus pantalones. Además, Alex y Tatsuya siempre estaban ahí para apoyarlo ante esos imbéciles de mente cerrada que, sinceramente, eran cada vez menos.

Pero esto, _esto_ era lo que detestaba de este maldito lugar. Tener que llevar ese maldito distintivo negra con una "X" roja en la ropa, como si fuera una alimaña asquerosa que necesitaba ser identificada para que los demás pudieran señalarlo e insultarlo. Sería más sencillo si simplemente escribieran la palabra MUTANTE en su frente y lo llevaran a un campo de fusilamiento.

―¿Estás escuchándome? ―regañó el hombre, agravando su gesto. Parecía querer darle un golpe, pero su miedo a tocarlo era demasiado grande para siquiera atreverse hacerlo.

Él no era una maldita plaga. Él era tan -o más- humano que cualquiera de los que estaban a su alrededor, quienes nunca habían sabido lo que era que la gente les gritara y les escupiera a los pies por haber nacido con una condición que, maldita sea, él no había pedido. Pero tampoco se iba a revolcar en la autocompasión, ni les daría el gusto de verlo atemorizado. Por la mierda que no.

Así que, respirando ampliamente para calmar sus _llamas_ , sujetó la bolsa que llevaba al hombro y salió de la cola, dejando al hombre y a los demás con la palabra en la boca. Ya había tenido suficiente de esa mierda. Seguro que la maldita fila no avanzó nunca porque querían echarlo, y en lugar de decírselo desde el primer momento lo mantuvieron ahí como idiota por casi media hora. Ridículo.

Subió las escaleras y salió de la estación, agitando la mano para detener el primer taxi que _no se cagara_ ante el hecho que fuera mutante y lo llevara a su destino, pero _ya_.

Desafortunadamente no parecía existir alguien así. Esperó durante diez minutos a que alguno tomara su señal, pero todos pasaban de largo ante su mano alzada. Es más, estaba seguro que los muy hijos de puta aceleraban en el momento exacto en que lo veían. Si no fuera porque no quería quedar en la cárcel, le prendería fuego a cada uno de ellos.

Al final, hubo uno que se detuvo. Al principio creyó que era una broma de algún imbécil anti-mutante que pretendía arrojarlo por un barranco, pero al mirar al hombre -un anciano, en realidad- supo que eso era imposible. Se subió en el asiento trasero.

―Buenos días ―saludó el conductor.

Kagami casi se caga de la risa ahí mismo. Eso era tan anticuado que daba miedo.

―Días. La residencia de Control Mutante, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ya. Estaba listo para entregarse por voluntad propia al encierro.

El viaje fue un poco largo. Miró por la ventanilla, dejando que su vista vagara sobre la carretera pavimentada de un gris borroso; hacía años desde que había visto el paisaje de Japón tan espléndidamente, pero hoy nada de eso le llamó la atención. Nunca había sido un gran amante de las palabras bonitas y nostálgicas que se relatan cuando uno sabe le queda poco tiempo para apreciar ciertas cosas, así que simplemente se limitó a dejar su mente en blanco.

Carajo, qué no daría por regresar a Los Ángeles, aún si tuviera que lanzarse al océano y cruzarlo a nado.

―Llegamos a su destino ―le avisó el chofer, estacionando el auto.

Kagami entregó el dinero, abrió la puerta y salió del coche, echándose la pesada bolsa al hombro.

―Tenga un buen día ―deseó el anciano.

 _Como si eso fuera posible_ , pensó.

Asintió y cerró la puerta. Entonces encaró el lugar donde pasaría recluido el resto de su maldita vida. Aquél lugar estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, pero parecía el mismísimo medio de la nada.

A primera vista, parecía el perímetro normal de un campus escolar. El enorme edificio era color blanco y negro, con ventanas amplias y marquesinas que conducían a lugares que su vista no le permitía llegar. Había árboles, bancas, personas y te daba la sensación de un primer día en Preparatoria.

Pero entonces estaba la gran cerca electrificaba que marcaba las fronteras entre la carretera y el terreno, los muros altos, los policías y otros montones de agentes del gobierno supervisando a los jóvenes que por ahí pasaban, listos para asesinar a cualquiera que hiciera el menor intento de desobediencia.

Le tomó una enorme fuerza de voluntad el no dar la vuelta y salir corriendo. En cambio caminó hasta la entrada y se dirigió con paso firme al edificio, donde había un gentío acumulándose en torno a varias mesas. No tenía ni idea de qué rayos se suponía que debía hacer, así que echó una ojeada para ver qué hacían los otros.

Primero que nada, se percató que necesitaba unos papeles que le entregaron cuando se -maldita sea- enlistó, así que rebuscó en sus bolsillos y estiró la página con la información. Leyó lo que decía, pero no encontró nada que le explicara qué mierda hacer una vez en el maldito lugar. Solamente decía su nombre, edad y otro tipo de idioteces, además de mierda inútil sobre la mutación.

Hizo lo que el instinto le dictó: formó fila en una de las mesas revueltas. La muchedumbre se apretujaba y fastidiaba de manera asfixiante, pero se las arregló para no empujar a nadie más de lo requerido. Se dio cuenta que todos los que ahí estaban eran adolescentes, igual que él, y hasta los de las mesas lucían tan jóvenes como cualquiera de los otros.

Quizás esa era una de las ridículas maneras del gobierno para fingir que hacían las cosas más fáciles, guiando a los recién llegados bajo el cuidado de sus senpais. Así verían que este lugar no era tan malo y que, con un poco de esfuerzo, hasta podrían llegar a disfrutarlo.

Pues por él que se vayan a la misma mierda. No se acostumbraría a ese maldito infierno ni aunque le lavaran el cerebro, cosa que probablemente harían.

―Toma asiento ―le indicó una voz femenina en cuanto llegó al frente.

Una chica de cabello castaño claro corto y ojos del mismo color estaba sentada detrás de la mesa, enterrada en un montón de papeleo. Vestía un vestido color azul oscuro, nada que indicara algún tipo de uniforme, y estaba acompañada por otro sujeto justo al lado de ella, quien también parecía sumergido en un mar de papeles. Usaba lentes y tenía el cabello negro.

Su sonrisa era forzada.

Hizo lo que le pidió y aceptó el vaso de agua que ésta le ofrecía; en realidad, tenía más nervios que sed, pero un poco de agua tampoco lo mataría.

―¿Tu nombre? ―preguntó en cuanto se desocupó de lo que sea que haya estado haciendo anteriormente. Lucía como si estuviera realmente estresada. El tipo a su lado estaba haciendo lo mismo con otra persona.

―Kagami Taiga ―farfulló. Sentía como si caminara directo hacia el matadero.

La pluma de ella se movió rápidamente sobre el papel. No alzó la vista cuando volvió a preguntar.

―¿Edad?

―Dieciséis.

―¿Altura?

―Un metro noventa.

―¿Peso?

―Ochenta y dos kg.

―¿Mutación?

Maldición, ya comenzaban con el maldito hostigamiento. De milagro no preguntaban con cuanta regularidad iba al baño, o si realmente iba.

Resopló en voz baja.

―Pirokinésis ―respondió.

Ella lo miró durante medio segundo; después, continuó con su tarea.

―¿A qué edad se manifestó por primera vez tu mutación?

―A los trece.

―¿Hubo algún daño y/o herido?

Kagami la contempló largamente, hasta que ella no pudo hacer más que alzar la cabeza y encogerse de hombros. Su sonrisa falsa había desaparecido.

Tampoco estaba disfrutando de esa porquería, estaba claro con ese encogimiento. Él suspiró.

―No, sólo quemé mi pijama. Ocurrió de noche y recién acababa de tomar un baño, así que no fue la gran cosa ―informó. La chica escribió todo esto en el papel.

―¿Tienes algún pariente que sea portador?, ¿mamá, papá, tíos?

―No.

Ella hizo una mueca, a saber Dios porqué.

―Bien. Kagami-kun, ¿tienes la certificación que te autoriza estar aquí? ―él se la entregó. Ella le echó un vistazo y después la engrapó con el papel que había estado llenando. Luego lo puso en la montaña de papeles a su alrededor, buscó algo entre otros tantos más y entonces encaró al pelirrojo―. Sólo queda informarte cuál es tu ubicación ―leyó rápida y vertiginosamente los documentos que había buscado y señaló con el dedo un renglón―. Ah, estás en el bloque Seirin, así que serás mi kohai. Aquí tienes tu mapa del lugar y lista de actividades. Buena suerte.

Se levantó, arrugó el vaso de papel, lo lanzó a la basura y asintió a la chica antes de arrastrarse lejos de la muchedumbre. Ya iban dos veces que alguien le deseaba "buena suerte", como si él fuera a hospedarse algún hotel o estuviera de vacaciones. Vaya estupidez.

Leyó el mapa mientras se adentraba en el gran edificio principal, deteniéndose en el vestíbulo y observando con incredulidad los casilleros delante suyo. En serio, esos lucían exactamente a los de las escuelas; incluso tal vez contenían zapatos blancos, listos para usarse dentro del recinto. Escupió una maldición. Si no fuera porque apreciaba mucho su vida, le habría prendido fuego a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Se acercó al mueble y buscó su nombre; estaba seguro que lo encontraría. Y por supuesto que lo hizo. Estaba impreso en letras rojas, igual que los malditos carteles con la ley que abundaban en las calles, adornadas con el conocido brillo de las placas de plástico. Esta vez, estuvo a punto de quemarla; incluso dejó que las llamas brotaran de sus dedos, pero después sacudió la cabeza, rechistando. Sería una estupidez enloquecer al menor signo ineptitud humana. Así que, con la mayor de las renuencias, abrió la puertecilla, sacó los zapatos, se los puso y guardó los propios en la taquilla. De esa manera todo el mundo estaría contento y sus sesos no bañarían la impecable pintura del edificio.

En serio.

Según el mapa que le entregaron, ese era el edificio principal, marcado con un "1" en la página. Allí era donde se impartían las clases, como si fuera una escuela Preparatoria normal, y ellos asistían de lunes a viernes. Qué ridículo, pensó, fingir que eso les serviría de algo cuando pasarían el resto de sus vidas en las malditas cárceles anti-mutantes, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Ya se estaba cansando de repetir siempre la misma letanía.

Más allá del gimnasio, siguiendo el camino de las marquesinas, estaban los dormitorios. Según el mapa lucían como un montón de pequeñas casitas aglomeradas en medio de lo que parecía una caravana hippie. Hizo una mueca de sólo pensarlo. Había varios nombres indicando los edificios, entre ellos leyó Shuutoku, Yosen, Seiho, Kaijou, y el famoso Seirin. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse por qué los nombres, que sonaban más como fraternidades que dormitorios mutantes -una parte de él se esperaba algo más mundano, como "fenómenos", la palabra favorita del gobierno-.

Se dirigió hacia allá. Lo único que quería era tirarse en alguna cama y dormir hasta que el país abriera los ojos, o bien terminara en banca rota por el gasto excesivo de dinero en idioteces como "Segregación Mutante", a ver cómo se las ingeniaban ahora para sostenerse. Pero entonces recordó la lista de actividades, y se apresuró a echarle un vistazo para saber qué otra locura se les había ocurrido a los del gobierno.

 _*Primer Domingo: demostración inicial de poderes. Esto sirve para tener una idea aproximada de su magnitud como mutante y posición como estudiante y residente._

 _*Lunes a Viernes: clases académicas en el edificio principal. Es obligatorio portar el uniforme._

 _*Sábados: entrenamiento mutante. Una serie de procesos mediante los cuales apoyamos e instamos al mutante a conocer y controlar su anormalidad genética._

 _*Domingos: libres._

Y dale con lo de "mutante, mutante." ¿Qué no sabían referirse a ellos por lo que eran? Humanos. Por el amor de todos los malditos infiernos.

Además, ¿qué era esa mierda de "entrenamiento mutante"? Él ya conocía y controlaba sus poderes. Había aprendido a hacerlo gracias a la ayuda de Alex y Tatsuya, y no necesitaba las instrucciones de unos idiotas que no sabían ni dónde les quedaba el culo. Por él que se vayan al diablo.

Se apresuró a llegar al dormitorio. Total, no tenía que enfrentar esa locura sino hasta el día siguiente, así que quizás mientras dormía podría ocurrir alguna catástrofe que lo ayudara a escapar, como un terremoto o tal vez un sismo. Algo así.

Al final de las marquesinas el camino se ramificaba, dividiéndose en las distintas rutas hacia cada edificio. Siguió la que le decía el mapa. Ningún dormitorio estaba demasiado apartado del otro, así que fácilmente pudo ver el brillante color naranja del que identificó como Shuutoku. Vaya color ridículo.

El de Seirin no era tan estúpido. Lo reconoció por la gran matrícula colgaba sobre la puerta principal, señalando el nombre del edificio, y la fachada estaba pintada de un blanco, negro y rojo totalmente sobrios. No era ni extravagante ni invisible; daba un ligero aspecto de biblioteca, pero por lo demás, estaba perfecto. Para un edificio de dos pisos, quedaba bastante bien.

Sopesó si debía entrar sin más, pero después suspiró y levantó la mano hacia el timbre. Eso no podía ser más parecido a una película barata de los ochenta porque les faltaba presupuesto.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de repente, dejándolo con la mano en el aire.

―Tú debes ser el nuevo, ¿verdad? Pasa, no tienes que tocar ―le dijo un chico de estatura menor que la suya, de cabello negro y ojos grises. Esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Llevaba puesta una sudadera negra y roja con el nombre del dormitorio y vaqueros gastados―. Mi nombre es Izuki Shun. Puedes llamarme Izuki-senpai. Estoy en mi segundo año en la residencia.

" _Residencia"_ , pensó. Qué palabra tan bonita para referirse a una cárcel.

Sacudió la cabeza.

―Con permiso.

Se detuvo en el genkan, mirando los pies del senpai. Estaba descalzo. Escondiendo una mueca de desagrado se quitó sus estúpidos zapatos de interior y los dejó en una -sorprendente- fila de zapatos perfectamente acomodados en la pared. Guau.

―Bienvenido a Seirin. Allí está la sala de estar ―señaló hacia una habitación bulliciosa repleta de gente. Se escuchaban sonidos de balas y autos, así que probablemente estuvieran viendo una película―, por allá está la cocina y arriba las habitaciones. Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no estés en horario de clases. ¡Siéntete con en casa!

Kagami hizo otra mueca. Ambos comenzaron a caminar entre los pasillos, Izuki enseñando los distintos lugares de la planta baja. Había una sala vacía, que según dijo era la sala de Debate Telepático, aunque como no tenían muchos telépatas no se usaba con frecuencia. También le mostró mejor la enorme cocina, llena hasta desbordar de comida chatarra y otros tipos de comida basura. Eso sí no se lo vio venir. El senpai le advirtió específicamente que, aunque podía comer y cocinar lo que deseara, _jamás_ comiera nada preparado por Riko, la líder de la casa. Si lo hacía, correría grave riesgo de morir intoxicado.

Tal vez esa persona poseía algún tipo de mutación tóxica, a saber.

Le enseñó el patio trasero, un espacio con una piscina y demás cachivaches de exteriores, y luego comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

―…y por los sábados por las noches nos reunimos y jugamos _Wii_ hasta que queramos. A veces también hacemos fiesta e invitamos a los otros dormitorios ―farfullaba Izuki alegremente, sin ningún tipo de contexto ni relevancia. Parecía feliz de poder hacer del superior experimentado y divertido.

Kagami estaba impresionado, en cierto modo. No esperó que el lugar fuera así. Con sinceridad, tenía pensado encontrar barrotes y literas con olor a orina, además de zombis con cerebros lavados que obedecían sin el menor de los titubeos. En cambio, podía notar claramente el ligero fruncimiento en el entrecejo de Izuki cada vez que decía las palabras "estancia", o "reglas" y "salida." Quizás ninguno de ellos estuviera tan de acuerdo con vivir ahí como parecía.

―Senpai, ¿cómo fue que se dio cuenta que yo estaba por tocar la puerta? ―preguntó cuando llegaron a la planta alta, ligeramente menos llena que la primera. Había varias puertas cerradas y el ruido de las conversaciones había disminuido a causa de la distancia.

Izuki sonrió.

―Es por mi mutación. Se llama Ojo de Águila ―señaló sus propios ojos con el dedo índice de la mano derecha―. Puedo ver a cualquier persona, mutante o no, donde sea que se encuentre en un rango de doscientos metros a mí alrededor. Es muy útil cuando llegan las visitas sorpresa de los inspectores.

No supo qué decir, así que simplemente se calló. "Visitas sorpresas"; ya regresaba de nuevo la sensación de encarcelamiento y demás.

Izuki se encogió levemente de hombros, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

―¿Y tú qué haces? ―preguntó, tocando con los nudillos la placa de una de las puertas. Decía BIBLIOTECA.

―Pirokinésis. Puedo crear y manejar el fuego a mi voluntad sin quemarme.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

―¡Vaya! Nunca habíamos tenido uno así. ¿Me lo muestras?

Kagami sonrió porque, vamos, no había nada más divertido que jugar con fuego. Además el senpai parecía totalmente convencido de que necesitaba verlo con sus ojos para creerlo, así que le concedió su deseo.

Respiró hondo y se concentró, dejando que las llamas fluyeran a través de sus dedos. Al principio fu sólo una ligera sensación de calor, y después flamas de brillante color anaranjado serpentearon de sus falanges como si no fuera nada. Al final tuvo los diez dedos de las manos prendidas en llamas.

―¡Guao! ―chilló Izuki, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Estiró un poco más el fuego, moldeándolo hasta convertirlo en diez delgados hilillos que hacían espirales y se conectaban entre ellos. Se las pasó de una mano a otra, moviéndolas rápidamente en una sucesión impresionante, hasta que al finalmente cerró las manos y las llamas se extinguieron. Le había hecho falta un poco de eso desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera pudo evitar sonreír como idiota cuando el senpai aplaudió ferozmente.

―Eso fue impresionante ―añadió otra voz, proveniente de sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con una tipo alto –tan alto como Kagami, o tal vez más-, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color marrón. Tenía las cejas gruesas y una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía que se le romperían las mejillas.

Izuki le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Ah, Kagami, este es Kiyoshi Teppei, otro de tus senpais. También es su segundo año aquí, así que es tan bueno como sobre cosas de la casa ―explicó el más bajo―. No dudes en preguntarle si tienes alguna duda.

―Un placer conocernos ―el tipo, Kiyoshi, inclinó la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa. Tal vez no podía. Tal vez ese fuera un efecto secundario de su mutación, sólo Dios sabe.

―Mucho gusto ―respondió a su vez. Pensó estrecharle la mano, pero seguramente todavía estaban calientes, así que desistió.

―Y bien, ¿qué estaban haciendo? Supongo que no pensaban simplemente alardear de sus mutaciones ―farfulló alegremente Kiyoshi-senpai, sonriendo tanto que hasta resultaba difícil no devolverle la sonrisa.

―Le mostraba a Kagami la casa antes de llevarlo a su habitación ―le informó Izuki, y luego chasqueó los dedos―. Cierto, ¿qué número de habitación te doy…?

―Ya no hay habitaciones libres; tendrá que compartir una ―le recordó el más alto.

Izuki-senpai asintió.

―Sí, sí. Lo sé… ¡Lo tengo! La habitación once tiene una cama libre, puedes usarla ―avanzaron hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, deteniéndose sólo para señalar la sala de computadoras y después el baño que, según le dijeron ambos, todos estaban obligados a compartir.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta e Izuki tocó dos veces, pero nadie respondió.

―Tal vez salió ―murmuró. Abrió―. Esta será tu habitación.

No era muy grande, tampoco era pequeña; era normal. Estaba pintada de color madera suave, tenía dos escritorios y dos camas. Una estaba perfectamente hecha con sábanas celestes, tenía algunos libros encima y parecía estar en uso. La otra no tenía sábanas. Había un armario grande, suficiente para dos personas, en la pared de fondo.

Bastante agradable, sí. No iba a negarlo.

―Bien, nosotros te dejamos para que te acomodes ―dijo Izuki, saliendo y dejando la puerta abierta―. Estaremos en la planta de abajo si necesitas alguna cosa.

―¡Buena suerte! ―añadió Kiyoshi, alzando los pulgares y regalándole otra de sus contagiosas sonrisas.

Bueno, tres personas en un día. Eso era un logro.

Se tiró sobre la cama vacía y miró el techo, sintiendo…extraño. Esto no era como había esperado. No había barrotes, ni hedores a orina, ni zombis con cerebros lavados. Sólo había casas con lujos, brisa fresca y senpais agradables que repartían sonrisas como si fueran caramelos. Ah, y comida. Comida chatarra en abundancia.

Por supuesto, seguía siendo una cárcel. No podía salir ni hacer gran cosa por culpa de los idiotas alarmistas-cabezas huecas que creían que ellos estaban enfermos, como si hubieran deseado nacer con el factor que alteraba sus genes, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya estaba de vuelta en Japón, controlado, clasificado y encerrado como un animal salvaje, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Lo mejor que podría hacer era enfrentar las cosas igual que sus senpais, como una sonrisa y buena actitud.

Nadamás decirlo le parecía estúpido, vaya.

―Hola.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el lugar de la habitación donde provenía el sonido, monocorde y llano como una hoja en blanco. En el escritorio ajeno había un tipo de cabello celeste, piel muy blanca y ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Su rostro estaba tan plano como su voz. Tenía puesto un suéter de rayas blancas con celeste y una chaqueta encima de unos pantalones negros. No tenía nada en los pies.

Y ese fue el susto más grande de la vida de Kagami Taiga.

―¡Hijo de la…! ―chilló, dando un salto fuera de la cama.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Como dije, no necesitan haber visto o leído nada referente a los _**X-Men**_ para poder entender esta historia, así que cualquier cosa sólo esperen y los detalles se irán revelando por sí solos. Les prometo actualización pronto, y a todos los que leen mi otro fic, no desesperen, que ya casi tengo listo el capítulo.

Sin más, me despido. `v`)/


	2. Explotación e Integración

Bien, reportándome con la actualización, tal y como les prometí. Vaya, no puedo creer el ánimo y el apoyo que me han dado. ¡Gracias! Es increíble que a alguien además de mí le gustara esta locura. Me siento como en el cielo, xD.

Quería explicarles algunas cosas: primero que nada, es totalmente normal que la gente odie y tema a los mutantes hasta el punto de ser irracional; la mayoría de los escritores de _**X-Men**_ son hijos de judíos, así que se inspiraban en eso para guionizar el odio que las personas sienten por los _**X**_. No es ninguna exageración que quieran encerrarlos, controlarlos y vigilarlos, tratándolos como si no fueran seres humanos, así que no piensen que estoy siendo muy OoC, ¿sí? También, decirles que mutaciones hay muchísimas, y aunque fácilmente tres o cuatro personas pueden compartir una misma mutación, no todos van a tener el mismo grado de poder ni autocontrol. A pesar de que se me hizo bastante sencillo escribir las mutaciones de Los Milagros (excepto la de Midorin, esa me dio batalla), los demás personajes tienen distintos tipos de poderes, algunos un poco sorprendentes. Cualquier cosa si no están de acuerdo, háganmelo saber.

Como sea, basta de palabrerías y directo a la historia. _¡Yay (9^w^)9!_

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Explotación e Integración

Estaba enojado como la mierda. Tan furioso que la lengua le sabía a fuego.

Como pirokinético, las sorpresas repentinas casi siempre terminaban en incendio, por eso evitaba cualquier maldita perturbación de su tranquilidad antes de que las llamas salieran disparadas de su cuerpo. Ahora, su compañero de habitación no sólo sería una alteración constante, sino que hasta le regaló el peor susto de puta su vida como presente de bienvenida, y gratis. Sólo imaginar pasar el resto de su vida así le provocaba diarrea. Y no de la que se cura con PeptoBismol.

Gracias al cielo que Kiyoshi-senpai había regresado al cuarto y le había explicado que _"Kuroko tiene la habilidad de absorber cualquier tipo de energía lumínica y redirigirla para hacerse invisible, así que no te sorprendas si aparece de la nada"_ , porque sino ya tuvieran un cadáver que enterrar en el bonito patio trasero. O cenizas. Lo que sea.

Frunció el ceño, escupió una maldición y volvió sobre sus pasos, de vuelta a la cocina. Ya no tenía hambre, había saciado su apetito con todo lo que encontró a su paso, pero estaba tan enfurruñado que quería llenarse la boca con algo antes de comenzar a quemarlo todo. No sólo estaba encerrado como un animal de circo, también asustado como uno.

Porque eso había sido todo: estaba cagado del miedo. Jamás había sufrido un susto tan grande, ni siquiera cuando su mutación se manifestó. Hacía medio segundo había estado completamente solo, tan solo que sus pensamientos se escuchaban como si fueran gritos, y de la nada el sujeto estaba sentado –¡sentado!– en su escritorio como si se hubiera manifestado de la nada. Carajo, si no había muerto, al menos podía estar seguro que sufrió un daño cardiaco irreparable. En serio.

Chasqueó la lengua y dejó la bolsa de papas fritas que estaba por engullir en su sitio. Estaba siendo estúpido. Ni siquiera había sido culpa del tipo para empezar. Aunque claro que anunciarse de una manera más delicada hubiera sido un buen detalle que su corazón apreciaría mucho.

Salió de la cocina y se arrastró a la sala de estar. No quería volver a la habitación, no vaya a ser que el hombre lo pillara de nuevo desprevenido y esta vez sí lo matara, incluso aunque tuviera que sacrificar sus deseos de dormir. Ya, que lo que él había pedido era que el gobierno cayera en crisis, no que _él_ sufriera un colapso nervioso, gracias.

La habitación estaba repleta, tal y como le pareció cuando recién llegó a la casa. Ubicó a Izuki y a Kiyoshi-senpai, el primero echado ampliamente en uno de los sillones y el otro frente al televisor, jugando al _Grand Theft Auto_. Casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados, así que se sentó en el suelo alfombrado cerca del sofá grande en el que estaban tres chicos, uno de cabello negro peinado en punta y ojos rasgados, otro castaño y uno rapado. Del otro lado, a los pies del sillón ocupado por el senpai, estaban otros tres, uno de cabello negro con reflejos castaños, tenía un rostro adorable y aniñado con labios de gato y estaba sacudiendo a otro más alto, de cabello negro y expresión entre divertida y pacífica, mientras que el tercero, de cabello color barro, simplemente se reía de evento a su lado.

Todo parecía normal. Chicos adolescentes reunidos pasando el rato, jugando videojuegos y hablando idioteces. Tenían una gran cantidad de comida basura esparcida por el suelo, supuestamente acomodada dentro de algunos recipientes que estaban más vacíos que el cerebro de los que creen que los mutantes son una plaga, y pudo notar claramente una mancha de soda en todo el centro de la alfombra. Nada qué ver con una cárcel.

Se sintió a gusto de inmediato. De veras que lo hizo. Hasta que Izuki-senpai, sin siquiera mirarlo, levantó la mano en señal de saludo y les presentó a sus nuevos compañeros.

―Kagami, estos son Koganei, Mitobe y Tsuchida, tus senpais ―señaló a los dos sentados a su alcance, el de rostro adorable y su amigo alto, y al tipo de peinado puntiagudo a sus espaldas―, y ellos son Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara, también es su primer año.

Iba a responder, por los dioses que sí, pero entonces Kiyoshi-senpai se volteó para regalarle una sonrisa –como si no lo hubiera hecho antes–, y vio un pequeño bulto negro y blanco en su regazo, con orejas puntiagudas y peludas, lamiendo suavemente los dedos sucios de queso del senpai.

Un perro. Un puto perro.

Un chiquillo nada varonil escapó de su boca.

―¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió alarmado Kiyoshi, borrando su gesto inmediatamente. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre su rostro, y por los infiernos, ni siquiera eso le molestó. Sólo podía mirar a la pequeña bestia peluda que planeaba devorar los dedos del senpai en el menor de los descuidos.

Alzó una mano temblorosa, intentando advertirle, y entonces el cachorro notó su presencia. Levantó las orejas y se acercó velozmente al pelirrojo, arrimándose a sus piernas dobladas y lanzando un ladrido amistoso.

Otro grito, un poco más alto y un poco menos masculino, salió de la garganta de Kagami como si fuera una bala.

―¿Kagami..? ―farfulló Izuki, sentándose en su puesto. Su rostro estaba torcido en una mueca, entre preocupación y…risa contenida.

Sintió que la habitación daba vueltas.

―Es que…yo no…puedo con…los…perros ― _patético_ , pensó, pero la verdad es que estaba orgulloso de haber formulado ¡y mascullado! palabras cuando el animal todavía seguía cerca. Casi se merecía un aplauso.

El rostro de Kiyoshi –y el de todos, la verdad– se relajó. Y ahora sí Izuki-senpai estalló en risotadas, altas y humillantes, que no ayudaban en nada para mejorar la situación. Incluso otro de sus senpais, el que nombraron como Koganei, se mordió los labios para no imitarlo.

La sonrisa de Teppei pasó de encantadora a avergonzada.

―Nigou, no molestes a Kagami-kun por favor ―advirtió una voz lisa, plana y monocorde, proveniente de la puerta.

El perrito salió disparado hacia la salida, ladrando felizmente. El pelirrojo volteó, y casi le da un ataque cuando encontró que el peliceleste, Kuroko, estaba ahí, sosteniendo al cachorro y permitiendo que éste le lamiera dulcemente el rostro.

En serio, ¡¿por qué rayos no podía anunciarse como una persona normal?! Llevaba dos horas en Seirin y apenas lo había visto dos veces, pero consideraba seriamente pedir un traslado de residencia para así ahorrarse un daño cardiaco irreparable.

Ridículo. Estaba sonando como anti-mutante.

Fijó su atención en el cabello celeste de Kuroko, quien pedía permiso para hacerse un hueco en el sofá de Izuki. Sabía que la mutación de vez en cuando provocaba esa clase de cambios como efecto secundario –él mismo lo sufría, teniendo un cabello rojizo cuando era más japonés que Doraemon–, pero jamás había visto un color tan diferente. Era como un cartel que gritaba "¡mutante!" a los ojos de cualquiera, y aún así no parecía importarle.

Esperó a que su pulso se ralentizara nuevamente, intentando superar el trauma del ataque perruno. Primero, el susto de la puta madre; después, casi muere atacado por un perro. Y sobre todo lo demás, estaba encerrado permanentemente en esa cárcel. Vaya puta vida la que estaba gozando. Casi sentía ganas de suicidarse. Casi. O de incendiar algo, como mínimo.

―¿Mejor? ―quiso saber Kiyoshi-senpai, volteando levemente y ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Ya, que se iba a convertir en adicto de esa mueca. No tenía ni un día y ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que el senpai se las había dirigido.

Desvió un poco la mirada. Volvió a sentirse estúpido.

―Hmphf ―farfulló.

El sonido de las balas y los autos llenó el silencio. Los demás se sumergieron en sus propias conversaciones. Intentó concentrarse en el juego de la pantalla, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado llena de porquería para fijar su atención en una sola cosa.

―Así que...Kagami-kun, ¿verdad? ―preguntó en voz baja uno de los chicos a sus espaldas; era el de cabello en punta. Realizó un leve asentimiento con la cabeza―. Soy Tsuchida Satoshi. Es un placer conocernos.

Él asintió a su vez.

―Mucho gusto, también ―respondió.

―No es tan malo como parece, ¿sabes? La compañía hace que todo sea menos fatal de lo que parece, así que anímate ―esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y levantó el pulgar, en señal de apoyo.

Por un momento se preguntó qué clase de expresión de mierda debía de tener en el rostro, pero mejor se calló y aceptó el consejo.

―Gracias, senpai.

―¡Eh, eh, Kagami! No te preocupes, estamos aquí para apoyarte ―chilló Koganei-senpai, moviendo las manos como si estuvieran a una distancia tan lejana que necesitaba señas para poder ubicarlo―. ¡Somos un equipo, y el problema de uno es el problema de todos!

Un amago de sonrisa se apoderó de todos los presentes.

Supo perfectamente que el senpai se refería al hecho de que todos eran mutantes y conocían perfectamente lo que es ser rechazado por un motivo del que no eran culpables, y de repente lo invadió una sensación sobrecogedora a la cual no pudo darle nombre. Y, por el momento, prefirió dejarlo así.

Kuroko, desde su puesto, sonrió quedamente.

―Kuroko, tienes visita ―anunció Izuki, y entonces el timbre de la casa sonó. Se escuchó dos, tres, cuatro veces, todas largas e inacabables, hasta que el peliceleste suspiró y se levantó de su asiento. Dejó al perrito en el lugar, asegurándose de que nadie fuera a ocuparlo mientras no estaba.

Hubo un momento en que no se oyó nada, sólo los balazos de Kiyoshi y el murmullo de las conversaciones. Después, un chillido alto y eufórico proveniente del genkan llenó la estancia.

―¡Kurokocchi!

 _¿Kurokocchi?, ¿pero qué coño es eso?_ , estuvo a punto de farfullar, y se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo.

―Kise-kun, no grites en mi oído por favor. Estoy justo aquí ―la vocecilla de Kuroko llegó desde el pasillo, haciéndose más alta conforme caminaba de vuelta a la sala de estar.

―¿Eh~? Pero si te he echado mucho de menos. ¡No nos vemos desde hace una semana! ―se quejó la otra voz, dulce como la de una chica. Tenía una nota ligeramente más baja que la mayoría, seguramente siendo de esas que les molestaba cuando le confundían la edad y pretendía ser más madura haciendo eso.

Kuroko no respondió a eso, quizás porque él también la extrañaba, y entonces ingresó en la habitación acompañado de su visita.

Era alta, bastante alta, y tenía el cabello muy rubio, del color del sol. Lo llevaba corto, en un estilo _pixie_ que le sentaba a la perfección, confiriéndole a sus rasgos hermosos toda la atención de quien la observara. Tenía los ojos dorados, como si estuvieran hechos de topacio, adornados con unas largas e increíbles pestañas negras. Vestía una sudadera azul con letras negras que decía Kaijou, junto con unos perfectos pantalones de lino color borgoña y sus pies descalzos estaban cubiertos por calcetines negros. Un pendiente adornaba su oreja izquierda.

Kagami estuvo a punto de comérsela con los ojos hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente plana, sus brazos eran un poco demasiados gruesos para una mujer, y el bulto entre sus piernas estaba perfectamente colocado. De haber estado tomando algo, lo habría escupido. Entonces, cómo no, comenzó a ahogarse con su saliva.

Era un hombre.

―Kise ―saludó Izuki, ofreciéndole una sonrisa―, te vi venir desde que saliste de Kaijou, pero no dije nada para que Kuroko no huyera. ¡Me debes una!

El peliceleste pareció como si quisiera fulminar con la mirada al senpai, o esa fue la impresión que le dio a Kagami. No supo cómo más interpretar la ojeaba dirigida hacia el otro.

―¡Se lo agradezco mucho, Izuki-senpai!, pero yo hubiera podido encontrarlo ―le dijo a modo de recordatorio. Tal vez el tipo –¡qué difícil era llamarlo así cuando tenía esa apariencia, carajo!– era algún tipo de radar, a saber.

Kiyoshi apagó el videojuego, y se giró para mirar al recién llegado. Los tres chicos que también estaban en su primer año, Kawahara, Fukuda y Furihata, se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, enfrascados en una discusión sobre organizar quién sabe qué cosa antes de que llegaran Riko-san y Hyuga-senpai. Le dedicaron un asentimiento al rubio y por ahí mismo se fueron.

―Y, Kise, ¿cómo has estado? ―preguntó Kiyoshi, sonriéndole de la misma manera que le sonreía a él. Simplemente parecía algo automático, ni siquiera lo pensaba―. No te veíamos por aquí desde última fiesta, el pasado sábado. ¿Cómo andan las cosas por Kaijou?

El aludido se sentó, arrimándose como pudo junto al peliceleste, quien retomó su anterior asiento al lado de Izuki. Mitobe y Koganei se movieron un poco más hacia adelante, dándole espacio a los tres tipos apretujados en el sillón. Parecían sardinas.

El cachorro lamió fervientemente las manos del visitante, quien lo acarició y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

―¡Movido como de costumbre! Kasamatsu-senpai está ocupado ahora mismo en la clasificación, así que llegará un poco tarde. ¡Definitivamente no se perdería una de las fiestas de Seirin! ―chilló entusiasmado. Tomó al perro entre sus manos, alzándolo y meciéndolo como si fuera un bebé―. Por cierto, ¿Riko-san y Hyuga-senpai están allá también? No los siento por ninguna parte…

―Sí, sí, ¡ellos están haciendo su trabajo como cabezas de la casa! ―intervino Koganei, a lo que Mitobe-senpai asintió afirmativamente―. Ah, cierto, cierto; tenemos un nuevo residente. Él es Kagami-kun, nuestro nuevo compañero.

Kise dirigió sus brillantes ojos dorados hacia el pelirrojo, y un esbozo de sonrisa bailó en sus labios. Los de Kagami bizquearon.

―Ya lo había notado. ¿Pirokinésis, eh? Jamás he probado algo como eso. ¿Es emocionante?, ¿cuánto alcance tienes?, ¿es resistente al agua? ―disparó las palabras unas tras otras, mezclándolas y pronunciándolas de forma extraña.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron.

―¿Cómo carajos…? ―comenzó, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el gruñido de desconcierto de Nigou, siendo arrebatado de las manos del rubio por su aparente dueño.

―Kise-kun, no comiences de nuevo. Kagami-kun no tiene que mostrarte sus poderes ―declaró el peliceleste, acariciándole la barriga al cachorro.

Los labios del rubio de alteraron en un mohín, inflando los mofletes como un niño pequeño.

―¡Kurokocchi, eres muy malo! Además, Kagami- _kun_ ni siquiera ha dicho nada.

Al pelirrojo no le gustó para nada la manera en que el sujeto pronunció el sufijo. Fue casi obsceno. Sintió un escalofrío, y sacudió la cabeza. Las manos comenzaron a arderles.

―Bueno, bueno; no hay necesidad de ponerse nerviosos ―intervino Kiyoshi, y de la nada el ambiente ligeramente tenso se deshizo como si fuera nada. Todos estaban completamente relajados nuevamente, incluso Izuki, Koganei-senpai, Tsuchida y Mitobe-senpai, quienes observaban la escena como quien espera encontrar un elefante rosado en la habitación. O tal vez a Godzilla.

Kagami reclinó la espalda contra el descansabrazos del sofá, dejando que el conocido calor en su piel se diluyera tal y como apareció.

―¡Kiyoshi-senpai, no se vale si usted nos tranquiliza! ―chilló Kise, y de repente la atmósfera volvió a cargarse, incluso más de lo que estaba anteriormente. Se alejó de su respaldo casi de un salto, mirando en todas direcciones como si estuviera a punto de ser asaltado por una turba de fanáticos anti-mutantes.

Incluso Nigou comenzó a resoplar.

―Kise ―regañó el senpai, aunque ni su voz ni su rostro mostró el menor signo de enojo. Parecía un hippie, siempre en las nubes y con la felicidad por los aires―, te he dicho que no _copies_ mis habilidades. ¿Podrías…?

Y el ambiente se suavizó inmediatamente. La carga de emociones fluyendo en su cuerpo fue tanta que se sintió exhausto.

Kiyoshi sonrió.

―Gracias. La próxima vez te acusaré con Kasamatsu-san.

Kagami ladeó la cabeza, medio confundido y medio aturdido por la tanta de estrés introducido y retirado abruptamente de su cuerpo.

―Por cierto, senpai, ¿cuál es su mutación? ―preguntó. Tenía una curiosidad tremenda. No podía imaginar a Kiyoshi poseyendo algo peligroso, como, quién sabe, hacer que Godzilla realmente apareciera en el salón. Tal vez por eso los otros senpais estaban tan a la expectativa.

El nombrado sonrió.

―¿No te he dicho las mutaciones de todos, verdad? Yo soy émpata, tengo la capacidad de sentir y controlar de manera psiónica las emociones y sentimientos ajenos. Tsuchida es fotokinético, Mitobe es telépata proyectivo, Izuki es-…

―Yo ya le expliqué mi poder ―se adelantó el mencionado, estirándose y poniéndose de pie―. Voy a traer más comida, ya vuelvo.

Se deslizó rápidamente de la sala, como si algo o alguien lo estuvieran persiguiendo. Qué le habrá pasado, a saber.

Kiyoshi sacudió la cabeza, recordando.

―Eso es cierto ―coincidió, y entonces el sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió el discurso nuevamente.

Todo el mundo se quedó quieto.

―¡Llegamos! ―exclamó una voz femenina, y Kagami la sintió extrañamente conocida.

―Llegamos ―agregó otra voz, esta vez una de hombre, y los pasos de los recién llegados acercándose llenaron el silencio.

Los senpais se miraron unos a otros; incluso Kise miró a Kuroko, aunque sus ojos fueron completamente diferentes al pánico demostrado por los otros. Era más bien una mirada de admiración absoluta, como si quisiera llevarse al peliceleste en una bolsa y ponerlo en un altar. Con un vestido blanco, incluso.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba pensando boberías.

―Oh, vaya ―farfulló Tsuchida, medio avergonzado.

Y entonces, delante de sus ojos, Kuroko se desvaneció, desapareciendo en la nada como si fuera una sombra. Sólo quedó Nigou en su lugar.

―¡¿Kurokocchi?!

En el umbral aparecieron dos personas, una era un muchacho de cabello negro, lentes redondos sin montura y ojos de un verde muy oscuro, casi sucio. La otra era una chica, un poco más baja que el tipo, de cabello castaño claro corto, ojos de igual tonalidad y vestido azul. Eran los mismos que estaban en las mesas de clasificación cuando llegó esa mañana. Ella fue la que le indicó en qué parte de esa cárcel estaría ubicado.

―¿Ah, Kise-kun?, ¿llegaste tan temprano?, ¿y tus compañeros no están contigo? Bueno, entonces siéntete como… ―la muchacha se detuvo a mitad de la frase, sus ojos dirigiéndose al desastre de la alfombra. Específicamente a la mancha de refresco―. ¿Qué es eso?

El de los lentes también miró, y un ligero _tic_ se apoderó de su ceja derecha.

―Yo…Riko, estábamos jugando y nos descuidamos. ¿No es la gran cosa, verdad? ―murmuró Kiyoshi, poniéndose de pie. Los otros tres también intentaron realizar una partida rápida y práctica, moviéndose tan lento como les resultara posible.

La ceja del de los lentes volvió a temblar. La chica, Riko, frunció los labios y el ceño de una manera espeluznante. Ahora sí, Kagami entendió por qué Kuroko desapareció tan repentinamente. Y porqué Izuki salió disparado fuera de la habitación antes de que ellos siquiera llegaran al edificio.

―¡Idiota!¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que comience la fiesta?! ―espetó el tipo, avanzando hacia el más alto de manera brusca.

―Faltan dos horas, Hyuga-senpai ―intervino Kise, doblando las piernas sobre el sillón y apoderándose de él en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ahora fue el turno de Riko de sufrir un _tic_.

―Sólo nos quedan dos horas y la alfombra está manchada. ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre dejar que la alfombra se ensucie de esa manera cuando tenemos un evento dentro de dos horas?! ―reclamó, enfurecida como una madre que recién descubre que su vestido favorito ha sido destruido por sus hijos justo antes de un evento social―. ¡Hyuga-kun y yo estábamos ocupados y _pensamos_ que estarían bien solos hasta que volviéramos, pero veo que estaba equivocada! ¡Les dejamos la casa por un corto tiempo y con suerte no la prenden en llamas!

―¡Ustedes, idiotas! No crean que no los veo ―advirtió Hyuga, dando la vuelta y enfrentando al grupo de sus compañeros que pretendían huir. Los rostros de Koganei y Tsuchida se llenaron de algo bastante parecido al pánico―. También van a pagar por este desastre. ¡Izuki!

―¡Teppei, yo confié en ti! ¡¿Cómo es que no pudiste mantener a Seirin en una sola pieza?! ―continuó Riko, echándole el muerto ahora al senpai. Éste permaneció callado, una sonrisilla avergonzada ocupando su habitual mueca deslumbrante―. ¡Si hubiéramos tardamos más, seguramente tendríamos que pedir refugio en otro dormitorio!

―¿Eh~? ¡De ser así, podrían venir a Kaijou! Kasamatsu-senpai no se opondría a ayudarlos, ¡y así compartiría habitación con Kurokocchi! ―comentó nuevamente el rubio, apreciando el desorden y opinando como si fuera una película. Increíble.

Kagami también se sintió un poco como en el cine, para qué negarlo.

El del Ojo de Águila regresó a la sala, luciendo un delantal y un trapo amarrado a la cabeza. Se podía ver claramente que su intención era lucir ocupado pero, por todos los infiernos, cualquier podía darse cuenta que no tenía ni medio minuto con aquéllos chécheres puestos.

El _tic_ de Hyuga se transformó en algo alarmante.

―Izuki, idiota de… ―inició.

El aludido, a modo de pausa, levantó la mano y señaló al pelirrojo, todavía sentado a los pies del sofá.

―Él es Kagami-kun. Llegó esta mañana ―informó sin ton ni son, soltando las palabras como si fueran balas.

Dos pares de ojos –unos castaños y otros verdes oscuros– se clavaron en él, y entonces se hizo un silencio que pudo haber durado más de un siglo.

―¡Ah, Kagami-kun! ―suspiró Riko, y tanto su voz como su rostro se alteraron completamente. Pasó del enojo asesino a la mayor de las amabilidades―. Es cierto, yo te avisé que tu dormitorio sería el de Seirin.

Hyuga hizo lo mismo, cambiando su expresión a una de total tranquilidad. Incluso se rió, aunque se escuchó claramente como una risilla histérica.

―Bienvenido, bienvenido. Ella es Aida Riko, coordinadora principal de la casa, y yo soy Hyuga Junpei, vice-coordinador. Juntos nos encargamos de representar y mantener a Seirin a flote. ¡Un placer conocernos! ―farfulló, y su voz rayaba en la histeria absoluta. Resultaba casi divertido escucharlo. Casi.

Kagami se levantó de su puesto, se sacudió el pantalón e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

―Mucho gusto, soy Kagami Taiga y estaré bajo su cuidado. Un placer conocernos ―respondió a su vez. Se sintió medio estúpido al decir eso, después de años de no usarlo mientras vivió en Estados Unidos. En su boca se escuchaba ridículo.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Riko y Hyuga se miraron, después miraron a Kiyoshi –quien alzó inmediatamente las manos a modo de defensa–, luego al pelirrojo y al final sonrieron como idiotas. Sí, definitivamente no tenían ni puta idea de cómo disimular que estaban sufriendo un colapso.

―Hyuga-kun, ¿por qué no te llevas a los otros mientras yo le muestro a Kagami-kun la casa? Así pueden recuperar el tiempo perdido ―propuso la castaña, riendo nerviosamente.

Él mencionado asintió.

―Vamos, vamos, apresúrense ―ordenó, sacando a todos los presentes de la habitación. Inclusive Kise fue desalojado, y luego, desde muy lejos, escuchó cómo continuaban los gritos, acompañado por un extraño zumbido eléctrico. Sólo Dios sabe lo que les ocurrió a los pobres senpais en ese momento. Kagami sintió el estómago darle vueltas.

Riko se acercó a su lado. Parecía ligeramente avergonzada.

―Siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar eso ―farfulló, alisándose el vestido arrugado―. Ya te instalaste, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

―Bien, pues: bienvenido a Seirin. Yo soy la cabeza de la casa, nada se mueve sin que yo o Hyuga-kun lo sepamos. Él es cibérpata, así que realmente es imposible que alguien se escape de su mente ―informó. Él nunca había conocido a un cibérpata, ni siquiera en Los Ángeles―. Yo soy un sabueso nivel dos, puedo medir y analizar estadísticamente las cualidades físicas, mutantes y un poco las mentales de cada persona con sólo un vistazo.

―Increíble.

Ella sonrió a medias.

―Sí, pero tú eres pirokinético, ¿verdad? Somos bastantes diferentes ―le indicó que salieran de la sala, caminando por el pasillo totalmente vacío de la residencia. La mayor parte del escándalo se escuchaba en la cocina, donde era bastante seguro que estuvieran todos metidos "recuperando el tiempo perdido"―. Teppei es émpata, puede percibir y controlar psiónicamente los sentimientos y emociones ajenos. Es el tercero al mando, pero a veces parece que tiene la cabeza llena de aire… ―negó levemente―. El otro es Izuki, nuestro radar. Su mutación consiste en tener la habilidad de ver a cualquier persona, incluso si no es mutante, en un rango de doscientos metros a su alrededor.

―Sí, el senpai me lo dijo.

Se desviaron a la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaba el salón de Debate Telepático y otra habitación que no le habían indicado.

―Tsuchida-kun es fotokinético, Koganei-kun puede manipular las probabilidades de la suerte, y Mitobe-kun es telépata proyectivo, o sea que puede solamente puede expresarse por medio de pensamientos que se proyectan como hologramas en la mente de otros ―señaló el salón de debate―. Como no tenemos muchos telépatas, sólo Hyuga-kun y Mitobe-kun, aunque sus habilidades no funcionan en sí como telepatía, pedimos a algún otro telépata de otra casa que nos ayude. Ahora mismo estamos trabajando con el mejor, Akashi-kun de Rakuzan.

¿Rakuzan? Ni puta idea de dónde estaba esa casa.

Ella rechistó la lengua, como si recién se hubiera recordado de algo.

―Cierto, nadie te ha comentado de la Generación X, ¿verdad? ―resopló―. Teppei puede ser tan tonto cuando quiere…

Kagami negó con la cabeza, quedando más en el aire que el senpai cuando regalaba sonrisas a diestra y siniestra. Pero más a siniestra.

―Son, de manera certificada, los mutantes más poderosos de Japón. Todos ellos tienen están en nivel _Alfa*_ , y ni siquiera llegan a los dieciocho años.

El pelirrojo casi se atragantó con su saliva _nuevamente_ porque, en verdad, ¿nivel _Alfa_? En su vida había conocido a nadie que tuviera ese tipo de poder, ni siquiera en todo Estados Unidos. Y ese era un país jodidamente grande.

―Sus habilidades individuales son más que suficientes para salir de aquí si les diera la gana, y en conjunto son tan grandes que incluso podrían esclavizar al país sin el menor de los esfuerzos. Son tan poderosos que muchos no entienden por qué aceptan estar que los encierren ―continuó diciendo, señalando la placa del salón que no conocía a Kagami. Decía, con todas sus letras, LAVANDERÍA―. ¿Viste al rubio? Kise-kun es uno de ellos, es un sincronizador de auras. Tiene la asombrosa habilidad de copiar y retener cualquier poder mutante con solamente _verlo_. Dicen que, después de Akashi, es tal vez el más poderoso de los seis.

¡La puta! ¿Así que por eso insistía tanto en querer que le mostrara su mutación? Maldito teñido de mierda.

―¿Son _seis_?

Ella asintió.

―Kise-kun es sincronizador, Midorima-kun es controlador de la energía cinética, Aomine-kun es velocista, Murasakibara-kun es magmakinético y Akashi-kun es telépata y telekinético. Todos ellos tienen dieciséis.

No supo ni qué decir. Él también tenía la misma edad que los mencionados, y ni de putas que su mutación llegaba a semejante nivel. En realidad, siempre pensó que eso de los niveles no era más que una mierda inventada por Alex para joderlo. Quién mierda iba a decir que, no sólo era verdad, sino que un puñado de adolescentes del otro lado del mundo podrían tener el nivel que tanto deseaba, _porque sí_ y punto.

―Espera ―la detuvo, mientras se adentraban en el patio. El agua de la piscina se mecía lentamente al son que cantaba el viento―, ¿no eran seis?

Ella asintió, y entonces se llevó la mano a la frente.

―Cierto, siempre me olvido del otro. Incluso es parte de nosotros, ya debería haberme acostumbrado. El sexto miembro de la Generación X es Kuroko-kun, uno de nuestros residentes.

* * *

 _Alfa*_ : en Marvel, los mutantes miden su nivel de poder según el siguiente orden, hasta donde tengo entendido:

5–Omega: poder ilimitado.

4–Alfa: poder casi ilimitado, con sólo pocas restricciones.

3–Beta: poder limitado, con posibilidad de aumento.

2–Gamma: poder avanzado dentro de sus limitaciones.

1–Delta: poder normal de cada mutante.

Este orden también depende de la mutación de cada persona, porque tampoco que una mutación como, por ejemplo, hacer crecer las uvas (?) pueda llegar a ser Omega. Todo está ligado a la cantidad de poder que posea cada individuo.

(No, no lo saqué de Wikipedia. Me las ingenié para aplicar mi conocimiento en años de leer comics de _**X-Men**_ para darles esta pequeña explicación (digo años como si llevara siglos en el fandom, y sólo inicié en 2012)).

* * *

Así termina el segundo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, comenten o no, sus views y sus follows son más que suficientes para alegrarme la vida. Le pido disculpas a quienes comentaron el cap anterior por no responderles; he estado metida de lleno en esto y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de escribirles mi agradecimiento. ¡Perdónenme!

También pido disculpas por los errores, casi siempre reviso antes de publicar, pero las porquerías ortográficas se me escapan de la emoción y la ansiedad ¡Soy un desastre! Les prometo que regreso como el lunes o martes, si es que no surge algo que me lo impida, ¿sí? Les aviso que los primeros cinco capis serán bastantes introductorios, presentando a cada personaje, sus habilidades y la manera en que Kagamicchi se va adaptando a esa cárcel llena de locos.

Bien, siendo dicho eso, me despido. ¡Besos y hasta luego!

`v`)/


	3. Habilidad y Destreza

Ya sé que dije que volvería hasta el lunes, pero simplemente no me pude resistir. No puedo expresar con palabras lo emocionada que estoy. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus views, llenan mi triste y vacía vida (?) de felicidad. Me cuesta creer que lo consideren un fic tan bueno como para que alguien lo lea, pero si ustedes lo dicen, estoy dispuesta a creérmelo, xD.

Este capítulo es más largo, son veinticuatro páginas de Word, pero les ruego que lo lean hasta el final. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, y espero que ustedes también sientan lo mismo al leerlo. Tiene de todo un poco, hasta algo que estoy segura NADIE se esperaba. Disfrútenlo~

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Habilidad y Destreza

―¡Riko-san!, ¡Shuutoku ya salió del dormitorio!

La voz de Izuki resonó en toda la estancia, provocando un nuevo y vigoroso estrépito proveniente de la sala.

―¡Dile a Takao-kun que esperen otros cinco minutos! ―respondió la líder desde sólo Dios sabe qué parte de la casa―. ¡Todavía no levantamos la alfombra!

―¡Lo siento! ―dijo de la voz de Kiyoshi, llegando al pasillo desde la cocina.

―¡Somos radares, no telépatas! ¡No puedo decirle nada aunque quiera! ―chilló el del Ojo de Águila.

―¡¿Pero puede verte moviendo la boca, no?!

―¡Así no es como funciona _nuestra_ mutación!

―¡Riko-san, si quiere yo podría hacer de…!

―Kise-kun, no te metas en los asuntos de Seirin por favor.

―¡Eres tan cruel, Kurokocchi! ¡Si soy como del equipo!

La casa parecía un gallinero. Había gritos por todos lados, quejas, discusiones y hasta un poco de llanto. Estaban dando los últimos retoques al dormitorio para que, en palabras de Riko, luciera _"un poco decente"_ , y en las actuales dos horas Kagami había hecho de todo. Y no estaba exagerando.

Después de la conversación con la líder de la casa –la cual lo dejó más jodido de lo que ya estaba– comenzó a ayudar a sus senpais con la fiesta, dando la mano por aquí y por allá donde fuera necesario. Limpió la piscina, incineró la basura, ayudó meter las sillas de plástico de la terraza a la sala y cocinó los bocadillos cuando la comida que preparó Riko parecía más dispuesta a comérselos a ellos que viceversa. Entendió entonces la advertencia del senpai temprano en la tarde, cuando recién había llegado, y también el porqué había tanta comida chatarra como método de supervivencia en esa casa.

Parecía un gallinero, sí, pero uno muy bien organizado.

―¡Ya están aquí! ―anunció Izuki, y el sonido del timbre corroboró su información sólo un segundo después. Era increíble verlo usar su mutación de manera tan efectiva. Efectiva y jodida, también.

Kagami probó la comida, a lo que Hyuga le dio un manotazo. Ninguno de ellos sabía cocinar –excepto Mitobe-senpai–, pero sí que eran rápidos al momento de apoderarse de la comida. Bueno, siendo un adolescente podía entender perfectamente el impulso incontrolable de querer devorar cualquier cosa más o menos comestible que se le pusiera enfrente, pero sus senpais parecían tan civilizados… Resultaba difícil recordar que, precisamente, ellos _también_ eran jóvenes.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estar en Seirin lo hacía ponerse estúpidamente poético.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de los residentes.

―¡Shun-san, llegamos! ―chilló una voz masculina.

―¡Permiso!

―Permiso.

―Permiso.

―¡No abras las puertas de otros dormitorios, Takao! ―una tos incómoda―. Permiso. Disculpen las molestias.

Izuki salió de la cocina.

―¡Kazu-kun! ―exclamó―. Ha pasado un tiempo.

Escuchó pasos ligeros acercándose a la entrada. Podía asegurar que eran de Riko. O tal vez de Kise, ya ni sabía.

―Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. Siéntanse como en su casa ―pidió la líder de Seirin, y Kagami suspiró aliviado; al menos no estaba perdiendo del todo su cordura. No todavía.

―¿Cuánto alcance tienes ahora? ―preguntó la misma voz que llamó "Shun-san" a Izuki, liviana como el aire. Tenía un leve tono agudo y cantarino, como el de las vocecillas de los pájaros.

Chistó la lengua. De verdad, esa casa lo ponía estúpido.

―Gracias ―respondió otra voz, quizás refiriéndose a la bienvenida de Riko.

―Doscientos sesenta y ocho ―contestó Izuki, su voz rayando en el orgullo―. ¿Y tú?

―Cuatrocientos treinta y cinco.

―Gracias.

―¡Eso es impresionante!

―¡Lo sé! ¡Tú también, Shun-san!

―¡Gracias!

―¡Midorimacchi, llegaste! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

―¡¿Kise?!

El genkan y el pasillo se convirtió en un hervidero de voces, todas distintas y metidas en conversaciones diferentes unas de las otras. Kagami desistió en su intento de seguir el hilo de todas ellas, y se concentró en robar comida cuando creyó que nadie estaba mirando.

― _Idiota, te estoy vigilando_ ―gruñó la molesta voz de Hyuga dentro de su cabeza.

Del susto casi tira la bandeja de bocadillos. Era la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba la telepatía de esa manera, tan fuerte y tan cerca. Se sintió como si el senpai lo hubiera dicho con todas sus letras, pero en ningún momento lo vio separar los labios.

De verdad, con eso le quedó claro que nada se le escapaba en esa casa.

―Ten cuidado por favor. No podremos volver a preparar todo si ocurre un accidente.

Y ahora sí, todo su autocontrol se fue por el caño.

El calor le subió por la columna vertebral, estallando de manera esporádica en su cuerpo. La camisa se prendió en llamas como si fuera combustible, quemándose por partes rápidamente, hasta que finalmente quedó hecha jirones a una velocidad alarmante.

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio, observando cómo la tela se deshacía y deslizaba, ya quemada, hacia el suelo.

―Lo siento, no fue mi intención ―se disculpó Kuroko, inclinando la cabeza. Llevaba al perro embutido dentro del suéter, y la intensidad de dos pares de ojos celestes suplicando perdón era arrolladora.

Pudo haberlo disculpado. Claro que sí. No fue su intención hacerlo reaccionar de esa manera, y también había sido él quien olvidó que el peliceleste estaba ayudando a colocar los bocadillos en las bandejas. En palabras sencillas, pudo haberlo pasado y perdonarlo por ocasionar un tonto accidente.

Ah, solo que ese accidente era la camiseta que Alex y Tatsuya le habían regalado cuando regresaba de Estados Unidos.

―¡La puta madre que te parió! ―farfulló, furioso. Jaló a Kuroko por el cuello de la ropa, importándole muy poco la pequeña bestia que permanecía ahí cargada, y lo sacudió con fuerza―. ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedes aparecer como una persona normal?! ¡Mira lo que provocaste!

―Lo lamento mucho ―insistió el peliceleste, con el rostro tan plano como de costumbre. Nada en él indicaba verdadero arrepentimiento.

Kagami sintió una ligera punzada dentro de su cabeza, dándole un repentino mareo.

―Eh, Kagami, déjalo. Sabes que no tuvo la culpa, es su mutación ―intervino Hyuga, usando sus poderes para mantenerlo a raya.

Kiyoshi también actuó; la habitación se relajó súbitamente, haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara a Kuroko lentamente. Sus emociones se calmaron hasta persistir solamente la del enojo.

Chasqueó la lengua, rechinando los dientes para evitar comenzar a escupir fuego. Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras, yendo a su habitación.

La maldita puta que lo parió. ¿Cómo pudo provocar que quemara su regalo? ¡Era lo único que conservada de su _maestra_ y su _hermano_ en esa prisión! La idea de que jamás volvería a ponerse esa camiseta le hizo querer incinerar el edificio.

Abrió la puerta de un azote y rebuscó entre sus cosas, recientemente acomodadas en el armario, buscando algo qué ponerse para pasar el rato. Estaba tan encojonado que dudaba seriamente regresar allá abajo, pero sabía que Riko y Hyuga le darían pelea si no lo hacía. Golpeó el bulto de ropa acumulándose en sus cajones y enterró el rostro en las manos.

Maldición, sabía que volver a Japón era una mala idea. Lo supo desde el principio.

Por supuesto que amaba a su país y toda esa mierda patriótica, además de que su viejo tendría un mejor puesto en el trabajo ahora que había pasado todos esos años en el extranjero, pero él oía las noticias. No les prestaba atención todo el tiempo, pero de vez en cuando escuchaba de la persecución hacia los mutantes que se realizaban, las agresiones a familias con hijos mutantes, las normas de regulación social para mutantes, como si ellos no tuvieran el mismo derecho de tener una vida como la de los demás. Y aún así volvió, harto de replicarle a su padre que _con un demonio_ sería igual que en Estados Unidos.

Al final, su viejo regresó a América por culpa de un llamado urgente, informándole quién sabe qué sobre permisos y mierdas de la empresa, y quedó él encerrado y clasificado en ese país fanático y anti-mutante, capturado como un mono en una jaula. Era una completa porquería.

Un ligero toque en la puerta abierta le advirtió de presencia de otra persona.

―Lamento mucho lo ocurrido ―comenzó a murmurar la voz de Kuroko, lenta y pausadamente. Carajo, había logrado asustar a un mutante nivel _Alfa_ con su berrinche. Perfecto―. Hyuga-senpai pudo percibir que esa prenda era muy apreciada para ti, y por mi culpa ya no podrás usarla. Mi mutación siempre causa ese tipo de problemas, y te pido disculpas por los inconvenientes muy sinceramente.

Vaya. En las horas que llevaba en la casa, esa era la mayor cantidad de palabras que lo había oído hablar. Resultaba extraño.

Kagami suspiró, poniéndose lo primero que estuvo a su alcance y encarando a su acompañante, que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda y sus rasgos dejaban entrever una ligerísima alteración, como si algo le estuviera preocupando. Nigou no estaba por ningún lado.

El pelirrojo se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

―No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa. Yo debería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije; no fue mi intención. Después de todo no se puede evitar, es tu mutación ―murmuró. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca. Realmente sí se sentía arrepentido por esa frase tan anti-mutante y estúpida que había dicho, pero era demasiado fácil para él descontrolarse cuando estaba enojado. Gracias al cielo Kiyoshi-senpai estuvo allí cuando ocurrió eso, porque quizás ahora se estaría arrepintiendo por sus acciones.

El otro asintió, aceptando sus palabras.

―Sólo…avísame cuando aparezcas de la nada, ¿ya? La próxima vez podría no estar Kiyoshi presente, y no sé de lo que sería capaz si llego a descontrolarme.

―Lo entiendo.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos, hasta que el más alto desvió la mirada, sintiéndose estúpido.

―Deberíamos volver ―masculló, caminado a pasos rápidos y saliendo de la habitación.

No recibió respuesta ni oyó sus pisadas, pero supo que lo seguía por su respiración ligeramente acelerada. Parecía como si hubiera estado conteniéndola, vaya.

La planta baja era un completo caos; había gente por todos lados, desde sus compañeros hasta desconocidos, que parecían haber crecido el doble mientras estuvo en la parte de arriba. Localizó a Kiyoshi hablando con dos sujetos, uno poco más alto que él, que tenía la parte baja del cráneo rapado y el resto del cabello lo mantenía peinado con gel hacia arriba, y otro también alto, de cabello oscuro peinado como si no hubieran puesto el menor de los esfuerzos para que luciera bien, o al menos decente. También vio a Izuki riéndose a carcajada limpia con otro chico, de cabello negro ligeramente alborotado y ojos naranja; sus risotadas se escuchaban hasta el otro extremo del vestíbulo. Uno alto de cabello rubio arena farfullaba con la boca llena, comentando algo con Hyuga, Riko y otro a quien tampoco reconoció, de cabello negro y estatura promedio. Tenía puesta una camisa mangas largas color celeste con un chalequillo gris y unos pantalones blancos.

De la sala de estar provenía un bullicio casi ensordecedor, como palabras, o más bien palabras gritadas, no supo si de felicidad o dolor porque no se entendía ni una mierda. Sólo Dios sabe a quién estaban asesinando en la habitación.

La cantidad de gente lo sobrecogió repentinamente, y él no era una persona que pudiera describirse como tímida.

―Kagami-kun, ¿podrías acompañarme al patio por favor? ―pidió Kuroko, justo detrás suyo. Gracias al cielo no había olvidado su presencia, porque otro accidente como el de hacía unos minutos sería demente.

Recordó el incidente y casi deseó abofetearse por semejante arrebato infantil que había formado. Por supuesto que dolía haber perdido algo tan preciado como era ese regalo, pero de todas maneras no podía haberse evitado. Él era pirokinético después de todo, y no es como si fuera la primera –o última, a decir verdad– que destruía algo preciado a causa de su fuego.

Así estaban las cosas.

Hizo un sonido en señal de aprobación, tomando el camino rápido por medio de la cocina. Allí también había un montón de gente. Estaban Mitobe y Koganei-senpai, que ya estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que parecían la expresión de un mismo cuerpo, pues ninguno andaba con uno sin que estuviera el otro, con otros tres tipos que no conocía. Uno era alto y tenía el corte de cabello casi al ras, estaba riendo y comentaba algo sobre los bocadillos. Otro era también alto, aunque no tanto como el primero, y tenía el cabello negro perfectamente peinado, junto con otro de gafas gruesas y cabello platinado. Se detuvo únicamente a engullir dos bocadillos, pasando de largo en medio de la estancia sin perturbar la conversación de los otros.

Llegaron a la terraza, levemente más oscurecida a causa del atardecer. La piscina parecía un espejo, reflejando al sol agonizante a punto de esconderse en el horizonte.

Y cuando creyó que ya no podía haber más gente en su residencia, había una persona en el patio trasero.

―Hola ―saludó Kuroko, aunque su voz también cobró un ligero toque sorprendido―. Ha pasado un tiempo, Midorima-kun.

El tipo, Midorima, era alto, como casi todos los que estaban en esa fiesta, quizás hasta un poco más que Kagami, y tenía el cabello de un brillante color verde, igual que sus ojos. Llevaba puesta camisa blanca con una corbata verde debajo de una chaqueta color caqui que mantenía recogida hasta los codos, y pantalones de tela color negro. Tenía los dedos de la mano izquierda vendados y usaba lentes.

Frunció el ceño.

―Kuroko ―respondió. Dirigió su mirada a Kagami y pareció como si estuviera incómodo, pero logró ocultarlo rápidamente.

―Él es Kagami-kun, el nuevo residente y mi compañero de cuarto. Estará con nosotros en las clases, así que por favor cuida de él.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera se inmutó en asentir con la cabeza, ya que el otro tipo pareció pasar por alto completamente el discursito del más bajo. Se limitó a fruncir profundamente el ceño y mirar con gesto enfurruñado hacia la dirección opuesta hacia donde estaban ellos.

Eso lo jodió. Y bastante.

―Oye, tú, apréndete el nombre de las personas cuando se te dicen ―escupió bruscamente, molesto por la actitud del desconocido. La verdad, ese tipo de acciones siempre lo dejaban con más problemas y putazos de los que podía manejar, y tal vez no era mucha exageración echarle la culpa a su mutación por ese carácter de mierda que estallaba con cualquier estupidez, pero nadamás la manera en que el sujeto pasó de ellos como si no estuvieran ahí lo llenó de molestia.

Los ojos de Midorima se desorbitaron levemente, y su ceño arrugado se hizo más profundo de lo que estaba.

―¿Cómo te atre-…? ―comenzó.

―¡Shin-chan!, ¿qué estás haciendo metido por acá atrás? La fiesta está adelante ―la misma voz que había llamado "Shun-san" a Izuki se hizo paso a través del pasillo que llegaba desde el salón de Debate y la lavandería, siendo presidida entonces por el mismo tipo con el que el senpai había estado hablando hacía un rato. Estaba vestido como _hipster_ , con unos amplios pantalones de colores sicodélicos, un chaleco color durazno encima de un hoddie blanco sin mangas y una camiseta negra cuyos puños le llegaban por encima del codo. La estridente música electrónica escapaba de sus auriculares color verde.

―Takao-kun ―murmuró Kuroko a manera de saludo.

El recién llegado el lanzó una sonrisa al peliceleste.

―Eh, Kuroko. Tiempo sin vernos. Sigues tan invisible como siempre ―miró al pelirrojo―. Nunca te había visto, así que tú debes ser el nuevo. Soy Takao Kazunari, de la residencia Shuutoku, kohai personal de Shun-san. ¡Mucho gusto!

Kagami asintió, con la cabeza todavía en el peliverde. Takao se percató de sus miradas mutuas, le hizo señas con la cabeza Kuroko y luego dejó escapar una risilla traviesa. El peliceleste simplemente suspiró.

―Ah, es verdad, había olvidado decirlo: ese peliverde de ahí es Midorima Shintaro-chan, mi novio.

El sol se ocultó en su totalidad, sumergiendo el patio en sombras hasta que las luces del techo iluminaron el lugar. Kuroko pareció levemente más traslúcido bajo la intensa luz blanca de los focos. El agua de la piscina cambió de incoloro a azul liviano, amoldándose al tono de los mosaicos en el fondo. Los pájaros callaron por completo, dando paso al sonido de las cigarras y el parloteo proveniente de la estancia, que cada vez parecía incrementar en lugar de disminuir. La garganta de Kagami hizo un sonido extraño, entre jadeo y ahogamiento, más parecido al gemido de un animal moribundo. Las mejillas de Midorima se tiñeron de color escarlata, y sus ojos lucieron como si fueran a salirse de las cuencas y rodar hacia la piscina.

Y todo eso ocurrió en cinco segundos.

―¿Qué? ―murmuró alguien, nadie estuvo muy seguro de quien, aunque tal vez fue solo el viento expresando la pregunta que ninguno de los presentes se atrevía.

―Que Shin-chan y yo somos novios y hacemos cosas sucias cuando todo el mundo está durmiendo ―respondió Takao como si hablara del clima, o de lo bien que le quedaba la ropa a alguien.

El tinte rojo en las mejillas del de pelo verde se extendió hasta las orejas, y la mueca desencajada del rostro de Kagami se tornó algo casi poético.

―¿Qué? ―volvió a farfullar la misma voz, que esta vez pudo identificar como perteneciente al pelirrojo, quien murmuraba las palabras con la mirada completamente ausente, como si le hubieran vaciado lejía en el cerebro.

Kuroko volvió a suspirar, un poco renuente ante el hecho de que Takao-kun utilizara información _tan_ vergonzosa para aligerar el ambiente tenso entre su compañero de cuarto y su excompañero de residencia. Aunque debía admitir que resultaba bastante gracioso ver a Midorima-kun tan fuera de sí mismo.

Escondió una sonrisa. Takao parecía a punto de estallar de la risa.

―Que me encanta cuando Shin-chan me agarra de las caderas y…-

El peliverde se movió tan rápido que Kazunari apenas si pudo reaccionar, siendo sujetado del brazo y arrastrado hacia la casa por el mismo camino que había llegado. Kuroko temió por la salud física de su amigo, pero entonces escuchó su risa explosiva y las palabras de reprimenda del más alto, y supo que estaría bien. Mejor que bien, la verdad. No quería recordar la última vez que había ocurrido algo similar, hacía alrededor de un mes, cuando el moreno soltó más secretos íntimos de Midorima-kun en medio de la clase de entrenamiento para provocar comentarios de parte de Aomine-kun, lo que ocasionó que el peliverde hiciera lo mismo de ahora, llevándoselo lejos y reprendiéndolo hasta que el otro no paraba de reír. Más tarde, cuando Kuroko aprovechaba el descanso para recargar energías y deshacerse de Kise-kun por un rato, los sorprendió haciendo _ese_ tipo de cosas en el armario detrás de la escalera de servicio, el cual dejaron "erróneamente" abierta por "el apuro".

Arrugó el gesto y sacudió violentamente la cabeza. Le tomó más de dos semanas volver a mirar a sus compañeros de clases a los ojos. Y una más dejar de tener pesadillas.

―Carajo, creo que estoy ciego ―musitó Kagami con voz pastosa, como si saliera de un trance o recién acabara de despertar. Parpadeó varias veces y ubicó a Kuroko de pie junto a él, tan plano y monocorde como siempre. Tal vez jamás se acostumbraría a ese rostro tan blanco―. Eso sí que no lo vi venir, maldición. Ven, volvamos adentro.

El más bajo lo siguió. Todo el mundo seguía en su sitio, tal y como habían estado cuando pasaron por su lado, salvo por tal vez la postura más relajada, o el peso apoyado en el pie contrario y que Kise –de quien no había tenido ni puta idea de dónde se había metido– ahora estaba pegado como cinta adhesiva al tipo de cabello negro que conversaba con Hyuga, Riko y el rubio que hablaba con la boca llena. Kagami se robó un recipiente lleno de _cheetos_ de la cocina y un par de sodas, de las cuales lanzó una a Kuroko.

Fue extraño. Hacía media hora quería carbonizarlo y ahora le tiraba latas de soda. Quizás Kiyoshi-senpai estuviera haciendo un poco de su no sé qué psiónico para controlar su actitud, pero sinceramente lo dudó; el senpai parecía el tipo de persona que jamás usaba sus poderes para influenciar a una persona, a menos que, como en el caso anterior, fuera para mantener a raya una situación potencialmente peligrosa. Incluso sus sonrisas, tan alegres y contagiosas se sentían totalmente genuinas, y no una orden de que debía agradarte.

Vaya. Solo un día y ya estaba pensando en el senpai como si fuera un padre amoroso. Increíble.

Llegaron como pudieron a la sala de estar, que estaba también llena de gente. Estaban los chicos de primer año, Fukuda, Furihata y Kawahara, resollando de la risa ante quién sabe qué sandez que contaba un tipo de cabello marrón lodoso y ojos saltones que balbuceaba frases ininteligibles a grito pelado. Parecía que mantenían la conversación más apasionante del mundo, e incluso Tsuchida-senpai, quien le había parecido bastante reservado –y normal– estaba mordiéndose los labios para contener la risa. Nigou estaba en las manos del desconocido.

Se sentaron en una de las sillas de jardín de plástico, mal ubicadas en el salón para proporcionarles asientos a los visitantes, y ambos permanecieron en silencio. No tenía ni puta idea de qué decir. Con sinceridad, no tenía ni puta idea de qué carajos estaba haciendo. Él simplemente le dijo "ven" en plan meramente formal, sin la menor intención –o esperanza– de que lo siguiera. Kuroko parecía conocer a un montón de gente en esa fiesta, y aunque resultaba obvio dado que estaba allí desde quién sabe cuánto, prefería permanecer apartado de todo el jaleo. Lo cual él consideraba totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Quién rayos no querría estar de fiesta con sus amigos? Recordó las vacaciones de primavera en Estados Unidos, en las cuales él y Alex siempre terminaban haciendo más cosas de las que podía recordar, y lo bien que lo pasaban tratando de hacer memoria con ayuda de Tatsuya, quien parecía ser el único con un poco de control entre los tres.

No pudo evitar sonreír de sólo recordarlo.

―¿Te gusta este lugar? ―preguntó de repente, las palabras escapando de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta.

Esperó a ver si el otro tenía una reacción, pero su rostro se mantuvo plano como siempre. Meditó la pregunta durante un minuto.

―No. Pero sí me gusta que me haya ayudado a encontrar a personas como los senpais, o Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun y Fukuda-kun. Gracias a ello pude darme cuenta que no estoy tan solo ―respondió lentamente, apreciando sus palabras.

Otra vez silencio.

―¿Y a ti, Kagami-kun?

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de contrariedad.

―Por supuesto que no. Es una maldita cárcel y nos tratan como si fuésemos alimañas ―espetó, y después de otro lapso de silencio añadió―: Pero creo que los senpais y los compañeros están bien. Sólo tengo un día, así que supongo que no puede decir nada.

Eso fue todo por el momento. Permanecieron en silencio escuchando las conversaciones ajenas y comiendo los bocadillos del recipiente que sostenía Kagami, que antes de que se dieran cuenta habían terminado. Se bebió la soda de a dos sorbos y después achurró la lata, dejándola dentro del pote vacío. Kuroko la sostuvo en su regazo.

El timbre sonó repentinamente.

Hubo sonidos de pasos apresurados, y después el de la puerta al abrirse.

―¡Akashicchi!

La excitada y chillona voz de Kise se abrió paso entre el murmullo creciente en la casa.

―Buenas noches. Disculpen la tardanza ―murmuró una voz nueva, suave y calmada. Oyó el ruido de los zapatos y después el de las pisadas―. Mayuzumi-san decidió quedarse en el dormitorio, así que esta vez sólo seremos nosotros.

―Ah, Akashi-kun, Kotaro-kun, Mibuchi-kun, Eiki-kun, bienvenidos ―saludó Riko, su voz tan animada que resultaba un poco extraño escucharla―. Gracias por la ensalada, debieron molestarse

―¡Permiso! ―bramó otra voz, fuerte como el rugido de un animal.

―Permiso.

―¡Miyaji-san! ―gritó una voz con tono aniñado, y el ruido de una carrera hacia el vestíbulo.

―¡Kotaro, maldito! ¡No me saltes encima! ―más voces desconocidas chillando de manera descontrolada. Hubo algo parecido a un forcejeo, como si alguien estuviera peleando con otra persona, y de repente dos tipos, el rubio que hablaba con la boca llena y otro, también rubio, atravesaron la pared de la sala como si no fuera nada, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

―Ah, mierda ―se quejó el de pelo color arena, apartándose del sujeto. La mitad de su cuerpo todavía estaba del otro lado de la pared, y el sonido que produjo cuando se puso de pie y lo retiró fue un poco espeluznante―. Mira lo que provocaste.

El otro también se puso de pie, echándose a reír tontamente. Tenía los ojos de un verde esmeralda y su tono de rubio era más oscuro, tirando a mostaza. Hizo el amago de agarrar al otro, pero antes de que pudiera atrapar a su compañero, éste se hundió en el suelo, zambulléndose como si fuera una piscina.

―¡Eh, no es justo! ―se quejó, saliendo del salón para seguirlo―. ¡Miyaji-san, no se vale!

―¡Déjame en paz!

Kagami creyó que tal vez imaginó todo eso. Quién sabe, quizás la telepatía de Hyuga-senpai se estaba extendiendo, aunque era poco probable, y había engañado su mente con alguna rareza telepática. O algo así.

Sacudió la cabeza y le echó una ojeada a Kuroko, quien lucía como si estuviera más que acostumbrado a esa clase de anormalidad. Quizás él también participaba de esos eventos de vez en cuando, con sus "amigos _Alfa_ ".

―¡Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi!, ¡mira quien llegó! ―Kise entró a la habitación dando saltos, seguido de Riko y otro tipo, bajo y de cabello rojo―. ¡Akashicchi!

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, Tetsuya ―saludó el recién llegado, la misma voz que habló con Aida hacía un momento.

Kuroko asintió.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Akashi-kun.

―Kagami, él es Akashi Seijuro, coordinador de Rakuzan. Es el telépata del que te _hablé_ ―lo presentó Riko, realizando un ademán para que lo conociera.

El sujeto era de estatura baja, solamente un poco más alto que Kuroko, y vestía como si fuera a un universitario recién llegado del trabajo, con una camisa mangas largas negra abotonada hasta el cuello y un pantalón de tela negro perfectamente planchado. Tenía la piel pálida y el cabello rojo como Kagami, sí, pero a diferencia suya el otro poseía un color intenso, similar al rojo de la sangre, tan fuerte que parecía latir. Sus ojos, lo más extraño de todo, eran de dos colores diferentes, siendo el derecho también rojo y el izquierdo dorado.

A simple vista no lucía nada más que un poco estirado y bastante adinerado, pero cuando lo notabas bien te percatabas de que emanaba un aura extraña, difícil de describir, como si el menor acto de amenaza dirigido hacia él te pudiera costar caro. Muy caro.

Kagami ni siquiera supo qué decir.

―Él nos ayuda con el Debate Psíquico y las defensas mentales, así que lo verás mucho los sábados y a veces los domingos por aquí ―continuó diciendo la líder de la casa.

El tipo, Akashi, sonrió levemente e hizo una pequeñísima inclinación.

―Un placer conocerte ―dijo.

―¡Kagami es pirokinético, pero no quiere mostrarme _cómo_ se hace eso! ―se quejó el rubio, acercándose a Kuroko y amarrándolo en un abrazo―. ¡Kurokocchi tampoco me deja que se le pida, así que por favor haz que te enseñe lo que hace!

Riko simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, sonrió de manera avergonzada e hizo una seña con la mano, como disculpándose.

―Los dejo para que se conozcan. Kise-kun, no rompas nada o te acuso con Kasamatsu-san.

El mencionado infló los mofletes.

―No iba a hacerlo de todas formas ―farfulló entre dientes.

Ella salió de la sala, deslizándose al vestíbulo que parecía más un campo de batalla que una casa de verdad. El bullicio era tan fuerte que casi costaba escuchar lo que uno mismo estaba pensando.

Akashi ubicó una silla y la atrajo hasta ellos, creando una especie de semicírculo y sentándose junto a Kuroko, quien estaba siendo fuertemente zarandeado por su amigo. Clavó sus ojos bicolores en el más alto y sus labios se curvaron de manera extraña en las comisuras.

―Así que pirokinético, ¿verdad? Nunca había conocido a alguien que poseyera tal habilidad ―comenzó, hablando tan lento y tan calmado que Kagami inmediatamente tuvo sospechas de que tal vez estuviera haciendo alguna cosa psíquica en su cabeza.

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero entonces Kise se entrometió en la conversación abruptamente.

―¡Akashicchi, Akashicchi!, ¿Aominecchi va a venir a la fiesta? ¡Sería estupendo poder reunirnos todos! Midorimacchi ya está aquí, sólo faltan él y Murasakibaracchi.

El otro apartó su fuerte mirada del pelirrojo, y Kagami pudo sentir cómo el aire volvía de nuevo a sus pulmones.

Espeluznante.

―No lo sé, no lo he visto en un tiempo ―respondió Akashi, utilizando el mismo tono de voz calmado y lento que empleó con él. Tal vez no era nada mental, esa realmente era su forma de hablar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

―¡Pues entonces contáctalo! ―chilló, y puso los dedos índice y corazón de sus dos manos en sus sienes, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo―. _¡¿Alguien me oye?!_

Kagami casi dio un salto, sorprendido de escuchar la voz del rubio fuerte y clara en su cabeza. Se oyó mucho más nítida y potente que la de el senpai, tanto como si fuera él mismo quien hubiera dicho la frase, sólo que con la voz de Kise.

― _Kise-kun, no tienes por qué gritar ―_ regañó Kuroko, cuya voz mental sonó tan plana y monocorde como su voz física.

― _Ryota, hacer eso puede causar una contusión cerebral. Si vas a copiar mi telepatía, hazlo con precaución ―_ añadió Akashi, sonando como un padre avergonzado de la inmadurez de su hijo.

― _Sí, sí; lo sé. ¡Tu telepatía es muy complicada, a veces no puedo controlarla!_

Kagami se quedó callado, jodido hasta la mierda ante la conversación que estaba escuchando en su cabeza. Casi no podía creer que realmente tuviera tres personas metidas en su mente, pero el puchero de Kise y el suspiro de Kuroko no expresado en el plano físico fue más que suficiente para confirmar que, sí, con todos los infiernos, estaba pasando.

Sus ojos bizquearon.

― _A ver, a ver… Akashicchi, ¿dónde se guarda la información mutante de una persona? ―_ inquirió el rubio, abrazando más apretadamente a Kuroko en el plano físico.

― _En el subconsciente._

― _Kise-kun, no husmees en las cabezas de los demás._

Kagami sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza en el lado izquierdo del cerebro, como si un mosquito lo hubiera picado desde adentro.

― _¡Oye, ¿qué coño estás buscando?! ¡Deja de revolver mi cerebro! ―_ gritó, y su voz mental se escuchó más nítida de lo que había sonado jamás. Fue increíblemente perturbador.

― _¡Lo encontré~!_

Kise se alejó de Kuroko, quien respiró ampliamente ante el peso extra retirado de su cuerpo, y entonces el rubio prendió en llamas sus manos, extendiendo el fuego y sacándolo de su cuerpo como si no fuera nada. Lo hizo bailar en círculos en medio del espacio entre ellos, dándole vueltas y moldeándolo a su antojo.

― _¿Ésta es tu mutación? ¡Impresionante! ―_ chilló encantado, haciendo que la flama tomara la forma de un corazón, después de unas alas, luego un anillo―. _¡Eres increíble, Kagamicchi!_

Lo decía el hombre que podía copiar cualquier mutación con solamente _saber_ cómo se ejecutaba.

― _¡Que dejes de copiarme, maldición! ¡¿Y qué demonios es eso de Kagamicchi!?_

Kise separó la llama, dividiéndola en dos, y después tres y así hasta tener cinco flamas, todas del mismo grosor. Las hizo revolotear como mariposas por encima de sus cabezas, llevándolas hasta el extremo donde se encontraban los chicos de primer año con Tsuchida-senpai y el tipo gritón.

―¡Hayakawa-senpai, mire!, ¡pirokinésis! ―gritó desde su puesto.

El sujeto dio un respingo, atorándose con las palabras de manera olímpica. Nigou se removió, inquieto, intentando alzarse para atrapar una de las llamitas voladoras.

― _Es suficiente_ ―declaró Akashi, y nuevamente un leve dolor en el cerebro de Kagami se hizo presente; entonces el fuego se extinguió.

Los ojos dorados del rubio brillaron excitados.

― _¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Podía sentir cómo el fuego se movía como si fuera parte de mí! ―_ farfulló atropelladamente, colgándose nuevamente del cuello del peliceleste _―. ¡Se parece a la telekinésis de Akashicchi, pero tiene más que ver con la magmakinésis de Murasakibaracchi!_

― _Kise-kun, contrólate por favor. No tienes porqué gritar._

― _¡Kise, maldito, no vuelvas a copiarme! ―_ exigió el pelirrojo. Ya se había acostumbrado completamente a la conferencia mental. Ni siquiera lo sentía extraño.

― _¡No pude evitarlo!, vi tu mente abierta y entré a echarle un vistazo._

― _Eso no es cierto ―_ intervino Kuroko, suspirando nuevamente―. _Todos escuchamos cuando le preguntaste a Akashi-kun dónde encontrar la mutación de Kagami-kun._

Kise hizo un mohín.

― _¡Ah, pero yo iba a contactar con…! ¡Cierto, Aominecchi! ―_ Kagami sintió como si le jalaran el pellejo, intentando arrancarle la piel por pedazos. El dolor duró sólo dos segundos _―. ¡¿Aominecchi, me escuchas?!_

Hubo un sonido raro, como si alguien exhalara un bufido.

― _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo dentro de mi cabeza, Kise? ―_ se quejó otra voz, totalmente desconocida, con el mismo tono nítido y claro de las otras. Sonaba profunda y pastosa, como si le diera pereza decir las palabras completas.

― _¡Aominecchi~!_

Un dolor punzante, más grave que el anterior pero igual de fugaz, atravesó el cerebro de Kagami.

― _¡Cierra la puta boca! ―_ gritó.

― _Kise-kun, no grites por favor ―_ repitió Kuroko al mismo tiempo.

― _Tetsu, tú también, ¿eh?_

― _Kise-kun nos enlazó a todos._

― _¿Y Akashi está de acuerdo?_

― _¡Mientras no deje en coma a nadie, Akashicchi está bien con ello!_

― _Yo no he dicho eso, Ryota. Sería irresponsable de mi parte permitir que hicieras lo que quieras con mis habilidades ―_ intervino Akashi.

― _Lo que sea. Pero, ¿quién carajos es el otro? ―_ preguntó el tipo desconocido, con una nota de molestia en la voz.

― _Es Kagamicchi, el nuevo compañero de cuarto de Kurokocchi._

― _Deja de meter gente que no conozco a mi cabeza, maldición._

― _Ya no permitiré que Ryota utilice la telepatía ―_ declaró en telépata, decidido _―. Solamente quería saber si vendrías a la fiesta dirigida por Seirin._

― _Satsuki no me dejaría quedarme, así que no tengo opción. Largo de mi cabeza ―_ insistió.

― _Bien. Te dejamos ―_ y entonces no lo escuchó más.

― _¡Yay! ¡Estaremos juntos los seis!_

― _Kise-kun, te pido que no grites por favor. Me está comenzando a doler la cabeza._

― _Akashicchi, voy a contactar a Midorimacchi. Hace rato que no lo veo._

― _Shintaro está ocupado_ ―avisó el pelirrojo, y la comisura derecha de su labio se curvó hacia adentro, como si estuviera conteniendo la risa―. _No lo perturbes._

― _¿Eh? ¡Pero si no es la primera vez que me meto en su mente!_

― _Ya he dicho que no ―_ Akashi ladeó la cabeza―. ¿Entendido?

Kise hizo un puchero, frunciendo el ceño tan profundamente que su rostro su convirtió en algo totalmente infantil. Dejó caer las manos.

―¡Akashicchi, eres malo!, ¡no tenías por qué bloquearme!

―Kise-kun, no grites por favor. Todos estamos a tu lado ―le recordó Kuroko, con la misma amabilidad y la misma parsimonia que cuando lo hizo mentalmente.

Kagami pensó en algo, cualquier tontería, y suspiró aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había más gente dentro de su cabeza. Solo él y sus idioteces. Carajo, se sentía como si hubiera sobrevivido de una experiencia digna de un programa de eventos paranormales.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Necesitaba ir al baño, a verificar que no se había hecho encima.

―Ya regreso.

Salió y atravesó el vestíbulo abarrotado, donde localizó a los dos rubios de hace un rato forcejeando nuevamente, con la mitad del cuerpo atrapada en la pared de la cocina. Parecía común entre ellos discutir de esa manera, provocando que uno de ellos, el que lucía mayor –que si no se equivocaba se llamaba Miyaji– intentara sin mucho éxito escapar del acoso utilizando sus poderes, aunque al parecer el otro siempre lo encontraba. Por qué los dos podían atravesar paredes, eso era algo que no entendía y prefería dejarlo así. Ni que fuera su problema.

Subió las escaleras, impresionado de que el ruido de las conversaciones lo siguiera hasta el extremo más alejado del pasillo superior, donde estaba ubicado el baño. Seirin parecía un día de verano en las playas de Los Ángeles, tanto lleno de gente y ruido que sentías como si fueras una hormiga entre un montón de árboles. O algo por el estilo.

Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y se dispuso a girarlo, pero entonces un ruidillo, más bien un quejido, lo hizo detenerse por un momento.

¿Qué carajos?

Aguzó el oído, pegando la oreja a la puerta.

―¡Oh, Dios, Shin-chan, más fuerte! ―suplicó una voz de hombre, la misma del chico que había llamado "Shun-san" a Izuki y también llegado a la terraza y divulgado un montón de cosas que prefería no recordar. Takao, si mal no recordaba―. ¡Ah, se siente tan bien!, ¡estoy en el cielo!

Quiso apartarse y huir tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus pies, pero su cerebro dejó de funcionar en ese mismo isntante. Incluso pudo escuchar el _click_ del interruptor que conectaba su cuerpo con su cabeza apagándose, dejándolo sólo para afrontar su penitencia. Se arrepintió infinitas veces de haber subido, o de ver tomado esa maldita soda. Peor aún, se arrepintió nuevamente de venir a Japón, porque a haberse quedado en América no estaría escuchando _eso_.

Sonidos de sexo entre dos chicos que recién conocía encerrados en un baño.

El otro no farfulló nada, gracias al santísimo cielo, pero jadeó y gimió en voz baja y profunda, aparentemente dándole al moreno lo que quería. No tenía ni una maldita idea de cómo se supone que lo estaban haciendo, pero sospechó que apoyados de la puerta porque ésta comenzó a ser aporreada como si estuviera hecha de juguete. Gracias a los dioses que era resistente, porque de la fuerza bien pudo haberse venido abajo.

―¡Oh, sí, Shin-chan!, ¡fóllame así! ―exclamó el otro. Kagami, en el estado de coma en el que se encontraba, no podía entender cómo esos gritos no se escuchaban hasta la planta baja―. ¡Nadie lo hace tan bien como tú! ¡Eres el mejor!

No hubo más palabras, sólo gemidos y gritos ahogados que aumentaban cada vez más de intensidad. Y Kagami deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que Kise realmente le hubiera causado una contusión cerebral irreversible.

* * *

No me pregunten, que realmente no tengo idea de qué fue eso. Quiero decir, por supuesto que sé qué estoy escribiendo, pero cuando se trata de Midorima y Takao, mi mente simplemente se nubla. Siempre he creído que ellos pueden ser desde los más tiernos y dulces (?) hasta los más guarros y calientes. Es que, por favor, Takao es del tipo que quiere un poco de Shin-chan a cada momento, sin importar dónde o cuándo. Así que simplemente esto surgió. Perdónenme.

Bien, aquí acabó el tercer episodio. Espero les haya gustado. Aunque fue mucho más largo que los dos primeros, creo que tuvo todo lo que quería, así que estoy satisfecha. Cualquier queja o insulto déjenme un review, a diferencia de Akashi no soy telépata y no puedo saber sus pensamientos. Por cierto, el Akashi de aquí tiene su personalidad normal, esa que es todo amabilidad y se siente como si fuera un pequeño pie de cereza (?), pero de vez en cuando saldrá a la luz el Akashicchi absoluto, así que espérenlo~

Sin más, me despido. ¡Besos! `v`)/


	4. Concentración

Lo siento si tardé demasiado, este capítulo me dio un poco de problemas. No sé, sabía qué quería escribir, pero cada vez que abría el Word, simplemente no salía nada. Es una excusa patética. Me estoy esforzando para no decepcionarlos a todos, pero creo que después de este capítulo van a dejarme. Qué cosas.

Una aclaración, a petición de todos los que me han preguntado anteriormente: sí, esta es una historia Yaoi con besos, coqueteos, insinuaciones, sexo, ojos de borrego, palabras malintencionadas, escapadas al armario, más sexo, lesbianismo (creo que ya saben a quienes me refiero, pero igual lo menciono), amores pasados, amores futuros, amores actuales, sexo sucio, unos cuantos besos obscenos, y más sexo, tanto preadolescente y salvaje, como dulce y cariñoso. Soy Fujoshi, ¿saben? Si hay algo que me encanta de _KnB_ , es su riqueza en material gay. Sólo para que sepan, xD.

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas, ¿verdad?

* * *

Capítulo 4

Concentración

Cuando Kagami despertó su primera mañana de domingo en Seirin, estuvo seguro que algo andaba jodidamente mal.

Sí, es cierto, estaba tirado en medio del vestíbulo, con la mitad del cuerpo en el umbral de la sala y el otro afuera, pero eso estaba bien. Sus senpais, tan serios y adultos se encontraban desperdigados por toda la estancia, durmiendo en el mismo lugar en que habían caído la noche anterior. Seguro que todos disfrutaron de la fiesta, de eso no cabía duda, pero por qué Izuki-senpai tenía la cabeza enterrada en un bote de basura era algo no quería saber. Definitivamente, no.

Lo que sí estaba bastante dispuesto a conocer era cómo diablos terminaron así y porqué es que él no recordaba _absolutamente_ nada de la noche anterior, más allá del traumático evento del sexo entre los dos tipos que recién había conocido, el peliverde y el kohai de el del Ojo de Águila, Midorima y Takao.

Bien, no que eso fuera algo que deseara recordar, pero maldita sea, era lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior. Todo lo demás estaba en blanco, como si el resto simplemente hubiera desparecido.

Se levantó del piso y caminó de puntillas, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por llegar a la cocina sin despertar a nadie. Incluso Riko estaba acurrucada en una esquina del genkan, durmiendo tan profundamente que más bien lucía desmayada.

―Bueno días, Kagami-kun.

La voz de Kuroko le llegó desde la parte superior de las escaleras, y cuando alzó la vista encontró al muy maldito en pijama y con el cachorro embutido en el cuello de su camisa de dormir. Su rostro de póker estaba ligeramente menos plano, y supuso que era a causa del sueño.

El pelirrojo dio un respingo, pero no incendió nada. Una parte de su cabeza le hizo recordar que en esa casa había un maldito fantasma viviendo con ellos, uno que no sólo podía aparecer en cualquier momento y cualquier lugar, sino que también compartían habitación juntos y era un mutante nivel _Alfa_.

Por supuesto. Pero aún así dio un _tremendo_ respingo en su sitio.

―¿Qué mierda pasó aquí anoche, Kuroko? ―farfulló, y su voz sonó tan pastosa y grave como siempre sucedía cuando recién despertaba―. ¿Y por qué rayos eres el único que durmió en su cuarto?

El peliceleste bajó perezosamente, acariciando las orejas de Nigou para que éste despertara completamente.

―Fue una fiesta muy divertida, aunque no esperé que Aomine-kun y tú se llevaran mal.

Intentó recordar lo que le decía, pero lo único que encontró fue ese enorme vacío blanco en su mente.

Arrugó el ceño.

―No me acuerdo de una mierda ―ni siquiera recordaba el haber conocido al tal Aomine, aunque después de la conferencia mental de anoche podía asumir que el bastardo era tan hijo de puta como el peliverde. O más.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Recordar a Midorima le hacía traer al puesto central de su mente la escena del baño. Ugh. Carajo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Retomó su intento de llegar a la cocina sin causar un accidente, y Kuroko se unió a la cruzada sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Dio tres pasos, un pequeño salto, y atravesó el umbral de su objetivo sin caer de bruces ni despertar a nadie.

Maldito fantasma de pelo extraño.

Hizo lo mismo, poniendo los pies donde había visto al más bajo ponerlos, y aunque por un momento creyó que pisó mal y caía en picada sobre Fukuda, el chico de primer año, un mano blanca y considerablemente más pequeña que la suya lo agarró del brazo izquierdo y lo jaló con fuerza, empujándolo a la cocina sin mayor incidente.

―Ah, maldición. Casi lo aplasto ―torció la boca―. Gracias.

―De nada.

La torció de nuevo. Qué raro.

Abrió el refrigerador en busca de algo qué comer, pero todo lo que había era comida fría y alguna que otra congelada. Exhaló; no entendía cómo rayos es que podían sobrevivir sólo con eso. Tampoco que tuviera problema con comer chatarra, en lo más mínimo, pero considerar que sus compañeros se atragantaban de basura _todos_ los días, sin excepción, le hacía sentir con un poco de diarrea.

Kuroko se desvió hacia la terraza, corriendo la puerta de vidrio y permitiendo que el fresco aire de la mañana entrara a la casa. Se sintió liviano.

―Kuroko, ¿quieres algo de desayunar? Tenemos _waffles_ congelados. Y gelatina de uva.

El peliceleste hizo una mueca, alterando su siempre plano rostro en una expresión de desagrado disimulado. Se agachó cerca de donde estaba tirado Hyuga-senpai, abrazando a Kiyoshi –o más bien aplastándolo– como si éste fuera una almohada, y abrió una puerta de uno de los estantes de la isla, sacando una bolsa y un plato de perro, sirviéndole el desayuno a su cachorro.

Nigou saltó de su sitio y comenzó a comer.

―Gracias, pero no ―respondió, poniéndose de pie y acercándose nuevamente―. Preferiría un batido de vainilla y la caja de cereal, por favor.

Ahora fue el turno de Kagami de torcer el gesto, pero no dijo nada. Extrajo sus cosas y le entregó las suyas al peliceleste. Rápidamente metió los _waffles_ al microondas, les puso dos minutos y en cuanto estuvieron listos los sirvió en un plato, acompañándolos con la gelatina. Cuando volvió al centro de la cocina, Kuroko había mezclado sus únicos dos ingredientes en un tazón.

Sintió cómo el estómago le daba vueltas.

―Kagami-kun, disculpa que te lo diga pero tu desayuno se ve asqueroso.

Los ojos del pelirrojo bizquearon. Mucho.

―¡Qué grosero para un enano invisible como tú! ―chilló indignado.

El vice-coordinador, Hyuga, gruñó en voz baja y parpadeó cansadamente, abriendo los ojos con lentitud. Se sentó en su sitio, buscando sus lentes y poniéndoselos para poder ver bien el rostro de los más jóvenes.

―Idiotas, dejen dormir a sus superiores ―musitó, masticando las palabras. Pasó las manos por el torso de Kiyoshi, acariciándolo como si fuera un perro o un colchón, pero entonces miró hacia castaño y dio un salto, huyendo del otro como si fuera una plaga―. ¡Despierta!

El senpai despertó sobresaltado, confundido y apabullado, mirando hacia todas direcciones. Enfocó a sus tres acompañantes, especialmente a Hyuga, y entonces sus cejas se relajaron, reemplazando la mueca de desconcierto por una sonrisa.

Bueno, ya comenzaba desde temprano.

―Buenos días ―murmuró, poniéndose de pie―. Buenos días, Hyuga.

El aludido frunció el ceño, molesto. O algo así.

―Buenos días, Kiyoshi-senpai ―respondió Kuroko.

―Días, senpai.

El mayor miró el desayuno de sus kohais, escondió una mueca y abrió el refrigerador, buscando algo que zampase. Se rascó la nuca.

―¿Eh? No hay nada. Hyuga, ¿quieres algo de aquí en particular? Tampoco que haya mucho…

Hyuga-senpai chistó la lengua, aparentemente molesto todavía por haber dormido abrazado a su compañero, y se dirigió con paso firme a la cafetera, dándole la espalda.

―Tomaré café, así que no necesito nada ―farfulló, sacando el café del cajón y poniéndolo en funcionamiento. Incluso aunque no hacía falta permaneció mirando el aparato, renuente a encarar al castaño y a los otros.

Kagami no entendió una mierda.

―Siempre café por las mañanas, ¿verdad? ―Kiyoshi sacó el helado de la nevera, se sirvió un gran cucharón en una taza y volvió a guardarlo. Sonrió ampliamente a la espalda de Hyuga, ignorando el hecho de que el otro, obviamente, no podía verlo―. Eso no es bueno para tu salud.

El senpai hizo un sonido raro con la garganta, entre refunfuño y burla, pero no volteó. Kagami _creyó_ haber entendido algo, pero prefirió ignorarlo. No era su asunto.

Kiyoshi suspiró y se acercó a los más jóvenes, reposando su taza en la isla. Enterró la cuchara en su desayuno improvisado, dedicándoles una sonrisa a sus kohais como si ya no lo hubiera hecho.

Comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

―Kiyoshi-senpai, no es saludable comer azúcar tan temprano ―murmuró Kuroko, su vocecilla monocorde y plana sonando como la voz de la conciencia. Aunque él tampoco era un buen ejemplo comiendo cereal con batido de vainilla.

Kagami le dio una mordida a sus _waffles_ , comprobando que cuando se mezclaban con la gelatina no sabían tan malos.

―Ah, sí, lo sé ―respondió el senpai, llevándose otra cucharada a la boca. Su sonrisa se tornó un poco avergonzada―. Hyuga, ¿qué hora es?

El nombrado no respondió por un rato. Se dedicó a servir dos tazas de café, una con mucha azúcar y leche, la otra solamente con dos. Tenía el ceño fruncido cuando se juntó con los otros en la isla de la cocina a disfrutar su nada consistente desayuno.

―Las nueve ―contestó, dejándole la taza con leche a su compañero―. No comas dulces desde tan temprano, te va a dar diarrea.

Kuroko resopló al sorber su cereal. Parecía incapaz de notar la ironía entre las palabras del senpai y la manera en que había preparado el dichoso café. El pelirrojo también lo hizo, pero se llenó la boca de gelatina para no decir nada.

―Gracias.

Había algo en Kiyoshi, quizás su mutación, pero el hombre siempre era amable con todos, repartiendo sonrisas diestra y siniestra sin esperar nada a cambio. No parecía ser capaz de enojarse, y si lo hacía, Kagami estaba bastante convencido de que no sería algo que le gustaría ver.

Sacudió la cabeza.

―Por cierto, senpai, ¿cómo funcionan sus poderes? Riko-san me dijo que es cibérpata, pero no tengo ni puta idea de qué va eso… ―preguntó el pelirrojo, con la boca llena de comida.

―¡Cuida tu boca! ―espetó―. Tengo la habilidad de controlar la tecnología con la mente, cualquier tipo de tecnología. Desde este cacharro de aquí ―señaló el refrigerador―, hasta la más avanzada de las computadoras; eso me permite tener un nivel básico de telepatía, incluso con los humanos. Mi mente está conectada con la red, así que…no es…necesario… Kagami, ¿no tenías algo qué hacer hoy?

El pelirrojo arrugó el gesto, confundido. A decir verdad todos sus recuerdos del día anterior estaban empañados, como si los viera a través de una ventana sucia, y ni qué decir de los de anoche, de los cuales prácticamente faltaban la mitad. Así que no, no recordaba ni una mierda de qué rayos se suponía debería estar haciendo en ese momento, aparte de comiendo un desayuno verdadero.

Negó con la cabeza, y Hyuga se pasó las manos por las sienes, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir una apoplejía.

―¿Dónde está Riko? ―inquirió. Salió de la cocina hecho un bólido, dando zancadas tan fuertes que incluso Nigou alzó la cabeza, intentando averiguar qué estaba pasando―. ¡Despierten todos!, ¡arriba! ¡Izuki, saca la cabeza de ese cubo pero ya!

Se oyó un estrépito proveniente del vestíbulo, refunfuños y quejas, y luego el de una bombilla explotando.

Kiyoshi hizo una mueca, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

―Vaya, Hyuga está enojado ―anunció. Tomó un sorbo de café, luego una cucharada de helado, y al final optó por mezclarlos los dos.

Kuroko hizo una mueca, y Kagami se le unió.

―¡Hyuga-kun, deja dormir! ―masculló la líder de la casa, regañando a su compañero con la voz cansada―. ¿Qué hora crees que es?

―¡Las nueve! ¡Tú y Kagami deberían estar en la presentación de práctica!

El pelirrojo sintió cómo su cerebro hacía cortocircuito, y de repente las indicaciones escritas en el papel que le entregó la misma Riko cuando recién llegó la tarde del día anterior se posicionó en el centro de su cabeza. Ahora lo recordaba, tenía que hacer un no sé qué sobre ir y presentarse delante de los carceleros, exactamente como harían en el circo una vez compraban un mono nuevo. Tendría que enseñarles sus trucos y demostrar que, pese a ser mutante, no representaba una amenaza para ellos.

La puta madre que los parió. A todos.

Otro estrépito llegó desde afuera de la cocina, como si alguien también hubiera sufrido una epifanía junto con el pelirrojo, y entonces la voz de Riko se alzó por encima del murmullo de sus compañeros.

―¡Kagami!, ¡si no estás listo dentro de cinco minutos te arrancaré las tripas y las usaré para alimentarlos a todos!

Kuroko descompuso su expresión inalterable nuevamente, haciendo un gesto de desagrado total, y Kiyoshi solo dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, como si el asco fuera el menor de sus problemas. Quizás la líder ya había hecho ese tipo de amenazas, y aunque resultaba poco probable, tal vez las había cumplido.

No tardó más de tres segundos en lanzarse fuera de la cocina, travesando el alboroto que reinaba en el vestíbulo, y salir disparado hacia el baño. Le gustaba tener las tripas donde se suponían debían estar.

―¡Ustedes también, idiotas! ―le llegó la voz de Hyuga, molesta, y luego otra bombilla reventó―. ¡Muevan sus traseros y pónganse a trabajar! Tienen todo un edificio que limpiar antes de que llegue Akashi. ¡Izuki, te dije que sacaras la cabeza de la basura!

Abrió la puerta y entró al baño, siendo golpeado inmediatamente por el olor a sexo que inundaba el pequeño cuarto. Se echó hacia atrás, medio asqueado y asustado, pero no tenía más opción que apresurarse. Se deshizo de su ropa y se dio una ducha rápida, más que nada para quitarse el sudor del día anterior que otra cosa. Agarró la primera toalla que encontró, se envolvió en ella y se dispuso a cepillarse los dientes.

Había un montón de cepillos sin usar, todavía en el paquete, así que sin más ni menos se tomó la libertad de agarrar uno de esos. Le puso pasta dental y comenzó a cepillarse, casi con violencia a causa del apuro, y cuando iba a escupir un destello le llamó la atención. Se inclinó a observar bien qué era lo que había en el bote de la basura, y casi se ahoga con la espuma de la pasta cuando se dio cuenta que eran condones. No uno, sino tres.

Incineró la basura.

―¡Kagami-kun, te quedan tres minutos! ―chilló Riko-san, aporreando la puerta.

Recogió las cenizas, las bajó por el retrete y se enjuagó la boca. Cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba la líder, con una bata de baño y cara de pocos amigos. No supo por qué, pero desde esa perspectiva parecía más pequeña.

―¿Qué estás mirando? ¡Muévete! ―entró al baño y azotó la puerta, echando chispas. Estaba muy molesta. Igual que Hyuga, era de las personas que perdía la cabeza bajo una situación de estrés. Podía ser de estatura baja, pero tuvo la ligera noción de que un golpe de esa chica dejaba a cualquiera fuera de juego.

Sacudió la cabeza y huyó a la habitación, temiendo por la seguridad de sus intestinos.

Estaba solo, así que se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su lado del armario, luchando con las mangas largas del suéter color negro en el que trataba de embutirse. Se puso un pantalón gris viejo y corrió escaleras abajo, todavía con media pierna izquierda afuera.

La planta baja estaba hecho un caos. Hyuga-senpai estaba con los brazos cruzados en medio del vestíbulo, con el ceño fruncido y expresión severa. Los demás estaban correteando de aquí para allá, con escoba en mano y el aspecto de quien trabaja por obligación, no por placer. Se sintió un poco mal por ellos, pero no lo suficiente para ayudarlos. Escuchó los ladridos de Nigou desde el interior de la cocina, y se preguntó si Kuroko escapó del castigo usando su invisibilidad.

El muy cabrón.

Se calzó los zapatos blancos, los mismos que había dejado el día anterior en fila, y entonces escuchó los pasos acelerados de Riko bajando las escaleras. Tenía puesta una falda color verde y una blusa blanca, y su flequillo estaba acomodado por ganchos color rosa.

―Hyuga-kun, asegúrate de que la casa esté lista para cuando llegue Akashi-kun. No dejes que nadie se quede sin hacer nada ―ordenó con voz rotunda. Acompañó a Kagami en el genkan y se puso sus zapatos.

El aludido asintió, todavía severo.

―Sí, lo tengo controlado ―afirmó―. ¡Izuki, te dije que sacaras la cabeza de ese bote de basura!

―Andando, Kagami-kun.

―Sí.

Salieron de la casa, dejando atrás el campo de batalla en que se había convertido el dormitorio. Volvió a sentir un poco de lástima, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pobre de sus compañeros.

Siguió a la líder, caminando junto a ella a través del gran campus, la lengua escociéndole por preguntarle qué clase de cosas le harían en ese lugar. No es que tuviera miedo, en absoluto, pero definitivamente no permitiría que le metieran agujas y cualquier otra mierda de "control mutante" que tuvieran en mente los del gobierno. Por los infiernos que no.

―No tienes de qué preocuparte ―lo tranquilizó Riko, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos―. Solamente te harán una pequeña evaluación física para conocer en qué nivel estás. Más o menos como si fuera un examen.

Un sonido de desagrado brotó de su garganta.

―Suena como si estuviéramos en un laboratorio gigante, y nosotros fuéramos sus ratas de experimentación.

Ella hizo una mueca de contrariedad, y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

―Si te concentras en lo negativo, entonces todo que lo hagas mientras estés en este lugar te parecerá malo. Así que deja de quejarte que no eres el único que tuvo que pasar por todo esto ―lo regañó, y su tono sonó como el de una madre. Quizás ese era su verdadero papel, cuidar a la manada de hombres que vivían en Seirin para que no perdieran la cabeza.

Meneó la cabeza, molesto.

Ella esbozó un asomo de sonrisa, para endulzar un poco las cosas.

―En realidad no es tan malo. Cuando te olvidas de todo lo que tiene que ver con pruebas y demás, te das cuenta que tener compañeros que entiendes cómo te sientes es genial.

Él suspiró.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un gimnasio, de fachada gris metálico. Riko hizo una reverencia hacia dos personas que custodiaban la entrada y a Kagami no le quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas prenderles fuegos a esos malditos. Siguió a su líder, que lo conducía a través de unos largos pasillos, hasta que al final se detuvieron en una gran habitación de color blanco, tan amplia y clara que no parecía estar bajo techo en absoluto.

―Este es el centro de evaluación ―susurró, tocando quitándose los zapatos y entrando al recinto. La imitó―. Sólo se viene aquí dos veces, cuando llegas y cuando te _vas_.

Él la miró atónito.

―¿Te vas?

Pero ella ya había entrado, y estaba haciendo una reverencia hacia tres personas que estaban detrás de un gran vidrio, al final de la pared. Estaban de pie en otra habitación, más oscura y de menor tamaño, la cual podían ver a través del cristal. Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Ninguno de sus rostros denotaba el entender que Riko y él también eran seres humanos.

Malditos.

―Buenos días. Mi nombre es Aida Riko, líder de la casa Seirin. Ayer recibimos un nuevo integrante en la residencia, y viene a evaluarse ante ustedes ―ella calló, esperando que el otro dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Le lanzó una mirada seria.

Kagami tuvo que tragarse el fuego que le subía por la lengua para poder hablar.

―Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, tengo dieciséis años. Soy pirokinético.

¿Y ahora qué?, ¿tenía que realizar un baile que le agradara a los cirqueros?

Se escuchó un ruidillo agudo, como de un micrófono, y entonces una voz fea y cortada habló por las bocinas.

―¿Cuándo se manifestó por primera vez tu _mutación_? ―era uno de los hombres, el que estaba a la izquierda. Escupió la palabra como si fuera un insulto, o más bien como si fuera veneno.

Cómo deseó que estuvieran del mismo lado de la sala.

―A los trece.

―¿Cuánto mides?

―Un metro noventa.

―¿Tu color de cabello es natural?

―Sí.

―¿Has recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento para controlar tu habilidad? ―preguntó la mujer.

―Sí ―Alex le había enseñado más cosas de las que nadie podría enseñarle jamás. De eso estaba convencido―. En Estados Unidos.

Uno de ellos frunció el ceño, el que habló anteriormente.

―¿Era una persona certificada para hacerlo?, ¿tenía permiso y control del gobierno? ―volvió a interrogar. Ese era anti-mutante al cien por ciento. Casi podía verlo persiguiendo y asesinando mutantes por las calles, si no fuera por la ley que prefería aislarlos.

Kagami sintió ganas de quemarlo hasta los huesos.

―Allá no usan eso ―contestó, y su voz estaba llena de altivez. Riko tuvo que darle otra mirada de reprimenda.

Los hijos de puta se miraron entre ellos.

―Muy bien ―declaró la mujer―, enséñanos lo que puedes hacer.

Lo hizo.

El resto de la evaluación no fue más que un acto estúpido e irritante que se extendió durante dos horas, en donde tenía que seguir indicaciones y hacer lo que cada desgraciado detrás del vidrio le pedía. Cada uno tuvo un turno, pidiéndole que haga tal o cual cosa, y entonces seguía el otro. El peor de todos fue, cómo no, el imbécil de la izquierda, y no porque no pudiera realizar lo que le ordenaba, sino porque en su mirada se notaba el desprecio y el odio que sentía por ellos, como si fueran unos monstruos.

Kagami deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el cristal no estuviera ahí, pero sabía que eso sería imposible.

―Había olvidado lo mucho que los odio ―comentó Riko, sobándose las sienes mientras se alejaban a paso rápido de ahí. Tenía el ceño muy fruncido. Estaba enojada.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. Tenía suficiente enojo para quemar cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino, desde palabras hasta edificios.

Se lo llevaba el peor de los infiernos.

El camino de vuelta a Seirin estuvo lleno de frustración, de parte de los dos. No hubo mucha conversación de parte de ambos, y el silencio que se instaló entre ellos fue más que reconfortante. Lo necesitaban. Demasiado.

―¿Sabes?, mi papá es mutante ―le dijo Riko, antes de entrar a la residencia―. Desde que aprobaron la ley de regulación no he podido verlo, y de eso hace ya tres años. Porque ellos dicen que estamos enfermos no sé si está bien, o si me extraña tanto como yo a él. Los odio. A todos y cada uno de ellos.

No supo qué decir. Él no tenía ningún pariente mutante, así que no sabía lo que era separarse de alguien por culpa de esa maldita ley, pero comprendía más o menos a qué se refería porque se parecía a lo que sintió cuando tuvo que dejar Estados Unidos, despidiéndose de su maestra y de Tatsuya. Gracias al cielo su amigo no tenía planes de volver a Japón, porque saber que lo encerrarían en una de esas cárceles no lo dejaría dormir en paz. Nunca.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, disgustada, y abrió la puerta.

―Llegamos ―anunció, quitándose los zapatos.

―Llegamos.

El vestíbulo estaba extrañamente vacío, excepto por Nigou, quien llegó corriendo a darles la bienvenida. Ella lo levantó, haciéndole cariños al cachorro como si fuera _otro_ de sus hijos, y Kagami no hizo otra cosa más que alejarse rápidamente de allí. Se asomó en la sala, encontrando a Fukuda y a Furihata sentados en uno de los sillones, con Kawahara acostado en el otro. Lucían exhaustos.

―Bienvenido a casa ―farfulló el castaño, tan cansado que apenas le salió la voz. Sus otros compañeros parecían más bien muertos, y por un momento no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tanto los obligó a hacer el senpai mientras estuvieron fuera.

Al menos, ya no tenían la ropa de ayer.

―¿Alguien murió? ―preguntó el pelirrojo, cauteloso.

―Sólo Kuroko ―respondió Kawahara, suspirando―. Estuvimos a punto de enterrarlo y llorar su muerte, pero parece que solamente necesitaba descansar. Está allá arriba.

―¡Eh! ―exclamó Riko, asomándose en el umbral―, ¿ya terminaron con la limpieza? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Escuchó el sonido del inconfundible estrépito que ocasionaban los senpais en la parte trasera de la casa. Ella suspiró y se encaminó hacia allá. Los chicos se pusieron pálidos, pero estaban demasiado agotados para hacer algo por la integridad física de los superiores.

Kagami torció la boca, sintiéndose medio estúpido.

Salió de la habitación, oyendo a la líder y a Hyuga gritarles un montón de cosas a los otros. Lo mejor sería evitar ese lado de la casa, no vaya ser que la mujer se acordara de sacarle las tripas y _realmente_ lo llevara a cabo.

―Bienvenido de vuelta, Kagami-kun.

La voz de Kuroko lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo saltar en su sitio. Carajo, ya iba el tipo a provocarle infartos con su mutación de fantasma. Estaba a mitad de la escalera, igual que en la mañana, sólo que esta vez estaba vestido con la sudadera de Seirin en color blanco y unos vaqueros.

―Maldición, tú realmente no puedes aparecer como una persona normal, ¿verdad? ―murmuró, y luego sacudió la cabeza―. ¿Qué te pasó? Me dijeron que casi mueres…

El peliceleste terminó de bajar los escalones, deteniéndose al final. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, como si se hubiera esforzado demasiado. Sus ojos increíblemente celestes estaban brillosos.

―Los químicos de limpieza me marearon y me desmayé en la piscina.

Kagami abrió la boca, después la cerró. Se quedó en las nubes.

―Tienes que estar jodiendo.

―No lo estoy.

―¡Pues entonces realmente estuviste a punto de morir! ―chilló, desquiciado. No podía creerlo.

―Ya estoy mejor.

―Carajo. Eres una cosa seria, Kuroko.

El otro hizo una ligera mueca, como si fuera a sonreír, y entonces se dio cuenta que la furia asesina que lo quemaba antes de llegar a la casa había disminuido, reduciéndose a sólo una molestia en el rincón más lejano de su mente.

Se sintió totalmente estúpido.

El timbre sonó una vez. Kuroko se adelantó a abrir, y entonces el mismo pelirrojo bajo y de ojos bicolores de anoche apareció delante de la puerta, tan elegante y pulcro como el día anterior. Esbozó un amago de sonrisa en las comisuras, sólo elevándolas levemente, y entró en el genkan como si fuera su propia casa.

―Akashi-kun ―saludó el peliceleste, cerrando la puerta. No parecía muy sorprendido de su visita.

―Buenos días, Tetsuya, Kagami ―respondió, quitándose los zapatos y entrando en el vestíbulo―. ¿Cómo están tus brazos?, ¿sanaron las abrasiones?

Kagami alzó las cejas, confuso. Había olvidado preguntar por qué mierda tenía esas marcas tan feas en los antebrazos, como si se hubiera quemado, que descubrió mientras se bañaba. Él no podía quemarse, era ridículo. Pero con la laguna mental que tenía en la cabeza no podía asegurar casi ni una mierda de la noche anterior.

Se frotó las sienes.

―¿Tú sabes cómo me hice esto? ―inquirió, dirigiéndose a Kuroko.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

―Sucedió mientras Aomine-kun y tú discutían.

¿Que él discutió con quién? Ni siquiera recordaba haber conocido al dichoso Aomine, y ahora le estaban diciendo que habían peleado hasta que el otro le dejó una marca. Siendo justos, apenas si recordaba su voz cuando Kise lo metió en contra de su voluntad en una conferencia mental innecesaria, pero si mal no le había dicho Riko, era uno de los sujetos de la Generación X, el velocista, igual que Kuroko, el rubio, Akashi y el peliverde que follaba con su novio en los baños ajenos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Carajo, jamás olvidaría esa mierda.

―Pero, ¿cómo rayos…? Yo no puedo quemarme.

―La fricción que ejerció Daiki sobre tus músculos mientras estaba en movimiento pudo dejarte hematomas parecidos a quemaduras, aunque, como ya has mencionado, no puedes quemarte. Son abrasiones ―respondió el pelirrojo, clavando sus ojos en Kagami―. No te preocupes, seguramente lo recordarás pronto. Ahora es momento de las clases de Debate Telepático; para eso estoy aquí. ¿Comenzamos?

* * *

¿Que si me gustó tanto como los otros? No. Pero es necesario para darle fin a las introducciones y comenzar a desarrollar el fanfic de verdad. Seguro lo odiaron y van a dejar de leer, pero no los culpo, yo también lo considero un capítulo bastante soso en comparación a los anteriores y los que vienen. Ay, vaya.

Ya que estamos en este tema, quería preguntarles: si pudieran tener un poder mutante, cualquiera, ¿cuál sería? A mí me encantaría ser telekinética. Mover cosas con la mente es una de las habilidades más eficientes y poderosas, sirven tanto para ofensiva como defensiva, además que cuando la pereza me ganara podría continuar haciéndolo todo sin moverme (?). Pero díganme ustedes, qué les gustaría (no tiene que ser necesariamente algo que se haya mencionado antes en el fic).

Prometo no tardar tanto, y traerles algo mucho mejor que esto. ¡Gracias a los que se leen, los que comentan, los que no, los que ponen en favoritos y/o follow, a los que se quedarán después de esta tragedia de capítulo! Los adoro a todos y les mando un beso enorme. Cualquier insulto envíenmelo por vía review y sin me quieren mandar a Winterfell solamente tienen que decirlo.

¡Nos leemos! `v`)/


	5. Parámetros de Aprendizaje

¡Hola, queridos lectores! Disculpen la demora. Me puse a ver otra vez la serie _**Sherlock**_ , me entró la estupidez y comencé a escribir nuevamente en mis fics abandonados. Aún no publico nada de eso, así que realmente fue más para quitarme las ganas que otra cosa.

Gracias a todos los que se quedaron después del capítulo anterior; la verdad, después de leer sus comentarios, me sentí mejor. No puedo creer el apoyo que me han dado, ¡mil gracias a todos por sus views, follows, favoritos y reviews! Soy tan feliz cada vez que los leo que siento que me voy a desmayar. Aunque no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos todos, les agradezco que se detengan un momentito para escribirlos. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Quería informarles una cosa: me llegó un review pidiéndome que **tradujera la historia al inglés**. No puedo creerlo. Quiero decir, ¡ni siquiera es tan buena como para que me pidan algo como esto! No merezco este reconocimiento. ¡Voy a morir de felicidad! El problema es que mi inglés es la peor de las bazofias, así que quería pedirles el favor a quien esté dispuesto a ayudarme. Si desean hacerlo envíenme un **PM** , así podemos comenzar a trabajar para pasar esta loca historia a otro idioma, xD.

En serio, voy a morir.

Disfruten el capítulo. Me costó un poquito de trabajo en algunas partes, así que disculpen si encuentran alguna barrabasada, xD.

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas, cosa que ya deben de saber bastante bien.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Parámetros de Aprendizaje

No lo hizo.

La primera semana de Kagami dentro de la residencia fue una porquería, y eso únicamente al hecho de que no podía recordar una sola mierda de su primera noche en Seirin.

Había preguntado a medio dormitorio, buscando detalles que ayudaran a esclarecer su mente, pero todo lo que conseguía eran respuestas incompletas, hilando un mapa de las acciones que había realizado, trazando sus movimientos por lo que podían recordar sus compañeros, que tampoco era mucho porque no estaban pendiente de él. Eso sí, todos concordaron que el jaleo que formó con Aomine Daiki, el velocista de la Generación X, había sido bastante inesperado, así como también _muy_ bochornoso. Riko le dio una paliza épica cuando le preguntó si conocía el motivo por el que habían discutido, alegando que si él mismo no lo recordaba no fuera preguntando estupideces, y menos a sus superiores, quienes también tenían una vida.

Sin embargo el lunes, su primer día de clases, sólo bastó con verlo para desear romperle la cara con todas las de la ley. Por qué, no estaba seguro, pero le valía una mierda si eso ayudaba a tumbarle los dientes.

Las clases académicas también fueron un suceso. Todos portaban uniformes diferentes, indicando la casa a la que pertenecían. El de Seirin era blanco, con negro y rojo en las costuras, destacándose entre el mar de colores locos que adornaban a los otros estudiantes. Casi le da un ataque –no estaba seguro si de risa o de pánico– cuando vio a Midorima forrando su metro noventa y cinco en una chaqueta sumamente naranja, igual que los pantalones, y sólo con mirarlo sintió que era como ver una zanahoria humana y parlante.

Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a comer el vegetal en su vida.

Su salón, por cierto, estaba conformado por el dichoso peliverde de Shuutoku, junto con su novio el exhibicionista, quien se echó a reír como loco cuando vio a Kagami la mañana del lunes. Según le dijo Izuki el muy maldito poseía una mutación parecida a la suya, solo que con un rango de visión más amplio y completo, así que seguramente _notó_ al pelirrojo detrás de la puerta cuando sufrió el peor colapso cerebral de su vida. Pero eso no fue lo que lo emputó, sino el hecho de que parecía orgulloso de lo que habían hecho.

Las ganas de arrojarlo por la ventana fueron bastante grandes.

Kise también estaba en su salón, junto con uno de los chicos de primer año de Seirin, Furihata, y un montón más de otras casas que ni conocía ni le interesaba. Kuroko se sentaba detrás de él, tan silencioso y plano como una hoja de papel en blanco. Le dio gracias al cielo que Aomine no estuviera con ellos, porque de lo contrario habría perdido el control sin la menor de las dudas.

Verlo le cabreaba. Así de sencillo. Pero no sabía por qué.

Las clases eran aburridas y monótonas, igual que en cualquier escuela japonesa, así que fácilmente pudo olvidar que se encontraba en una cárcel para el control mutante. Los profesores los trataban normalmente, como iguales, y nada en sus actitudes denotaba algún tipo de repudio o aversión hacia ellos. No enseñaban "matemáticas para mutantes", ni "historia japonesa para mutantes" ni nada de esa mierda. Se impartían materias normales de humanos porque, sorpresa, ellos eran humanos.

Faltaba más.

La hora del receso era otra historia. El primer día lo atrapó con la guardia baja, y cuando entró a la cafetería casi fue arrollado por la manada de gente que batallaba en todo el sentido de la palabra por llegar al frente, utilizando uñas, dientes y bandejas para lograr su objetivo. Recibió varios golpes, codazos y puntapiés, pero ni una sola vez pudo comprobar si fue apropósito o no, ya que en la muchedumbre no cabía ni el típico alfiler.

Pero cuando salió del tumulto, magullado y sin ningún tipo de recompensa que hiciera valer la pena el momento, encontró a Kuroko comiendo felizmente un bollo y un batido de vainilla, que el muy cabrón había conseguido comprar gracias a su mutación, infiltrándose entre las personas como un fantasma, logrando su objetivo, y retirándose sin recibir un solo golpe.

El muy maldito.

Kuroko; el chico sombra que compartía habitación con el pelirrojo. La primera vez que lo vio, literalmente, estuvo al punto de casi asesinarlo, pero ahora, una semana después del evento, se preguntaba cómo carajo pudo haber pensado siquiera eso. Por supuesto, el pequeño diablillo seguía dándole unos sustos de puta madre que le detenían el corazón por completo, apareciendo de la nada en la sala, o la cocina. Incluso una vez tuvo el descaro de aparecerse en pleno baño, mientras Kagami estaba sentado en el retrete descifrando los secretos del universo, esperando que su estómago eliminara –por decirlo de forma bonita– toda la porquería que se había comido en el día. El desgraciado estaba en la bañera, hundido hasta la nariz en el agua, y cuando se percató de su presencia, sufrió un ataque tan grande que estuvo segurísimo de que murió durante dos minutos.

Pero el peliceleste era lo primero y lo último que veía todos los días, cuando se levantaba y cuando se dormía. No tenían muchas cosas en común, además del pasatiempo enfermo del más pequeño por intentar asesinarlo de un paro cardiaco, pero aún así comenzaron a pasar mucho de su tiempo libre juntos, llenando el silencio con conversaciones vagas y sin sentidos. A veces, también, acompañaba a Kuroko a pasear a su pequeña y peluda bestia, quien definitivamente parecía tener todo un plan para atacarlo cuando su dueño no veía, lamiéndole la cara o brincando animadamente alrededor de sus pies para que lo levantara, pero Kagami sabía perfectamente que esa fachada de inocente era sólo una máscara por parte de Nigou para acabarlo.

Por supuesto.

Por otra parte, acercarse a Kuroko significaba también acercarse a Kise, quien parecía venir incluido en el paquete de "Kuroko Tetsuya", junto con los sustos, los batidos de vainilla y el perro. El rubio se la pasaba pegado al más bajo, chillando sobre cuánto lo adoraba y lo quería cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. Lo abrazaba hasta sacarle el aire, lo zarandeaba y lo mimaba de una manera tan extrema que incluso el pelirrojo se sentía hastiado de solo verlo. Inclusive fuera de las clases, en los ratos libres y en la casa misma, Kise aparecía y se arrimaba a Kuroko hasta que su superior, Kasamatsu Yukio –el tipo de cabello negro que había estado hablando con Riko, Hyuga y el rubio loco de Shuutoku–, iba y lo arrastraba de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Una vez, también, a mitad de semana, una chica de cabello rosa brillante y voz parlanchina fue a buscarlo al final de la jornada académica, acompañada de un tipo tan alto que casi parecía el _Empire Stated_ de Nueva York, con una mata morada y enmarañada sobre la cabeza. Hablaba con una lentitud abrumadora, como si la vida se le fuese en cada palabra, y junto con la pelirosada llamó a Kuroko y a Kise para ir a reunirse en quién sabe dónde. Tenía una bolsa de patatas en la mano y una barra de dulce en la otra, mientras que su boca estaba ocupada en un caramelo.

Solo verlo comer se le quitó el apetito. Y mira que eso es algo.

Los cuatro se retiraron, Kuroko disculpándose con él y con Furihata, quien siempre los acompañaba de regreso a la casa. Cuando iban de camino a la residencia, al pelirrojo se le ocurrió preguntarle sobre los dos visitantes que se llevaron –o más bien secuestraron– a su compañero, cosa a lo que el castaño respondió quedamente, estremeciéndose como una hoja, sabrá Dios porqué:

―El alto es Murasakibara, uno de los miembros de la Generación X. Y la otra es la novia de Kuroko.

¿Novia? Vaya que se lo tenía guardado el cabrón.

Pero en general disfrutaba de la compañía del peliceleste. Era tranquilo, calmado, y siempre y cuando no apareciera de la nada cuando le daba la gana, podía conversar por horas de temas irrelevantes. Eso sí, le preguntó a él más que a nadie qué carajos había ocurrido el sábado por la noche, después que regresó del –infame– baño, pero solamente contestaba lo mismo que los otros, con unos cuantos detalles extras, como que no debió decirle _eso_ a Aomine, aunque tampoco era totalmente su culpa por comentarlo. El problema radicaba en que cada vez que le preguntaba qué rayos quería decir con "eso", él simplemente se encogía de hombros y decía que sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

Entonces le gritaba por enésima vez que no recordaba una mierda de esa noche, pero Kuroko no hacía más que acercársele y darle un golpe directo en las costillas con la mano, como si fuera una cuchilla, sacándole el aire y desviándolo del tema.

Eso lo encabronaba. Necesitaba saber qué carajo ocurrió esa noche, más por orgullo que otra cosa, pero nada lo que hacía funcionaba. Incluso le pidió a Kise que, utilizando su telepatía –copiada– leyera su mente y revisara qué mierda con su cabeza, pero el rubio, después de minutos de búsqueda, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, deshaciendo esa pose extraña y extravagante que hacía de juntar sus dedos índice y corazón de las dos manos en sus sienes y cerrar los ojos, para comenzar a chillar sobre los increíbles poderes de _Kagamicchi_ , de cuánto le gustaban y cómo se había divertido con ellos durante esos días.

De no haber sido que su rostro era como un regalo de los dioses, lo hubiera abofeteado. Pero cómo no, le espetó que dejara de copiarle y le quitara el "cchi" a su jodido nombre.

 _Eso_ fue lo que hizo de su semana una mierda. Por lo demás, estuvo bastante bien. Incluso llegó a olvidarse de vez en cuando de los agentes del gobierno que merodeaban por los alrededores del edificio "1" y las marquesinas. Gracias al cielo respetaban las cercanías de la casa, aunque bien podía ser que tuvieran miedo. Sea como sea, no se veía ni uno solo de esos malditos a los alrededores de Seirin o los demás dormitorios, ni de día ni mucho menos de noche.

Kagami bajó las escaleras, sintiéndose medio extraño con la camiseta negra de la casa puesta. No la había usado ni una sola vez desde que se la entregaron, el domingo pasado, y no porque le desagradara o algo. Al contrario, le encantaba; sus senpais y compañeros de primer año también la usaban, uniéndolos a todos bajo un mismo nombre, un mismo color y una misma familia. Porque, demonios, eso era lo que había descubierto durante la primera semana de estancia en ese manicomio: locos o no, eran una familia, una que aunque no estaba unida por lazos sanguíneos propiamente dicho, estaba conectada por el factor X.

Suspiró, sacudió la cabeza, terminó de descender a planta baja. Qué rayos tenía Seirin, no sabía, pero entre más tiempo permanecía ahí, más ridículos y cursis se hacían sus pensamientos. Se sintió estúpido.

―…asegúrense de hacerlo. También, lleven sus bebidas energéticas, no quiero ningún desmayado ―ordenaba ferozmente la líder de la casa, dictando las últimas recomendaciones para la práctica. Todos chicos estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo, bolsos deportivos en mano, listos ya para retirarse.

Era sábado por la mañana, día de los entrenamientos físicos, y Kagami no hacía más que temblar de emoción ante la idea. Tenía demasiado fuego acumulado dentro de su cuerpo; si no lo liberaba pronto, terminaría incendiando el edificio. Además, según le habían dicho, dichos entrenamiento se realizaban en campo abierto, junto con todas las casas que se ubicaban en su mismo bloque. En pocas palabras, podría ver con sus malditos propios ojos a la famosa Generación X en acción.

No, no estaba temblando. Estaba ardiendo.

Un golpe afilado en sus costillas lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Kagami-kun, estás en el medio ―murmuró Kuroko, justo detrás del pelirrojo. También tenía puesta su camiseta de Seirin, esta vez la negra, encima de unos pantalones de color gris. Llevaba muñequeras negras.

―¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso, carajo! ―chilló, medio histérico. No entendía cómo, pero el maldito diablillo tenía una manera de golpearlo tan certera que lo dejaba sin aire en segundos, como si realmente le clavara un cuchillo.

Se masajeó la zona lastimada, frunciéndole el ceño al más bajo antes de darle espacio. Notó que cargaba con su bolso de deporte, y la curiosidad de cuánto podía llegar a hacer el pequeño fantasma de Seirin cuando se trataba de asuntos serios.

―Oye, Kuroko… ―comenzó.

―¡Oigan, ustedes, dejen de hablar y caminen, maldición! ―refunfuñó Hyuga, llamándoles la atención―. ¡Andando!

Salieron de la casa.

El camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento no era muy largo, pero Kagami no podía esperar. Las venas de su cuerpo estaban siendo lamidas por las llamas, desesperadas por escapar de su encierro. Le supo casi insoportable seguir conteniéndose por más tiempo; quería estallar, arder como el maldito fuego viviente que era, sin el menor temor de lastimar a alguien por hacerlo. Todos ellos eran mutantes. Sabían que era restringirse de ser quienes eran por culpa de los demás, y si de algo podía estar seguro es que ninguno de sus compañeros lo juzgaría. Nunca.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba comenzando a sentirse estúpido nuevamente.

―¿Estás emocionado? ―Kiyoshi se acercó al pelirrojo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Puso una de sus grandes manos en el cabello de Kagami, revolviéndolo como si fuera un niño pequeño―. Ah, recuerdo la primera vez que pude usar mis poderes sin restricciones. Me moría de la emoción y la ansiedad, y cuando llegó el momento, exploté con tanta fuerza que provoqué que mis compañeros se descontrolaran ―se echó a reír estrepitosamente, despeinando al más joven con efusividad.

Kagami no supo qué mierda decir. Sabía que su senpai tenía una mutación poderosa, pero no sabía qué tanto. Claramente por sus palabras pudo percatarse que debía mantener un control absoluto sobre ellos, porque de no ser así, podría llegar a lastimar a sus allegados, igual que hizo con sus compañeros. Él podía entender lo de la restricción cuando se trataba de habilidades físicas como la suya, pero cuando entraban en asuntos psiónicos como los de Kiyoshi, prefería ni siquiera imaginárselo.

―Yo no me descontrolé, simplemente me desmayé ―comentó Izuki, metiéndose en la conversación como si nada. Su comentario estuvo lleno de sencillez, sin el menor ápice de rencor.

El castaño continuó riendo, medio en las nubes.

―Hyuga habría enloquecido de no ser por su invulnerabilidad ―farfulló entre risillas, devolviéndole su espacio personal a Kagami.

El pelirrojo enarcó las cejas.

―Senpai, ¿sus poderes no pueden afectar a Hyuga? ―preguntó, curioso. Ya había perdido el hilo de la mitad de la historia.

Kiyoshi hizo un sonido extraño en la garganta, mitad de agrado, mitad de frustración.

―No. Solamente puedo percibir completamente sus estados emocionales, pero no influirlos. Su mente está llena de estática, igual que un aparato ―se quejó, y suspiró desganado―. Me rechaza inmediatamente.

―Algo similar sucede con Kuroko ―dijo el del Ojo de Águila, metido en la conversación de lleno―. Cuando es invisible, él tipo realmente desaparece por completo; nadie puede percibirlo, ni siquiera un telépata. Sus pensamientos, emociones, todo se desvanece. Sólo Kise es capaz de encontrarlo, muy difícilmente, si lee su aura dentro de un espacio de veinte metros.

Kagami abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir, y al final la volvió a cerrar. Las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta.

Maldito fantasma cabrón de nivel _Alfa_.

―Kiyoshi-senpai, ¿cuántas veces ha intentado entrar en las emociones de Hyuga-senpai? ―inquirió Kuroko, apareciendo de la nada justo al lado del castaño. Ni él ni Izuki se espantaron, pero el pelirrojo casi vomita el corazón del susto tan grande que se llevó.

Carajo. Realmente iba a morir un día de estos.

―¿Eh?, ¿qué estás diciendo, Kuroko? ―masculló entre risas el mayor, medio atontado. Otra vez, se había ido a las nubes.

―Él lo intenta todo el tiempo, pero no de _esa_ forma ―soltó Izuki, dejando que las palabras cayeran como una bomba―. Además, tiene que ser algo verdadero. Si lo crea mediante sus poderes, no sería real.

―¡Oigan, ustedes! ―rugió el mencionado Hyuga, volteando a mirarlos a todos. Su expresión rozaba la cúspide de la furia―. ¡O se callan la maldita boca o les frío el cerebro a todos! ¡Y tú, Izuki, no digas idioteces, joder!

Kagami obedeció al instante. Le gustaba bastante tener su cerebro como estaba, totalmente consistente.

Terminaron el trayecto hacia su destino discutiendo otro tipo de cosas sin mayor importancia. Izuki y Kiyoshi le confiaron que no estaba obligado a practicar si no quería; en realidad no era ninguna regla, pero era mucho mejor para que él descargar la tensión contenida, además de que seguro lo ayudaría a tener un mejor control de sus habilidades. Incluso si quería podía meterse al gimnasio, que no estaba más que a unos treinta metros de distancia, pero dada la cantidad de gente que residía en los dormitorios era imposible contenerlos a todos dentro.

Él rechazó la oferta. Definitivamente quería participar. _Necesitaba_ participar. Y nada de interiores. Ahí siempre había cosas frágiles, cosas como ventanas, techos, paredes o personas.

Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba lleno de colores, desde el azul de Kaijou, hasta un verde oscuro que no conocía, distinguidas por el nombre de Kirisaki Dai'Ichi. Ubicó a las zanahorias andantes de Shuutoku con facilidad gracias al horrible color naranja de sus camisetas, así como también el color negro de Tōō, que si mal no recordaba, era la casa del idiota de Aomine.

―¡Kurokocchi~!

La voz de Kise lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. No eran ni las diez de la mañana y ya andaba medio idiota.

Alzó la vista, encontrándose con el rubio que avanzaba dando saltitos –¡saltitos, por el amor de Dios!– acompañado de la pelirosada de el miércoles. El muy maldito estaba vestido con su sudadera de Kaijou, esta vez la blanca, y debajo de ella unos pantalones color negro que le quedaban como un guante. La chica, en cambio, tenía puesto un vestido blanco, con un montón de flores rosadas en el diseño, y aunque estaba tan pulcra y bien arreglada como cualquier mujer lo haría, Kagami sintió que algo andaba mal. De los dos, quien se veía mejor ante sus ojos era el maldito rubio gritón, y no porque la muchacha fuera fea o algo; simplemente, el jodido Kise tenía un no sé qué que lo hacía sobresalir de entre todos, incluso de las chicas, robándose todas las miradas, tanto de los hombres como de las mujeres.

Maldita zorra teñida.

―¡Tetsu-kun! ―llamó la pelirosada, lanzándose sobre Kuroko y envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

Él le devolvió el abrazo como pudo.

―Buenos días, Momoi-san ―respondió, su voz llana igual que siempre.

Entonces Kise también se lanzó sobre el más bajo, apretándolo y estrujándolo como si fuera una almohada de abrazar. Kuroko casi desapareció debajo de todo ese amor que le entregaban sus conocidos.

Kagami se sintió medio estúpido, otra vez.

―Kise-kun, no puedo respirar. Hazte un lado por favor.

―¡Qué cruel! ―farfulló, apartándose apenas del peliceleste. Sus labios se fruncieron en un mohín de reproche, pero después se estiraron cuando vieron la alta figura del pelirrojo todavía cerca de Kuroko―. ¡Kagamicchi!, ¿también vas a practicar? ¡Hazlo conmigo!, ¡conmigo! Kurokocchi nunca me deja practicar con él, y Kasamatsu-senpai me regaña si no estoy haciendo nada. Midorimacchi tampoco me deja pasar tiempo con él, y por más que lo pida Aominecchi no quiere correr conmigo…

Hizo una mueca. Una vez le dabas cuerda, Kise comenzaba a parlotear y parlotear hasta que se le acababa el aliento. Y aún así continuaba. Cómo podía hacerlo, no estaba seguro, pero siendo un bicho tan raro como lo era, cualquier cosa resultaba posible.

―Cierto, Momoi-san, no te lo había presentado ―se excusó Kuroko, llevando su atención hacia Kagami―. Él es Kagami-kun, mi nuevo compañero.

La chica de cabello rosado, Momoi, lo miró fijamente por dos segundos, luego esbozó una sonrisa. Bueno, Kise podría llevarse la atención de medio campo, pero ella no se quedaba atrás; era guapísima, y sus tetas atraían la atención como si fuera un faro. Con razón el jodido peliceleste andaba con ella.

―Gusto conocert-

―¡Momocchi, Kagamicchi es pirokinético! ¿Habías _visto_ antes una mutación así? ¡Me he divertido un montón con sus habilidades! ―interrumpió el rubio, cotorreando como un maldito demente. ¿Qué nunca cerraba la boca? ―. ¿Notaste lo que puede llegar a hacer?, ¿lo hiciste? ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo!

Ella hizo un sonido de disgusto, frunciendo levemente sus cejas rosadas.

―¡Ki-chan, déjame hablar, por favor! ―exigió, inflando las mejillas. Parecía una muñeca―. Yo soy Momoi Satsuki, residente de la casa de Tōō. Soy la novia de Tetsu-kun, así que te mantendré vigilado. ¡Gusto en conocerte!

Los ojos de Kagami bizquearon.

¿Qué rayos?, ¿ella también era de los amigos locos y sobreprotectores que tenía Kuroko, siempre más que dispuestos a arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que pusiera un dedo encima del maldito?

 _Novia_ , se recordó. _Novia._

―Momoi-san, yo no soy tu…

―Oh, Sat-chan ―murmuró Riko, llegando desde atrás del pelirrojo. La nombrada esbozó una gran sonrisa―, veo que ya conociste a Kagami-kun, nuestro nuevo residente ―le puso una mano en el hombro a la pelirosada, con toda naturalidad―. ¿Puedes _ver_ lo que yo veo, verdad?

Kise abrió la boca, listo para soltar una sarta de palabras en cuanto se diera la oportunidad, pero Momoi se adelantó a su amigo hiperactivo.

―Oh. Vaya. Sí, sí lo veo.

Tanta habladera y especulación con respecto a él lo hizo sentirse medio inútil. Frunció el ceño y carraspeó la garganta. La líder de Seirin chasqueó los dedos, un gesto que siempre hacía cuando recordaba algo importante.

―Ah, cierto, Kagami-kun; no conoces las habilidades de Sat-chan. Debe ser extraño que hablemos de ti como si no estuvieras presente. Ella es una informática. Puede "ver" la composición genética de cualquier entidad que se encuentre cerca suyo, sea mutante o no-mutante. Es algo parecido a lo que yo hago, solo que a diferencia de medir el potencial estadísticamente, lo que hace es calcular las capacidades, recolectando y analizando sus etapas pasadas, presentes y futuras.

―Por eso pude saber que eres pirokinético ―añadió Kise, casi al punto de desbordarse de ansiedad por meterse en la conversación.

Momoi enarcó una ceja hacia el rubio.

―Ki-chan, está bien que copies mis poderes, pero no hagas nada raro con el genoma de la gente, ¿sí?

Kise hizo un mohín.

―Sabes que no lo haría ―refunfuñó.

Riko simplemente suspiró, restándole atención.

―Kagami-kun, tienes mucho potencial, pero lo razonas demasiado ―sentenció, seria. Ésta parecía ser la primera conversación oficial que la líder le daba con respecto a su mutación. Él también se puso serio―. Necesitas practicar.

―¡Riko-san, eres tan brillante! Una pelea de práctica sería lo correcto… ―opinó la pelirosada. Habían dejado completamente de lado al rubio parlanchín, cosa que hasta Kuroko agradecía en silencio―. Sabes, Tōō tiene mucho tiempo que…

Kise se posicionó en el medio de todos, juntando las manos delante del rostro. Sonreía tan amplio que recordaba a Kiyoshi.

―¡Elige a Kaijou! ¡Kaijou! ¡Kaijou! ¡Kaijou! ¡Kaijou! ¡Kaijou! ―chilló, enardecido.

Las delgadas cejas celestes de Kuroko se fruncieron levemente.

―Kise-kun, no tienes por qué gritar. Estamos justo al lado tuyo.

El otro lo ignoró olímpicamente. Adoptó su "pose de telépata", con los dedos de los dedos índice y corazón de las dos manos en las sienes, y frunció el entrecejo. Sólo bastó un momento para que se escuchara una voz enfurecida espetar:

―¡Kise, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no grites en mi puta cabeza?!

Era la voz de Kasamatsu retumbó en todo el campo. Kagami sólo lo había visto unas cuantas veces, en la escuela –qué estúpido tener que usar esa palabra–, la fiesta y arrastrando al rubio lejos de su amigo fantasma, pero todas esas veces el hijo de puta emanaba un aura de autoridad tan grande que le provocaba retortijones en el estómago. Carajo, de verdad, Seirin podía estar lleno de locos y bichos raros, pero las otras casas parecían aún peor.

Con todo, a veces daba gracias por haber quedado en el manicomio de color blanco, rojo y negro, que en cualquiera de los otros. Especialmente el de las zanahorias.

El dichoso líder de la casa azul se acercó a paso rápido, veloz como un bólido, y llevaba el ceño tan fruncido que hasta el de Kagami se quedaba corto. Su sudadera blanca con azul estaba impecablemente limpia, mientras que sus vaqueros, de mezclilla y rasgados, estaban sucios y maltratados. Sus botas de combate también estaban asquerosas.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó junto a ellos fue darle un certero puñetazo en el vientre a su kohai gritón.

―¡Duele! ―chilló.

―¡No te metas en las cabezas de tus superiores sin permiso, carajo!

―Hola, Kasamatsu-san ―saludó Kuroko, tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas que ni siquiera le afectaba.

Ojalá el pelirrojo pudiera actuar así.

―Kasamatsu-san, tenemos una petición para usted ―comenzó Riko, solícita. Ella también ignoró por completo el abuso físico por parte del líder de Kaijou―. Tenemos un nuevo residente, y queremos poner en práctica sus habilidades.

Él asintió.

―Sí, Kise ya me lo había dicho.

La castaña se inclinó sobre los dedos de sus pies, y Momoi la imitó. Ambas comenzaron a sonreír.

―Les vendrían bien una pelea de práctica, además de que le deben una revancha a Seirin ―murmuró la pelirosada, como quien no quiere la cosa―. Yo los asesoraré a ustedes, y Riko-san a su casa. Con eso ya tienen una gran ventaja, ¿verdad?

Kasamatsu prestaba atención a las palabras de las chicas, totalmente metido en su modo líder. Aunque, curiosamente, su ceño parecía tatuado a su frente.

―Agradezco tu oferta, Momoi, pero no será necesario; nosotros solos podemos ganarles ―hizo una mueca rara, sabrá Dios qué significado tendría. Extendió su mano hacia Riko―. ¿Cierto, Kise?

El rubio esbozó una sonrisita pícara, olvidando su farsa de adolorido, y le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros a su senpai. Estaba que rezumbaba confianza. El muy bastardo.

Riko le estrechó fuertemente la mano, sonriendo.

―Ya lo veremos.

Kise abrazó a Kuroko por el cuello, en medio de uno de sus arrebatos de amor infinito hacia el peliceleste, y hasta le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Maldita zorra peliteñida.

―Da tu mejor esfuerzo, Kurokocchi~

El aludido movió las comisuras de sus labios, sólo un poco, como si fuera a esbozar una sonrisa. No lo hizo, por supuesto.

―Sí ―respondió.

Los miembros de Kaijou comenzaron a alejarse, listos para llamar a sus compañeros y comenzar la escaramuza falsa.

La sangre de Kagami hirvió de anticipación; casi se le escapa una risa idiota de emoción. ¿En serio, así de rápido? A partir de ahora no volvería a pensar nada malo del líder de Kaijou, ni siquiera cuando llegara a la casa hecho una furia, dispuesto a asesinar a Kise por quedarse hasta las doce de la noche pegado a Kuroko como si fuera un chicle en el cabello. Ni tampoco cuando amenazara con matar al peliceleste por permitirle quedarse tanto tiempo a su lado.

―¡Hyuga-kun, chicos!, ¡vengan acá! ―llamó la líder, atrayendo la atención del resto de Seirin.

―Riko-san, ¿vas a utilizar mi ayuda? Sabes que puedo decirte lo que tus chicos _deben_ hacer para ganar… ―propuso Momoi, pero la castaña negó.

―No será necesario. Podemos ganarles por las nuestras. ¿Por qué no vuelves con Tōō? Seguramente Aomine-kun querrá ver esto.

La pelirosada suspiró con aire cansado.

―¡Ya quisiera! Él ni siquiera vino a la práctica. ¡Wakamatsu-san casi pierde la cabeza! ―volvió a suspirar―. Como sea, ¡quiero ver a mi querido Tetsu-kun dando lo mejor de sí en batalla!

―Momoi-san, esto no es…

―¿Qué pasa, Riko?, ¿sucede algo importante? Vi a Kasamatsu hablando contigo ―intervino el mentado Hyuga, interrumpiendo la frase del peliceleste. Kiyoshi estaba con él, y su irremediable sonrisa iluminaba su rostro como si fuera una estrella.

Caramba. Un día de estos a su senpai se le romperían las mejillas de tanto esfuerzo.

Ella le hizo una señal a los otros para que se reunieran a su alrededor.

―Sólo estábamos arreglando una pelea de práctica.

El segundo líder ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Para cuándo?

―¿Cómo que para cuándo? ¡Para _ahora_! ―se cruzó de brazos, decidida. Su pequeña figura adoptando una posición mucho más severa, como cuando regañaba a alguien por hacer una estupidez―. Kagami-kun necesita entrenamiento; sus habilidades son demasiado rígidas, demasiados razonadas.

El pelirrojo dio un respingo, y luego se sintió medio estúpido. No esperaba que Riko tuviera ese tipo de opinión sobre él. Aunque con esa mutación suya, no podía dudar de su veredicto. Había dejado la práctica desde que llegó a Japón. Ahí no podía hacerlo en la calle, ni tampoco en su apartamento, muchas gracias. Si lo hacía, los fanáticos se lo comerían vivo, pedazo por pedazo.

Rechistó la lengua, molesto. En Estados Unidos practicaba todos los días. Él y Tatsuya hacían la mejor contradicción de mutaciones, y juntas, creaban algo tan maravilloso que hasta la loca de Alex chillaba de emoción al verlos entrenando.

―¡Pero ustedes también están demasiados flojos! ¿Creen que no me he dado cuenta que solamente vienen los sábados a hablar con las otras casas y a perder el tiempo? ¡Tienen suerte de que no los moliera a golpes por su ineptitud! ―continuó diciendo Riko―. Kaijou es fuerte; eso ya lo saben. Debemos tener cuidado. Seguramente pelearemos con sus mejores miembros; Kasamatsu-san no se tomará nada a la ligera, aunque sea sólo de práctica.

Todos asintieron; a Kagami le dio por su lado. Después que pudiera hacer lo suyo, no importaba qué tan en serio fueran los azules. Los haría morder el polvo a todos.

―Hyuga-kun, mantén un enlace mental con todos; necesitaremos de las habilidades de Izuki, y si Moriyama-san o Nakamura-san están dentro… ―las indicaciones de la líder eran determinadas, dignas de alguien que sabe a calcular cada paso con cuidado. Sacudió la cabeza―. Kise-kun será nuestro mayor problema. Seguramente utilizará su telepatía, así que recuerden lo que Akashi-kun les enseñó; no dejen que _nadie_ se meta en su cabeza y les diga qué hacer. Si sienten el impulso, resístanlo. Hyuga-kun, si sientes que lo está haciendo, no te contengas, inféctalo.

El de los lentes asintió, resuelto. Kagami casi se rió; esto parecía más una estrategia de juego que una escaramuza real. Más bien, le recordaba a cuando los _nerds_ de su escuela se reunían y jugaban _Larp_ en la cancha de futbol americano.

―Izuki, mantenlos a todos informados de los movimientos de los demás; si alguien mueve un solo músculo, tú lo dices de inmediato. Vigila a Nakamura-san y a Moriyama-san más a que a nadie. Si Kise-kun los copia, vigílalo a él también. Eres nuestro radar, no nos falles ―el senpai movió la cabeza, de acuerdo con Riko. No parecía nervioso en lo más mínimo―. Teppei, encárgate de Kasamatsu-san. Si él se mantiene en la línea de fuego, eso nos rezagará demasiado. Abátelo. Hasta el fondo.

El mencionado simplemente sonrió más amplio, totalmente en las nubes, y asintió lentamente. Cada vez que hacía eso, Kagami estaba más que dispuesto a llamarle "el senpai hippie".

―Kuroko-kun, haz _lo tuyo_ ―ordenó la líder, sin el menor de los titubeos. El peliceleste asintió―. Y, Kagami: tienes más poder del que crees; no lo razones. Pero tampoco quemes nada.

―Ya ―aceptó.

―A la menor estupidez te cambio. Esta práctica es por ti, no la desperdicies. Si lo haces, te someteré enteramente a un castigo que durará el resto de tu estadía en Seirin.

―¡Kurokocchi, ya estamos listos~! ―la voz de Kise, a unos diez metros de distancia entre ellos, se escuchó alta y clara a través del campo. Luego hubo otro grito, más bien una reprimenda, y Kagami pudo estar seguro que el líder lo había mandado a callar a _su_ manera.

―¡Tetsu-kun, da lo mejor de ti! ―murmuró Momoi, todavía presente en el círculo.

―Y más importante: no pierdan ―añadió Riko.

Hyuga hizo un ruido, como un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, y entonces extendió su mano al centro.

―Por supuesto que lo haremos ―protestó.

Todos acompañaron su mano solitaria, posicionándolas encima de la del segundo líder; los senpais, los inseparables chicos de primer año, y Kuroko. Kagami los imitó rápidamente, sintiéndose medio estúpido por tardar tanto, y el contraste de su piel bronceada con la del resto le pareció bastante sorprendente.

―Seirin, _fight!_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Iba a ser muchísimo más largo, pero después me di cuenta que sería demasiado material en uno solo, así que lo dividí en dos. El próximo cap estará lleno de acción, locuras, y por fin, la Generación X utilizando sus poderes. _¡Yay!_ Me muero por escribirlo. Ya sé que muchos quieren shaoi así bien " _oiie khe riko_ "ahora, pero no puedo adelantarme a los hechos, ¡lo siento! Lo que más deseo es complacerlos a todos, pero si me apresuro entonces se verá muy forzado.

Ah, qué malo es escribir seriamente…

Voy a introducir un personaje nuevo en el capítulo que viene, y me gustaría ver si adivinan quién es. Es uno de mis favoritos, lo adoro con toda el alma, además que junto con otro chico en _particular_ , forma uno de mis OTP's más grandes (mejor me callo, sino se darán cuenta, xD). Creo que a muchos no les gusta esa pareja, pero definitivamente lo voy a hacer cannon, así que prepárense (?).

Y ya, creo que eso es todo. ¡Muchas gracias por su lectura, son un amor! Sus comentarios, follows, reviews y favs me llenan la vida de alegría. Recuerden pasarse por mi **inbox** si desean ofrecerme su ayuda, y si no, ¡también pueden hacerlo! Agradezco mucho sus palabras de aliento y amor incondicional.

¡Prometo actualizar pronto! Mientras esperan, llévense a cualquier chico que deseen a sus casas y amárrenlo a la cama, tienen mi permiso de hacerle lo que quieran (excepto a Daiki, él es mío). ¡Nos leemos!

`v`)/


	6. Ejecución

¡H-h-ho-hola!

 _*Esquiva la primera silla que le avientan.*_

Bien, bien, ya sé lo que me van a decir, y me merezco totalmente cualquier insulto y/o intento de asesinato que tengan preparado, pero antes déjenme darles mi excusa patética para que al menos sepan el motivo por el que matan: el miércoles pasado salí a encontrarme con una de mis mejores amigas, _Nikki_ , con quien no me veía desde un montón de tiempo. La cuestión es que entre blablablá y todo eso, terminé en su casa y aproveché para que me pasara la segunda temporada de _**Free!**_ porque, aunque no me crean, no la había visto. Para no hacerles el cuento largo, me puse a verla y, Dios mío, terminé hecha un lío de feels. Me afectó tanto que incluso mientras escribo esto estoy sonriendo como idiota; mi hermana seguro debe pensar que soy retrasada mental. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, (?).

 _*Le lanzan un zapato a la cara.*_

¡Ya, ya; me callo! Sé que igual manera van a asesinarme, no importa lo que diga, y realmente me lo merezco. De todas formas, mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, sus favs, sus follows; me hacen inmensamente feliz. Aunque el capítulo anterior no tuvo muchos reviews, sus vistos siguen creciendo cada día, incluso con mi atraso de actualización. ¡Son un amor, todos ustedes!

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas, como recordarán.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Ejecución

Las palmas de las manos le sudaban, aunque no había derramado ni una sola gota de sudor. Estaba temblando, agitándose como una hoja, y aún así estaba tan tieso que solamente podía mover los ojos, más hiperactivos que Kise en uno de sus mejores días.

― _Concéntrate, Kagami. Nadie va a matarte_ ―le recordó Hyuga. Su voz mental sonaba agresiva, igual que un gruñido salvaje. El muy listillo estaba lleno de adrenalina, pero le costaba demasiado aceptarlo.

Kiyoshi alzó los pulgares, tan sonriente como si nada de lo que la loca de su líder había planeado estuviera sucediendo, y la sonrisa que esbozó se trasladó hasta la mente de sus compañeros.

― _Vamos a divertirnos_ ―propuso.

Las cejas del de lentes temblaron de manera nada natural, dos veces, pero después se calmó. Pobre; si seguía en Seirin, el senpai terminaría sufriendo un severo colapso nervioso. Bueno, al menos, Kagami se iría con él.

La alineación –volvió a sentir que esos términos sonaban más a los utilizados en el deporte, pero lo dejó pasar– de Kaijou estaba frente a ellos, el condenado rubio sonriendo tan amplia y abiertamente que competía con Kiyoshi. Su líder, Kasamatsu, estaba en el centro, flanqueado por el mentado Kise y el tipo alto de cabello negro peinado perfectamente, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Moriyama. Lo reconocía de la fiesta, y también porque de vez en cuando lo encontraba en los pasillos de primer año, intentando conquistar a las chicas –también lo había visto flirteando con chicos, pero seguramente el hombre atacaba todo lo que tuviera brazos y piernas– más jóvenes con frases clichés que había escuchado cientos de veces en California.

Casi escupe una risita al recordarlo.

Más atrás estaba Nakamura, el de cabello plateado y gafas de armazón grueso. Lucía tranquilo. La verdad, le parecía el más normal de los residentes de la casa azul; nunca lo había visto con algún tipo de actitud extraña, ni siquiera en la maldita fiesta. Por lo visto, y gracias al cielo, era normal.

― _No te confíes tanto, idiota_ ―ya comenzaba Hyuga, sonando como si el pelirrojo le hubiera hecho una ofensa personal― _. No conoces la mutación de ninguno de ellos, solo la de Kise, y te va a tocar aprenderla a las malas. ¿Izuki?_

― _Los estoy observando._

A la derecha de Nakamura estaba Hayakawa, el que desde el sábado Kagami lo había bautizado como el senpai gritón. Sólo lo había logrado ver dos veces en la escuela, casi siempre en la cafetería, y pudo comprobar, tal y como imaginaba, que el pobre estaba tan o más chiflado que los otros miembros de su casa. El hombre hablaba a gritos, atorándose cada dos o tres palabras, hasta que al final de sus oraciones tenías suerte si entendías un cuarto de lo que dijo. Quería creer que eso era un efecto secundario de su mutación, pero como no la conocía, solo le quedaba la opción de que, efectivamente, al hombre le faltaban varios tornillos.

Más allá estaba Kobori, uno de los tipos con los que Kiyoshi estuvo hablando en la fiesta, pero no estaba en la línea. Probablemente no participaría de esa locura. Bueno, ya iban dos cuerdos en Kaijou. Eso era un récord.

Kagami respiró profundamente, dejando que el oxígeno llenara sus pulmones. Nadie se movía, nadie desviaba la mirada. Todos estaban esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, alargando innecesariamente el ambiente como en una película de suspense mala. Los dedos le ardían en carne viva; le parecían años desde la última vez que sintió su fuego tan desesperado por salir, tan…descontrolado. Se recordó que no debía quemar a nadie, que eso era solamente una práctica, pero con la ansiedad que lo llenaba, dudaba seriamente poder cumplir totalmente esa promesa. Claro que tampoco quería matar a nadie, pero unas cuantas quemaduras leves no serían ningún problema de muerte para ese montón de mutantes.

Exhaló; si continuaban así de quietos, él mismo sería el primero en iniciar la refriega, dijera lo que dijera su senpai. Hasta las voces en su mente se habían quedado en completo silencio, y sus propios pensamientos parecieron haberse ido quién sabe dónde. Esto le recordaba a la escena final de El Bueno, El Malo y El Feo, solo que en lugar de armas, ellos tenían sus poderes.

Se mordió la lengua. Estaba pensando idioteces.

Desvió sus ojos a Kuroko, el único de estatura baja en medio del grupo, y se preguntó si también estaba ansioso. Seriamente lo dudaba; el pequeño diablillo de cabello celeste tenía tanto poder como el rubio hiperactivo frente a ellos, aunque siendo sinceros nunca lo había visto utilizándolo para otra cosa que no fuera causarle sustos mortales. Solo por un segundo, la curiosidad de la mañana volvió, preguntándose qué tan fuerte podría llegar a ser en una situación de estrés.

Volvió a respirar; casi a punto de comenzar a vomitar fuego.

― _Maldición ―_ escupió Hyuga repentinamente _―. Kise no me deja entrar a la mente de ninguno. Estoy ciego. Si no fuera por mi_ Firewall _todos ustedes ya serían sus marionetas…_

Entonces Nakamura miró a Moriyama por el rabillo del ojo rápidamente.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó.

― _Moriyama a la izquierda de Kiyoshi, Nakamura al frente_ ―advirtió Izuki, acelerado.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

El pelinegro echó la mano derecha hacia adelante, como si estuviera lanzando algo, y entonces dos portales color violeta se abrieron, uno delante suyo y el otro, precisamente, a la izquierda de Kiyoshi, el cual atravesó fácilmente el creador de dichos portales. Nakamura, en cambio, desapareció en medio de dos grandes _discos_ de color blanco, reapareciendo justo frente a ellos. El sonido que produjeron los _discos_ al cerrarse fue como el de una serpiente siseando.

Kagami entendió el por qué de que su senpai tuviera que vigilarlos a ellos dos en particular con tanta vehemencia. Los malditos eran teletransportadores.

Kiyoshi lanzó el codo hacia atrás, dándole un golpe a Moriyama en las costillas que el otro esquivó de a poco. Se dio la vuelta, mandó el puño al rostro del moreno, pero Moriyama también lo evadió y rodeó a Teppei de un montón de pequeñas lucecitas de color violeta, o al menos eso parecían a simple vista, hasta que comenzaron a clavarse en la piel del de Seirin.

La sangre brotó de las heridas con suma rapidez

― _¡Kiyoshi! ―_ jadeó el vice-coordinador, entre molesto y preocupado.

El nombrado movió las manos de manera extraña, retorciendo los dedos de forma nada convencional a dos centímetros de las sienes de su atacante, y entonces Moriyama se quedó totalmente quieto; incluso sus pequeñas dagas se desvanecieron por completo. Después, se desplomó en el suelo.

Los ojos de Nakamura se desviaron hacia su compañero desmayado, y volvió a desaparecer entre sus grandes _discos_ de color blanco.

― _Hyuga, detrás de ti_ ―avisó Izuki.

El chico de Kaijou reapareció justamente donde el del Ojo de Águila indicó, y entonces todos los miembros de Seirin se hicieron completamente invisibles.

Kagami alzó sus manos, medio en shock al ver desaparecer frente a sus ojos a sus compañeros, y descubrió tampoco estaban donde se suponían deberían estar. Sus ojos volaron hacia donde había estado Kuroko hacía menos de lo que dura un latido de corazón, suponiendo que aquello era obra suya, pero su mata de cabello celeste y su presencia casi indetectable habían desaparecido completamente.

Se mordió la lengua, evitando echarse a reír de la emoción. Así que _esto_ era lo que podía llegar a hacer el condenado diablillo cuando estaba en una situación de apuros.

―Kurokocchi, te he dicho que eso o funciona conmigo~ ―declaró Kise, su vocecilla tan melosa y chillona como siempre que se dirigía a su amigo.

Nakamura, todavía detrás de Hyuga, rebuscó algo dentro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y sacó un pedazo de metal brillante, como si fuera el mango despegado de alguna espada. Lo empuñó fuertemente y lo llevó al centro de su pecho, con la parte más delgada contra su camiseta, y cuando comenzó a alejarla una luz intensa, de color blanquecino y reflejos azules, surgió unido al mango, tan largo como una auténtica espada. Llameaba como si estuviera hecha de fuego.

Los ojos de Kagami bizquearon. ¿Qué clase de mutación del demonio tenía la gente de ese manicomio llamado Kaijou? Ya se había hecho a la idea de que nadie ahí era normal, ni siquiera Nakamura –en quien había depositado sus esperanzas más grandes–, pero ni de broma se había esperado algo como eso. Por los infiernos que no.

Kise lanzó la mano izquierda hacia adelante, imitando a la perfección el movimiento realizado por su senpai Moriyama, y los portales de color violeta aparecieron, abriéndose con un sonido parecido a _blink!_ Atravesó el primero, apareciendo justo donde se suponía que había estado Kuroko momentos atrás, y sus manos ardieron en llamas.

La mandíbula del pelirrojo se desencajó. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Kise, el eterno amante de Kuroko, quien se desvivía la vida en hacerlo sonreír y llenarlo de cariños y mimos como si fuera su más preciada posesión, ¿realmente se atrevería hacerle daño?

Los dientes le rechinaron.

― _¿Kuroko?_ ―su voz mental sonó forzada, como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse. Se sintió estúpido.

― _Estoy bien. Kise-kun no puede encontrarme ahora ―_ la voz del peliceleste sonaba lejana, casi como si estuviera hablando a través de una línea telefónica con malísima cobertura. O mejor, como si hablara desde el fondo del agua.

El rubio lo supo en el momento exacto en que su amigo terminó de comunicárselo. Sus ojos de brillante color dorados parecieron extraviados, como si no encontrara algo que debería estar frente a sus narices. Entonces su líder, Kasamatsu, lanzó ambas manos hacia adelante y envió un rayo de color naranja, tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho, y este se estrelló contra alguien que no _estaba_ ahí.

― _Ugh_.

La voz de Kuroko, turbia y casi inaudible, inundó la mente de cada uno de los miembros de Seirin. Y entonces todos volvieron a ser visibles, viendo al peliceleste caer al suelo de manera estrepitosa.

Nakamura arremetió rápidamente contra Hyuga, lanzando una estocada con la espada de fuego blanco. El de lentes esquivó apenas el golpe. Junto los dedos levemente, apenas unos segundos, y tocó el antebrazo de su contrincante, quien se estremeció como si lo hubieran electrocutado.

― _¡Kagami, al frente!_ ―exclamó Izuki.

El llamado de su nombre lo hizo volver la atención hacia la dirección indicada, encontrándose con otro de esos rayos naranjas lanzados por el líder de la casa Kaijou. Juraría que lo vio moverse en cámara lenta: atravesó el amplio campo, viajando en dirección hacia el pelirrojo, quien de un salto esquivó apenas el proyectil que se dirigía directamente hacia él.

El rayo naranja se chocó limpiamente contra el césped.

Las llamas de su cuerpo salieron disparadas, acometiendo contra su atacante antes de que siquiera tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Movió su fuego en dirección hacia el líder de Kaijou, quien no había cambiado su expresión de los mil demonios desde que comenzó aquélla escaramuza, pero las llamas se chocaron contra un enorme escudo. Miró, entonces, al senpai gritón justo al lado de Kasamatsu, manteniendo las manos en alto, proyectando la protección que hacía segundos antes no había estado ahí.

La lengua misma le supo a metal quemado por esa acción.

― _Yo me encargo_ ―le dijo Kiyoshi. Su sonrisa se había ligeramente menos efusiva, ahora sin mostrar los dientes. Por primera vez en la semana que tenía de conocerlo, podía asegurar que su senpai estaba serio. Y de manera estúpida eso lo llenó de orgullo.

Movió las manos de manera extraña, girándolas, estirando y encogiendo los dedos, como en cuando lo hizo con Moriyama. Hayakawa dejó caer los brazos como si fueran trapos, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y su expresión habitualmente intensa –como si hubiera consumido demasiado café, o hubiera se metiera demasiadas drogas– se convirtió en algo completamente vacío. Cayó al suelo, aún con los ojos abiertos, y se quedó ahí, inerte, sin hacer el menor intento de levantarse.

De verdad, su senpai lo hacía sentirse estúpidamente orgulloso.

Kasamatsu, ahora libre del escudo, volvió a lanzar otro rayo, directo hacia un desprevenido Hyuga de espaldas.

― _¡Hyuga!_ ―gritó Izuki, demasiado tarde.

El mentado se volteó hacia atrás, desconcertado por el aviso desmedido de su compañero. Kiyoshi se lanzó en dirección al vice-coordinador, en un intento de salvarlo, pero mucho antes de que el proyectil de energía naranja chocara contra alguno de ellos, Nakamura los atravesó a ambos con la extraña espada de fuego blanco que portaba, provocando que se desmayaran al instante.

El rayo anaranjado nunca llegó.

― _¡Kiyoshi-senpai!_

Miró a su alrededor. Sólo quedaban él e Izuki, quien inmediatamente se puso en guardia. Sus ojos grises parecían plata derretida, y todo su cuerpo irradiaba un aura de resolución tan fuerte que cualquiera se habría sentido amedrentado se sólo mirarlo. Avanzó lentamente, calculando sus pasos, hasta terminar posicionándose justo al lado del pelirrojo.

― _El efecto del desmayo que le produjo Kiyoshi a Moriyama está por agotarse, y ahora que él también fuera de juego, Hayakawa no tardará en recuperarse de su aturdimiento_ ―comenzó a informarle, rápido, como si las palabras no fueran suficientes― _. El enlace mental está a punto de agotarse, también el_ Firewall _de Hyuga; nuestras mentes van a estar expuestas, y mí será el primero al que van a atacar. Si no resisto y sólo quedas tú, no dejes que te ganen. Controla tu mente. Recuerda que si perdemos, Riko va a mat-_

No continuó. Hizo una mueca horrible, apretando los ojos con fuerza, y se sujetó la cabeza. Resistió durante cinco segundos; después, le sangró la nariz y cayó al suelo.

Miró en dirección a los miembros de Kaijou, quienes comenzaban a reagruparse. No estaba seguro de cuánto había peleado Hyuga y Nakamura, pero éste último lucía exhausto. Se enterró la espada de fuego blanco nuevamente en el pecho, retirando únicamente el mango y volviéndolo a guardar en su bolsillo con gesto cansado. Supuso que ese efecto de su mutación lo dejaba agotado. En cambio, los otros dos, Kasamatsu y Kise, permanecían casi sin alteraciones. El líder mantenía su expresión de perros, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos al rubio, quien se había recuperado del fiasco provocado por Kuroko hacía un rato, volviendo a su estado hiperactivo.

Kuroko. Desvió la mirada hacia su dirección, donde permanecía totalmente inconsciente, en el lugar exacto en que había caído. De verdad, él no tenía idea de cuál era la mutación de Kasamatsu, ni cómo funcionaba, pero el tipo logró encontrar al peliceleste incluso cuando Kise no había podido, y lo había neutralizado de un solo golpe. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba muerto, pero verlo ahí, tan quieto, tan blanco…sintió cómo las llamas le lamían las venas.

Estaba harto. Pero harto de verdad. Sus senpais habían caído, también su compañero –un mutante nivel _Alfa_ –; ya era hora de actuar. Se había quedado literalmente toda la pelea sin hacer nada, observando cómo derribaban a sus compañeros uno por uno. Eso no era propio de él. Por la puta que no.

―Vamos, Kagamicchi. Sorpréndeme.

Esa frase fue la gota que derramó su corta paciencia.

Sus llamas explotaron con una fuerza tremenda, casi animal, y por un momento temió haberse descontrolado. Movió su fuego en dirección al rubio, únicamente hacia él, quien lo detuvo inmediatamente y devolvió las mismas flamas en contra él. Esbozó una sonrisilla.

Maldita zorra peliteñida que copia poderes.

Permitió que las llamas lo golpearan, ¿por qué no? Le _encantaba_ la sensación del fuego acariciando su piel, además de que eso sólo funcionaba para encabronarlo mucho más. Giró las llamaradas, retirándolas de su cuerpo y lanzándolas contra Kise, quien esperaba el ataque sumamente tranquilo. Golpearon de lleno contra las propias piras creadas por el rubio, comenzando un estira y afloja por parte de ambos en espera de que cualquiera de los dos flaqueara.

Kagami siempre odió las escenas de acción de las películas cuando el protagonista peleaba contra su enemigo, y justo en el momento en que parece que ya no le quedan más oportunidades, el hombre conseguía fuerzas de sólo Dios sabe dónde y derrotaba el villano en un dos por tres, como si toda la fanfarria anterior no hubiera sido más que una enorme payasada.

Sabía perfectamente que a él no le sucedería así. Conocía sus poderes, su extensión, y las consecuencias que traía descontrolarse _demasiado_. Maldito Kise con su habilidad de manejar perfectamente los poderes ajenos; seguramente podía hacer lo que Kagami hacía, y más, sin temor a perder el control y matar a todos a su alrededor.

Carajo. Eso le daba en el hígado.

Un ligero brillo, intenso y de color naranja, captó su atención durante un segundo; venía de la línea de Kaijou, específicamente de Kasamatsu. Cuando se dio cuenta de qué era, fue demasiado tarde: el líder del manicomio azul ya había lanzado su golpe contra el pelirrojo, quien no pudo hacer más que sentir el impacto sin poder defenderse.

Kagami sintió cómo sus músculos comenzaban a dolerle, mucho, igual que la cabeza. Aumentó de una molestia ligera hasta convertirse en algo extremadamente inaguantable en cuestión de segundos. Sintió el fuego de sus venas enloquecer, descontrolándose más allá de su propio manejo; su mente se convirtió en un caos en todo el sentido de la palabra, dejándolo hecho un lío incontrolable.

Sus ojos estallaron en llamas. Pudo sentir el fuego lamiendo su piel con violencia, convirtiendo su visión en un borrón rojo ardiente. Todo se descolocó de su sitio, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, salió volando.

―¡Kagamicchi! ―chilló Kise, y su voz desbordaba el mayor de los deleites.

―¡Kagami-kun! ―esa era la voz de Riko, a lo lejos.

―¡Kagami!

―¡Kagami!

―¡Kagami-kun!

Un montón de voces. Sólo logró identificar las primeras dos. Su cabeza era un completo enredo de pensamientos deshilados y dispersos. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba volando hasta el momento en que se chocó contra algo, no supo qué, y cayó pesadamente contra el césped.

―Maldición, ¿qué demonios…? ―farfulló.

Tardó bastante en levantarse. El cuerpo dejaba de dolerle, muy lentamente, y su mente se calmó lo suficiente para poder dejar de ver rojo y controlar el fuego que despedían sus ojos.

― _Cálmate ―_ le ordenó una voz ajena, firme y sin la menor duda.

La orden fue rotunda. Su mente reaccionó de manera automática, apagando las llamas restantes y esclareciéndose hasta volver a su estado de tranquilidad –si se podía llamar de esa forma– habitual.

Se levantó; ni siquiera estaba mareado. Su pantalón estaba chamuscado por el fuego y lleno de tierra, igual que su sudadera, pero eso era todo. No tenía ningún hueso roto, y probablemente su mayor daño era mental. Estaba seguro de que había sufrido una trombosis cerebral, pero seguramente, con su suerte, no sería suficiente para matarlo y liberarse de ese circo. Vaya.

―No tienes daños cerebrales, así que puedes estar tranquilo ―comentó la misma voz que resonó en su cabeza, tan firme y rotunda que lo hizo girar inmediatamente.

Akashi estaba ahí de pie, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una expresión de completa tranquilidad en el rostro. Su cabello rojo contrastaba vívidamente con los pantalones de tela blancos y la blanca chaqueta de Rakuzan, la cual llevaba encima de la sudadera con el mismo nombre. Estaba acompañado de otro tipo, alto y de cabello muy negro, quien mantenía su mano firmemente entrelazada con la suya. Tenía los ojos grises, casi plateados, y su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su rostro resultaba bastante agradable, excepto por la anormal mueca que fruncía sus labios como si estuviera haciendo un eterno puchero. Vestía una camiseta negra plana, sin nombre ni nada que lo identificara, con un pantalón de color azul y zapatillas multicolores de deporte. Tenía una larga muñequera de arcoíris.

Estuvo a punto de hablar, decirle algo al pelirrojo, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Riko que le llamaba:

―¡Kagami-kun!

Volteó en dirección a su líder. Ésta venía acompañada de Momoi –la pelirosada–, Kise y Kasamatsu. No había rastro de sus compañeros, ni del resto de los miembros de Kaijou.

―¡Eso fue increíble~! ―chilló el rubio, dando saltitos como si acabara de ver una estrella fugaz. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse cobre el pelirrojo, pero fue rápidamente detenido por su superior, quien lo sujetó de la muñeca derecha antes de que hiciera el movimiento.

Kasamatsu se interpuso entre Kagami y Kise, evitando cualquier ataque que pudiera sufrir el hiperactivo rubio.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó. Su ceño estaba, cómo o, fruncido, pero sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras.

Él asintió. Ya no le dolía nada, y según le dijo Akashi, tampoco tenía el cerebro dañado. Más de lo habitual.

―Estoy bien.

Riko llegó, acompañada de la pelirosada. Tenía la respiración levemente agitada, como si se hubiera estado moviendo muy rápido. Descansó las manos en las rodillas cuando se detuvo.

―¡Kagami-kun…! ―suspiró la castaña, aliviada de verlo en una pieza―. ¿Estás bien?

Volvió a asentir.

―Estoy bien.

Momoi lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos, después se relajó; descansó su mano en el hombro de la líder de Seirin, transmitiéndole con la mirada el hecho de que realmente, su kohai estaba bien.

―Me tomé la libertad de reacomodar sus impulsos nerviosos. Estaban demasiado alterados, y ese tipo de descontrol puede provocar accidentes lamentables con una mutación como la suya ―comentó Akashi.

Kise alargó el cuello, mirando por encima del hombro de su senpai, y esbozó una sonrisa enorme, como si llevara años sin ver a su amigo pelirrojo.

―¡Akashicchi! ―su mirada reposó en el _acompañante_ del telépata, y sus labios se ensancharon hasta parecerse a una de las sonrisas características de Kiyoshi―. ¡Nijimura-senpai~!

Riko y Momoi también notaron la presencia del nombrado, y sonrieron. La pelirosada más que la otra.

―Oh, Akashi-kun ―saludó la líder de Seirin―, Nijimura-kun.

―¡Nijimura-senpai! ―exclamó Momoi, usando el mismo tono encantado del rubio al pronunciar el nombre. Se acercó hasta el tipo, quien le acarició la rosada cabellera como si de una niña se tratara. Su expresión se suavizó considerablemente.

Kagami se sintió medio estúpido ahí parado, mirando a la nada.

―¿Están Kuroko y los senpais bien? ―inquirió. Necesitaba hablar de algo, lo que sea, para no sentirse como un idiota por completo.

Riko sacudió la cabeza.

―Sí, ellos están bien; deberían estar despertando ahora ―miró al líder de Kaijou, interrogándolo con la mirada―. Kasamatsu-san, ¿qué fue lo que…?

El mencionado hizo una mueca rápida, sin dejar por un segundo de fruncir el ceño. Él mismo parecía no tener idea de qué rayos había pasado, pero si le preguntaban, Kagami creía que el cabrón lo hizo con intensión. Lo mismo le había hecho a sus compañeros, ¿no? Condenado.

Entonces recordó que ninguno de ellos salió disparado diez metros en el aire.

―No tengo idea. Fue la misma cantidad de energía que utilizo para los ejercicios, la misma cantidad que recibieron sus compañeros ―respondió, contrariado. Más bien, parecía molesto consigo mismo.

Riko también hizo una mueca, y Momoi, ligeramente distraía con el acompañante de Akashi, ladeó la cabeza hacia ellos. El pelirrojo también pareció ligeramente interesado en la conversación.

―Sus habilidades afectan la energía del cuerpo contrario, ¿cierto, Kasamatsu-san? ―interrogó de modo casual. Todo en él desbordaba confianza absoluta, además de amabilidad y respeto. Se preguntó vagamente qué tan genial debía ser su _acompañante_ para que le otorgara el privilegio de tomarlo de la mano. Con tanta fuerza. Y posesividad.

El líder de la casa azul realizó un ruido raro, el cual logró interpretarse como asentimiento.

―En cambio, el estado físico de Kagami estaba en perfecto estado; sus impulsos cerebrales desequilibraron sus habilidades, sumiéndolo en un descontrol casi provocado ―continuó diciendo.

Kasamatsu se cruzó de brazos, serio. De verdad, el hombre parecía molesto de que sus poderes hubieran actuado de otra manera a la determinada. Kagami casi sintió ganas de darles unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

―Eso definitivamente no fue lo que hice ―espetó.

Riko hizo una mueca, confundida.

―Qué raro.

Kise miró a su senpai por encima del hombro, observando la expresión seria –por no decir enfurruñada y medio asesina– de su superior.

―Kasamatsu-senpai~… ―farfulló, como un animalito que intenta hacer mejor a su amo. Restregó su mejilla contra la del moreno, ansioso y encimoso, hasta que su superior echó el codo hacia atrás, directo al estómago del rubio.

La mueca que hizo al sentir el golpe fue como un poema.

―¡Duele!

Riko miró hacia atrás, mordiéndose la orilla del pulgar derecho, ignorando completamente el hecho de que Kasamatsu casi destripara al pobre rubio chillón. Que, siendo sinceros, se lo merecía.

―Deberíamos regresar ―murmuró quedamente.

Akashi asintió una sola vez.

―La práctica debe estar avanzada, y mis compañeros estarán preguntándose por mi paradero ―concordó.

Kagami echó a andar, sin más, sin molestarse en fijarse si los otros estaban detrás suyo o no. Se sorprendió nuevamente al fijarse en la gran cantidad de terreno que había recorrido en pleno ataque de descontrol; a él sólo le habían parecido un borrón rojo y doloroso. Además, ¿desde cuándo tenían el poder de salir volando así como así? Lo que sea que le haya hecho el líder de Kaijou, estaba bastante seguro que no quería volver a sentirlo hasta el día de su muerte. O después.

― _¡Vas muy rápido, espérame!_ ―chilló la voz de Kise en su mente, alta y clara. El sonido le produjo un dolor tremendo, como si le jalaran la piel a tiras.

Bufó en voz alta.

― _¡Deja de meterte en la mente de las personas sin permiso! ¡Y no grites, coño!_

Los rítmicos pasos del rubio siguiéndolo de cerca le indicaron que avanzaba con rapidez, apurando los pies con tal de alcanzarle.

― _Sabes, Kasamatsu-senpai no quiso hacerlo, ¡de verdad! Sus poderes nunca afectan las mentes de otros, y menos de esa manera. Además, no deberías enojarte, ¡al contrario! Volaste. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Eso fue increíble! Sólo he visto a dos personas hacerlo antes, a Murasakibaracchi y Akashicchi~_

El pelirrojo resopló ampliamente. En serio, ¿por qué Kise tenía que ser tan desesperante? El hombre hablaba y hablaba sin parar, incluso en las mentes ajenas, evitando cualquier manera en el planeta de que fuera ignorado.

Llegó donde estaba el resto de Seirin, junto con los demás equipos; el condenado peliteñido apareció justo detrás de él, casi pisándole los talones. Había un montón de gente congregada, mediamente dispersa en los alrededores. Estaba casi seguro de que eran espectadores de la anterior pelea. Identificó al novio de Midorima, Takao, junto con el rubio loco –quien batallaba monumentalmente para sacarse de encima al otro rubio, Hayama, que zumbaba como si fuera una tormenta eléctrica– y uno de los miembros de Tōō. No tenía idea de quién demonios era, y la verdad, tampoco le interesaba.

― _Ese es el líder, Imayoshi-san_ ―le informó Kise, como si estuvieran a dos pasos de distancia―. _Kasamatsu-senpai dice que es un imbécil. Yo creo que es un poco espeluznante._

El pelirrojo le echó una ojeada rápida, observando su sonrisa excesivamente amable y su pose despreocupada, con los brazos flojamente cruzados sobre el pecho y la pierna derecha más adelante que la izquierda. Su sudadera negra con rojo estaba ligeramente vieja; en cambio, sus pantalones color caqui y los zapatos marrones lucían perfectamente nuevos. Llevaba gafas.

A Kagami le pareció absolutamente común y corriente.

― _Ya. Yo lo veo normal._

Kise infló las mejillas.

― _Deberías verlo cuando está con Hanamiya. Entonces sí es espeluznante._

Llegó junto con sus compañeros, agrupados donde sus senpais y Kuroko. Los miembros de Kaijou ya habían despertado, igual que Izuki, quien tenía un trozo de papel en las fosas nasales. Nakamura estaba sentado en el suelo terroso, al lado de Moriyama, quien continuaba desparramado boca arriba en el césped, con los ojos abiertos. Kobori estaba zarandeando a Hayakawa, quien farfullaba de manera ininteligible un montón de cosas mientras se golpeaba las mejillas con un ímpetu digno de los pacientes de hospitales psiquiátricos. Su anterior estado de aturdimiento parecía un chiste de mal gusto.

―¡Eh, Kagami! ―llamó Izuki, haciéndole señas para que se acercara―. ¿Estás bien? Tsuchida me dijo lo que pasó.

Junto al senpai estaba el mencionado, acompañado de Mitobe y Koganei. Más allá, junto a Kiyoshi y Hyuga, estaba uno de los chicos de primero, Kawahara, y en el otro extremo los otros dos, acompañando el cuerpo inerte de Kuroko.

―¡Kurokocchi!

El chillido de Kise resonó en todo el campo, sobreponiéndose a cualquier otro sonido, incluso el de los pensamientos. Se movió como un rayo hasta la figura blanca y celeste de su amigo, tirándose al suelo y acunando su rostro con ambas manos.

―¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!, ¡despierta! ―suplicó.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Después, las delgadas cejas celestes se fruncieron ligeramente.

―Kise-kun, estoy bien, no grites por favor.

Kagami puso los ojos en blanco y los ignoró.

―Estoy bien, no pasó nada ―le respondió a su senpai, que mantenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Tsuchida la sostenía, evitando que se descogotara por completo―. No tengo ni puta idea de lo que pasó.

―Saliste volando ―explicó el de cabello en punta.

Kagami asintió vagamente.

―Sí, pero lo que no entiendo es _cómo_. El líder de Kaijou, Kasamatsu, me dijo que normalmente una persona no reacciona así ante sus poderes, aunque yo no sé de qué carajos van.

―¡Pero fue increíble! ―comentó Koganei, repitiendo las mismas palabras que había dicho el rubio hacía un rato―. Nunca había visto a nadie volar, aparte de Akashi. ¡Fue sorprendente, ¿verdad, Mitobe?!

El más alto sonrió de acuerdo, sin decir una sola palabra. La verdad, Kagami no lo había oído decir una sola palabra en toda la semana que tenía de estar ahí. Quizás era porque no tenía nada qué decirle al pelirrojo, quizás porque nunca lo atrapaba cuando hablaba, pero a veces le sorprendía la facilidad con la que él y Koga parecían entenderse. Era como si estuvieran conectados por una misma mente, o como si la telepatía de Mitobe sólo funcionara con él.

Sacudió la cabeza. Comenzaba a pensar idioteces.

―¡Izuki!, ¿estás bien?

Riko había llegado. Esta vez, venía sola. La pelirosada se había quedado atrás, junto al líder de su casa, quien la recibió con otra de esas sonrisas exageradamente amables. Viéndolo bien, el tipo tenía un no sé qué alrededor suyo, como si fuera un aura; sólo con mirarlo daba mala espina.

Desvió la mirada.

―Sí… la cabeza ya no me duele ―contestó tranquilamente el del Ojo de Águila, echándose hacia adelante y masajeándose el cuello. Sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición.

Ella puso ambas manos en las caderas, satisfecha. No había rastro de Akashi ni de su _acompañante_.

―Bien. Así está mejor.

―Ah… siento como si hubiera dormido durante una semana ―el gruñido cansado y pastoso de Kiyoshi lo hizo voltear en su dirección. Había despertado.

―Idiota, yo siento como si me hubieran acuchillado el _alma_.

Ambos senpais se sentaron en su sitio, el primero con pereza y el segundo con rapidez, haciendo crujir sus articulaciones. Hizo una mueca, alejándose rápidamente del más alto, avanzando hacia donde estaban Nakamura y Moriyama.

―¿Estás bien? ―inquirió el de Kaijou, mirando al vice-coordinaron de Seirin con seriedad.

Hyuga asintió, y le tendió la mano con camaradería. Éste la tomo, ayudándose para ponerse de pie.

―Nada que una revancha no pueda curarme ―respondió, y Nakamura sonrió brevemente.

―Ya veremos.

Kiyoshi también se puso de pie, acercándose a Moriyama y ayudándolo a incorporarse. Ya había vuelto a ser todo sonrisas, regalándolas a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que lo mirara.

El moreno aceptó su mano.

―Vaya ―farfulló Kagami, más para sí que otra cosa.

Se sorprendió. Realmente, se sorprendió. No esperaba que todo el mundo actuara de esa manera, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado. Quizás era sólo él, que se tomaba todo demasiado a pecho, como si el universo entero estuviera en su contra –que lo estaba, prueba de ello era que se encontraba en una cárcel anti-mutante en Japón–. Por lo que había entendido de las conversaciones anteriores eso era normal, así era la manera en que ellos entrenaban, y siendo sinceros no difería demasiado de lo que hacían él y Tatsuya en Estados Unidos.

Quién lo diría.

Lanzó un vistazo a Kuroko, todavía acostado y con los ojos cerrados, intentando en vano ignorar a Kise, quien aparentemente se había rendido en entablar una conversación física ahora mantenía su "pose de telépata." Kasamatsu estaba de pie junto a él, con el ceño profundamente fruncido y una mano en la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa del rubio, como al menor arrebato fuera a estrangularlo sin titubeos. Su semblante continuaba ligeramente tenso, tal vez preocupado por aquél efecto extraño que habían tenido sus poderes en el pelirrojo, cosa que a él también le preocupaba, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Deseaba acercarse al peliceleste, preguntarle cómo se sentía y si estaba bien –cosa que resultaba obvio, pues había despertado– pero con tanto jaleo rodeándolo, prefirió quedarse en su lugar. Ya le preguntaría lo que quisiera más tarde, cuando regresaran a Seirin.

―Kagami-kun ―lo llamó la líder, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Sacudió la cabeza y fijó su atención en ella―. Sat-chan y yo tenemos dudas con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar; un _avance_ tan repentino en tu mutación no es algo normal, ni siquiera lógico. Los poderes de Kasamatsu-san pueden elevar y disminuir la energía psiónica de los mutantes, causándoles una aceleración física que se manifiesta de diferentes maneras, ninguna de ellas mental.

Él permaneció callado, sin entender hacia dónde quería llegar la muchacha. Ella suspiró y comenzó a andar, buscando un poco de privacidad. La siguió.

―Tuviste un desequilibrio nervioso ―sentenció la castaña―. Tus poderes se controlan con la mente, no de manera física; tú creas el fuego con tu mente, y por eso la energía física de Kasamatsu-san desbarató tu control.

Él hizo una mueca. Así que fue eso, vaya.

―Ya ―murmuró.

Se acercaron a la línea cada vez más vacía de espectadores, donde solamente quedaban Momoi y el líder de su casa. La pelirosada le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, quien se la devolvió al instante. Imayoshi no reparó en Kagami, ni el pelirrojo en él.

Comenzaron a alejarse de Seirin, mezclándose entre los diferentes colores de las otras casas. Atravesaron a las zanahorias de Shuutoku, quienes parecían estar en plan de entrenamiento, también. Localizó a La Zanahoria Mayor, observando con el ceño fruncido a su senpai, el rubio loco, luchando por quitarse de encima al rubio de Rakuzan, quien ya no rezumbaba, sino que literalmente producía un ruido increíble, como el de la estática de una nube cargaba de electricidad. Takao estaba pegado al peliverde, hablando de quién sabe qué con su novio. Más allá estaba su líder, Ootsubo, y el vice-coordinador de la casa naranja, Kimura, agazapados en posición de batalla.

No tuvo tiempo de detenerse a ver quién ganaba.

Más allá estaban la gente de esa residencia que no conocía, Kirisaki Dai'Ichi, de color verde oscuro con negro. No reparó en ellos. Incluso Riko puso mala cara cuando pasó a su lado, como si su sola cercanía le molestara.

―Odio decirlo, pero creo que me equivoqué; no necesitas entrenar tu cuerpo, sino tu mente ―declaró ella, reacia a aceptar su error. Era una mujer demasiado fuerte para admitir una equivocación, aunque no lo suficiente como para negarlo y resistirse a corregirlo. Eso era lo que la hacía una excelente líder.

Él asintió, más por sus pensamientos que por lo que dijo. Había en ella que le recordaba, de manera remota –sin los besos y las bromas subidas de tono–, a la loca de Alex.

―…Y para eso no hay nadie mejor que Akashi-kun.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose de lleno con color blanco y celeste de Rakuzan; Riko lo había conducido hasta ahí. Localizó a su líder gracias a su brillante cabello rojo, de pie junto al tipo de cabello negro y ojos color plata, quien le comentaba algo; sus manos continuaban unidas, y su expresión se había suavizado de manera considerable mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Frunció el ceño cuando se percató de la presencia de la chica y Kagami, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y le hizo una mueca al más bajo, quien posiblemente ya los había notado.

Los miembros de su casa estaban dispersos en medio del perímetro, más bien perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de estar haciendo algo. Inclusive uno de cabello plateado, que permanecía más alejado que los otros, estaba leyendo un libro o algo parecido.

Volteó, y esbozó una amable sonrisa.

―Riko-san ―saludó cortésmente. Dirigió sus extraños ojos bicolores hacia el pelirrojo―, Kagami. Veo que ya le diste la noticia.

Riko hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole que estaba en eso. Kagami se sintió medio desubicado, haciéndose una idea de por dónde iba todo aquello.

―Hablé con Akashi-kun, y tomé la decisión de que a partir de ahora recibirás clases extras de su parte, así entrenarás tu mente y perfeccionarás tu control sobre tus poderes. Él te enseñará todo lo que necesitas, así que por favor cuida de él.

El ceño del _acompañante_ se acentuó considerablemente.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Ya sé que prometí que les mostraría todos los poderes de la Generación X en este capítulo, pero luego se me ocurrió una idea para más adelante que resultaba mucho más atractiva. ¡Mujajajajaja _*introducir risa maniática de El Jocker aquí*_!, (?). Ahora mismo hay un montón de misterios, secretos y cosas por descubrir, ¡ni siquiera yo sé la respuesta de algunos (mentira)! Quiero saber sus opiniones y teorías respecto a estos dilemas. También, me gustaría que comentaran sobre la pelea, ¡me costó muchísimo escribirla! Díganme qué les parecieron los poderes de los miembros de Kaijou, aunque no se explicaron claramente, y cómo creen que funcionan.

Y, ¿se dieron cuentan quién fue el personaje introducido? ¡Sí! Mi bebé Nijimura Shuzou. _¡Yay!_ Amo a este hombre con locura, y si no entendieron, esa es la pareja que anuncié. ¡Viva el NijiAka! _*corre antes de que las AkaFuri shipers la maten.*_

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, por continuar pendientes de este fanfic más loco que la escritora misma. ¡Sus reviews son importantes para la motivación de cada autor! Ya saben que estoy abierta a sugerencias, insultos, mandadas a Winterfell y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra. Recuerden que si tienen interés, mi **inbox** sigue abierto a la espera de algún alma piadosa que quiera colaborar a traducir este circo al inglés. ¡Daré créditos, flores, besos, amor, y cualquier cosa que me pidan a quien me ayude! (Creo que soné desesperada…).

Creo que eso es todo. ¡Los amo desde el fondo de mi corazón! Besos y cuídense. Nos leemos.

 _*Huye antes de que la asesinen.*_

`v`)/


	7. Dedicación

¿Oyeron eso? Es el sonido de mi salud mental alejándose.

El jueves terminó la primera temporada de _**Flash**_ , y la depresión que me provocado ha sido enorme. Por un lado estoy feliz de que se resolvieran todos los misterios, pero por otro me pregunto qué voy a hacer con mi vida ahora. Por suerte _**Hannibal**_ estrenó su tercera temporada ese mismo día, así que tengo con qué llenar el agujero dejado por mi bebé rojo, pero aún así~

Como sea, aquí les traigo nuevo cap. ¡Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo! Jamás me cansaré de decirlo, ustedes llenan mi vida de alegría. Espero no me abandonen porque no contesto sus reviews. Lo siento. No es que no quiera, sino que no me alcanza el tiempo.

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Capitulo 7

Dedicación

Sinceramente, las clases con Akashi eran un infierno. Y no sólo las clases, sino la vida, en general. No es como si tuviera algo contra ellos, de verdad, pero ambos s _í_ tenían algo contra él.

La primera sesión fue relativamente sencilla; lo básico de lo básico. Tenía que sacar el fuego, extenderlo lo más que pudiera, achicarlo, aumentar su densidad y apagarlo. Normal. Nada que no pudiera lograr.

Otra cosa fue que el maldito le dijera que su técnica era un completo _asco_ –por supuesto que no usó esa palabra, sino una más elegante y sofisticada, pero él se entendía–.

―" _La mente humana es como una casa_ ―le había dicho ese mismo día, después de apalear de manera sutil todas las acciones realizadas por el más alto. Ambos estaban en la terraza de Seirin, tomando un rápido descanso de la práctica. Akashi estaba sentado en una de las sillas de plástico, haciéndola lucir como si fuera el más respetable de los tronos. Kagami, en cambio, se había sentado al borde de la piscina, con los pies en el agua― _. Una casa grande, con muchas puertas y pasillos. Algunas de las habitaciones permanecen abiertas, otras, en cambio, se abren cada vez que el propietario quiere. Pero, así mismo, están las que no abren fácilmente, o sencillamente no lo hacen jamás._

 _»Para mí, como telépata, entrar en esas casas es tan sencillo como respirar. Puedo ignorar todas las cerraduras, por muy fuertes que sean, y convertir las habitaciones en mi sala de juegos. Con un solo pensamiento mío, puedo obligarte a hacer cosas que no imaginas, desde un acto tan sencillo como parpadear, hasta suicidarte._

El rostro de Akashi estaba tranquilo mientras hablaba, como si comentara el clima o la hora. Descruzó lentamente las piernas y entrelazó las manos, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

Kagami se obligó a sí mismo no _estremecerse_ ante esa información. Se suponía que el tipo iba a ayudarlo, sí, pero hasta ahora no veía cómo desestimar sus habilidades y decirle que manipular su cerebro sería tan sencillo como cocinar arroz servía de algo.

― _Como telekinético, sin embargo, es absolutamente fácil para mí el romperte los huesos, o aplastarte el cráneo. Podría colocar tres burbujas en tu cerebro y dejarías de ser la persona que eres en menos de lo que consideras factible_ ―la comisura izquierda de su labio se frunció hacia adentro, como si algo de eso le hiciera gracia; después, sacudió la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible― _. Diciéndote esto no es mi intención asustarte o hacer que me temas; para eso ya están quienes nos pusieron en estos centros de regulación. Mi objetivo, en realidad, es el de explicarte lo siguiente: a diferencia de lo que creemos, todos nosotros somos armas, algunos más que otros, pero iguales al final. La habilidad de controlar las mutaciones, independientemente de si son físicas, energéticas o elementales, radica en la mente. Todo lo que haces, incluido el controlar tu mutación, es manejado por tu cerebro, desde el impulso de caminar como el hecho de respirar. Si quieres aprender a tener un control completo de tus poderes, tienes que controlar tu mente. Kagami, controla tu mente."_

Y por supuesto, decirlo era fácil, pero hacerlo era la puta madre de difícil.

Los días que siguieron se convirtieron en una auténtica tortura. Primero por Akashi; segundo, por todo, en concreto.

A diferencia de lo que creyó, las clases académicas comenzaron a joderle. Él había creído que, siendo que estaban en una cárcel, no se molestarían en enseñarme otra cosa que no fuera a sumar dos más dos, pero estaba tan equivocado que cuando le dieron el material del primer mensual en biología, historia japonesa y geografía, fue como si le hubieran dado una patada en toda la entrepierna. Con una de las botas de combate de Kasamatsu.

Él nunca fue muy bueno que digamos aplicándose en cosas como los estudios. En Estados Unidos pasaba gracias a que le copiaba las respuestas –y los trabajos, investigaciones y demás– a Tatsuya, que aunque el muy listillo no gustaba de esa práctica tan deshonrosa, prefería por mucho hacer de la vista gorda cuando sabía que si no hacía eso, Taiga iría directo a la escuela de verano. Y eso sí que sería imperdonable.

Aquí, en cambio, no tenía a su hermano para que lo ayudara, y si abandonaba de plano todos los esfuerzos y se iba por la opción rápida que era, obviamente, reprobar, Riko le daría una paliza que recordaría hasta el día de su muerte. Eso lo descubrió la noche de un martes, que en la casa estaban destinados a los estudios de asignaturas y futuros exámenes, metiéndose de lleno en los libros y apuntes. Y con la cercanía que tenían los mensuales, eso se había convertido en una ley.

Todo el mundo estaba metido en lo suyo. Así que, cuando Aida vio al pelirrojo despatarrado en uno de los sillones de la sala, con un recipiente lleno de palomitas de maíz apoyado en el pecho y cara de constipado, no dudó en preguntar por qué estaba tan _relajado_ –cosa que él tradujo inmediatamente como una amenaza–.

―Decidí dejarlo. Total, que repruebe o no, no me van a echar de la _escuela_ ―le había contestado tranquilamente, llevándose un puñado de comida chatarra a la boca.

Y en menos de lo que creyó posible, se encontró a sí mismo tirado bocabajo en el suelo alfombrado, con la rodilla de Riko en la columna y su brazo derecho estirado hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que estuvo seguro que se le desprendería del hombro.

―Vuelve a repetirlo ―lo retó ella, y su voz sonó como si estuviera poseída. No quedaba nada de la pequeña chica de explicaciones claras y decisiones inteligentes―. ¡Quiero que vuelvas a repetirlo!

Más tarde, cuando sus senpais lo habían liberado de la llave mortal de la líder y se encontraba en la biblioteca, amarrado a una silla con sogas de fibra gruesa, que se enteró por parte de Fukuda que existía una competencia por el promedio académico cada semestre, y la casa que obtenía el más alto, podía tener todo un día de libertad fuera de la cárcel. Por supuesto que estarían vigilados, pero aún así podían hacer lo que quisieran.

El cerebro de Kagami se quedó en la palabra _libertad_.

Así que, gracias a ese pequeño pedazo de información –y la clara amenaza de Riko advirtiéndole que si lo veía holgazaneando nuevamente le arrancaría los brazos–, las notas se posicionaron en el centro sus prioridades, junto con el mejoramiento de sus poderes.

Los días se convirtieron en un borrón, saltando de actividad en actividad. Las clases, más las sesiones de práctica mental y física cuatro días a la semana, agregado a los días de entrenamiento reglamentario, los martes de estudios y los Debates Telepáticos que se realizaban en días rotativos, lo dejaban tan exhausto que no tenía fuerza suficiente para quejarse. A veces estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se acordaba de dónde estaba, o porqué rayos hacía lo que hacía, y cuando tocaba la cama era solamente para quedar más muerto que dormido.

Al final, habían pasado tres semanas sin haberlo notado.

―Luces realmente agotado, Kagami-kun.

Era sábado por la noche, y ambos estaban en su habitación. Kuroko estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, metido en una novela que llevaba leyendo hace alrededor de dos días. Nigou estaba sobre su cabeza, acurrucado entre la maraña de cabello celeste de su dueño.

El pelirrojo estaba tirado en su cama, batallando a capa y espada para mantener los ojos abiertos, habiendo dejado caer el pesado libro de texto de física a un lado. Recién el jueves le habían informado que se acercaba el mensual de dicha materia dentro de dos semanas, después del de biología, sólo para terminar de cagarle la vida cuando creía que era imposible.

Giró sobre su costado, exhalando un hondo suspiro.

―Para qué mentir, me siento como mierda ―murmuró, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos. Solo iba a descansar la vista.

Había sido un día tremendo. Desde levantarse a las siete de la mañana para poder ir al entrenamiento, en el cual se vio forzado a participar sí o sí, hasta haber recibido una paliza colosal de parte de Shuutoku en esa misma práctica, lo habían dejado con la moral al suelo y el orgullo hecho añicos. Por supuesto, desde el principio esperó que fueran grandes oponentes, pero no a _sí_ ; las malditas zanahorias los aplastaron incluso más rápido que Kaijou, y eso que la pelea había sido con menos integrantes.

Él que ya estaba con la cabeza hecha un caos, apenas si podía prestar atención a las órdenes que exclamaba Hyuga dentro de su mente, y en sólo un segundo de descuido por su parte el rubio loco de la casa contraria le metió –literalmente– la mano en el cráneo, provocando que se desmayara al instante. Gracias al cielo había sabido que la mutación de Miyaji –a quien prefería llamar el rubio loco– consistía en poner sus moléculas y las de otros en estado de fase*, porque sólo de imaginar lo que hubiera ocurrido si el tipo hubiera hecho una sola cosa mal cuando lo atravesó…

Abrió ampliamente la boca y bostezó. De verdad, le dolía hasta la vida.

―Kuroko, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de hablar? Si me duermo y no memorizo este párrafo, creo que Riko va a romperme las costillas o algo parecido.

El peliceleste cerró su novela, depositándola con cuidado en el escritorio. Tomó al cachorro entre sus manos y lo acarició.

―¿De qué quieres que hable? ―inquirió.

Él hizo una mueca de contrariedad. Agarró nuevamente el libro, abriéndolo en la página donde se encontraba uno de los temas que estaba estudiando. La verdad, un día fuera de ese sanatorio mental sería estupendo, pero seriamente comenzaba a considerar que no valía la pena tanto calvario. Él mismo no tenía a nadie quien visitar en ese país, y tampoco es que hubiera algún lugar de interés al que recorrer. Con toda la sinceridad, estaba haciendo eso por los demás, y no por él.

Vaya porquería.

―No sé. De ti, de tu vida, de la pequeña bestia en tus manos… ―Kuroko le frunció el ceño levemente, pero Nigou no parecía para nada ofendido. Claro que no. Kagami se rascó la nuca―. Qué sé yo. ¿A qué edad se desarrollaron tus poderes?

Los ojos increíblemente celestes del más bajo vagaron por la habitación.

―A los nueve.

Kagami se incorporó de su cama de un salto, tirando al suelo al libro en su arrebato. Se sentó al borde.

―¿A los nueve? Pero normalmente las mutaciones se manifiestan en la pubertad o adolescencia…

Kuroko hizo un amago de mueca en los labios, rascando las orejas del perro con la mano derecha. Su pantalón de chándal comenzaba a llenarse de pelos negros y blancos.

―En la mayoría de los mutantes, sí, pero no en _nosotros_ ―musitó.

El pelirrojo volvió a echarse sobre la cama, desordenando las sábanas en el proceso. Recogió el texto, dejando a un lado de su cuerpo, y apoyó la mejilla derecha en su mano, acomodándose para ver directamente a su compañero de cuarto.

¿A los nueve años?, ¿quién demonios despierta su gen X a esa edad? Cuando tenía nueve Kagami apenas si se preocupaba por qué comería a la hora de la cena, o cómo se las ingeniaría para conseguir dinero y comprar el videojuego que recién salió al mercado la semana pasada. No se imaginaba ni de lejos cómo pudo haber sido una infancia de esa manera.

―¿Ustedes?, ¿quiénes _ustedes_? ―al momento de hacer la pregunta se arrepintió de inmediato, puesto que ya sabía la respuesta. La conocía de sobra. Riko se la había dicho el primer día que estuvo en esa casa, hacía casi un mes.

Eran ellos. La Generación X.

Kuroko asintió, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

―Todos nosotros despertamos nuestra mutación antes de lo estimado estadísticamente, cuando ni siquiera teníamos el conocimiento suficiente para controlarlo ―su voz se convirtió en un suspiro ligero, casi inaudible, y los párpados de Kagami comenzaron a cerrarse. Estaba cansado―. En ese entonces la gente ya comenzaba a ver a los mutantes como una amenaza, y los rumores de persecución se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Kagami-kun no lo recuerda porque ya estaba en América, ¿verdad?

Respondió con un asentimiento. Cerró los ojos por completo y se dejó caer de espaldas. Dios, estaba exhausto. Sólo diez minutos…

―Matar a los mutantes era una opción, pero las Naciones Unidas no lo permitieron. Cuando tenía once comenzaron el proyecto de segregación, y cuando tenía doce me internaron ―hizo una larga pausa. Volvió a dejar a Nigou sobre su cabeza, quien parecía más que feliz de regresar al cabello de su dueño. El rostro de Kuroko no lucía triste, ni enojado; sin embargo, las comisuras de sus ojos estaban ligeramente apretadas, igual que las de sus labios. Obviamente, le molestaba revivir todo eso.

Pero Kagami no lo vio, porque tenía los ojos cerrados.

―Ese fue el primer centro de regulación, y era muy diferente a lo que ves ahora ―continuó después de un rato. El pelirrojo casi había perdido la conciencia, y el sonido suave de su voz lo despabiló levemente―; tampoco habían más mutantes de nuestra edad, así que realmente el centro era más una especie de prueba que otra cosa. Iban a demostrarles a todos que el aislamiento sí funcionaba, aunque tuvieran que iniciar con tan pocos.

Kagami dio parpadeó varias veces, medio dormido, y se encontró de lleno con los brillantes orbes celestes de su compañero. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas sentarse y abrir el libro, pero qué va; estaba hecho polvo.

―¿Y qué más? ―se obligó a decir, con la voz tan pastosa que apenas logró entenderse. Patético, de verdad. Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Kuroko encogió las piernas, doblándolas y abrazando sus rodillas. Pareció tomarse un momento para organizar sus pensamientos.

―Ahí... ―suspiró―. Ahí no había nadie más, sólo nosotros _nueve_ , así que realmente no necesitaban fingir acerca de nuestra condición de encierro. Nos trataban como presidiarios, y de vez en cuando, como _armas_ … ¿Kagami-kun? ―se levantó de su sitio, mirando de cerca al pelirrojo quien, efectivamente, se había quedado dormido. Volvió a suspirar―. Buenas noches, Kagami-kun.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagami despertó cobijado hasta los hombros. Y hubiera agradecido el gesto, claro que sí, de no haber sido que hacía un calor de puta madre esa mañana.

Estaba bañado en sudor cuando salió de la cama. La camiseta de dormir y el pantalón se le pegaban de forma molesta al cuerpo, y estaba más que seguro que su colchón debía de con una piscina en todo el centro. Y conociéndose, estaba seguro que la mitad era de saliva. Qué asco consigo mismo.

Agarró su toalla y se encaminó al baño, para darse cuenta que había una pequeña – _larga_ – fila en la puerta, encabezada por Izuki. Casi todos los chicos estaban en ella, exceptuando por Fukuda, que tenía fama de madrugador, y Tsuchida, quien siempre y cuando no hubiera motivo, se quedaba durmiendo hasta las doce del mediodía. Por lo demás, casi todos los miembros de la residencia estaban ahí.

―Fórmate ―ordenó Hyuga, rotundo. Era el segundo de la cola. Tenía puesto únicamente el pantalón de pijama, y su ceño estaba tan arrugado que casi se parecía al de Kasamatsu.

Avanzó hasta el final, confuso, y se posicionó detrás de Furihata, el último. Delante de él estaba Kuroko y su pequeño gemelo canino. Se echó la toalla al brazo izquierdo, sin molestarse en doblarla.

―¿Qué sucede aquí? ―inquirió, secándose el sudor de cuello con el dorso de la mano. Hacía demasiado calor para estar rodeado de un montón de hombres semi-desnudos, y más si de uno de ellos irradiaba fuego desde su propio cuerpo.

―Riko-san está en baño ―respondió el castaño, como si con eso explicara todo.

Ladeó la cabeza, más perdido que antes.

―¿Y?, ¿no debería de haber salido ya? digo, una de las reglas de la casa es no acaparar el baño por demasiado tiempo en las mañanas.

―Pero ella es mujer ―dijo Izuki, metiéndose en la conversación, como era su costumbre―. Además, estamos en _esa_ época del mes.

―¿Qué época?

Nadie respondió; por el contrario, agacharon la cabeza, algunos sonrojándose como idiotas. Eso era ridículo. ¿Qué era aquello tan vergonzoso sobre su líder que no podían ni decirlo, sin embargo todos tenían conocimiento?

Supo la respuesta un minuto después.

―Tiene la regla… ―balbuceó, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría de sopetón.

El aliento se le clavó como un cuchillo en la garganta.

Ella no dijo nada. Caminó, envuelta en su bata de baño color lavanda, directo hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, y de un movimiento rápido, le dio un golpe directo en las tripas. Después de dio la vuelta, encaminándose a su habitación.

Taiga quedó sin aire por más tiempo del que pudo contar.

―Kagami-kun, no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta. A las mujeres no les gusta ―murmuró Kuroko, mirándolo con desaprobación.

Por un segundo consideró darle un golpe igual que el que había recibido al peliceleste, pero mejor desistió. No valía la pena.

―No todos tenemos novia para saberlo.

El rostro siempre imperturbable de su compañero de cuarto se descompuso por un momento.

―Yo no tengo novia.

―Pero Momoi…

―Momoi-san es una de mis mejores amigas. La respeto mucho para verla con esa clase de sentimientos ―hizo una pausa, miró hacia la dirección donde se había la líder, y después confesó en un murmullo bajo―: Además, creo Riko-san no me lo permitiría.

Izuki azotó la puerta del baño al entrar.

―¿Por qué ella…? ―comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por Kawahara.

―Kuroko, ¿en serio no eres novio de Momoi-san? ¡Pero si ella es tan linda…!

El peliceleste negó con la cabeza, rotundo.

―Kagami, ¿tú no tenías una novia en América? ―preguntó Koganei, interesado. Estiró el cuello para poder ver bien al pelirrojo, botado en el último lugar de la fila.

Volvió a secarse el sudor, que le chorreaba por la barbilla.

―No ―respondió, y sonó como un refunfuño.

En realidad, nunca tuvo mente para eso. Había visto demasiadas chicas en vestidos de baño diminutos pasearse por las playas de California, revelando tanta piel que simplemente perdió el interés en ellas antes siquiera de haberlo tenido. Incluso, había visto a Alex besando tantas chicas –y chicos, también– que quedó más bien trastornado. ¿Así de rápido cambiaban de opinión las mujeres americanas?

La verdad, ahí donde estaba, solo había besado una vez en la vida, y fue a Tatsuya, una noche de borrachera cuando cumplió quince. Estaban en casa de la rubia, quien por cierto se había ido a su habitación hacía un buen rato con el novio de turno, un tipo llamado Warren, y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó con los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos, perdiendo su primer beso en un roce torpe y con sabor a cerveza. Al día siguiente todo había sido tan incómodo que ni siquiera pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

Sólo recordarlo le era embarazoso.

―¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero si las americanas son tan guapas! ―exclamó Kawahara.

Él solamente se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que para mí todas lucen iguales.

Furihata exhaló un fuerte suspiro.

―¿Eso quiere decir que todos en Seirin estamos solteros? Vaya suerte… ―gimió desganado.

Izuki asomó la cabeza, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y el cabello lleno de champú.

―No por mucho, si Kiyoshi le echa ganas con Hyuga ―soltó, dejando que las palabras cayeran como una bomba. Ya venía notándolo, pero su senpai tenía la costumbre de lanzar ese tipo de información a diestra y siniestra, importándole poco la reacción de los otros.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta, regresando a lo suyo. El silencio que le siguió al azote fue lo único que se escuchó durante dos minutos.

―Entonces, Kiyoshi, de verdad te gust- ―comenzó Koga, pero fue callado rápidamente por Mitobe, quien le tapó la boca con la palma de su mano. Su expresión casi siempre tranquila lucía avergonzada.

El mencionado comenzó a reírse como idiota, rascándose la cabeza con ímpetu.

―¿Qué dices, Koganei? Izuki siempre ventilando cosas privadas… ―balbuceó.

Iba a decir algo más, pero entonces recibió un codazo directo a la boca del estómago por parte de Hyuga, quien lucía como si estuviera a punto de escupir veneno. La vena del cuello le latía de manera peligrosa.

Abrió la puerta del baño, entrando como si fuera un poseso, y luego los sonidos de ahogo del pobre radar de la casa llenaron el ambiente. El hombre estaba ahorcando a Izuki.

El mismo Kiyoshi salió disparado hacia adentro, arrastrando al vice-coordinador fuera del cuarto. Pataleaba furiosamente, como si fuera un niño en medio de una rabieta, y sus pómulos estaban tan ruborizados que parecían querer estallar en llamas. Se soltó con brusquedad del más alto, alejándose furioso y poniéndose detrás de Kagami, quedando de último en la fila.

Teppei hizo un gesto, dejando caer los hombros.

―Hyuga… ―gimoteó. Incluso se atrevió a hacer un puchero.

―¡Cállate y muere, idiota! ¡Y de paso llévate a Izuki también!

El pelirrojo frunció los labios, confundido. ¿Por qué el senpai hacía tanto escándalo por eso? No era otra cosa que una broma. ¿O será que…? El mayor lo miró fijamente, como si quisiera abrirle un agujero en la frente, y tuvo que obligarse a deshacer ese pensamiento. Jodidos telépatas.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, solo roto por el sonido de la regadera a través de la pared. La vocecilla de Izuki tarareando, un poco ronca por el intento de asesinato de su amigo, se coló junto con el del agua.

Al final, cuando salió, envuelto en vapor, Hyuga entró corriendo, como si el Diablo lo estuviera correteando. Azotó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

―Vaya, eso fue raro ―murmuró el del Ojo de Águila―. Bueno, allá él que no quiere aceptarlo.

Kiyoshi comenzó nuevamente a reírse como un idiota, y continuó haciéndolo mucho después de que el otro se hubiera ido a su habitación. Entonces, era cierto. Quién lo diría, vaya.

―Eh, Kuroko, si Momoi no es tu novia, ¿por qué se la pasa diciéndoselo a todo el mundo? ―farfulló el pelirrojo, intentando romper la atmósfera extraña que flotaba en el aire.

El peliceleste simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ni él mismo tenía idea.

―Hum, si Momoi-san está soltera, ¿eso quiere decir que ni ella ni Riko se han confesado? ―cuestionó Koganei en voz alta, dejando que la pregunta fuera respondida por quienquiera que tuviera la respuesta.

―¿Les da vergüenza? ―propuso Kiyoshi, ladeando la cabeza.

―Pero Momoi siempre está diciéndole a todo el mundo que es la novia de Kuroko. Esto no sería muy diferente, ¿cierto? ―intervino Furihata.

Kagami se rascó la nuca.

―Las mujeres son complicadas, ¿no? Quizás es a Riko a quien le da vergüenza ―opinó él. Qué desgracia con ellos, comentando de la vida amorosa de su líder y la pelirosada como si hablaran del clima. Eran hombres, a esa edad deberían estar hablando de tetas, porno y folladas en la parte trasera del edificio.

Reprimió una risilla. De verdad que eran unos solteros de mierda.

―No creo que Riko-san sienta vergüenza, tampoco Momoi-san ―Kuroko se metió en la conversación, uniéndose al grupo de adolescentes solos y vírgenes de la casa―. Más bien es que no se han dado cuenta de lo que sienten por la otra. Al menos, no de verdad.

Koganei le picó las mejillas al su kohai, riéndose tontamente.

―Kuroko, suenas como tuvieras experiencia en esa clase de asuntos ―murmuró con picardía.

Un asomo de sonrisa bailó en las comisuras de los labios del peliceleste.

―No más que algunos de ustedes ―miró hacia Kiyoshi―. Pero no tanta como Kiyoshi-senpai.

Kagami se echó a reír con fuerza, y el resto de sus compañeros lo imitó. Quién lo diría: Kuroko haciendo un chiste a costillas de otro.

La siguiente media hora pasó de la misma forma, con la fila de chicos haciéndose cada vez más corta, mientras que los restantes hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Descubrió que, a diferencia del resto, Tsuchida sí tenía una novia, aunque ella no era mutante, así que mantenían una relación a larga distancia por internet.

También se enteró que casi todo el mundo estaba enterado acerca de la relación entre Midorima y Takao, incluso gente que no vivía de ese lado del campus. Y es que más de una persona los había atrapado en lo que debió haber sido un momento íntimo, ya fuera un simple beso, o literalmente en plena cogida. Él ni siquiera había estado en una de las peores situaciones, le informó Furihata, pues el pobre los vio una vez, en medio de una fiesta realizada por Shuutoku, follando a todo lo que daban a mitad del pasillo hacia el baño, como si no hubieran podido llegar a tiempo.

Y lo curioso de todo eso no fue el hecho de que Furihata –y Kawahara y hasta él mismo, en realidad– se sonrojaran como pubertos recibiendo su primera charla de sexo, sino el que ninguno de ellos tuviera problemas con que su líder, una mujer, se sintiera atraída por otra, o que aquéllos dos putos estuvieran saliendo. Claro, tampoco que no se habían sorprendido cuando recién lo supieron, pero el asunto era que realmente no tenían perjuicios respecto a eso, como la mayoría de los japoneses.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ello por haber crecido en Los Ángeles, donde las parejas podían caminar tomados de la mano sin ningún tipo de problemas, además de que Alex, su ejemplo adulto más cercano, tenía varios _amigos_ y _amigas_ , los cuales nunca duraban más de dos meses. Quizás, al conocer el rechazo de la sociedad por su condición mutante, sus compañeros se habían desecho de esos pensamientos anticuados y ridículos. De repente sintió como si estuvieran más unidos.

Al final, terminó entrando al baño a las nueve y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, y todo porque Kuroko aprovechó para bañar a Nigou. Tardó alrededor de veinte minutos, entre lo que se bañaba él y después al perro, que Kagami seguía sin entender por qué tenía tanta libertad en la casa, o cómo rayos es que el peliceleste lo había conseguido, en todo caso.

―Lo trajo consigo de su anterior residencia ―le dijo Furihata, esperando pacientemente que Tetsuya terminara de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo―. Tengo entendido que ahí siempre obtenían el promedio académico más alto, incluso antes de que se implementara lo de los días libres. Aunque era de esperarse de la Generación X, ¿verdad?

Kuroko salió y el castaño entró, tardándose su tiempo para después dejar pasar al pelirrojo. Por fin.

La mañana continuaba calurosa, así que, en lugar de un polo color negro, optó por una de las sudaderas de su casa cuando salió de la regadera, calzándose la blanca junto con un pantalón café. Su ropa sucia comenzaba a acumularse, así que tal vez debería hacer el lavado pronto. Tal vez.

Pensándolo mejor, podía soportar una semana más. Ni que la ropa fuera a quejarse.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, yendo directo a la cocina; el estómago le rugía como un tigre enjaulado. Kuroko y Kiyoshi estaban ahí, además de Nigou, quien devoraba su desayuno con rapidez. El senpai estaba masticando un trozo de pan embadurnado con mermelada de naranja que acompañaba con café –probablemente preparado por Hyuga–, mientras que el más bajo comía tranquilamente su horroroso cereal con batido de vainilla. Ambos estaban apoyados en la isla.

Él abrió la nevera, agarró el bote de jugo y bebió directo del envase, cerciorándose primero de que no estuvieran ni Riko ni Hyuga cerca. Sacó una recipiente herméticamente cerrado de guisado de carne que habían hecho él y Mitobe el día anterior, decididos a alimentar a esa horda de inútiles con algo más aparte bolsas de patatas o comida fría, y lo metió al microondas.

―¿Y eso que Akashi no ha llegado? ―inquirió Teppei, llevándose la taza a la boca―. Se suponía que hoy teníamos Debate. Él no es de los que se atrasan.

Kagami bufó, mostrándose de acuerdo.

―Dímelo a mí.

El castaño le regaló una sonrisa, y él no pudo hacer más que recibirla agradecido. Ya hacía rato que se había acostumbrado al afecto que repartía el senpai, y más que cualquier otra cosa, podía afirmar que se había hecho adicto a ellas. Y cómo no, si el otro no para de ofrecerlas prácticamente en ningún momento del día, ni siquiera cuando se quedaba dormido en pleno vestíbulo después de una fiesta.

Qué cosas.

―Cierto, Akashi te tiene agarrado del cuello con eso del entrenamiento mental. ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿ya aprendiste a volar a voluntad?

Retiró su comida del aparato, ya caliente, y buscó una cuchara.

―Qué va. El muy listillo insiste en los ejercicios básicos, diciendo que hasta que no aprenda a ser uno con mi mente jamás voy a controlarlo por completo ―respondió, repitiendo las palabras exactas que le había dicho el telépata la última vez, el viernes por la tarde.

Se llevó una cucharada de estofado a la boca, y casi gimió de placer cuando el sabor estalló en su paladar.

―Akashi-kun es el mejor telépata de este lugar, así que debe estar en lo correcto al decirlo ―apuntó Kuroko. Engulló otro bocado con rapidez―. Ha tenido sus poderes durante tiempo suficiente para controlarlas y perfeccionarlas, por lo que Kagami-kun está en buenas manos.

Ladeó la cabeza, curioso. El guiso estaba delicioso, más de lo que recordaba.

―¿Cuándo se desarrollaron sus poderes?, ¿más temprano que los tuyos?

Kiyoshi lo miró extrañado.

―Vaya, ¿no te has enterado todavía? ―le dio una mordida su pan, masticando con lentitud―. Todo el mundo sabe que Akashi despertó su gen X primero que cualquier otra persona registrada, cuando tenía seis años. Por eso el proyecto de la segregación se hizo ley tan rápido.

El pelirrojo arrugó el ceño, perdido. Sopesó por un segundo buscar un poco de arroz para acompañar lo que le quedaba de su desayuno, o tal vez dejar el resto para que algún otro se lo comiera, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Tenía demasiada hambre para pensar en ser solidario, además de que el día anterior todos ellos habían comido como si recién salieran de la cárcel.

Kuroko lo miró, y sus ojos estaban tan serios que casi juró que le atravesaban el alma.

―Kagami-kun, el padre de Akashi-kun es el principal promotor y benefactor del movimiento anti-mutante ―informó―. Él fue quien propuso el asesinato en masa, y al ser rechazado, la regulación.

* * *

Fase*: la mutación de Miyaji consiste en dispersarse atómicamente, separando sus propias moléculas para poder atravesar la materia solida. A eso se le conoce como hacerse intangible. Su mutación le permite intangibilizar a otros además de él, pudiendo incluso separar los miembros del cuerpo de una persona si así lo desea. Esta habilidad lo hace virtualmente inmune a muchos ataques físicos, mas no a los mentales.

Lo que Kagami dice sobre que le "metió la mano en el cráneo" se refiere a que, cuando entra en estado de fase, Miyaji puede atacar de diferentes maneras, siendo una de las más efectivas el atravesar la cabeza de su oponente con la mano, provocando que se desmayen al instante. Tocando otras partes puede causar calambres, parálisis, y adormecimiento de los músculos. Cuando tenga un dominio máximo de sus habilidades, podría crear agujeros en los órganos internos de las personas, e inclusive adquirirá el poder suficiente para separar las moléculas del cuerpo sus oponentes.

Esta mutación, por cierto, tiene una desventaja, y es que si nuestro rubio loco permanece más de una hora en el estado de fase, provocará que sus moléculas comiencen a dispersarse de manera permanente, lo que significa que no volverá a tocar nada y entrará en un estado de "fantasma", en el cual ya no tendrá cuerpo físico, sino que será solo pensamiento.

* * *

 _¡Yay!_ Este capítulo se me hizo más fácil de lo que esperaba, porque recientemente estuve releyendo los **Unncany X-Men** clásicos. No puse todo lo que quería, sin embargo estoy bastante satisfecha.

¿Qué dicen ustedes?, ¿les gustó? Cualquier cosa déjenme un review, ya sea para insultos y demás. Les recuerdo que mi **inbox** sigue abierto, por si quieren colaborar en la traducción.

Sin más, me despido. ¡Besos a todos!

`v`)/


	8. Experiencia

Soy una idiota, idiota, por tardar tanto. Lo siento. Mi laptop ha comenzado a darme problemas, y se apaga cada vez que se calienta demasiado. Incluso perdí el capitulo cuando iba muy avanzado, así que tuve que hacerlo otra vez. Bleh.

Como sea, les traigo nuevas noticias: ya tengo traductora, _¡yay!_ Será **D.R. Downfall**.

 _*Baila como loca alrededor de los lectores.*_

Todavía estamos en planes de negociación (?), pero en cuanto comencemos a publicar les aviso, por si quieren pasarse, o qué sé yo. Como sea, ¡muchas gracias a todos/as por su increíble apoyo! El fanfic llegó a mil y tantas visitas. ¡Eso es irreal! La historia apenas quiere comenzar a tomar vuelo, y me encuentro con ese tipo de cosas; realmente no habría podido lograrlo sin ustedes. ¡Son un amor!

Quiero agradecerles a todos quienes me dejan review, a _**Absalon95**_ (adoro tus comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa), _**Andorea**_ (gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio. De no ser por ti seguramente no habría continuado esta locura. ¡Te adoro!), _**Annie Thompson**_ (¡tú si sabes! NijiAka es la ley (?)), _**lanma**_ (sí, yo también quedé con ganas de que Seirin ganara la pelea, pero ya verán más adelante, habrá muchas sorpresas~), _**hikari eternity**_ (amé, adoré tu biblia-comentario. Prácticamente me hizo la semana completa. Hiciste las preguntas correctas, y me alegró muchísimo ver que tienes tus teorías ya hechas), _**Artemisa Cipriano**_ (no te preocupes, es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Y sí, a mí también me gusta el NijiHai, pero NijiAka es el OTP so…), _**Ren.00**_ (Hanamiya es un pastel hecho de manzanas, cerezas, ponis y arcoíris, y quien se atreva a negarlo será cortado en trozos y cocinado a fuego lento. He pasado tiempo con Hannibal Lecter, sé cómo hacerlo (?)), _**MiyoxBoku**_ , _**Nikki Usagi~**_ , _**Ren Takao/Midorima**_ , _**Black Ross**_ , y los queridos/as _**Pomato**_ y _**Hisamicchi**_. Los amo a todos.

 _(Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y otras bazofias. Cuando terminé de escribir eran las tres y cuarto de la mañana. Siento que estoy más ciega que Matt Murdock)_.

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas, mejor conocidas como fanfics.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Experiencia

Kagami abrió la puerta de la casa de Seirin de un azote, dejándose caer de frente en el genkan de su residencia.

―Ya… llegué ―balbuceó, y cerró los ojos mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo.

Ah, qué bien se sentía.

Era miércoles por la tarde, ya casi de noche, y recién salía de su práctica en la casa de Rakuzan. Por fin, había terminado las clases teóricas, y la emoción de comenzar las físicas lo mantuvieron al borde de la locura todo el día. Se encontraba tan emocionado que quemó dos veces sus libretas de apuntes, chamuscando las mangas de su chaqueta del uniforme y asustando a la profesora, quien se encaramó en la silla como si hubiera visto un ratón corriendo.

Cuando terminó las clases casi corrió a la residencia del telépata, encontrándose con Mibuchi, el tipo alto y de gestos andróginos que estaba en el salón con Hyuga y Kiyoshi, quien apenas acababa de llegar, y también con su tutor, Akashi, esperándolo en la parte atrás, acompañado de Nijimura, el _Señor Acompañante_. Éste perdió automáticamente su expresión de embelesado, la que siempre ponía cuando miraba al pelirrojo telépata. Si se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o no, eso sólo los dioses podrían decirlo.

Hacía poco se había enterado, gracias al incansable de Kise, que realmente el _"acompañante"_ era más bien _"novio"_ del líder de Rakuzan, y que incluso el mayor ni siquiera pertenecía a la casa blanca y celeste. Kagami no tenía idea de dónde rayos estaba ubicado, ni tampoco cómo su relación funcionaba cuando uno de sus integrantes era un telépata, pero realmente no era algo de su incumbencia. Después de la primera vez si acaso lo había visto tres veces más, y solo intercambiaron palabras una, cuando el hombre pasó a recoger a su pareja de la casa Seirin en la segunda semana de práctica.

―Kagami-kun, si vas a morir por lo menos ten la delicadeza de no dejar tu cadáver tirado por ahí ―lo regañó Riko, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Torció el gesto al notar que su kohai no se movía―. ¡Teppei, ayúdame a enterrar a Kagami!

Hubo un sonido de pasos ligeros acercándose, y entonces la voz tranquila de Kiyoshi llenó sus oídos.

―Eh, Kagami, ¿estás vivo?, ¿qué te pasó?

El pelirrojo se levantó lentamente, sintiendo como si los huesos se le hubieran convertido en esponjas llenas de agua. Carajo, le dolía la vida misma, desde la punta del cabello hasta los calcetines de los zapatos.

―Akashi me aplastó el orgullo ―farfulló. Se masajeó el cuello con movimientos lentos, y después estiró los brazos, haciendo sonar las articulaciones.

Hizo una mueca.

―Pero has aprendido algo, ¿no? ―inquirió Riko, mordiéndose el pulgar derecho. El pelirrojo asintió―. Bueno, eso es lo que importa.

Allí iba su líder, siempre viendo las cosas por el lado técnico. De verdad, las mujeres eran un completo misterio para él; a veces eran todo sentimentalismo y corazón, hartándolo antes siquiera de que abrieran la boca, mientras que en otros casos eran tan analíticas y calculadoras que rayaban en lo cruel. Gracias al cielo, ni Alex ni Riko caían en ninguna de las dos clases, aunque, por supuesto, de vez en cuando mostraban rasgos de alguno de ellos.

Demasiado jaleo. Las mujeres eran complicadas.

Kiyoshi le regaló una sonrisa, amplia y llena de su habitual positivismo, y Kagami sintió como si se lanzara en una piscina de agua fría.

―Anda, sube a darte una ducha y luego ven a comer; la cena está casi lista ―le informó, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Aida chasqueó los dedos.

―Por cierto, Kagami-kun, tienes que lavar tu ropa, _ya_. El hedor está comenzando a afectar físicamente a Nigou.

Soltó un gruñido, medio de molestia y medio de disculpa, y se quitó los zapatos. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, evitando tropezar con Fukuda que bajaba distraído con un libro en la mano, y llegó a su habitación. Dejó su maleta donde cayera y se lanzó de cara al colchón.

Un gemido hondo, como el de un animal a medio morir escapó de sus labios.

Carajo, de haber sabido que sería tan difícil, no se hubiera impacientado tanto por terminar las clases teóricas. De verdad que no.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro cuando se paró frente a Akashi, todo digno e impecable, es de que la tendría dura. El tipo era un mutante con habilidades tremendas, y que a pesar de nunca haberlo visto utilizándolas de manera agresiva, sus poderes estaban en nivel _Alfa_ , algo tan superior a Kagami que él no podía hacer más que soñarlo. Pero tampoco se sintió intimidado. En absoluto; estaba tan emocionado que los músculos le temblaban como gelatina. Se había precipitado a lanzar el primer golpe, olvidando completamente lo que su tutor le enseñó durante cinco largas semanas y, ¡oh! Qué error más grande.

Akashi era telépata; y más que eso, también era telekinético. Sin siquiera cambiar de expresión detuvo las llamas que se precipitaban con fuerza sobre él, cortándolas como si lo hiciera con un cuchillo. El acto fue algo increíble de ver, dejándolo medio en el limbo, tiempo suficiente para que el líder de Rakuzan lo aturdiera con un _noséqué_ psíquico, que lo hizo sentir como si le hubieran vertido ácido en el cerebro, y después lo estampara de cara contra el césped, todo eso en menos de cinco minutos y sin mover un solo dedo.

Entonces tuvo el atrevimiento de regañarlo y decirle que no había aplicado nada de lo que estudiaron durante todo ese tiempo, y que si la próxima vez demostraba tan falta de indisciplina retomarían las clases teóricas hasta que las estuviera impresas en el ADN.

Volvió a gemir. Se sentía como la mierda.

―Kagami-kun, suenas como si estuvieras muriendo ―la vocecilla de Kuroko lo hizo pegar un salto, sacándolo de su letanía. Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, con Nigou metido a la fuerza en el cuello de su sudadera negra de la residencia.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sorprendió por la repentina de su compañero de cuarto, tanto que apenas si recordaba cuando fue. Hacerlo nuevamente le trajo recuerdos que le parecían lejanos, de otra vida, como cuando estuvo a punto de lastimarlo por asustarlo de repente.

Se rascó la nuca; no era un recuerdo por el cual se sintiera particularmente orgulloso.

―Ah ―se quejó, sentándose al borde de la cama―, estoy hecho polvo. Tu amiguito Akashi no se contiene, ni siquiera cuando se trata de práctica, ¿eh?

Kuroko se encogió de hombros. Se acercó a la silla de su escritorio, pasando a través del campo minado que era la ropa sucia del pelirrojo tirada por todo el suelo. Hacía varios días que Tetsuya no veía el piso de su habitación.

―Tu ropa se está acumulando ―comentó, a manera de regaño. El pobre Nigou no soportaba demasiado tiempo en el cuarto a causa del olor a sudor que emanaba de las prendas, afectando su sensible olfato. Incluso había comenzado a dormir con Riko, aprovechando que la chica tenía una habitación para ella sola, la cual mantenía siempre limpia y perfumada.

Kagami frunció los labios, enfurruñado.

―Ya, que Riko me dijo lo mismo ―chistó la lengua―. Me ordenó que lavara hoy, pero realmente estoy que lo único que quiero es bañarme, comer y dormir.

―Apenas son las ocho y media de la tarde. Además tenemos que estudiar.

Ah, los estudios. Todavía estaba en etapa de exámenes mensuales, y aunque ya habían concluido los más hijos de puta –física e historia japonesa–, todavía faltaba ver cómo se las apañaba con los de ciencias e idiomas. El de inglés lo tenía medio fácil, pero con el mandarín sí estaba jodido. Bah.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y bufó; esto comenzaba a ponerse demasiado pesado. Las semanas anteriores se sentía cansado mentalmente con tanto temario y entrenamiento mental, pero no se comparaba ni de lejos al agotamiento de putas que lo asediaba ahora. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente.

Kuroko ladeó la cabeza, evaluando la expresión de su compañero.

―Si te sientes muy cansado podemos dejarlo para…

―No ―le interrumpió el más alto. Se puso de pie, agarró su toalla, lanzó una muda de ropa a la cama y le sonrió de manera burlona―. Puedo hacerlo. Solo necesito reponer un poco de fuerzas y ya.

Salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose al baño.

Se deshizo de su uniforme con rapidez, metiéndose bajo la ducha y casi echándose a llorar como un idiota cuando el agua acarició su cuerpo. Dios, se sentía tan bien; era como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que se sintió tan relajado. Dejó que sus músculos se relajaran por largo rato, hasta que su mente le recordó que tenía cosas que hacer. Cerró la llave y se apresuró a salir.

Cuando volvió a la habitación Kuroko ya no estaba; se había trasladado como un fantasma, sin dejar el menor rastro de su presencia. Kagami aprovechó para ponerse los pantalones de chándal y la camiseta que había apartado y comenzó a recoger su ropa, desperdigada por todos lados. Las acumuló en una esquina y depositó dentro de la canasta de lavado, cargándose con ella hasta la planta inferior. De verdad, ahora que la tenía tan cerca podía sentir el hedor a muerto que despedía, y se sintió mal por el can. Cierto que le tenía miedo, pero tampoco era como para desear matarlo. Por supuesto que no.

Entró a la lavandería, encontrándose con Furihata y Tsuchida, conversando tranquilamente mientras las máquinas hacían su trabajo. Hacía un calor de puta madre ahí dentro; apenas entró sintió cómo el bochorno lo golpeaba directo en la cara.

―Eh, Kagami, no sabía que habías vuelto ―murmuró el senpai, alejándose de la pared en la que estaba recargado―. Buen trabajo hoy.

―Buen trabajo ―dijo el castaño.

―Ah, gracias ―asintió, sin prestarles demasiada importancia.

―Tus entrenamientos deben ser tremendos. ¿Seguro que estás llevándolo bien? Con todo eso más los mensuales, debe ser difícil ―preguntó el Tsuchida, fijándose en las líneas rojas debajo de sus ojos.

―Sí, Akashi me pateó el culo sin tocarse el corazón. Estoy hecho mierda.

Se acercó a una de las lavadoras, vaciando la ropa y media caja de jabón en el proceso. Furihata hizo una cara extraña.

―Hum, Kagami, no creo que deberías hacer eso ―balbuceó.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

―No pasa nada, es solo ropa.

Tsuchida ladeó la cabeza, meditativo.

―Puede ser… pero, una vez, cuando recién llegué, por error lavé uno de mis pantalones de uniforme con una prenda de color negro. Riko estuvo a punto de arrancarme la cabeza ―se estremeció de solo recordarlo.

Kagami torció los labios y se secó el sudor de la barbilla; eso sonaba como algo que definitivamente la líder haría.

Una de las máquinas hizo lanzó un pitido. El mayor de los tres se acercó a la secadora, retirando sus pertenencias. Las dejó en una canasta.

―Furihata, ahí está la secadora; yo ya terminé aquí ―le sonrió a sus kohais y salió de la habitación.

El castaño comenzó a sacar su ropa de la lavadora y la echó en la secadora, ahora libre. Lucía cómodo, muy a gusto con su ambiente. Taiga se dio cuenta que realmente no sabía casi nada sobre él, ni sus inseparables amigos, y eso que ya tenía un mes y tanto en ese lugar. Incluso ya estaban en Julio.

Se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose medio idiota.

―Eh, Furi, ¿desde hace cuánto que estás aquí? ―preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

El otro continuó haciendo lo suyo mientras respondía.

―Entré en febrero, junto con Kawahara y Fukuda. Mi mutación se desarrolló el año pasado, así que realmente no estamos tan experimentados como los demás.

―Ah, por cierto, ¿qué es lo que hacen? Riko no me dijo, y la verdad es que no tengo ni puta idea de si alguna vez lo han hecho delante de mí.

Kouki soltó una risa boba, presionando algunos botones en la máquina y apoyándose contra la pared. Se pasó el dorso de la mano derecha por el cuello.

―Mi mutación se llama distorsión molecular. Puedo detectar y desintegrar cualquier amenaza de peligro en un diámetro de cuatros metros a mi alrededor ―explicó―. Fukuda es aerokinético, y Kawahara es un pájaro sinfónico

―Vaya, eso es impresionante.

Furihata se sonrojó ligeramente, avergonzado. Se notaba que realmente no recibía muchos cumplidos con respecto a sus poderes. A diferencia de él, Kagami llevaba bastante tiempo conociendo sus habilidades, así que ya no le sorprendía cuando le decían cosas como esas.

Ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

―Hum. Dime, ¿te gusta estar aquí?

Él lo miró, medio sorprendido. Negó con la cabeza.

―Supongo que llegas a acostumbrarte. Los senpais son grandiosos, y Kuroko es un tipo genial; tiene nuestra edad y es un mutante nivel _Alfa_ ―tomó un respiro, deteniéndose a secarse el sudor que le corría por el cuello. Al final suspiró―. Y, no sé, tal vez el que estemos todos juntos hace que me sienta menos solo. Es bueno saber que hay otros mutantes en el mundo, que no soy un monstruo ni que hay algo malo en mí por haber nacido así. Aunque sea en estas condiciones.

―Sí, los senpais son la puta madre.

Nuevamente la risita boba llenó la habitación. Furihata se deslizó hasta el suelo, sentándose lo más lejos posible de la secadora y abrazando las piernas contra el pecho. Parecía un niño.

―Sí, también están los senpais. Gracias a esto pude conocerlos.

Kagami lo imitó, sentándose en el piso y recostándose contra la máquina a su lado; estaba fría. Se sentía igual que uno de los témpanos de hielo que creaba Tatsuya en los calurosos veranos de California, refrescándolo a él y a Alex cuando los abanicos no eran suficientes. Era una sensación agradable.

―Sí, algo así. Se aprende mucho de ellos.

El castaño hizo una mueca extraña.

―No sientes el calor, ¿verdad? ―inquirió. Taiga negó con la cabeza―. Vaya, tu mutación es impresionante. Debe ser genial no poder sentir calor.

―Sí puedo sentirlo, pero solo del ambiente ―corrigió, torciendo el gesto. Se secó el sudor del cuello como ejemplo―. El verano se siente como una patada en los huevos. Aunque no puedo quemarme, eso es cierto.

―Guau.

Kagami se encogió de hombros.

―No es la gran cosa. Akashi dice que cuando tenga un control total sobre mis poderes no sentiré ningún tipo de temperatura, ni frío ni calor ni nada, y mi cuerpo irradiará tanta energía ígnea que cualquiera que se me acerque más de cinco metros terminará ardiendo ―hizo una mueca―. Aunque realmente no creo que eso pase.

―Debe ser difícil, ¿no lo crees?, ser parte de la Generación X ―suspiró―. Todo el mundo siempre vigilándote, esperando que hagas algo fuera de lugar para matarte ―se estremeció y apretó los ojos.

El pelirrojo cruzó los brazos, pensativo; la verdad, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Siempre que pensaba en Kuroko y sus amigos locos de cabellos de colores se los figuraba como cabrones de poder inigualable, restregándole en la cara que eran algo que él sólo podía llegar a soñar. Jamás se detuvo a imaginar lo _horrible_ que debía ser "el mutante clase _Alfa_ ": siempre bajo la mirada del gobierno, los agentes, los francotiradores. Esperando que cometieran el menor de error para ponerles una bala entre las cejas.

De repente se arrepintió de la mayoría de los insultos que alguna vez dirigió hacia ellos. Y también de desear abofetear a Kise más veces de las que se pueden contar.

―Kagami, ¿tu familia te apoyó cuando supo que eras mutante? ―preguntó repentinamente Furihata, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Sí, algo así. Mi viejo como que siempre lo supo; ¿cuántos japoneses de cabello rojo vez por la calle sin que sean mutantes o se hayan teñido? Solo era cuestión de tiempo que mi gen X despertara ―lo miró, serio―. ¿Qué?, ¿tu familia no lo hizo?

El otro alzó las manos, agitándolas enérgicamente.

―¡No, no! ―negó con rapidez―. Mi familia me apoyó por completo. Es sólo que me quedé pensando en la Generación X. en Akashi, realmente. Su padre es el principal anti-mutante del país. Crecer en un ambiente como ese… no puedo imaginármelo.

Kagami soltó un resopló de molestia. O más bien enojo.

―Ese desgraciado, el padre de Akashi, ¿quién diablos se cree que es? ¿Realmente propuso asesinar a todos los mutantes?

Furihata asintió con tristeza.

―Sí. Es un hombre poderoso, ¿sabes? Es la cabeza de un montón de empresas, tanto aquí en Japón como en el extranjero. No es mentira si te dicen que es prácticamente el dueño de la mitad del país ―contestó. Así que no eran estupideces suyas cuando creyó que se tutor el telépata tenía pinta de platudo. El maldito realmente lo era―. Cuando se supo que su único hijo, heredero de todas las compañías era mutante, se formó un escándalo; todos los medios de comunicación enloquecieron. Muchos lo tacharon de hipócrita, así que fundó la Asociación de Ciudadanos Unidos por un País sin Mutantes.

―¿Y así sin más propuso que la solución para "el problema mutante" era eliminarlos a todos?, ¿no se detuvo a pensar en su hijo…?

El otro se encogió de hombros. Entonces la secadora lanzó un pitido, anunciando que su trabajo estaba terminado; se levantó con pesadez y comenzó a sacar la ropa.

―Realmente no sé los detalles, sólo lo que he escuchado de las noticias y los senpais. No hablo con él más de lo necesario en los Debates, y sinceramente no creo que sea algo de lo que le guste que le pregunten ―murmuró lentamente. Dobló las prendas con rapidez―. Creo que terminé aquí.

―Sí, es obvio.

Cargó la canasta y abrió la puerta.

―Nos vemos en la cena ―se despidió.

―Nos vemos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kagami apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, medio en las nubes. Encendió sus manos, mirando distraídamente el fuego que lamía sus dedos con ferocidad, y lo estiró hasta formar largas piras que danzaban alrededor del cuarto, girando y enredándose entre ellas. Lo sacó de su cuerpo, permitiendo que se movieran libremente por toda la habitación, y se puso a pensar en las musarañas.

Era realmente imposible para él tratar de entender cómo alguien podría siquiera considerar que la posibilidad de cometer genocidio para deshacerse del "problema mutante." Y más aún, que esa persona tuviera un hijo mutante; simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza. No es como si él y su viejo fueran de esos familiares que eran como mejores amigos, haciendo toda clase de cosas junto y confiándose sus secretos, pero si de algo estaba bastante seguro es que nunca desearía –o intentaría, dado el caso– matarlo por haber nacido mutante. Demonios que no.

¿Cómo se las apañaba Akashi para no matarlo? Porque de haber sido él, hace mucho que lo hubiera quemado hasta la médula. O al menos lo suficiente para que se le quitara la estupidez. Y después de todo, ¿qué el pelirrojo telépata no tenía una madre que lo defendiera?, ¿o es que ella también era una fanática? Porque eso sí que sería una cagada.

Kagami miró hacia una de las llamas, que bailaba en el centro de la habitación haciendo espirales. Sintió un deje de nostalgia, sin razón aparente. A veces, sólo a veces, extrañaba a su madre. De verdad. Se preguntaba qué había sido de ella, si estaba bien, si se arrepentía de lo que hizo, aunque estaba bastante seguro que no. Nunca dio señales de interesarle saber cómo estaba su hijo, ni siquiera con una llamada cuando su viejo y él partieron a Estados Unidos. ¿Por qué tenía entonces que desperdiciar su tiempo pensando en ella? Seguro que donde estuviera apenas si se acordaba de él, y si lo hacía era como un recuerdo molesto.

Pues que se joda. Él tampoco tenía tiempo para ella.

Una de sus piras hizo una pequeña explosión, reventando en un montón de chispas que crecieron y se convirtieron en llamas independientes. Como fuegos artificiales.

Fue ahí cuando una pregunta que lo venía acosando desde los trece se instaló en todo el centro de su mente: ¿no será que su madre era portadora del factor X? ¿Quizás fue ella quien hizo que naciera mutante…?

La lavadora lanzó un pitido, avisándole que su ropa ya estaba lista. Se incorporó con rapidez, retirando sus prendas y echándolas inmediatamente en la secadora y poniéndola en funcionamiento de una vez. Se recostó contra la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando fijamente a la máquina.

Las llamas se apagaron lentamente.

Terminó el proceso de secado con la mente en blanco, medio en el limbo, y cuando recogió su ropa simplemente la tiró dentro de la canasta y salió de la lavandería casi corriendo. Se sentía medio estúpido.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, entrando a su habitación parcialmente vacía, únicamente ocupada por Nigou, quien jugaba ensimismado con un suéter aparentemente viejo de Kuroko. Ambos se miraron por medio segundo, sopesando cuál sería la mejor acción a seguir, hasta que el pelirrojo lanzó –literalmente– todas sus prendas dentro del armario, dejándolas sin ton ni son, importándole poco que recién acabara de doblarlas.

A la mierda con todo.

Volvió a la planta baja, listo para la cena. Un barrullo enorme provenía de la sala, pero no le prestó atención; fue directo hacia la cocina. Allí se encontró con Koganei y Hyuga, los dos a cada lado de la isla, mirando su plato de curry como si fuera una penitencia. Por un momento se preguntó por qué; después, vio a Riko de pie junto a la estufa, moviendo una enorme olla. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Puta madre.

―Kagami-kun, ¿ya terminaste? Ven aquí, la cena está lista ―la mujer comenzó a llenar un tazón sin que el pelirrojo haya siquiera contestado; lo hizo hasta el borde. Después agarró otro cuenco y lo llenó de arroz―. Toma. Ahí tienes.

Observó detenidamente su cena, escudriñando fijamente su contenido. A primera vista estaba normal, pero si lo veías bien podías notar las verduras enteras, mezclado con frutas y algo que parecía carne. El arroz, sin embargo, estaba blanco y olía bien, pero por experiencia sabía que algo _debía_ andar mal. La última vez que Riko había cocinado su arroz tenía un increíble y perfecto sabor a tierra, y eso que estaba tan blanco como una perla.

Lanzó una mirada hacia donde estaban los senpais, quienes parecían igual de abatidos que él, incluso más. Especialmente Koga. Por la expresión de su rostro se notaba que ya había utilizado su mutación para ver si podía arreglar aquél desastre, sin éxito aparente. Y si él no podía hacerlo, nada podía.

Qué putada.

La líder lo miró expectante, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos que de costumbre; estaba esperando su reacción. Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna, y sosteniendo una cuchara con la punta de los dedos recogió un poco de curry y se lo llevó a la boca.

No te tomó demasiado darse cuenta que sabía a arena.

―¿Y bien…? ―inquirió, ansiosa―. Ya sé que mi cocina no es tan buena como la tuya o la de Mitobe, pero esta vez me esforcé mucho y practiqué antes de prepararlo.

Hyuga farfulló algo desde lejos, bastante parecido a un gemido de dolor, y como el hombre que era comenzó a comer sin descanso, impresionando a su compañero y a su kohai en el proceso. Se zampó toda su cena casi sin respirar entre cada bocanada.

Él de verdad que era todo un hombre.

―Sabe… ¿bien? ―masculló Kagami, y terminó sonando más a pregunta que a una afirmación.

El vice-coordinador de la casa se acercó hasta la chica, entregándole sus cuencos con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

―Estuvo bien. Buen trabajo ―declaró, y salió de la cocina con rapidez.

Riko sonrió de oreja a oreja. El pelirrojo sintió una ligera punzada de culpabilidad, pero realmente se contentó con verla tan alegre. Cogió su cena y miró a Koganei, que todavía permanecía sopesando qué hacer con la suya, y salió de la cocina, dispuesto a sentarse en la escalera, como hacía siempre que comía algo más aparte de comida fría o chatarra.

Se sentó en el quinto escalón, mirando fijamente los cuencos. De verdad, tenía mucha hambre. Estaba hecho mierda después de un día con más patadas en el culo que recompensas, y lo único que quería era terminar con eso de una vez para poder subir y darle un repaso al examen de mañana.

Con eso en mente comenzó a devorar su curry, poco a poco acostumbrándose al extraño sabor que tenía, y acompañándolo con el arroz –que curiosamente tenía un ligerísimo sabor a jabón de lavar platos, sólo Dios sabe por qué– cuando vio a Hyuga asomarse en el umbral de la sala, con el rostro de quien ha visto mirar a su mascota, para entonces desplomarse sin más en el suelo, dándose de cara contra el piso.

―Ah, Hyuga-senpai murió.

La vocecilla monocorde y plana de Kuroko lo hizo girarse, llevándose un pequeño susto al encontrarlo sentado detrás suyo con su cachorro en los brazos, quien todavía continuaba peleando con el suéter de su dueño.

―¿Cómo diablos apar-…? ―sacudió la cabeza―. No importa. Eres tú, así que supongo que es normal. ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por el senpai? Digo, acabamos de verlo morir.

El peliceleste se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que se pondrá bien. Siempre que Riko-san cocina hay alguien que termina así―contestó llanamente.

Miró al hombre desparramado en medio de vestíbulo, dándose cuenta que absolutamente ninguno de los que estaban en la sala –sumergidos en un bullicio tan alto que ni parecía día de semana– había salido a auxiliarlo. Ni siquiera Izuki, el ojo fisgón de la casa.

Así que él también simplemente volvió a lo suyo: terminar la cena y sobrevivir a ello.

―Después de todo, ¿tú ya cenaste? Vamos, que tienes que meterle comida a tu cuerpo si es que quieres dejar de ser tan bajo.

Kuroko frunció las cejas.

―Kagami-kun, aunque no lo creas ahora soy un centímetro más alto que cuando recién llegaste a la casa. Además todavía estoy en la adolescencia, puedo seguir creciendo hasta los dieciocho.

Se llevó un bocado de curry a la boca, casi disfrutando del fiero sabor de la arena y carne semi-cruda en su lengua.

―Bobadas. De ser cierto ya me habría dado cuenta ―masticó lentamente, batallando por tragarse la bola de comida que su cuerpo parecía rechazar automáticamente―. A no ser que yo también haya crecido.

Tetsuya no dijo nada. Kagami continuó comiendo, terminándose su cena ante de lo esperado. Suspiró aliviado, y se dio cuenta que, con todo, había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Claro, también fue que tuvo suerte, no como el pobre senpai, quien continuaba convaleciente y sin ningún aspecto de querer levantarse pronto.

Qué lástima. Había sido un ejemplo a seguir para el pelirrojo, y un buen compañero para el resto de los miembros de la residencia Seirin.

Taiga se puso de pie, encaminándose a la cocina y dejando sus platos, para después volver a las escaleras. Antes de salir se dio cuenta que Koganei se había rendido a la mitad del tazón, y ahora permanecía con la cabeza apoyada contra la superficie de la isla.

Pobre. Quizás también estuviera muriendo.

―Bien, ¿subimos a estudiar? ―le preguntó a Kuroko, estirándose. Sus articulaciones soltaron un quejido―. Terminemos con eso de una vez y así puedo acostarme a dormir. Estoy hecho polvo.

El peliceleste no dijo nada nuevamente, sino que encabezó el viaje escaleras arriba. Kagami lo siguió de cerca.

―Estos mensuales han estado de la puta madre ―se quejó en cuanto llegaron a la habitación, jalando la silla de su escritorio y acomodándose en el de su compañero, soltando los libro y abriéndolos en las páginas indicadas―. No quiero no saber cómo vendrán los trimestrales.

Kuroko se acomodó a su lado, soltando al cachorro en el suelo y abriendo la libreta de apuntes. La verdad es que él tampoco tenía ganas de estudiar, empezando por el hecho de que la asignatura se le antojaba bastante tediosa, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tanto por él como por sus amigos.

La primera media hora pasó bastante lenta, con un Kagami que no hacía más que quejarse y rumiar una y otra vez el mismo tema, mientras que el otro esperaba pacientemente a que su compañero terminara de lamentarse de su condición. Varias veces estuvo tentado a darle una bofetada para que se concentrara, pero logró contenerse al ver las brillantes líneas rojas debajo de sus ojos. De verdad, estaba cansado.

Ya habían terminado de repasar el primer tema cuando Taiga se echó hacia atrás, recostando la espalda contra la silla.

―Ah, qué fácil debe resultar ser telépata ―dijo, bostezado con la boca muy abierta. Parpadeó varias veces―. No tienen que estudiar nada porque pueden robar las respuestas de la mente del profesor.

Kuroko ladeó la cabeza, dubitativo.

―No creo que eso sea lo que hacen.

Su compañero lo miró por un segundo, luego desvió la mirada a los libros.

―¿Qué? No me vas a decir que Akashi no hace trampa en los exámenes, porque eso solamente te lo crees tú.

Dejó caer su cuerpo contra el respaldar de su asiento, sintiéndose bastante cansado también. Los mensuales comenzaban a sacarle factura, con tanto material de estudio.

―Akashi-kun siempre nos decía que podíamos confiar en que nunca revisaría nuestro pensamientos a menos que nosotros le demos permiso, y creo que eso también aplica para las demás personas ―murmuró, descruzando las piernas y poniendo los pies en el frío suelo―. Ese es el código ético de un telépata.

Kagami hizo una mueca, torciendo los labios.

―¿De verdad existe algo como eso? Estás jodiendo.

Se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé. No soy telépata, pero supongo que los que tienen ese tipo de mutación conocen la norma. Hyuga-senpai también puede decírtelo.

El otro lanzó un largo y cansado suspiro, pero asintió dos veces. Chasqueó la lengua.

―Así que por eso funcionan las cosas con él y el señor _Acompañante_ ―masculló.

Kuroko se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla izquierda para evitar el echarse a reír. Era tan gracioso que Kagami-kun insistiera en llamar así a su exlíder de residencia, incluso mucho después de conocer su nombre.

―Nijimura-senpai es un caso diferente ―explicó, y la necesidad de usar las manos para hacerse entender casi lo supera. Casi―. Él es un metamorfo; su mutación le da la habilidad de transformar su piel en materiales sólidos, entre ellos el diamante.

―¿Y qué con eso? Igualmente Akashi podría leerle la mente si le da la gana, ¿no?

Negó levemente con la cabeza.

―Su cerebro está revestido de diamante; no importa cuántas veces Akashi-kun lo intente, su mente está protegida de todo tipo de ataques psíquicos. Es inmune a la telepatía.

Kagami abrió la boca como si fuera un pez.

―Eh ―farfulló―. De verdad que no hay nadie entre tu círculo de amigos que sea normal, ¿no? Pero supongo que también le sirve para aguantar los porrazos telekinéticos del otro. Eso es algo

Kuroko lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de contener la risa.

―Supongo que Kagami-kun recibió muchos el día de hoy. ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica de hoy?, ¿realmente fue tan malo?

―De la puta madre, ya te lo dije ―bufó, masajeándose la nuca―. Akashi me pateó en los huevos de una vez. Ni siquiera pude levantarme en mi propio pie durante un rato. Tuvo que arrastrarme el tipo este, Mibuchi si no me equivoco, que siempre que voy a Rakuzan me mira como si fuera escoria, y dejarme en el genkan.

El peliceleste asintió, comprendiendo.

―Bueno, Mibuchi-senpai es una salamandra de placer, así que es normal que mire a algunas personas de esa manera.

―No me mires como si entendiera lo que dices porque sabes que no lo hago.

La comisura derecha de la boca del más bajo se frunció hacia arriba.

―Se les dice salamandra de placer a las personas con la habilidad de controlar los impulsos biológicos de los seres vivos, especialmente los sexuales, como hace Mibuchi-senpai.

―Espera, ¿cómo rayos es eso? Controla los impulsos biológicos, sí, especialmente los sexuales; eso quiere decir que puede hacer que dos personas tengan… ¿qué?, ¿sexo?

Los ojos increíblemente celestes de Kuroko se movieron hacia los libros.

―Sí, si eso es lo que quiere, además de muchas otras cosas ―musitó―. No conozco realmente la extensión de sus poderes.

Un breve silencio se instauró entre ellos.

―Bien, pero: ¿eso qué mierda tiene que ver en que mire mal a la gente? ―quiso saber el pelirrojo, volviendo a la pregunta inicial.

El otro agarró uno de los lápices entre sus dedos, resuelto a retomar los estudios. Ya casi no les faltaba nada.

―Gracias a su mutación Mibuchi-senpai tiene una fijación por las personas que considera ideales físicamente, pero al mismo tiempo no puede evitar reflejar desagrado por quienes no lo son. Hyuga-senpai es una de sus constantes víctimas, igual que Kise-kun.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, solo roto por sus respiraciones y los gruñidos de Nigou peleando contra el suéter.

―Eso quiere decir... que…

Kuroko se inclinó sobre sus libros, metiéndose de lleno en el tema de estudio.

―Mibuchi-senpai te considera feo ―sentenció él otro sin rodeos.

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que el día de Kagami pasara de mierda definitiva a diarrea incontenible.

Ambos volvieron a estudiar, y no terminaron sino hasta una hora y media después. Tetsuya sonrió y suspiró satisfecho, buscando a Nigou y acariciándolo fervientemente entre sus brazos; Taiga, en cambio, se alejó del escritorio y se lanzó sobre la cama como si de eso dependiera su vida. En cuanto su cuerpo tocó el colchón cayó dormido, y el peliceleste tuvo que asegurarse que continuaba respirando para poder bajar tranquilo hacia la planta baja de la casa.

No fue hasta después, bien entrada la madrugada, que el pelirrojo despertó, sobresaltado por los empujones de su compañero de cuarto.

―Kagami-kun, despierta ―lo llamaba, frenético. Estaba de pie delante de su cama, con el cachorro apretujado dentro del cuello de su camisa de pijama. Apenas resultaba perceptible por la oscuridad, y de no ser porque conocía su mutación, habría jurado que era un _verdadero_ fantasma.

Se incorporó lentamente, sentándose en la cama para mirar la hora; eran las cinco y catorce de la madrugada. ¿Qué demonios? Se masajeó las sienes, intentando no mandarlo a la mierda en ese momento, y entonces escuchó el revuelo que llenaba el pasillo.

Se levantó de la cama.

―Kuroko, ¿qué es lo que…?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire, saliendo de la habitación y comprobándolo por sí mismo. Todos estaban despiertos, todavía con el pijama puesto; estaban asomados en el balcón que daba hacia las escaleras, mirando hacia la puerta. Kagami se acercó, atravesando el pasillo con los pies descalzos.

―¿Qué es lo que…? ―volvió a preguntar, dirigiendo la pregunta a todos y a nadie en particular. Mitobe era el más cercano a él, pero aunque sabía de antemano que el hombre no le contestaría con su propia voz, la expresión de su rostro fue más que suficiente para terminar de confirmar que _algo_ fuera de lo normal estaba ocurriendo ahí.

Siguió la dirección de sus ojos, fijando ahora su atención en Riko, Hyuga e Izuki, quienes estaban en el genkan, el vestíbulo y la escalera, en ese mismo orden. La líder parecía preocupada, o más bien en aterrada; se mordía la punta del pulgar con ansiedad, mirando cada tanto hacia la puerta y luego hacia Izuki. Los senpais, por otro lado, lucían tensos; Hyuga ni siquiera tenía los lentes puestos, y el Ojo de Águila estaba sin camisa. Ambos mantenían los brazos firmemente cruzados contra el pecho.

―¿Cuánto falta? ―preguntó ella, moviendo los labios apenas lo suficiente para que saliera el sonido.

―Están cerca. Ya entraron a Shuutoku ―informó el radar de la casa, y su voz sonó tan cortante como un cuchillo. Sus ojos ardían igual que la plata derretida.

Nadie dijo nada más. Riko se abrazó a sí misma por un instante, como si tuviera frío, y luego volvió a morderse el dedo. Estaba al borde.

Kagami se sentía perdido, como si pendiera de un hilo; no le gustó sentirse así. Quería saber qué era lo que mantenía a todos sus compañeros tan asustados; nunca, en sus dieciséis años de vida, había visto a alguien con semejante terror escrito en el rostro, como estaban la mayoría de ellos.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia el centro, ubicándose entre Kawahara y Kiyoshi, mirando más de cerca a los tres en la planta baja. Ahora que lo notaba, Izuki parecía estar temblando, aunque era algo leve; más que nada sus labios y sus párpados. Él también estaba aterrado.

―Senpai ―comenzó, llegando a su límite. Necesitaba entender qué pasaba―, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

Kiyoshi lo miró, serio, tan serio que fue como si sus ojos castaños lo atravesaran. Por un momento pareció otra persona.

―Parece que alguien de otra casa intentó escaparse. El equipo SWAT del gobierno lo está buscando. Van a asesinar a cualquiera que sepa algo respecto a ello ―susurró con un hilo de voz―. Si lo encuentran en alguna otra residencia escondido los matarán a todos.

Durante lo que dura la mitad de un latido, Kagami permaneció quieto, tan quieto que fue como si se convirtiera en una estatua. Después, en un acto tan instintivo que ni siquiera fue consciente de realizarlo giró en redondo, buscando a Kuroko con la vista. Estaba justo ahí detrás de él, plano como la primera vez que lo conoció. Su rostro, inexpresivo para cualquiera que lo mirara de pasada, estaba tenso, tan crispado por el miedo que resultaba imposible compararlo al muchacho de todos los días. Incluso temblaba como una hoja.

Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo sintió terror, uno tan grande que fue como si le vertieran nitrógeno líquido en las venas. Avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de su compañero de cuarto, sujetándolo de la muñeca izquierda.

Los pulmones se le llenaron del aire frío de la noche, golpeándolo como una bofetada.

―Están interrogando a Ootsubo y los demás ―anunció Hyuga después de largo rato de silencio, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. Su voz estaba tan filosa como la de Izuki―. No sé qué dicen, no puedo escuchar bien, pero ellos no saben nada tampoco.

―Por supuesto que no saben nada. Nadie aparte de los de la casa de ese imbécil sabe algo ―escupió Riko.

―Revisaron todas las habitaciones ―agregó Izuki―. Están limpios, totalmente limpios. No hay nada, no saben nada. No tienen nada qué ver en eso.

―Están a punto de irse ―continuó el cibérpata―. Van a dejarlos por ahora.

Otra vez, todo quedó en silencio durante un largo minuto.

―Vienen hacia acá ―dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo―. Nos quedan dos minutos y medio ―añadió Hyuga.

Con la respiración convertida en un jadeo violento Taiga volteó a mirar a Kuroko, asegurándose que de seguía junto a él a pesar de tener su muñeca firmemente apretada entre los dedos. Los ojos celestes, todavía visibles en la oscuridad parecieron flotar en un mar de pánico, mezclado con terror, ira e impotencia. El chico fantasma de la casa Seirin, un mutante de clase _Alfa_ capaz de salir por sus propios pies de ese sitio, tenía las emociones usualmente controladas a flor de piel, tan claras como si las estuviera gritando.

Esa sola mirada fue suficiente para que el corazón del pelirrojo se acelerara a tal punto que sus propios latidos comenzaron a resonar en sus oídos, como si fueran sus alaridos no expresados. Sintió como si la sangre se le volviera espesa, imposible de que pasara a través de sus venas, algo completamente diferente del habitual fuego que hervía debajo de su piel, y tuvo que buscar a tientas la pared más cercana, acorralando a Tetsuya contra ésta y su cuerpo en un acto de protección tan innecesario como estúpido. No le importó.

Miró a cada uno de sus compañeros, pasando los ojos por sus espaldas a una velocidad increíble, y sintió cómo la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón – _uno, dos, tres_ –, cabalgando forzosamente contra su pecho, y en el momento exacto en que la puerta de la residencia fue abierta de un azote tan fuerte que reverberó en toda la estancia, se detuvo completamente.

* * *

Mátenme.

Este capítulo iba a ser inmensamente largo, tanto como para abarcar el que viene e ir directo al diez que, si les informo por adelantado, tendrá la primera escena de sexo del fanfic, pero me di cuenta que sería literalmente demasiado. Las/os dejaré con las ganas. Eso sí, me gustaría que intenten adivinar quiénes serán los afortunados (no, no serán Kagami y Kuroko, descarten esa idea pero ya. Sería ridículo ponerlos a follar desde ya (?)), y quienes comenten la pareja correcta les enviaré un pedacito del momento por **PM**. Lo digo en serio.

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Les advierto que lo que viene será fuerte, quizás tenga que cambiar la categoría a **M** desde ya (aunque yo lo estaba reservando para el momento _"oiie khe zukhulemtoh"_ , pero bué), no sé, eso lo veré mientras escribo. Sólo espero que no se alarmen, recuerden lo que les dije en el cap dos sobre los _**X-Men**_ y de dónde se inspiraban los guionistas de los clásicos, aunque también los actuales lo hacen. La crueldad irracional es algo común para quienes viven en un mundo de odio anti-mutante. Por cierto, cuando me refiero a los clásicos de **Unncany X-Men** estoy hablando de los 2000 hacia abajo, comenzando desde _**First Class**_ –que duró desde 1963 hasta los principios de los 70's– hasta finales de los 90's. Si por casualidad de la vida alguien comenzó a interesarse en el mundo de los cómics _**X-Men**_ y quiere leerlos mándeme un **PM** con su correo electrónico y sin dudas se los pasos. _**¡Excelsior**_ (ahora estoy reclutando gente hacia el universo Marvel. Estoy enferma) _ **!**_

Creo que eso es todo. Estoy segura que recibiré más de una amenaza de muerte, tanto por el final como por haber tardado tanto, o puede que igual que con el capitulo anterior casi no reciba reviews. Como sea, ¡los amo con todo el corazón! Se agradece demasiado que lean este fanfic, sin importar si dejan o no un review (aunque claro que haciéndolo me hacen aún más feliz y ayudan de manera indirecta a que me motive más y escriba más rápido y me esfuerce más y- *se ahoga con su propia saliva*). Todo lo que me dan lo aprecio desde el fondo de mi corazón, ya sea comentario, favs, follows, nada, bombas, caminantes blancos y demás (recién _**Games of Thrones**_ cayó en hiatus. Otro motivo para enloquecer, ah).

Ya saben. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto. Llévense a su chico de _KnB_ favorito a casa y háganles lo que quieran, menos a Daiki. ¡Besos!

`v`)/

PD.: Akashi en la Zona me dejó embarazada.


	9. Operaciones de Rutina

Estuve viendo hace poco la película _The Normal Heart_ , y quedé tan encantada y al mismo tiempo destrozada. Eso una película preciosa, cruda, que te hace reflexionar en cuán grande puede llegar a ser el odio y la discriminación humana. La adoré, aunque al final lloré como desgraciada. Se la recomiendo muchísimo. Si tienen la oportunidad de verla, háganlo, no se arrepentirán, \\(*o*)9.

Como sea, les pido muchísimas disculpas por lo horrible que es este capítulo; ya se los advertí en el anterior, sumado al hecho de que estuve releyendo la saga de cómics _**Masacre Mutante**_ , publicada a mediados de los 80's, fue prácticamente como si se escribiera solo. Lo siento mucho. Espero que no me odien y abandonen por hacer esto.

Les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y comentan, especialmente a _**Annie Thompson**_ , _**Lanma**_ , _**D. R. Downfall**_ , _**Ren.00**_ y _**Absalon95**_ , quienes dejaron review en el cap anterior. ¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, las amo un montón!

 _(Disculpen las basuras ortográficas. Hago lo que puedo por mejorar un poco más cada día)._

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Operaciones de Rutina

Al principio todo era un borrón negro, lleno de ruido y voces distorsionadas. Escuchaba pasos pesados, fuertes, mezclados con gritos y un sonido metálico que nunca antes había escuchado. Todo estaba oscuro y denso, como si estuviera sumergido dentro de un mar de agua negra, y cada vez que intentaba salir terminaba en el fondo.

Después, vino la conciencia.

Todo se movía. Rápido. Un momento atrás estaba delante de Kuroko, protegiendo a su compañero de cuarto, creyendo estúpidamente que eso _podría_ hacer algún tipo de diferencia, y al siguiente un grupo de al menos treinta hombres, todos armados hasta los dientes y con la máscara del uniforme SWAT del gobierno irrumpieron en la residencia, peinando el sitio y ordenándoles a gritos que se tiraran al suelo con las manos en la nuca.

Nadie reaccionó. Nadie siquiera parpadeó. Pareció como si le hubieran puesto pausa a una película de acción americana, y todos los personajes de la pantalla permanecían congelados, sosteniendo la respiración. Era una situación irreal, tan falsa y ridícula que ninguna de sus mentes estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

Pero todo seguía igual, uno de los hombres continuaba exigiendo que se postraran, y a la tercera orden sin respuesta otro de ellos se acercó a Riko, el miembro de la casa más próximo a los uniformados, y agarrándola del brazo derecho con rudeza la lanzó de cara contra el piso.

Su cabeza rebotó como si fuera un balón de baloncesto.

―¡Al suelo, ahora!, ¡pongan las manos en la nuca! ¡Si tengo que volver a repetirlo le volaré los sesos a esta perra mutante!

Kagami vio cómo sus senpais y demás compañeros obedecían en el acto, incluido en chico sombra a sus espaldas. Él también, por inercia, se tiró en el suelo, llevando sus manos, que habían comenzado a temblar como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina hasta la parte trasera de su cuello.

Escuchó jadeos, altos y forzosos, provenir desde algún lado de la planta baja, como si alguien estuviera llorando. No pudo asimilar quién.

―Equipo Tres, revisen atrás. Cuatro, el patio y sus alrededores. Cinco, las habitaciones. El Uno quédese aquí e interrogue a estos malditos; Dos, los de arriba ―indicó la misma voz que había gritado las ordenes, aparentemente el líder de la escuadra. Su tono era rotundo pero monótono, como si ya hubiera dicho eso muchas otras veces―. Castiguen a cualquiera que no coopere. Mátenlos si saben algo.

Las tropas comenzaron a moverse. Sus pasos se escuchaban fuertes y altos, tan ruidosos como el sonido de los trenes en las vías. Era aterrador. Se sentían como los pasos de La Muerte, paseándose entre ellos para llevárselos por cometer el error más grande de sus vidas: nacer como mutantes.

Se dispersaron por toda la residencia. Kagami escuchó las escaleras quejarse por el esfuerzo de soportar a tantos cuerpos, avisándole que el Equipo Dos estaba en la planta alta. No podía verlos bien con la cara contra el suelo, pero pudo percatarse apenas que sus botas tenían las suelas del grosor de su muñeca. La punta era de metal negro.

También había algo más, un ligero sonido de pesado. Se parecía bastante al que emitían las armas de las películas de acción. Se puso a pensar cuánto les costaría matar a cualquiera que se levantara en ese mismo instante.

―¡Párate! ―gritó una voz áspera, distorsionada por un obstáculo que la hacía sonar más profunda. Riko emitió un chillido de dolor, agudo y estremecedor―. Habla, estúpida. ¿Conoces a Takahashi Hiroshi?

―N-n-no… ―contestó. Su voz fue un susurro, tan delgado que apenas si se oyó en medio del ruido que inundaba la estancia, pero aun así se sintió como una cuchillada. No parecía ella. No se escuchaba como ella. Era algo completamente diferente de la chica fuerte, decidida y dispuesta a todo que conocía. Tan diferente que bien pudo haber pasado por otra persona.

Y eso era horrible.

Hubo un sonido fuerte, violento, tan sonoro como el de un látigo, seguido inmediatamente por el de un objeto pesado cayendo estrepitosamente al piso. Luego Riko gritó y dejó escapar un alto gemido.

La habían abofeteado.

―¡Escúchame, perra! Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más. Quiero que medites tu respuesta. ¿Sabes quién es Takahashi Hiroshi?

―¡No lo sé! ―exclamó. La voz le sonó gangosa, como si tuviera la boca llena de saliva. O sangre―. ¡No lo sé! ¡Jamás lo he visto!, ¡no he escuchado de él! Por favor…

Otro golpe, esta vez como si la hubieran estrellado contra la pared. Volvió a gritar; fue un sonido alto y doloroso, como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma misma. Cesó tan rápido como llegó.

―¡Mal! ―ésta era otra voz, distinta a la del líder y la del tipo que dirigió las primeras dos preguntas―. ¡Por supuesto que lo _conocen_! Ustedes malditos fenómenos se conocen entre todos, planean quitarnos el planeta que nos pertenece. ¡No se los vamos a permitir! Si están vivos todavía es porque los extranjeros no nos dejaron eliminarlos a todos, ¡¿y así es como nos pagan…?! ¡Habla de una vez! ¡¿Sabes quién es Takahashi Hiroshi y dónde está?!

La líder soltó un jadeo, hondo y ronco, seguido del ruido de su cuerpo golpeando de lleno el suelo. Tosió dos, tres, cuatro veces, y cuando intentó hablar su voz se perdió; terminó desvaneciéndose como el viento fresco en una tarde calurosa de verano en California, cuando ni la playa ni los helados eran suficientes.

Alguien de la planta superior gimoteó con voz ahogada, sollozando contra el suelo sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo de ocultar su llanto.

Y eso fue todo lo que Kagami Taiga, mutante japonés de dieciséis años, pudo soportar.

Se puso de pie de un salto, tardando apenas tres segundos para que si vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad de la casa para poder avanzar con paso seguro hasta el balcón de la escalera y gritar:

―¡Déjenla!, ¡ella no sabe nada; ninguno de nosotros sabe nada! ¡Ustedes son los que deberían agradecer que _nosotros_ los dejemos vivir, malditos pedazos de mierda, y conformarse con que preferimos estar en sus putas cárceles y fingir que los obedecemos!

Un silencio espeso, tan profundo y pesado que se sentía como volver a ahogarse en agua negra se apoderó del recinto. Nadie pareció estar respirando, ni siquiera él. Había gastado su último aliento, tanto de oxígeno como de vida, en ese único grito.

Y entonces todo estalló como si fuera una bomba.

Los agentes de SWAT que se encontraban en el piso de arriba se le abalanzaron como bestias, apresándolo e inmovilizándolo antes de que pudiera asimilar cualquier cosa aparte de su propio suspiro contenido. Lo pusieron de rodillas en el suelo, con ambos brazos doblados contra la espalda y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gracias al firme agarre que mantenía uno de los hijos de puta en su cabello.

Le rompieron la nariz con el primer puñetazo. A diferencia de como hicieron con Riko, no mediaron palabra; ni siquiera un insulto, como es habitual ver en las películas. No hicieron nada de eso. Simplemente comenzaron a llenarlo de golpes, tan rápidos y tan seguidos que llegó al punto de perder la cuenta de cuántos estaba recibiendo.

Pero, a pesar de todo, todavía podía sentirlos. Hubo uno en las costillas que le dolió tanto como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo de filo dentado en la carne; atravesó desde el costado derecho hasta la sien izquierda. También otro, dirigido hacia la pantorrilla, que lo hizo gritar como un desgraciado; no estaba seguro de si fue un pisotón o qué, pero se sintió como le hubieran roto el hueso con una herramienta de mecánicos. No llegó a escuchar el crujido, pero conocía su cuerpo lo suficiente para saberlo.

En algún punto de la golpiza volvieron a golpearlo en la cara, y esta vez el dolor estalló tan fuerte dentro de su cabeza que se asemejaba demasiado a lo que le hizo Akashi el día anterior con la mente. Fue como si le clavaran un millón de agujas, una en cada nervio de su cuerpo, y su ojo derecho se tiñó de la sangre que le escurría de alguna herida en la ceja.

Fue vagamente consciente, entonces, de que lo levantaban; sintió cómo arrastraban su cuerpo, apoyándolo contra la baranda del balcón de la escalera, en el mismo sitio donde se había posicionado para su anterior declaración. Lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas, nuevamente, y finalmente uno de los agentes se detuvo frente suyo y lo apuntó con un arma.

Por un segundo Kagami consideró si debía cerrar los ojos; eso era lo que normalmente hacían en las películas, pero no estaba seguro si realmente se aplicaba en su caso. Quería ver cuando la muerte le llegara. Quería mirar al desgraciado a la máscara y demostrarle que no tuvo miedo de morir por su gente, por sus compañeros, por su líder. La posibilidad de utilizar sus poderes para defenderse llenó su destrozada mente un instante, producto del instinto de supervivencia, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Levantó el mentón con orgullo y clavó la mirada en las gafas negras de su verdugo.

Y entonces, un grito.

―¡Kagami!

No pudo ver de dónde provenía. Sólo fue capaz de percatarse de una sombra oscura que se lanzaba contra el sujeto que lo apuntaba, violenta como un espectro. Arremetió con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo en su arrebato, tiempo suficiente para que Kagami se levantara y lanzara el puño hacia uno de ellos, cualquiera, impactando de lleno contra su rostro cubierto por la máscara.

Un enorme dolor punzante en la muñeca le informó que acababa de rompérsela.

La sombra que lo salvó resultó ser Kiyoshi, quien ahora estaba siendo inmovilizado por tres de los agentes. Uno de ellos, el mismo imbécil que estuvo a punto de matar al pelirrojo le dio una patada directo a la rodilla izquierda, dándole directamente con la punta metálica de la bota en el hueso, y el mayor gritó tan fuerte que desgarró por completo los oídos ya lastimados de Taiga.

Sin pensárselo dos veces atacó el cuello de uno de ellos, enroscando sus brazos como si fueran sogas a su alrededor. Era un intento inútil, desde luego, pero ni mierda que iba a morir sin pelear. Lucharía hasta que se le acabara el oxígeno en la última célula de su cuerpo. Si no, no tendría derecho de llamarse mutante.

Entonces la casa se convirtió en un caos. El resto de sus compañeros se pusieron de pie, atacando a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino. Parecían animales enfurecidos, impulsados por el deseo de seguir con vida, defendiendo a los de su especie. Eran abatidos con rapidez, caían al suelo, se levantaban y continuaban, reacios a morir de esa manera. Ninguno de ellos utilizó sus poderes.

Alguien agarró a Kagami del cuello, de la misma manera en que él estaba haciendo con el SWAT, empujándolo contra el piso y poniéndole la rodilla en la garganta. Sintió el dolor estallar en forma de mil golpes en la parte trasera de su cabeza, opacando su ya de por sí escasa visión. No podía respirar. Movió las manos desesperadamente, tratando vanamente de quitarse al sujeto de encima, únicamente logrando que la presión se hiciera más fuerte. Sus ojos vagaron en busca de ayuda, mirando a sus compañeros, pero todos ellos estaban en su propia batalla.

Hubo un momento en que su mente comenzó a apagarse, volviéndose oscura, igual a una televisión con mala recepción. Iba a desmayarse. Su vista se convirtió en un solo punto negro, difuso, hasta que al final no había nada de lo que fuera capaz de sostenerse para continuar despierto.

Y fue ahí cuando el tipo cayó violentamente hacia atrás, empujado por un ataque directo. Se oyó un fuerte estrépito cuando su cuerpo aterrizó contra el suelo.

―¡Kagami-kun!, ¡Kagami-kun, despierta! ¡Por favor, despierta!

No supo identificar a quién le pertenecía aquella voz. Su cabeza ardía exactamente igual al día anterior, cuando Akashi lo había aturdido, y su cuerpo se sentía pesado como una maldita piedra. No tenía ganas de levantarse. Bien podía quedarse ahí, acostado, y esperar a que la muerte engullera su ser por completo. No estaría mal.

Abrió lentamente los párpados, tardándose lo que le supo a una eternidad para que su visión se acostumbrara a la oscuridad de la residencia. Vio un mechón de cabello celeste, extraño, arriba de su rostro, y mientras su mente se reorganizaba y ponía las cosas más o menos en su sitio pudo relacionar ese color con su compañero de cuarto. Kuroko.

Se apoyó en los codos, observándolo detenidamente; algo andaba mal con él. Tenía una gran herida abierta arriba de la ceja izquierda, la cual aparentemente estaba por dejar de sangrar. También su labio inferior estaba roto, sus nudillos parecían reventados, pero no era nada de eso lo que lo hacía diferente. Eran sus ojos. Sus enormes y expresivos ojos celestes, bañados de una desesperación tan grande que lo dejaron mudo. Su pequeño cachorro continuaba escondido dentro de su camisa, jadeando y gimiendo de una manera triste y lastimera.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar esa mirada por mucho más que eso.

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose varias veces. La pierna lo acuchilló de dolor en cuanto dio un paso, pero la ignoró todo lo que pudo. Kuroko también se incorporó. Miró hacia ambos lados, pegando la espalda contra la del más alto, buscando alguien a quien ayudar. Kagami pudo darse cuenta de que estaba temblando. Se escucharon dos gritos, uno más agudo que otro, proveniente de la planta baja. Era la voz de Riko.

Sin dudarlo más de lo necesario se lanzó escaleras abajo, abriéndose paso entre la batalla que se vivía dentro de su residencia. Repartió codazos, mordidas y puños, empeorando su mano rota y ganándose más golpes de los que su cuerpo podía seguir soportando. Vio a Hyuga en el piso, siendo ferozmente ahorcado por uno de los agentes, peleando por quitárselo de encima. El pelirrojo arremetió contra el sujeto, tacleándolo con todo lo que tenía, aterrizando de cara contra el suelo. Volvió a lastimarse la nariz.

Desorientado, aprovechó que el otro continuaba en el piso para buscar a la líder con la mirada, encontrándola en el genkan. Uno de los tipos la mantenía firmemente apresada contra la pared derecha, mientras que sus enormes manos cubrían el delgado cuello de la chica. Ella luchaba, lanzando patadas y golpes como podía, pero resultaba inútil. Kagami pudo darse cuenta que tenía una gran mancha purpúrea en el pómulo izquierdo.

Se arrojó contra el desgraciado, con la ira ardiendo en sus venas. Un rugido furioso nació en su pecho, gruñendo entre dientes cuando lo empujó con fuerza hacia el suelo. Lanzó un golpe con la mano buena, fallando por culpa de la precipitación e impactando directo en el duro piso. No le importó. Volvió a levantar el puño, blandiéndolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, hasta que fue violentamente pateado en el tórax por alguien que no fue capaz de ver.

Cayó hacia atrás, dándose otra vez en la parte trasera de la cabeza. La visión se le nubló por un momento, suficiente para dejarlo postrado sobre su espalda y darle oportunidad a su agresor de patearlo nuevamente, esta vez en el costado derecho. El dolor explotó como si fuera un bomba, añadiendo más daño en sus ya lastimadas costillas. Estaba seguro que al menos tres de ellas estaban rotas. Lo único que podía pedir es que no estuvieran astilladas.

Hubo un fuerte ruido de pasos, pesados, corriendo hacia el vestíbulo. Era el resto de la tropa, lo supo de inmediato. Venían ayudar a sus compañeros a matarlos. Los matarían a todos, comenzando con él por iniciar la rebelión. Casi le dio risa.

― _Los_ encontraron. Estaban escondidos en una de las casas del segundo bloque de residencias ―anunció el líder de la escuadra. No hubo ni una sola pizca de sorpresa u otro tipo de emoción en su voz―. Bajen las armas. Déjenlos en paz. Reunámonos con el Grupo Delta y acabemos con esto. Ya se encargará la administración de estos infelices de mierda ―se acercó hasta Kagami, agarrándolo de la barbilla. Sus dedos se clavaron en su piel como dagas―. Especialmente de ti, fenómeno hijo de puta.

El pelirrojo le escupió la cara.

El jefe le propinó una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda con los nudillos, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Quiso levantarse inmediatamente, pero el SWAT fue más rápido, pisándolo en la pierna rota. Taiga exhaló un rugido animal entre dientes, adolorido, pero no se rindió. Se puso de pie, lanzando el puño contra el rostro del tipo, quien esquivó ampliamente el golpe y lo agarró de la muñeca, torciéndole el brazo hacia atrás.

Kagami forcejeó, enfurecido, pero fue inútil. El tipo barrió sus pies para ponerlo de rodillas, todavía con el brazo inmovilizado, sacó la pistola que llevaba sujeta a la pierna, la cargó y se la puso en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

No hubo un aviso, tampoco algo que le hiciera ver su vida delante de sus ojos. Nada de esa mierda. Todo lo que sintió fue ira furia corriendo por sus venas como un río a punto de desbordarse. No cerró los ojos.

Entonces el agente SWAT jaló el gatillo. Y se rió.

 _Click, click, click._

Tres disparos. Ninguno llegó. La pistola no tenía balas.

―Disfrutaré el día en que te mate, maldito mutante bastardo ―dijo, retirando el arma―, pero eso no será hoy. Te regalo uno más para que vivas. Vámonos de aquí. Tenemos unos fenómenos que matar.

Salieron de la residencia en equipo, reagrupándose con rapidez y precisión. Se fueron de la misma manera en que llegaron, con el ruido de sus fuertes pasos haciendo eco en la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo.

Y todo quedó en silencio, como si nada de eso fuera más que una fea pesadilla colectiva. No hubo ni un solo sonido más, ni siquiera el de la respiración de alguno de ellos. Fue como si todos estuvieran muertos.

Los primeros veinte minutos después de que las tropas de que las los agentes del gobierno se retiraran fueron difusos; Kagami sabía que continuaba de rodillas, mirando el piso debajo de su cuerpo, pero no era capaz de distinguir si estaba dormido o despierto. Su mente estaba completamente suspendida, y no reaccionaba ante ninguna orden que le dirigiera. No podía hacer más que dejar vagar sus ojos, mirando la habitación como si no fuera parte de la escena.

Vio a Riko, sentada en una esquina no muy alejada de él. Estaba con las piernas encogidas, abrazadas contra su pecho, mientras que su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto frente a ella. Estaba catatónica. No parecía consciente de los moratones que adornaban su rostro y brazos, como tampoco de la herida bordeada con sangre seca en su muslo izquierdo. Ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Del lado del vestíbulo estaban Hyuga e Izuki, cada uno con la espalda apoyada a los lados de la puerta de la cocina. Sus rostros lucían como si estuvieran hechos de piedra. Hyuga tenía los nudillos reventados y la mano derecha parecía inservible. Un enorme hematoma comenzaba a formarse en su mandíbula. Izuki tenía dos grandes en el abdomen y uno en el ojo derecho.

No les habló. Ellos tampoco le hablaron. Nadie dijo nada.

Fue después de que pasaron treinta y cinco minutos que escuchó unos pasos lentos, pesados, deslizándose por las escaleras. Giró la cabeza, con todos sus sentidos alertas, aunque ya no había nada de qué preocuparse. Se dio cuenta que no eran más que sus compañeros, específicamente Mitobe y Tsuchida cargando a Kiyoshi, quien tenía el rostro contraído de dolor. Los dos primeros estaban llenos de heridas, algunas todavía sangrantes.

Riko se puso de pie casi de un salto.

―¿Qué le sucede? ―preguntó. Su voz era un desgarro emocional para cualquiera que la escuchara.

Llegaron hasta abajo, dejando al más alto sentado en el último escalón.

―Le rompieron la rodilla ―avisó el de cabello en punta.

La líder cayó de rodillas frente a su compañero, analizando el área. Estaba hinchada y de un color morado tan intenso que causaba terror. Pasó suavemente los dedos por encima de la zona y Teppei casi gritó; tuvo que morderse el labio hasta reventárselo para poder callarse.

Aida se incorporó de un salto.

―Hyuga, habla con Kaijou. Dile que necesitamos a Moriyama… también a Nakamura ―miró a su alrededor―. Quizás también a Kise.

Él simplemente asintió y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en enlazar su mente con la de los miembros de la casa azul. Todo quedó en silencio otra vez.

Riko se mantuvo cerca de Kiyoshi, con Mitobe y Tsuchida a su lado. Al rato los otros también bajaron a la planta inferior, desperdigándose por el vestíbulo y el genkan como fichas perdidas. Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara se sentaron en la pared del fondo, cerca de la puerta que daba hacia la sala de estar. El primero tenía el labio roto y la mejilla derecha morada, igual que su muñeca izquierda. Sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Fukuda tenía una gran herida en el brazo y la pierna derecha, adornada con una gran costra de sangre seca. Su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a hincharse levemente. Kawahara estaba igual, excepto que también tenía una cortaba profunda en el pómulo.

Koganei se pegó de inmediato a su inseparable amigo, con el rostro tan sombrío como el de una estatua. Se sostenía el hombro derecho con fuerza, y cada vez que lo apretaba hacía una mueca. Debía de tenerlo roto. Mitobe lo miró durante medio segundo y luego desvió la mirada. Un instante después estaba sosteniéndolo fuertemente de la mano buena.

Kuroko bajó al último. Y verlo fue simplemente espantoso.

Su antigua herida arriba de la ceja se había reabierto, y tenía medio rostro bañado en su propia sangre, hasta el cuello de la camisa de pijama. Su labio estaba ligeramente hinchado, feo, sus manos estaban totalmente destrozadas, y ahora su pie derecho estaba amoratado, pero eso no fue lo peor. Ni de lejos. Lo peor fue ver cada parte de su piel visible teñida de púrpura, como si fuera una pintura malhecha, y su rostro. Su expresión. Como si eso no fuera nada, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones. El pánico ya se había calmado de sus ojos, igual que terror y la impotencia, dejando solo la conformidad. Una tan grande y horrible que daban ganas de llorar.

Nigou estaba escondido en su camisa, gimoteando como si a él también le hubieran hecho daño.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se sentó al lado de Kagami sin decir nada. No había el qué. No había absolutamente nada qué decir.

Y aún así Kagami Taiga, mutante japonés de dieciséis años lo hizo.

―Esto es mi culpa ―murmuró. Su voz sonó como un estruendo en medio de la nada―. No debí levantarme. No debí levantarme y decir lo que dije. Soy un imbécil. Por mi culpa ustedes están así. ¿Qué podíamos hacer contra ellos, que eran más fuertes que nosotros? Eran más que nosotros. Fue una estup…-

―No… lo fue ―interrumpió abruptamente Kiyoshi, mirándolo a los ojos―. No lo fue. Tú… Tú nos recordaste algo que habíamos olvidado hace mucho tiempo: el deseo de luchar, el deseo de sobrevivir. Eso vale más que cualquier rodilla rota.

―O clavícula ―añadió Koga.

―Y las costillas ―dijo Izuki―. Y las manos de Hyuga.

―O mi pierna izquierda ―agregó Tsuchida.

―El rostro ―Fukuda.

―Y el mío ―Kawahara.

―El mío también ―Furihata.

Riko lo miró largamente.

―Y el mío. El cuerpo entero.

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, roto únicamente por los ocasionales jadeos de dolor de Kiyoshi.

―Todo lo que aprendí en Teikou ―susurró Kuroko.

No tuvo tiempo de responder a nada.

―Ya vienen hacia acá. Les conté todo ―informó Hyuga, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad―. Kasamatsu mandó a los tres.

No pasó mucho para que Izuki avanzara hacia la puerta y la abriera, dándoles espacio a los miembros de Kaijou –perfectamente vestidos con sus pijamas– ingresaran en la residencia. Cada uno de ellos quedó atónito con lo que vio, especialmente el rubio. Quedó tan en blanco que prácticamente se convirtió en una perfecta estatua de cera, hermoso y hueco, como cualquiera de ellas.

Dio dos zancadas largas y se arrodilló al lado de Kuroko, quien por una vez no lo rechazó.

―Esto es… ―comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por Moriyama.

―Kasamatsu está furioso. Indignado. Tal enojado que tuvimos que encerrarlo en su cuarto. ¿En qué estaban pensando? Quiero decir, de verdad…

―Pero también está orgulloso ―intervino Kise, sosteniéndole la mano al peliceleste―. Está tan orgulloso que su mente es un completo caos. Kurokocchi, tú…

―Estoy bien, Kise-kun. Deberías preocuparte por Kagami-kun o cualquier otro ―respondió rápidamente, casi de manera automática―. Ellos están peor que yo.

―Todos ustedes están hechos mierda ―declaró Nakamura, fijándose directamente en Kiyoshi. Se puso de rodillas a su lado―, especialmente tú. ¿Qué diablos te pasó, Kiyoshi?, ¿por qué hicieron semejante locura?

El castaño, aún con todo el daño que tenía, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

―Porque somos mutantes. Y estamos orgullosos de serlo, sin importar que nos maten a causa de ello.

Finalmente Furihata rompió a llorar, seguido inmediatamente de sus amigos. Koganei se mordió los labios, apretando fuertemente la mano de Mitobe, al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas. Él más alto le siguió. Y luego Izuki. Y Tsuchida. Y al final casi todos estaban llorando como idiotas, hasta Hyuga, quien se enjugaba los ojos con disimulo. Kagami, en cambio, no se quebró; permaneció callado, sintiendo las emociones de sus compañeros como si fueran gotas de agua fresca.

Así que, después de todo, no había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y ellos compartían el mismo sentimiento.

Kuroko tampoco lloró.

―Bien ―farfulló Moriyama, sintiéndose estúpido y fuera de lugar. Esbozó una sonrisa estúpida―. Los admiro a todos, aunque estén locos.

Kise volvió su atención hacia el pelirrojo, con el semblante levemente menos sombrío. Incluso tenía un ligero rubor en los pómulos, y la chispa loca y alegre que tanto lo caracterizaba había vuelto a sus ojos.

―A ver, Kagamicchi, ¿en dónde te lastimaron?

Él bufó, y eso le dolió como el infierno.

―Sólo mírame: ¿hay alguna parte de mí que no esté mallugada? ―quiso saber, medio en burla medio en serio.

Kuroko pareció morderse las comisuras de los labios, pero era difícil decirlo por el estado en que estaban.

El mayor de la casa azul se arrodilló a la altura de Kiyoshi, mirándolo seriamente. Tocó la herida, haciendo al otro chillar entre dientes, y luego miró hacia Nakamura; su expresión se tornó rígida.

Riko los miró a ambos con ansiedad. Se mordió el pulgar derecho.

―¿Está muy mal? ―preguntó rápidamente―. Moriyama-san.

El pelinegro asintió.

―Tendré que avanzarlo mucho, quizás diez años. Como mínimo ―sus ojos se clavaron en el castaño―. Te va a doler.

Él simplemente asintió, esforzándose por parecer positivo. Su rostro lo traicionó.

―Estaré bien, Riko. No pasa nada ―sus ojos buscaron vagaron por toda la habitación, buscando a alguien en particular, hasta detenerse en Hyuga por un segundo. Luego sonrió a medias―. ¿Nakamura?

El de Kaijou pareció reacio, pero asintió una vez. Sacó el mismo objeto que utilizó durante la pelea de práctica, hacía más de mil vidas, parecido al mango de una espada de tipo medieval, y lo pegó al pecho de Kiyoshi.

Kagami se lanzó hacia adelante, pero Kise lo agarró de la muñeca buena para evitar hiciera una estupidez.

―Oye, oye, tranquilo. Nakamura-senpai sabe lo que hace ―murmuró con la voz suave, consoladora.

Pero en el momento en que el peliplateado comenzó a alejar el cachivache ese, iluminando la oscuridad con el fulgor de la llama blanco-azulado, Teppei gritó como condenado, retorciéndose hasta el punto en que Tsuchida y Mitobe tuvieron que sostenerlo para que no golpeara a los miembros de la casa color azul.

Taiga estuvo a punto de enloquecer. Su senpai ya estaba lastimado, ¿y ello no hacían otra cosa más que empeorar la situación? Trató de zafarse del agarre del rubio, rápido, pero resultó inútil.

―Kagami-kun, ¿sabes cómo funcionan las mutaciones de Moriyama-senpai y Nakamura-senpai?, ¿por qué los llamaron aquí cuando estamos heridos? ―inquirió Kuroko, poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

―¿Teletransportación, no?

Kise negó con la cabeza.

―No exactamente. Ambos pueden teletransportarse, pero realmente no es de eso que van sus poderes ―comenzó a explicar, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Riko, quien comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación para distraerse de los gritos de su amigo.

―La mutación de Moriyama-san se llama desliz temporal, y entre muchas cosas tiene la habilidad de intercambiar su mente con la de su "yo" del futuro inmediato, lo que tú interpretaste como teletransportación, pero ahora lo único que importa es que puede arreglar la rodilla de Teppei pasando la mayor parte del daño hacia su cuerpo de diez años en el futuro. ¿Comenzamos?

El mencionado asintió, y la rodilla de Kiyoshi se rodeó de un brillante color violeta, idéntico al de los portales. Los chillidos del senpais volvieron a llenar el lugar, aunque esta vez con menos intensidad. La líder se sentó a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano derecha. Hasta Hyuga, que se había mantenido alejado todo ese tiempo, se acercó muy lentamente hacia su compañero.

Se parecía a una escena de alguna película de terror, llena de gritos, lágrimas, desesperación y sangre. Kagami se sintió enfermo internamente.

¿Por qué tenían que vivir de esta forma? Ellos solamente eran adolescentes, sin importar que a veces –especialmente a él, para qué mentir– se les inflara el ego como un globo. No era su culpa haber nacido mutantes; ni de ellos ni de nadie. Lo único que pedían era que los trataran como los seres humanos que eran, ¿y así era como terminaban después de intentarlo? Pues entonces vivir daba asco. Tanto como una vomitada.

Se pasó la mano buena por el rostro, clavando la vista en el fuego blanco que crepitaba en la empuñadura de metal que sostenía Nakamura. ¿Qué rayos era eso? Ninguno de ellos le había explicado.

―La mutación de Nakamura-senpai se llama descompresión existencial ―murmuró Kuroko en voz baja, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Kise lo miró, atento, con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios―. Él puede dividir su ser y el de las otras personas en cinco partes indirectas, pudiendo mover su conciencia a una de esas existencias por medio de los discos de teletransportación. Eso también le da la habilidad de extraer el alma de una de esas existencias paralelas para utilizarla como defensa, como está haciendo con Kiyoshi-senpai. De esa manera elimina la mayor parte del dolor de su existencial actual.

Kagami abrió la boca dos veces, pero al final la cerró sin decir nada. No tenía el qué.

Kise se puso frente a él, evaluando sus heridas con detenimiento, y entonces hizo una mueca.

―Kagamicchi, voy a comenzar. ¿Quieres que te saque el alma también?

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le ocurría?

―Demonios que no. ¿Viste como está mi senpai? Tú solo hazlo de una vez y termina con esto, que hay muchos más gente qué sanar ―espetó.

El rubio suspiró pero sorprendentemente aceptó sin rechistar la orden del otro. Pasó sus manos por la pierna rota, formando el haz de luz violeta en torno a la herida, y en el momento justo en que comenzó a pasar la rotura hacia quién sabe qué época, el pelirrojo estuvo seguro que vio a su madre pariéndolo.

Podía sentir su piel y hueso reacomodándose, lentamente, tan lento que era como si volviera a quebrar el miembro pero esta vez por pedazos. Se sintió morir. Gritó, pataleó y forcejeó por deshacerse del agarre de Kise, pero fue rápidamente inmovilizado por Izuki y Fukuda, que se acercó hasta él dando trompicones.

Era espantoso. Quería liberarse de ese dolor, muriéndose de ser necesario, y ellos lo obligaron a permanecer quieto. Y lo peor de todo es que todavía le faltaban las costillas, la muñeca y la nariz.

Realmente no supo cómo es que pudo soportarlo. Quizás fue por la fuerza de voluntad, quizás porque sabía que no duraría para siempre, o tal vez fue simplemente que tenía claro que él no era el único que sufría, que estaba sufriendo por todo eso. Kiyoshi terminó de ser curado casi media hora después de que Kagami escapara de las manos del rubio, y aunque lucía tan roto como una taza que se cayó al suelo fue capaz de poner una sonrisa en los labios, inspirando a cada uno de los miembros de Seirin.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para contrarrestar el dolor emocional que dejaron atrás los golpes curados, las heridas cerradas. Los de Kaijou permanecieron alrededor de una hora y media en la residencia, haciendo lo mejor posible por desaparecer las evidencias físicas del alcance del odio mutante que gobernaba sus vidas, y cuando se retiraron, mucho después de que el sol saliera, lucían tan abatidos como los de la casa de color blanco, rojo y negro.

Ninguno volvió a dormir lo que les restaba de noche. Esperaron hasta que se hiciera la hora de ir a las clases académicas para desplegarse del vestíbulo, cada uno padeciendo su propia carga de daño interior, especialmente el pelirrojo. Trató de recordar lo que dijo Kiyoshi cuando recién llegaron los chicos de Kaijou, pero esta vez las palabras le supieron difusas, huecas, y estaban manchadas de sangre.

No habló con Kuroko. Tampoco con nadie. Ninguno de ellos lo hizo de todas maneras. Se contentó con ver que la piel de su compañero de cuarto –y del resto de la casa– no se encontraba teñida de púrpura, aunque su mirada volvió a ser la de quien ya está acostumbrado a esa situación. Era aterrador.

Lo molestó de sobremanera verlo así, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto. Suficiente tenía ya con el sentimiento de no poder hacer nada, excepto nadar en la mierda que le tiraban los del gobierno y esperar que no se les metiera demasiada en la boca.

Y no fue sino hasta que estuvieron en el salón clases que supo que quienes habían intentado escaparse eran la mejor amiga y el novio de una de sus compañeras de clase, una chica de piel morada y cabello blanco llamada Chigusa. Ella les contó a todos, con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas ahogando sus ojos color amarillo el horror que se vivió en su casa, contigua a la cual estaban escondidos sus amigos, cuando el Equipo SWAT llegó y acabó con la vida de todos los que residían en ella sin la menor contemplación.

Pero lo peor no fue escuchar eso, sino el enterarse que ninguno de esos mutantes recibiría funeral, y serían arrojados en bolsas a las cloacas como si fueran ratas.

* * *

Lo siento. Ódienme. Fue horrible, espantoso para mí misma escribir esto, pero es lo que debía hacer. Ser mutante es difícil en cualquier realidad, y más si estás bajo el yugo de una sociedad anti-mutante. Les juro que lloré mientras escribía cuando golpeaban a Riko (¡pero si yo la amo, cómo pude!), pero sepan que este suceso va ser el detonante de un millón de cosas. Tomen nota.

Ah, sólo para que sepan tengo algunos reviews que contestar con escenas de lemmon _"oshiie khe exkizitoh"_ y derivados. No tuve tiempo de hacerlo desde la anterior actualización porque desde que publiqué me metí de cabeza en este cap, pero a partir de esta semana comenzarán a llegar los **PM**. ¡Espérenlos!

Y bien, eso es todo. Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, vistos, favs, follows y demás. Son el amor de mi vida. Me casaría con cada uno de ustedes si pudiera. Por favor no me odien por este capítulo y esperen hasta que la trama avance, el yo ya tengo el final en mi cabeza y me parece que a todos les gustará, sin excepción.

Nos leemos pronto. ¡Cuídense y besos!

`v`)/


	10. Código de Letras y Números I

¿Que si me hice la loca? No. Realmente tenía ganas de publicar esto hace demasiado tiempo, pero el miedo de cometer un OoC feo y asqueroso me retrasó completamente. Lo siento por eso. Esta es una de mis pareja favoritas de todo el jodido fandom y no quería decepcionar a nadie (tampoco a mí misma, eh). Hice todo lo posible por no caer en el PwP, y siendo este mi primer lemmon publicado (que escribiendo llevo desde los trece años cofcofcofestoypodridacofcofcof) no sé cómo sentirme, huh.

Este capítulo está dedicado a la queridísima **Annie Thompson**. ¡Gracias por apoyarme desde el principio! Sé que como a mí te gusta esta pareja así que espero que disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

También, quiero agradecerles a _**Ren.00**_ , _**Pomato**_ , _**hikari eternity**_ , _**Absalon95**_ , _**Annie Thompson**_ , _**Hisamicchi**_ , _**Nikki Usagi**_ y _**Lanma**_ por sus hermosos reviews. Siempre están ahí para apoyarme, y no tienen idea de lo mucho que significan sus palabras para mí. Gracias a ustedes es que sigo esforzándome. ¡Las amo!

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Código de Letras y Números I:

Rakuzan

A Nijimura Shuuzou le gustaban los sábados. Primero que nada porque no eran parte de la semana, así que podía estar todo el día sin abrir un solo libro o preocuparse por permanecer despierto hasta el final de las clases. Tampoco tenía responsabilidades en su residencia, así que podía hacer literalmente lo que le saliera de los huevos.

El segundo motivo era la oportunidad de ver a Akashi con todas las de la ley. Nada de visitas de una hora que terminaban antes de empezar, logrando darse un beso tan corto que apenas si duraba un segundo completo, para después arrastrarse de vuelta a su casa con la moral en el piso. Estas eran las veces en que podía quedarse todo lo que quisiera, hasta a dormir si se le antojaba, y el cielo sabía que no mentía cuando decía que a él siempre se le antojaba.

Pero, para ser sincero, esa no era la única razón por la que se había lanzado de cabeza hacia Rakuzan apenas se hicieron las tres de la tarde. Casi que estaba corriendo como desquiciado. Aunque tampoco que fuera necesario que se apresurara, porque si realmente hubiera ocurrido algo, él ya lo sabría. Habría sido el primero.

Y es que estaba tan acelerado por el hecho de que no había visto al pelirrojo desde el miércoles. El _miércoles_. Ese día que _nadie_ se atrevía a mencionar.

Apretó el paso lo más rápido que pudo, sorteando las primeras casas antes de llegar a Rakuzan; había recorrido tantas veces ese camino que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, pero hoy se le estaba haciendo ridículamente infinito. La verdad es que nunca le había molestado que Vorpal Swords* estuviera tan lejos de la casa blanca y celeste; ambos necesitaban su propio espacio e independencia, además de que podía mantener un ojo sobre Haizaki, no vaya ser que el cabeza hueca hiciera alguna burrada.

Ellos se sentían bien con ello. Y les funcionaba de maravilla. Aunque claro que a veces quería mandarlo todo al diablo y estar al lado de Akashi sin restricciones.

Llegó a la puerta de Rakuzan y tocó el timbre, dos veces. Esa era su señal personal. Esperó treinta segundos, y entonces la puerta fue abierta por Mibuchi.

El sujeto estiró los labios, adornando su ya de por sí empalagoso rostro con una sonrisa más falsa que su respeto por Mayuzumi.

―Ah, Niji-kun ―saludó. Nijimura casi tuerce los labios, haciendo una mueca fea. Jamás entendería por qué razón del infierno Mibuchi lo llamaba de esa forma, como si completar su apellido le supusiera un gran esfuerzo, pero ya ni para qué quejarse. Entró, dejó su bolsa de lona en el suelo y se quitó los zapatos―, qué bueno verte. Sei-chan está en la terraza.

―Ya. ¿Y cómo están ustedes?, ¿se encuentran… _bien_? ―inquirió. La verdad es que sí le interesaba saberlo. Aunque los había conocido hacía relativamente poco en comparación a Akashi, los miembros de Rakuzan le caían… bien. De verdad. En especial el jodido de Mayuzumi.

Reo hizo una mueca disimulada.

―Al menos ya no duele.

Nijimura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió qué. Miró durante un segundo los ojos de Mibuchi y luego desvió la mirada, contrariado.

Parecía que ni él pudo escaparse de la ola de depresión que flotaba sobre las cabezas de todos, sin importar la casa a la que pertenecieran. Y eso que la mayor parte del tiempo Mibuchi Reo era un tipo bastante engreído, haciendo de Reina del Drama cada vez que Nebuya o Hayama salía con alguna estupidez, escupiendo veneno a cualquier cosa que viniera de Mayuzumi, mirando por encima del hombro a quienquiera que no luciera como Kise o al menos mínimamente agradable a sus ojos, pero de la manera que fuera él también era mutante. Si no lo hubiera afectado estaría negando su propia sangre.

El de Rakuzan se dio la vuelta, metiéndose nuevamente en su papel de Reina Abeja, y le hizo una mueca rara con la mano derecha.

―Lo que sea ―espetó de manera forzosa―. No te quedes ahí parado y cierra la puerta que se entran los bichos ―dicho esto se retiró rápidamente del genkan, yéndose directamente a la sala de estar.

Nijimura cerró la puerta. Que si hablaban de bichos, Mibuchi les ganaba a todos.

Se deslizó con paso firme a la terraza, sin detenerse a ver si Mayuzumi andaba por ahí o se había escapado de Rakuzan y su constante empeño por ahogarlo en la mierda. A veces se preguntaba por qué el resto de los miembros, exceptuando a Akashi, lo trataban tan… ¿mal? No estaba seguro de si esa era la palabra correcta, pero fue la única que se le ocurrió; tampoco que fuera de los que se les da bien las frases complicadas, que para eso ya estaba su novio.

Qué buen avance, pensó de un momento a otro, el que ya no le entrara la estupidez cuando pensaba en el pelirrojo como su _novio_. Recordó los tiempos cuando eran parte de Teikou, cuando él no era más que un mocoso con la tarea de cuidar y guiar a otra panda de mocosos con suficiente poder para tirar abajo cualquier barrera que les pusieran en frente, y lo extraño que había resultado todo. A veces hasta le costaba creer que _realmente_ le había pasado.

No fue como si Akashi comenzara a gustarle desde _"el primer momento en que lo vio"_ , que tampoco eran una novela de libro barata, y menos cuando se suponía que ese niño de brillante cabello rojo y ojos despiertos era su kohai. En aquellos tiempos, cuando finalmente comenzó a darse cuenta que el crío le parecía un poco más atrayente que los otros, el sentimiento de que estaba enfermo lo agobiaba día y noche. No por la estupidez de que fuera otro hombre, sino porque se sorprendía a sí mismo queriendo besar esos labios rojos, o estrecharlo entre sus brazos con fuerza. Peor aún, quería llenarle esa piel tan blanca de marcas rojizas.

Pasó semanas y hasta meses enteros estrellándose la cabeza contra la pared, sintiéndose un idiota pervertido que quería corromper la inocencia de un niño. Aquello había sido en extremo estúpido, hasta para él.

Cuando saló a la terraza lo encontró de espaldas a la puerta, levitando tranquilamente mientras mantenía las piernas en posición de loto. Tenía puesto un suéter negro mangas largas con cuello alto y unos vaqueros, como si no hiciera un calor de putas tan grande que hasta Murasakibara se sentiría sofocado. No dijo nada y Nijimura tampoco. Simplemente se sentó en la silla más cercana, suspirando aliviado al ver la serena expresión que mantenía con los ojos cerrados. Había sido una completa idiotez preocuparse, como si de todas las personas algo pudiera pasarle a _él_. Más rápido le metían una bala en la cabeza con su forma de diamante.

―Buenas tardes, Nijimura-san ―dijo casi sin moverse―. Es bueno verte.

No le sorprendió en absoluto que supiera que era él. El vacío mental que representaba Shuuzou para la telepatía de Akashi lo delataba tanto como si estuviera gritando.

―Hola, sí. También es bueno verte ―respondió―. Estás bien.

―Por supuesto. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Pero es agradable saber que tú también estás bien.

―¿Diamante, recuerdas? No _pueden_ hacerme daño.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada bicolor directamente hacia Nijimura. Éste la sostuvo de buena gana, y entonces una ligera curva se formó en los labios de Akashi hasta convertirse en una sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, el mocoso lo miraba como si estuviera encantado, como si fuera una persona increíble. Ya, que él también tenía su dosis de amor propio y sabía lo que valía –quizás no era tan inteligente y podía dar más caña en los estudios, pero tenía sus virtudes, joder–, pero no soportaba cuando el otro lo miraba así. Tan… embelesado.

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, esforzándose porque las emociones revueltas no se le subieran a la cara como si fuera un puberto virgen. Que estuvieran enamorados y en una relación podía entenderlo, normal, pero no había manera en la tierra en que pudiera lidiar con ese tipo de expresiones. Si seguía así, Akashi terminaría matándolo de alguna mierda rara del corazón antes de los dieciocho.

―Y entonces… ¿qué? ―masculló apresuradamente, queriendo meter algún tema de conversación, cualquiera, para disimular su ridícula vergüenza―, ¿hay algo nuevo? ¿Qué circula por las mentes de las personas ahora mismo, aparte de lo que _ya sabemos_?

Suspiró ampliamente, deshaciendo su postura y descendiendo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Nijimura realmente no entendía cómo era posible, pero todo lo que hacía el pelirrojo estaba cargado de una elegancia y majestuosidad inigualables. Incluso un acto tan sencillo como caminar, que es lo que estaba haciendo ahora, difería tanto de la mayoría de las personas que realmente se preguntaba si lo hacía de manera intencional porque, vamos, _nadie_ puede ser tan perfecto.

Y si lo fuera, no andaría envuelto en una relación amorosa con un cualquiera como él. Si acaso, se la pasaría rodeado de mujeres, lujos y amigos lameculos que planearían en secreto una forma de destruirlo. O algo así.

―En realidad, sí hay novedades entre las mentes externas, específicamente en la de los agentes del gobierno ―respondió, acercándose a donde estaba Shuuzou y atrayendo una de las sillas de jardín telekinéticamente para poder sentarse. Como si le hiciera falta―, aunque no puedo captarlas por completo. Son sólo susurros, palabras escondidas en medio de pensamientos efímeros… Me han atrapado desde horas de la mañana y todavía no he podido resolverlas ―su entrecejo se arrugó, un claro signo de molestia, y se pasó cuidadosamente la mano izquierda por el rostro―. Es como si fuera un código de letras y números desperdigados por todos lados, y cada pieza estuviera oculta debajo de una cerradura que ni yo puedo abrir. Resulta frustrante.

―¿Crees que sea algo importante? ―preguntó Nijimura, interesado.

―Esa es la cuestión: no lo sé ―echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos ante la brisa que sopló repentinamente. Sus cabellos parecieron llamas vivas―. Pero será mejor mantenerme pendiente.

Shuuzou lo miró de soslayo.

―¿Tú crees…? ―hizo una pausa, rompiéndose la cabeza para encontrar las palabras exactas. Carraspeó la garganta―. ¿Crees que tenga algo qué ver con lo de Seirin?

Akashi le devolvió la mirada, y tras sus increíbles ojos se escondía algo, no supo identificar qué.

―Tal vez.

Nijimura apretó los puños, enojado. ¿Entonces así es como serían las cosas siempre? No es como si él aprobara totalmente lo que hicieron los de la casa blanca, roja y negra, porque poner en riesgo sus vidas no era cosa de risa, pero el constante recordatorio de que la lucha era inútil lo hacía sentir como la mierda. Por supuesto que esa era una lección que había aprendido hace muchos años atrás, cuando iniciaron el proyecto de segregación con los _mocosos Alfa_ y él, pero el sentimiento de furia e impotencia seguía tan fuerte como la primera vez.

―Creí que Kuroko sería uno de los primeros en obedecer después de lo que pasó en primer año ―murmuró después de un rato. No importaba el tiempo que llevaran siendo parte de casas diferentes, había algo dentro de Nijimura que siempre lo haría sentir como el responsable de esos niños. Aunque estuviera en una relación con uno de ellos, también.

―Tetsuya siempre se ha mostrado reacio ante la represión, sin importar las consecuencias. Lo sabes ―reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de izquierdo del mayor. Nijimura le pasó los dedos entre su cabello―. Además, no fue él quien inició la _rebelión_ , sino su compañero, Kagami.

―¿El pelirrojo a quien le das clases? Pues sí que tiene huevos ―sacudió la cabeza―. Pero me sorprende. No creí que existiera alguien verdaderamente capaz de levantarse contra esos malditos. No conociendo las consecuencias.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, y Nijimura se puso a pensar en las musarañas.

No le gustaba hacerlo, pero todavía ahora podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que desobedeció una orden por parte del gobierno. Todos los días, cuando se quitaba la camisa, podía ver las cicatrices de las dos balas que le metieron –una debajo de la clavícula derecha, otra en el costado– y casi le cuestan la vida. Pasó una enorme cantidad de tiempo antes de que volviera a estar completamente bien, aunque lo que vino después…

―Eh, por cierto, ¿qué pasó con las clases al chico este… Kagami? ―preguntó repentinamente, tratando de cambiar el jodido tema de una vez por todas―. No me digas que se rindió después de lo del jueves.

―En absoluto ―inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarlo discretamente―. Él es un excelente aprendiz, solamente necesita pulir su concentración. Entre las mutaciones elementales, creo que él posee la más poderosa. Después, claro, de Atsushi.

―Ya. Pero que Hayama no se entere, ¿eh? Que te la monta en grande.

El pelirrojo dejó que una sonrisa adornara sus labios, y Nijimura lo imitó, sólo porque sí. Se permitió disfrutar de ese momento de paz disfrazada, saliéndose de la tormenta que eran sus vidas para fingir que, a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, de que apenas unos días atrás una residencia entera había sido masacrada, de que vivían en esas cárceles y de que sus vidas pendían de un hilo tan delgado como la hebra de un cabello, ellos estaban _bien_. Que lo único que necesitaban era la compañía del otro para que estuvieran _bien_.

Él nunca había sido una persona cursi, muchos menos hábil para expresar sus sentimientos, pero a veces real, realmente deseaba que Akashi pudiera leerle la mente. Así se evitaría la vergüenza de decir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta y terminar sonando como un completo idiota.

―… Eh. Esta noche voy a quedarme aquí ―avisó, aunque a estas alturas fuese algo más obvio que sus _malditos_ labios de pato―, así que mejor que le digas a Mibuchi. Si vuelve a culparme por tener que dormir en la misma habitación que Eiki y Hayama juro por Dios que le voy a romper el cuello.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada divertida.

―No creo que Reo encuentre algún problema con ello. Además, si no le agrada, siempre hay una cama disponible en la habitación de Mayuzumi-san.

Ah, Mayuzumi Chihiro; la cereza en el pastel.

―Mibuchi lo mataría a mitad de la noche y lo sabes. Lo ahogaría con la almohada o lo llenaría de tantas hormonas de adrenalina que el desgraciado sufriría un infarto ―sacudió la cabeza, encojonado.

La Reina Abeja de Rakuzan era quien más odiaba a Mayuzumi, sólo Dios sabe por qué, como si el mayor tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa parecida a la lepra o algo. Cierto que el hombre no era ninguna joya cuando de actitud se trataba, jodiéndolo constantemente con ese sarcasmo y humor que rayaba en lo ácido, pero mala persona, lo que se dice mala persona, no era. Con más decir que, si realmente no le dirigías la palabra, podías pasar el resto de tu vida sin que te molestara su presencia que, igual que pasaba con Kuroko, era prácticamente nula.

―Quizás no lo mataría… No de una manera en que alguien llegue a sospechar de él, al menos ―discrepó Akashi―. Probablemente acudiría a Kotaro, quien absorbería su energía bioeléctrica. Así ni siquiera yo encontraría su causa de muerte.

Nijimura dejó escapar un resoplido de molestia.

―Cabrones.

El líder de la casa se puso de pie, cautivando una vez más a Shuuzou con su elegancia tan innata, y le tendió la mano. Éste la tomó sin quejarse.

―Vamos a mi habitación. Una vez que estés ahí Reo no podrá emitir queja alguna que valga ―indicó.

A Nijimura siempre le sorprendía ver lo impecable que lucía Rakuzan, a pesar de que todos ellos eran hombres. Antes, cuando estaban en Teikou, sobrevivían de no caer en la inmundicia gracias a Momoi, Midorima y –por supuesto– Akashi, a quienes de vez en cuando se unía Kuroko, pero esto era otra cosa más allá de su compresión. No existía una esquina, algún rincón de la residencia con una sola mota de polvo, y si pasara la lengua por el suelo estaba bastante seguro de que terminaría más limpia que cuando estaba dentro de su boca. Y eso era decir algo bien grande.

Atravesaron la cocina y se dirigieron a las escaleras, el pelirrojo guiándolo como si no conociera el camino de antemano. Escuchó voces procedentes de la sala de estar, reconociendo a Nebuya gracias a las incoherencias que exclamaba. También a Mibuchi, por sus quejas de Reina del Drama, enfurruñándose cada vez que Eikichi y Hayama estallaban en risas como desquiciados. Mayuzumi no se sentía por ningún lado, y Nijimura casi pudo estar seguro de que se había ido a suicidar a la biblioteca, o la lavandería.

Ya se enteraría cuando encontraran su cadáver.

Llegaron al segundo piso. Cruzaron el pasillo y entraron a la última habitación, perteneciente a Akashi y su compañero, Mibuchi, y aunque Shuuzou no lo hubiera sabido, nadamás entrar se habría dado cuenta. Todo estaba perfectamente pulcro, como si fuera una recámara de esas que aparecen en las revistas que le gustaba leer a su madre para luego quejarse de que ellos no podían tener una de esas.

…Hum. Pensar en su madre le hacía sentir nostálgico. Sacudió la cabeza.

―Ah, mierda ―se quejó, sentándose en la silla del escritorio de Reo, _porque sí_ ―; dejé la bolsa en el genkan. Voy a… ―alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el pelirrojo de pie en la puerta, con la espalda recta apoyada contra ésta. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, aunque una pequeña arruga deformaba su ceño―. ¿Eh, Akashi?, ¿qué pasa? ¿ _Captaste_ algo?

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Akashi negó con la cabeza, deshaciendo su expresión.

―Nada importante. Como ya te dije, solo puedo atrapar pensamientos inconclusos, deformados, relacionados unos con otros pero sin significado alguno. Comienza a producirme migraña.

Los telépatas y sus migrañas. Cuando eran parte de Teikou había sido testigo de muchas, las cuales casi siempre terminaban con ventanas rotas y todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor volando unos buenos metros lejos de su posición original. O peor, con toda la habitación convertida un centro de prueba para astronautas, con la gravedad invertida** y todos los objetos –y personas– flotando como si fueran tan livianos como una pluma.

Se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a Akashi, quedando frente a él. No es como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero el mocoso era guapo. No guapo tipo Kise o Mibuchi, pero sí _guapo_. Sus rasgos encajaban perfectamente unos con otros, añadiendo al conjunto esos ojos que le quitaban el aliento a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente para apreciarlos. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también tenía que agregarle lo bien que le había hecho la pubertad.

Si no fuera porque ya eran pareja, Nijimura se sentiría bastante jodido por estar pensando así del crío. Pero, agarrándose al hecho de que hacía un buen rato que el título de _"novio de Akashi Seijuuro"_ había sido agregado a su nombre, se inclinó, sosteniéndolo de ambas mejillas, y lo besó.

Ya venía siendo un tiempo desde la última vez que besó al pelirrojo –el miércoles por la noche, cuando regresaba a su residencia–, pero la sensación de suavidad y calidez fueron tan conocidas que lo hicieron sentir como en _casa_. Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, deteniéndose un momento a chuparlo antes de abrirse paso dentro de su boca. Prácticamente suspiró cuando Akashi le correspondió de igual manera, absorbiendo su respiración y besándole con fuerza.

Hijo de puta. Él sólo quería darle un beso. ¡Un beso! No esperaba que le correspondiera con tanto aplomo. Claro, ni se estuviera quejando, pero la última vez que habían hecho algo más que sólo besarse había sido bastante tiempo atrás, y no se sentía muy seguro de su autocontrol que digamos. Si las cosas se salían de la raya le echaría la culpa completamente a Akashi, aunque después tuviera que pasar el resto del día como un trozo de diamante sin vida en la cama. O rubí o acero… Como sea.

Se separó un momento para recuperar el aliento, y recorrió con la vista el rostro de Akashi detenidamente. Sus labios estaban rojos y brillantes a causa del beso, claro, mientras que sus ojos relucían con un noséqué oscuro, astuto, que nadamás clavarlos en Nijimura fue suficiente para informarle que, _malditos infiernos del demonio_ , él también estaba igual de ansioso.

Y bueno, ¡cómo no! no habían tenido sexo desde hacía dos meses. No es como si él se la pasara pensando en eso _todo_ el tiempo, que de verdad, no lo hacía –tenía suficiente mierda en su vida para ocuparse en vez solamente quedarse en su cama y masturbarse pensando en su novio–, pero la libido de un adolescente era bien grande. Ahora mismo tenía las bolas azules de las ganas que se estaba aguantando.

La cabeza casi le estalla en una llamarada de lujuria repentina. Volvió a lanzarse por su boca, hambriento, buscando su lengua y enredándola en un baile tan embriagante y enloquecedor que las piernas le temblaron como si estuvieran hechas de mantequilla. Sintió las manos de Akashi sujetándole de la espalda, empujándolo hacia abajo para devorarlo ferozmente, y el hombre comenzó a perder el poco juicio que alguna vez creyó haber tenido.

Lo besó con ahínco, explorando todos los recovecos de su boca como si lo estuviera haciendo por primera vez. Chupó y mordió sus labios, deleitándose del dulce suspiro de agrado que escapó de la garganta de su novio, impulsándolo a buscar un poco más de contacto. Se separó un momento, lo suficiente para poder quitarle el suéter, disfrutando como demente de la belleza de su torso desnudo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio.

Se lanzó rápidamente a su cuello besándolo con ganas. Akashi ronroneó, embelesado, y ese sonido no hizo más que poner a Nijimura en un estado casi frenético. Lamió una larga porción de piel, desde el nacimiento de la mandíbula hasta llegar casi a la clavícula, para entonces besarla con fuerza. Una ligera marca rosada apareció en la increíblemente blanca piel de su amante.

Regresó a su boca, apoderándose de sus labios en un beso húmedo y caliente. Akashi metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Shuuzou, deslizándolas por su pecho y sus pezones con una sensualidad abrumadora. Su polla comenzó a molestarle dentro del pantalón, clamando por un poco de atención por su parte, pero se esforzó por ignorarla. Se concentró, entonces, en llevar al otro hasta la cama más cercana.

Akashi era un caballero en todo, hasta en la manera de excitarse. No se desesperaba, ni tampoco le arrancaba la ropa, ni mucho menos lo atacaba como si quisiera comérselo. No. El hombre se tomaba su tiempo, besando los labios de Nijimura con una parsimonia tan larga que parecía querer fundirse en una misma piel. Lo volvía loco. Todas las veces que lo habían hecho –que no eran muchas, la verdad– hacía lo mismo, como si estuviera consciente del efecto que producía en Shuuzou.

Quizás el muy maldito sí lo sabía, quizás no, pero en ese preciso momento su cabeza estaba demasiado entumecida para ponerse a rumiar sobre la idea.

Se detuvieron al borde de su cama, de pie, y casi de manera automática Nijimura se puso a repartir besos por todo el rostro del pelirrojo, deslizándose por su cuello y llegando a sus pezones. No es algo que llegaría a aceptar en voz alta _jamás_ , pero realmente le encantaban los pezones de Akashi. Eran como una adicción extraña, una vez que se los metía a la boca le resultaba imposible sacárselos hasta que estuvieran rojos e irritados.

El otro hizo un sonido de placer, bajo, tan profundo que cada fibra de su cuerpo pareció estar de acuerdo. Enredó los dedos en el pelo de Shuuzou, obligándolo a mantenerse en su lugar, aunque ese no era el objetivo de su amante. Nijimura engulló su pezón derecho, lamiéndolo y soplando suavemente su aliento contra él, para después pasarse al izquierdo y devorarlo con hambre.

―Nijimura-san ―suspiró Akashi con voz ronca.

Y eso fue lo último que Nijimura escuchó antes de que su cerebro se desconectara completamente de su cuerpo.

Él mismo se quitó la sudadera, harto de la tela que lo sofocaba como su estuviera hecha de fuego. La lanzó al otro lado de la habitación sin orden ni concierto, recorriendo con sus manos aquel cuerpo duro y ligeramente más pequeño que el suyo, disfrutando de cómo sus dedos dejaban marcas rosáceas en la piel pálida del pelirrojo ahí donde apretaba. Akashi tenía la piel tan, tan blanca… El deseo de marcarlo por completo se convirtió en algo irresistible.

Se puso de rodillas, besando su vientre y mordiendo porciones de piel hasta dejarlas rojas. El otro se estremeció de gusto, y de manera casi imperceptible arrimó las caderas hacia adelante, buscando contacto en el hombro izquierdo de Nijimura. Éste puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba tan excitado que las bolas comenzaban a dolerle, pero por ningún motivo se rendiría en su misión de enloquecer a Akashi primero. Por los infiernos que no.

Llevó, entonces, sus dedos temblorosos hacia el apretado botón de los vaqueros de su novio, bajando el cierre y deslizándolos de las piernas del pelirrojo con rapidez. Lo retiró de sus tobillos y lo quitó de su camino, concentrándose en la única pieza de ropa que todavía quedaba sobre el otro.

El aliento se le atoró en la garganta.

La verdadera primera vez que vio a Akashi desnudo en plano sexual, hacía bastante tiempo ya, Nijimura sufrió tal ataque de nervios que estuvo a punto de vomitar de la ansiedad. Se pareció mucho a aquella vez en primer año, cuando probaba las habilidades de los críos bajo su cargo, y Kuroko le produjo una ceguera tan tremenda que duró al menos una hora completa, pero peor. En ese momento temió quedar viendo en blanco por el resto de su vida, cuando lo hicieron por primera vez… no tenía idea de qué rayos era lo que lo atormentaba, pero seguro que si intentaran rayarle la piel de diamante con lonsdaleíta, se sentiría de esa manera.

Esta vez, desde luego, fue diferente. Ninguno de los dos era un puberto virgen a punto de tener sexo con su recién estrenado novio, y aunque claramente tampoco sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, cuando Shuuzou deslizó los bóxers de Akashi por sus muslos y los dejó en sus tobillos sintió su rostro convirtiéndose en una llama ardiente, tan roja como el cabello del sujeto frente suyo.

Su erección saltó, libre de su encierro, apuntando directamente a la boca del mayor, como si ya presintiera lo que estaba por suceder. Nijimura tragó grueso, llevando sus manos a la polla que se exhibía descaradamente frente a su rostro. La masajeó suavemente, masturbándolo, deslizando el puño por toda la longitud. Frotó la punta con el pulgar, utilizando sus dedos para jugar con el glande, deleitándose de manera obscena con los suspiros de placer que escapaban de los labios de Akashi. Sabía, desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor –casi se abofetea por semejante cursilería, pero sus manos estaban ocupadas en ese momento–, lo mucho que lo encendía darle placer al pelirrojo. Era algo indescriptible, pero una vez que le ponía las manos encima no encontraba la fuerza o el control suficiente para apartarlas.

Nunca se había puesto a buscarle un nombre a esa sensación, y tampoco es como si se fuera a poner hacerlo ahora.

Impulsado por este _noséqué_ , que por ahora llamaría _noséqué_ hasta que tuviera cabeza suficiente para llamarlo de otra manera, llevó los labios hacia la punta, dándole un beso húmedo y corto. Akashi soltó otro suspiro de placer, buscando la cama con la palma de la mano izquierda, y con mucho cuidado se dejó caer. Nijimura le abrió las piernas cuidadosamente, enterrando el rostro en la cara interna de sus muslos para repartir pequeños besos y mordidas.

Por todos los infiernos, Akashi tenía la piel tan suave. Y los músculos tan duros. Era delicioso.

Movió la mano al ritmo de sus besos, acariciando la dura e hinchada polla de su novio un poco más rápido, utilizando la otra mano para masajearle las bolas. El pelirrojo enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Nijimura, deslizándolos con cariño, y lo guió hacia su erección. Shuuzou casi sonrió, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo ya que inmediatamente comenzó a lamer lentamente el glande de su amante, dándole lengüetazos largos y rápidos.

Akashi se retorció, empujando las caderas hacia adelante, ansioso; a Nijimura ese movimiento se le antojó tan sensual que estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza. Lo agarró de la pelvis, inmovilizándolo todo lo que pudo, y entonces comenzó a engullir su polla muy lentamente, haciendo círculos con la lengua en todo lo que abarcó dentro de su boca. Chupó y succionó varias veces seguidas, sacándolo hasta la punta y volviendo a tragárselo al tiempo que exhalaba su aliento.

No era como si Nijimura se hubiera levantado un día y dicho a sí mismo "ey, tengo ganas de chuparle la polla a alguien", pero disgustar, lo que se dice disgustar, no le pasaba. O sea, por algo estaba ahí, de rodillas, dándole una mamada con todas las de la ley a Akashi Seijuuro –que, por cierto, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y seguramente tampoco la última–; si realmente lo odiara ni siquiera podría pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Sólo lo había hecho dos veces –sin contar ésta–: la primera vez que tuvieron sexo y la última, mientras que el pelirrojo no lo había hecho nunca. No porque Shuuzou no quisiera –que quería, de verdad, y mucho–, sino porque una vez, cuando vio a Akashi acomodarse entre sus piernas buscando su erección con la boca, se había excitado tanto que literalmente se corrió sin ningún tipo de estimulación previa. Casi ni se había masturbado, si acaso lo habitual que se hace cuando se sacaba la polla de los pantalones, y eso no de verdad que no era nada.

La vergüenza que había sufrido fue tan grande que no pudo volver a mirarlo a la cara durante cinco semanas completas. Y cuando se besaban o tocaban ocasionalmente, su cuerpo se transformaba inmediatamente en piedra. Una vez se convirtió en rubí.

Nijimura sorbió el líquido preseminal que comenzaba a escaparse de la punta, tomándose su tiempo, enredando la lengua entorno a la hinchada cabeza de la polla de Akashi. Llevó sus manos a ese torso tan blanco y duro suyo, haciendo un sonido de placer desde el fondo de su pecho ante el leve gemido de gusto del pelirrojo. Se alejó de su entrepierna, repartiendo besos ascendentes por los lugares recién tocados, hasta llegar finalmente a su boca.

El beso que se dieron fue húmedo, caliente, intenso; con un sabor a sexo tan fuerte que fue como si se metiera por sus poros y llegara hasta su cerebro, aunque allí dentro no entrara nada ni siquiera a golpes. Lamió los labios del otro con la punta de la lengua, poniendo los ojos en blanco como drogado cuando éste le devolvió el favor.

Se apartó un segundo, sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos –oscuros, deseosos, increíbles–, y en ese momento deseó, igual que antes, que Akashi pudiera leerle la mente. Que pudiera mostrarle a través de sus pensamientos todo lo que por palabras no hacía. Pero su jodido cerebro impenetrable no lo permitiría, ni ahora ni nunca.

Con cuidado, avisándole con la mirada, llevó sus dedos a su boca, acción que conllevó a que Akashi los chupara inmediatamente. Su lengua dio círculos, lamiendo y succionando sus falanges de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho con su polla. Shuuzou soltó un sonido ridículo, algo parecido a un jadeo y una blasfemia, provocando que una sonrisa maliciosa curvara los labios del pelirrojo.

Maldito crío. Siempre tan… tan…él.

Volvió a hincarse frente a la cama, tardándose un momento para contemplar el cuerpo desnudo y cubierto de besos rojizos de Akashi. Aparte de sus pómulos mediamente ruborizados y las marcas, su piel seguía siendo un hermoso lienzo blanco. Sus músculos estaban tensos a causa de la excitación, pero en el instante en que sus ojos chocaron con los del otro, ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio superior de manera casual.

―Ah, Nijimura-san ―suspiró en voz baja, como si no fuera nada, como si lo estuviera llamando para que le prestara atención en alguna cosa que estuviera diciendo.

¡De verdad, maldito crío de los cojones! Siempre apabullándolo con su mierda de caballero elegante y educado.

Enterró el rostro entre sus muslos, comiéndole la polla, mientras que con los dedos empapados en saliva tanteó su entrada. El pelirrojo se estremeció, exhalando un dulce jadeo de expectación, y sus caderas embistieron suavemente contra sus dígitos, invitándolos a entrar. Shuuzou no se abstuvo, introduciendo el primero en el apretado agujero que lo engullía con ganas.

Ambos gimieron al unísono, aunque Nijimura estuvo bastante seguro que el suyo se escuchó más alto.

Chupó y succionó la hinchada erección de Akashi, dilatándolo con su dedo lentamente, insertando el segundo y el tercero cuando creyó que era el momento adecuado. Empujó hacia dentro, haciendo círculos y movimientos de tijera, frotando e irritando el interior de su novio suavemente. El pelirrojo llevó el ritmo con sus caderas, enredando sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de Shuuzou y jalándolo levemente hacia adelante, dispuesto a follarle la boca al mayor.

¡Ja! Como si él fuera a dejarse.

Utilizó su mano libre para inmovilizarlo lo más que pudo, lamiendo un largo tramo del su polla, desde la base hasta la punta, para luego tragarla y darle un beso profundo y caliente, igual que si lo hiciera en sus labios. Embistió fuertemente con los dedos, encontrando aquel manojo de nervios que lo hacía ver las estrellas, presionándolo con saña.

Y ahí, ahí fue cuando Akashi echó la cabeza hacia atrás, embriagado en el placer, dejando escapar un suave gemido de gusto. Un montón de objetos salieron volando, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra las paredes, impulsados por un rayo telekinético inesperado.

Nijimura perdió la cabeza. Se puso de pie, quitándose los pantalones con todo y ropa interior de un tirón para nada elegante, lanzándose sobre la cama y buscando los labios de Akashi desesperadamente, devorándolos en un beso salvaje. Soltó un gruñido animal, comiéndole la boca de la misma manera en que el pelirrojo lo hacía con él, abrazándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. La nívea mano de su amante sostuvo su polla, acariciándola suavemente, provocando que los ojos del mayor se fueran hacia atrás de las cuencas a causa del delirio.

―Quieres matarme, ¿verdad? ―gimió con voz rota, tan áspera que fácilmente pudo romperle la piel a cualquiera―. Mocoso astuto.

Akashi esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, estirando sus labios rojos e hinchados por culpa de los besos como pocas veces hacía. Sus ojos chispearon de complicidad.

―Si realmente quisiera hacerlo, Nijimura-san, ya estarías muerto.

Shuuzou capturó su boca nuevamente, no sin antes dejar escapar una leve risita, mordiendo y chupando sus labios con ansias. Lo obligó a recostarse, pegando la espalda al colchón, y comenzó a guiar su polla hacia la entrada del pelirrojo, avisándole previamente con la mirada.

Se enterró lentamente, deteniéndose cada cinco segundos para que Akashi pudiera acostumbrarse. Estaba condenadamente apretado; dos meses era demasiado tiempo para estar sin sexo, y aunque obviamente la culpa no era de ninguno de los dos, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a abstenerse tanto, aunque tuviera que meterse cada fin de semana a Rakuzan –y asegurarse de amarrar a Haizaki a la cama para que no hiciera alguna estupidez mientras él no estaba–.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro se quedó quieto, disfrutando de la estrechez y del calor que lo abrazaba. Observó el rostro de Akashi, quien se estaba aferrando a las sábanas con fuerza, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cara de Shuuzou. Qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo, no sabía, pero fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo echó las caderas hacia adelante, invitándolo, y eso fue más que suficiente para dar la primera embestida.

A la mierda con todo. De ahora en adelante tendría sexo con su novio todos los días.

Comenzó un vaivén lento, adaptándose a lo apretado del interior del pelirrojo, yendo un poco más rápido cuando éste le indicó que lo hiciera. Su cuerpo se cubrió con una delgada capa de sudor, que sumado a todo el calor que estaban produciendo ocasionó que la habitación se llenara de un olor a sexo irresistible. Sostuvo las piernas de su amante, cambiando el ángulo, colocando su pie izquierdo sobre su hombro y empujando con fuerza.

Supo que había encontrado nuevamente la próstata de Akashi cuando la primera ráfaga telekinética azotó las paredes, ahogando el suave gemido que escapó de sus labios.

La verdad es que le sorprendió. La primera vez, cuando los dos eran unos pubertos a punto de perder la virginidad, los dos habían perdido la cabeza de tal modo que el techo de Teikou estuvo a punto de romperse en pedazos, literalmente. La telekinésis de Akashi explotó en forma de rayos, lanzando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, y cuando llegó al orgasmo… La cama terminó pagando los platos rotos, por no decir que acabó rota en dos partes desiguales.

Por un momento, la duda de si los tipos de Rakuzan seguían ahí abajo lo asaltó de repente. No es como si importara realmente, ya que ellos sabían perfectamente qué tipo de relación tenían Nijimura y su líder, pero tampoco es como si tuviera muchas ganas de que escucharan los _niveles_ de su relación. Rogó porque Akashi les hubiera dado una orden mental de que se fueran o algún otro truco psíquico, o al menos que Mibuchi percibiera las hormonas y les dijera que su querido Sei-chan necesitaba privacidad. O algo.

Ya ni sabía en qué diablos estaba pensando.

Embistió acompasadamente, agarrándole la polla y masturbándolo al tiempo de sus estocadas. Miró a los ojos de Akashi, oscuros, llenos de deseo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, dejando al descubierto la parte izquierda de su perfecto cuello mientras se mordía el labio. Nijimura casi sufrió una aneurisma en ese momento. No era justo que hiciera eso. Ni justo ni legal.

Rápidamente se lanzó a atacar el lugar ofrecido, mordiéndolo y chupándolo como si fuera un poseso. La piel le sabía a sal. Movió las caderas hacia adelante, empujando más profundo contra su novio, quien clavó los dientes con más fuerza en su labio al tiempo que una ráfaga telekinética hacía crujir las paredes. Shuuzou lo embistió otra vez, lamiéndolo una tira larga de piel marfileña, deslizándose hasta el lóbulo de la oreja para darle un mordisco. Los cimientos de la habitación volvieron a quejarse.

Era ridículo. Habían hecho el amor tres veces –sin contar ésta– ya, sabían perfectamente cómo reaccionaban sus cuerpos ante las acciones del otro, y apenas si lograban controlarse lo suficiente para no tirar la residencia abajo. Cierto que los dos eran unos vírgenes en todo cuando comenzaron, cosa que Nijimura jamás admitiría en voz alta ante los demás –que era un tipo de diecisiete años, tenía su orgullo, maldición–, pero estaba consciente de que no era normal la manera en que se necesitaban mutuamente, como si fuera más importante que cualquier otra cosa, más que el hecho de respirar. La palabra control no existía en sus vocabularios una vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban.

Y la verdad, eso lo tenía completamente sin cuidado. Esa tarde lo sentía por el resto de los miembros de Rakuzan, pero el que Akashi tumbara la casa cuando llegara al orgasmo estaba más cerca de ser un hecho que una simple posibilidad. Mucho más que la primera vez.

Akashi se aferró a su espalda, clavándole las uñas en la carne con fuerza, cosa que provocó que las estocadas se hicieran más vigorosas, perdiendo el ritmo y transformándose en un ataque irregular y desacompasado. Jaló y acarició la erección del pelirrojo con saña, frotando duramente la punta con el pulgar. Se lanzó hacia su boca, devorándola y mordiendo sus labios de manera escandalosa, provocando que otro rayo telekinético hiciera chillar a las paredes como condenadas.

Se separaron varios centímetros, los suficientes para que Akashi tirara la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo chocar su barbilla con los labios de Nijimura.

―Ah ―gimió en voz baja, ronca, necesitada. No lo gritó, no lo susurró; simplemente lo gimió―, Shuuzou-san.

Se corrió con fuerza, haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor, reventando el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba junto a la cama de Mibuchi. Chorros se semen blanco cubrieron su vientre, dejando pequeños regueros en el puño y dedos de su amante.

Akashi era un caballero en todo, hasta para correrse.

Nijimura, en cambio, no.

El orgasmo de Akashi lo absorbió con fuerza, envolviéndolo en los deliciosos espasmos de su apretado agujero, haciéndole perder el poco sentido de la realidad que le quedaba. Se corrió con ganas, vaciándose en el interior del pelirrojo, clavándole los dedos en las caderas para no caerse de espaldas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, balbuceando todo lo que se le venía a la mente, pronunciando todas las blasfemias que alguna vez había escuchado, maldiciendo a todas las deidades que conocía.

―¡Por la puta madre del infierno, Seijuuro! ―exclamó entre dientes, perdido en la bruma del clímax―. ¡Seijuuro, Seijuuro, Seijuuro, Seijuuro, Seijuuro…!

Se tumbó en la cama, acostándose al lado de Akashi, saliéndose de su interior y esperando a que su respiración se ralentizara para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Sintió los fuertes y delgados brazos del pelirrojo enredarse en su pecho, envolviéndolo en un abrazo caluroso y bastante torpe, y entonces sus labios rozaron la cicatriz de su hombro con delicadeza.

―Lo siento ―farfulló Nijimura, enterrando sus dedos en el brillante cabello rojo de su novio―, me corrí adentro. No sé qué rayos…

―Pude haber detenido la bala ―interrumpió, dándole un beso a la herida. Con sus dedos palpó la otra, la del costado―. Pude haberlas detenido las dos y no lo hice. No fui lo suficientemente rápido.

Shuuzou le acarició el rostro con la mano derecha, sin alzarlo para buscar sus ojos. No hacía falta.

―Y yo pude convertirme en diamante y evitarlas ―discrepó. De todas las conversaciones que se pueden tener después del sexo, ellos siempre escogían las peores. Eran unos idiotas―, pero si lo hacía te mataban a ti y los demás. Mejor las cicatrices en mí que los cadáveres de todos en las cloacas para alimentar a las ratas.

Akashi descansó la cabeza en su pecho, reacomodando telekinéticamente las cosas que había mandado a volar. El espejo de Mibuchi quedó como nuevo.

―Mi padre habría estado feliz si me hubiera convertido en comida para roedores ―murmuró, y su voz no sonó ni un ápice triste, ni melancólica, ni furiosa. Cuando mucho, sonó vacía.

Nijimura frunció el ceño ante la mención de ese hijo de puta.

―Tu padre _debería_ estar feliz de que no le hayas abierto el cráneo, o hecho una de estas cosas mentales… ¿cómo se llaman? Amnepatía. Sí, eso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada, quedando sumidos en un silencio tranquilo. Akashi terminó de restaurar el orden en su habitación, recogiendo el desastre que ambos habían provocado, hasta que finalmente se quedó _quieto_ , recorriendo con sus dedos el torso de Nijimura.

Shuuzou le acarició el cabello, pensando en las musarañas.

―¿Nijimura-san? ―preguntó al cabo de un rato, incorporándose para mirar a los ojos del mayor. Los suyos relucían como piedras preciosas, oscuros, y su expresión de convirtió en algo sombrío―, creo que ya descifré el código de letras y números.

* * *

Vorpal Swords*: _I Know what I did there_ ~

* * *

"La gravedad invertida": la telekinésis es mucho más que sólo mover cosas con el poder de la mente. En Marvel esta mutación tiene muchos niveles –rudimentario, básico, intermedio, avanzado, molecular, atómico y _**Fénix**_ (aunque éste último no cuenta porque solamente lo poseen Jean Grey, Rachel Summers-Grey (la mami (?) de mi foto de perfil), y si no me equivoco Nate Grey, y sólo cuando tienen la Fuerza Fénix (un rollo súper-complicado de **Unncany X-Men** , no me pregunten))–, y dependiendo de cómo sea la telekinésis de cada mutante así mismo son sus habilidades.

En este caso, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la telekinésis de Akashi es molecular, la cual es capaz de muchísimas cosas, aparte de lo que y saben, incluyendo las de separar las moléculas de un objeto o persona, igual que como haría Miyaji, matando a dicha persona inmediatamente. Cuando Nijimura se refiere a invertir la gravedad, está hablando de que, normalmente, cuando un telépata común –o sea alguien que solamente sea telépata, no telekinético también– tiene migrañas, libera su energía psiónica en forma de zumbidos a todos los que los rodean, produciendo dolores de cabeza tremendos que pueden llegar a dejar en coma a una persona, o incluso a matarlo, pero en el caso de Akashi él provoca explosiones telekinéticas, las cuales lanzan todo lo que tienen a su alrededor tan lejos como les plazca, causando una destrucción increíble. A veces, estas explosiones, en lugar de devastar, lo que hacen es que mantienen flotando todo lo que esté en su camino, dígase objetos o personas, creando un espacio en que la gravedad parece ser inexistente gracias a la telekinésis.

Por cierto, la capacidad de volar por parte de los telekinéticos es una hazaña realmente difícil, ya que tienen que sacarse a ellos mismos de sus mentes para sostenerse como si fueran objetos. Eso es algo que solamente pueden hacer los que poseen telekinésis avanzada –muy difícilmente–, molecular y atómica. Akashi puede volar completamente sin problemas, aunque en este capítulo solamente estuvo levitando.

* * *

Y ya.

¿Qué, me excedí? Díganme la verdad, son las doce y media de la noche y no sé si estoy despierta o ya comencé a soñar que estoy escribiendo. Meh. Probablemente terminé de enloquecer a causa de estar haciendo lemmon de un OTP. Moriré contenta.

Me siento satisfecha en todo lo que concierne a este cap. Me disculpo en nombre de todas las AkaFuri shippers (¡no debería disculparme por poner a mi otepé a follar, qué me pasa…!); yo sé lo duro que es leerse algo que una pareja que no te agrada sólo porque el fanfic que sigo está bueno (cofcofcofcofquéfueesoyomismadijequemifanficestábuenosoyunaperracofcofcofcof), así que espero muuucho odio por su parte y que abandonen esta locura antes de que se salga de control. Ah.

El capítulo que viene va a ser fuerte, se los advierto; ya lo tengo prácticamente escrito dentro de mi cabeza, y si queda como tengo planeado, pues mejor que puse la categoría **M** desde ya. Sólo para que sepan.

Como sea, ¡gracias por sus reviews, favs, follows y views! Jamás me cansaré de decir esto, pero ustedes llenan mi vida de arcoíris y ponis y algodón de azúcar. ¡Las/os amo desde el fondo de mi corazón! Es por ustedes que la historia sigue en pie, sino hace tiempo me hubiera ido a vivir a Winterfell (?).

¡Eh, por cierto! Todos los que quieren los cómics, mándenme un **PM** con su correo electrónico, separado con paréntesis y demás porque sino FF se lo traga, y yo se los envío. No tengo la versión original de _**First Class**_ , la de 1963 (esa la tiene mi hermana en su laptop muerta), sino una versión nueva y con dibujos más bonitos, pero que difiere mucho de la otra, aunque en esencia es lo mismo. Si no quieren esa, díganme, y entonces les mando un especial de los orígenes que hicieron en 2013, se llama _**Season One**_ , y relata en un solo cómic los inicios, con dibujos buenos y demás. De ahí les paso directamente los clásicos, que inician con la primera re-génesis de los **X-Men** y _**The Phoenix Saga**_. Y así.

Sin más, me despido. Besos y cuídense. ¡Nos leemos!

`v`)/

PD: ¿quiénes aparte de mí está sintiendo el hiatus de la serie como una patada en las bolas? Y soy mujer. Vaya.


	11. Código de Letras y Números II

_(Parece que de verdad me fui a vivir a Winterfell…)_

Les debo una disculpa muy grande por mi horrible e imperdonable tardanza; no tengo perdón de Dios por lo que hice. Los dejé con una intriga por más de qué, ¿dos semanas? Mierda, soy una maldita. Lo siento. Mátenme. Si no fuera porque mi alma ya le pertenece a Steven Moffat, Erik Kripke y George R. R. Martin, les daría un pedacito para que hicieran lo que más les agradara.

Ah.

Este capítulo no es el que anuncié en el anterior, ese ya lo tengo listo, pero después de leerlo me puse a pensar: _"eh, esto como que debería dejarlo para más adelante"_ , y pues así será. Este se suponía que sería el siguiente, pero por cosas de cronología mejor lo adelanto y sigo pos ya.

Como siempre, quiero agradecerles especialmente a _**Absalon95**_ , _**Ren.00**_ , _**Annie Thompson**_ , _**kappa kolhv**_ , _**Mimi Sun**_ , _**ZmeyStein**_ (amé tu biblia, mujer. No le digas a nadie pero yo también sonrío como retrasada cuando leo lemmon de un otepé, ssshhh), _**Pomato**_ , _**Hisamicchi**_ , _**Lanma**_ y _**Himiko-chan Hirisashi**_. Ya saben, las amo como se ama a una alma gemela (?).

 _(Como siempre, disculpen cualquier error y/o blasfemia, sólo hagan de la vista gorda y avísenme en los reviews)._

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas, como este fanfic.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Código de Letras y Números II

Seirin

―Lo llaman El Virus del Legado.

Akashi estaba de pie en el centro de la sala de Seirin, con Nijimura a su lado, y la habitación estaba tan abarrotada que parecía a punto de estallar.

Eran las once de la mañana del domingo. Había tanta gente en la casa que ésta lucía como si fuera pequeña, y Kagami apenas si podía respirar sin tragarse el aire que otro había exhalado. Las casas de Kaijou, Shuutoku, Tōō, Yosen y Rakuzan estaban ahí, amontonadas en ese espacio tan reducido, escuchando las palabras del telépata como si fueran sagradas.

El pelirrojo recorrió con la mirada la sala, reconociendo apenas algunos de rostros ahí presentes. Estaban sus compañeros, desde luego, también la gente de la casa azul y las zanahorias –de quienes comenzaba a aprenderse sus nombres muy lentamente–, pero de los otros sí no tenía ni puta idea. Recordó al chico _Empire State_ , reconocible por su brillante cabello púrpura y expresión de no importarle una mierda con el resto del mundo, sentado al lado de un tipo casi tan alto como él, que según tenía entendido era el coordinador de su residencia. Su líder, por cierto, era la cosa más fea que hubiera visto en su vida, y eso que en Estados Unidos había muchísimos mutantes con mutaciones secundarias raras.

También reconoció al maldito de Aomine, de pie contra la pared de la derecha, justo al lado de Kuroko. Sólo necesitó una mirada para que los recuerdos estancados de aquella noche en que se vieron por primera vez se precipitaran en su cabeza como si fueran un torrente, y las palabras que desataron su pequeña riña. Kagami le había dicho que los velocistas eran unos idiotas arrogantes de mierda, y si le preguntaran ahora, sostendría su palabra y lo diría de nuevo. Él había conocido algunos velocistas en América –por supuesto que ninguno tan rápido como el imbécil de cabello azul, pero en esencia su mutación era la misma– y todos le parecieron un dolor en el trasero. Claro, a nadie con dos dedos de frente le gustaba que insultaran sus poderes, así que cuando el otro lo atacó y prácticamente estuvo a punto de torcerle el brazo, realmente estuvo en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

Aunque, si no hubiera sido tan rápido, Kagami lo habría evitado. Claro que sí. Por mucho.

Akashi cambió el peso de pie, apoyándose en el izquierdo, y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Clavó sus impactantes ojos de color dispar en el rostro del mayor.

―Es un virus tecno-orgánico; mi padre ordenó su creación cuando recién ingresé a Teikou, en caso de que alguno de nosotros resultara ser _demasiado_ poderoso para controlarse ―Nijimura hizo un gesto, extraño, difícil de explicar gracias a su eterno puchero, pero estuvo bastante seguro de que fue una mueca de molestia. O tal vez furia―. Es un proyecto secreto, escondido de muchas de las sub-organizaciones gubernamentales que subsidian la segregación mutante, y aparentemente se encuentra en su fase experimental. Sin embargo es letal; una vez dentro del cuerpo humano es capaz de matar en menos de una hora. Se instala en el cerebro, igual que un virus de computadora, e infecta todos los sistemas, degradándolos hasta dejarlos inútiles.

Riko se mordió el pulgar derecho, dejando vagar los ojos por toda la habitación, deteniéndose alrededor de dos segundos en cada uno de los presentes. Al final los clavó en el telépata.

―¿Cómo lo descubriste? ―preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Akashi suspiró, frunciendo levemente las cejas. Apoyó el peso en el otro pie.

―No fue sencillo. No lo llaman como tal, obviamente, pero tampoco lo hacen bajo algún código previamente empleado ―se masajeó el puente de la nariz con suavidad, y Nijimura volvió a torcer el gesto. Sus ojos llamearon como si fuera plata hirviendo―. Quizás por eso no pude descifrarlo sino hasta ayer.

La sala entera quedó en silencio, apenas roto por las respiraciones ligeramente agitadas de sus ocupantes. Kagami permitió dejar vagar su mirada otra vez, concentrándose por unos cuantos segundos en el rostro aparentemente sereno y plano de Kuroko. Él también parecía descolocado. Pensó que tal vez debería acercarse y decirle algo, lo que sea, pero entonces vio cómo el otro dejaba escapar un suspiro y miraba por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo en dirección a Aomine. Éste le devolvió la mirada y bufó.

Las entrañas del pelirrojo dieron un vuelco, como si alguien acabara de pateárselas.

―Esto es una mierda, ¿saben? ―murmuró Kasamatsu, echándose hacia adelante en su puesto, a los pies de uno de los sillones repletos de personas. Kise estaba a su lado, igual que Kobori y Hayakawa, mientras que Nakamura permanecía de pie en algún espacio de la pared derecha que pudo encontrar. Parecía medio ansioso de estar al lado de sus compañeros, aunque tal vez era el calor haciéndolo imaginar cosas―. Una grande, muy, muy grande. Si esa cosa tiene éxito matando a Seirin, se convertirán en un ejemplo de lo que significa desobedecer las reglas, y antes de que nos demos cuentas comenzarán a matarnos bajo cualquier excusa ―se pasó una mano por el rostro―. Nos habrán exterminado al cabo de dos o tres meses, cuando mucho.

―Kasamatsu-san tiene razón ―apuntó Midorima, ajustándose los lentes con los dedos vendados de la mano izquierda. El peliverde se encontraba en una esquina, bastante apartado considerando la cantidad de cuerpos amontonados en la pequeña habitación, flanqueado por un chico de cabello castaño que temblaba como una hoja al viento, y otro, más alto, de ojos ligeramente más afilados que los de los japoneses. A ninguno de los dos los había visto anteriormente―. Seirin solamente será una prueba para demostrar que tienen poder sobre nosotros, y cuando hayan acabado con ellos nos eliminarán al resto alegando que caímos a causa de una enfermedad. Es la coartada perfecta.

―Y después de que terminen con ellos, ¿tú quienes crees que serán los _próximos_? ―ladró Aomine de manera repentina, haciendo que el chico zanahoria arrugara la nariz en señal de desagrado. Pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el maldito velocista de cabello azul tenía razón.

Kagami sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda al darse cuenta que cómo todas las piezas encajaban perfectamente unas con otras, formando el rompecabezas final. Cuando fueran a matarlos a ellos mañana por la mañana–que lo harían, sin lugar a dudas– habrían eliminado también a uno de los miembros de la Generación X, a Kuroko, un mutante clase _Alfa_. Eso no era cualquier cosa. Y si tenían éxito –que lo tendrían, también, sin lugar a dudas–, inmediatamente irían por los otros, quitando esa amenaza del camino con rapidez para poder deshacerse del resto de los mutantes con mucha más facilidad. Porque, ¿si la Generación X cayó muerta por un virus cualquiera, cómo no lo harían los demás? Podían decir que se trataba de una plaga que solamente afectaba a las personas con el gen X, y lo demás sería pan comido.

Era un plan tan perfecto que casi le dieron ganas de reírse como desquiciado.

Esto no era asunto de unos cuantos, los que estaban reunidos en aquella sala de estar de una residencia cualquiera; eso era asunto de todos. Era un problema que concernía a cada mutante vivo en el país, desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande.

La urgencia de avisarle a todos quienes estaban encerrados en ese sitio se apoderó de él, acelerándolo como si del fuego en sus venas se tratara, pero el sentido común le advirtió que debía permanecer quieto. Por algo Akashi, probablemente el desgraciado más inteligente del lugar, les había dado la noticia únicamente a ellos, unos pocos, para pasar desapercibidos. Si una gran reunión, con la Generación X incluida se llevara a cabo, llamaría la atención de los agentes, sí o sí. Era mejor estarse quieto y escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir.

Instintivamente, sus ojos volvieron a buscar a Kuroko, y se arrepintió de no hacerse un hueco a su lado cuando todo el mundo comenzó a llegar. Él siempre le explicaba las cosas cuando no las entendía del todo, o cuando le hacían falta detalles que nadie se dignaba a darle, aunque ciertamente esa no era la única razón por la que le molestaba. No sabría explicarlo, pero el verlo al lado del velocista idiota no le gustaba. Tan simple y llano como eso.

―¿No hay una manera detenerlo? ―inquirió Ootsubo, el líder de Shuutoku, descruzando los brazos para después volverlos a cruzar. Estaba sentado a la izquierda del líder de Yosen, el tipo feo del cual todavía no lograba aprenderse el nombre, y de pie detrás de él estaba el rubio loco, Miyaji, junto con el otro rubio loco, el de Rakuzan... Hayama Kotarou, si no se equivocaba―. Digo, tal vez algunos de nosotros seríamos capaces de combatirlo.

El rostro de Akashi se puso serio, más de lo que ya estaba, y una mueca casi imperceptible curvó sus labios. Sus ojos bicolores se oscurecieron varias tonalidades.

―Hay algunas probabilidades de que tú seas inmune a la parte tecnicída, Ootsubo-san, pero la parte orgánica te mataría sin lugar a dudas ―respondió, solícito, y la primera sombra de frustración cruzó el semblante del pelirrojo. Nijimura pareció notarlo inmediatamente, ya que puso la mano izquierda sobre su hombro durante tres segundos exactos; después la dejó caer―. Este virus fue diseñado para contrarrestar cualquier tipo de defensa que poseamos, incluyendo las que nos otorgan nuestras mutaciones, reduciendo nuestras opciones de supervivencia a cero.

Se volvió hacer silencio, uno más prolongado y tenso que el anterior, solo roto por el crujir de los bocadillos del chico _Empire State_ cada vez que los llevaba hacia su boca, hasta que Riko miró a Momoi a los ojos durante un momento y preguntó:

―¿Entonces eso es todo?, ¿vamos a morir, después de todo, aunque les hayamos demostrado que no tenemos miedo de enfrentarlos? ¿Vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados y ver cómo nos eliminan uno tras otro…?

No fue una pregunta dirigida a alguien en particular; lo más probable es que ni siquiera ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Su voz sonaba ligeramente perdida, desesperanzada, pero no se acercaba ni por asomo a la del miércoles. Sólo recordarlo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Kagami.

Nadie dijo nada. Akashi simplemente permaneció de pie en su sitio, en todo el centro de la sala, con un Nijimura a su lado que a cada segundo parecía más y más enojado. Taiga se percató de que mantenía las manos firmemente apretadas en puños a los costados de su cuerpo, y sus nudillos parecían más brillantes que el resto de su piel, como si se hubieran transformado en diamante. Probablemente fuera así.

―Creo que es bastante claro lo que haremos, ¿no? ―murmuró repentinamente el líder de Tōō, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento y poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas. Estaba sentado en el sillón a las espaldas de los de Kaijou, y Kagami apenas si había reparado en él. Solamente lo había visto una vez, el sábado de su primera práctica, y de ahí nunca más, ni siquiera en el campus de la escuela. Aunque, claro, considerando la cantidad de gente, no era del todo tan extraño―. Vamos a largarnos de aquí.

Al principio, nadie dijo nada. Fue como si hubieran escuchado sus palabras pero no las entendieran. Ni siquiera Akashi, quien parecía quien llevaba la bandera de portavoz cambió de expresión, o hizo algún gesto que delatara su opinión al respecto.

No fue sino hasta que Kasamatsu giró la cabeza y lo miró que el silencio se rompió por completo.

―¿Estás loco? ―preguntó.

El de los lentes volvió a echarse para atrás, esbozando una de esas sonrisas medio espeluznantes, y cruzó las piernas.

―¿Por qué no? Tenemos dos teletransportadores, y ninguno de nosotros está listo para morir. Es el momento perfecto.

―No funciona de esa manera ―discrepó Moriyama de mala gana. La mención de la teletransportación fue como si le hubieran hecho un insulto personal―. Mis vórtices temporales expulsan demasiada energía cinética; nos rastrearían y encontrarían en menos de dos horas.

―Los discos de paso solo pueden transportar a tres o cuatro personas, como máximo ―añadió Nakamura―. Tendría que estar viajando constantemente para sacarnos a todos, y seguramente alguien se daría cuenta antes de lograr que todos escapemos.

―¿Realmente se dan cuenta de lo que estamos discutiendo? ―intervino nuevamente Kasamatsu, poniéndose de pie―. Maldita sea, Imayoshi, estás demente. Si nos arriesgáramos y nos atrapan al final nos matarían a todos.

―¿Y qué otra opción nos queda? ―espetó Riko, también poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Tenía el rostro lívido, pero aún así su voz recuperó ese tono fuerte y decidido que tanto la caracterizaba―. De todas maneras estamos muertos. ¿Por qué crees que han tardado tanto en buscarnos, cuando _eso_ pasó el miércoles?, van a desaparecernos de una vez por todas. Nosotros fuimos los primeros en levantarnos contra ellos, ¿y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Esperar sentados a que nos conviertan en comida para ratas? No lo creo.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, uno tan espeso y tenso que ni siquiera el masticar del chico _Empire State_ parecía ahogarlo por completo. Kagami, por su parte, se sentía mareado; hacía un momento atrás estaban discutiendo sobre su inminente extinción, y ahora hablaban de escaparse. Era una situación ridícula y falsa. La herida de la masacre del miércoles todavía estaba fresca en las memorias de todos, y ni qué decir de la batalla que se libró dentro de su residencia. Había creído que la palabra "escape" quedaría vetada del vocabulario de todos ellos, especialmente en Seirin.

No fue demasiada sorpresa darse cuenta que ni siquiera él había descartado completamente de su mente la posibilidad de recuperar su libertad, al costo que fuese.

Tanto Akashi como el resto de la Generación X se mantuvieron totalmente callados.

―Podríamos discutirlo ―dijo Ootsubo, soltando un suspiro hondo―. Podríamos discutirlo y analizar nuestras opciones.

Riko resopló.

―¿Y cuáles son esas opciones, aparte de morir hoy en medio de nuestro intento de sobrevivir, o morir mañana bajo la aguja? ―exigió saber, pareciendo realmente molesta. Estaba en su límite de estrés―. Y, Kasamatsu, no le eches la culpa a Imayoshi, que sabes perfectamente que todos aquí hemos pensado en hacerlo más de una vez.

El aludido la miró directamente a los ojos.

―¿Crees que a mí me gusta estar aquí? ―exclamó, señalándose a sí mismo con un gesto―. Pues no. No me gusta, si acaso te lo preguntabas. Pero he estado suficiente tiempo para saber cómo terminan los que intentan ir en contra de las reglas. He visto amigos y compañeros morir uno y tras otro porque hicieron algo que no debían, o porque creyeron que podían llegar a recuperar su libertad a la fuerza. He visto residencias enteras ser exterminadas sin el menor arrepentimiento ―hizo una pausa, tomándose un segundo para respirar―. Sabes que te admiro, Riko. Los admiro a todos ustedes, por demostrarles a esos hijos de puta que nosotros también podemos pelear, pero te juro que si alguno de ellos me apunta con una pistola arrastraré a los que pueda conmigo para irse al infierno.

―Yo también ―declaró Nijimura de repente, apoyando el peso en el pie izquierdo y cruzándose de brazos. Sus dedos se habían transformado completamente en diamante―. Ya pasé por eso una vez y no estoy dispuesto hacerlo de nuevo. Si le tocan un solo cabello a cualquiera de _ellos_ a o a mí juro por Dios que los mataré de que lo hagan conmigo.

Nadie necesitó preguntar a quienes se refería. Quedó claro en la manera en que recalcó la palabra "ellos".

―Es una cosa grande la que estamos hablando ―dijo el líder de Yosen, el tipo de rostro considerablemente feo. Aunque su mutación no se mostrara a simple vista, Kagami lo habría identificado como mutante en cualquier parte del mundo. O el espacio―. Enorme. Si da resultado seríamos los primeros desde que nació la precesión mutante en obtener un logro significativo.

―Recuperar nuestra libertad después de haberlos enfrentado sería un mensaje claro de que estamos dispuesto a luchar ―espetó Midorima, pronunciando las palabras como si fuera un gran pensador. Fue el primero de los de cabello de colores de abrir la boca y pronunciarse ―. Nos convertiríamos en el ejemplo nacional de rebelión mutante.

Murasakibara, el chico _Empire State_ , ladeó la cabeza, mirando el revuelo con el mismo desinterés que tenía cuando recién había llegado. Sin embargo las comisuras de sus ojos estaban ligeramente estrechas, como si se estuviera esforzando por prestar atención.

―Ya me aburrí de estar encerrado ―murmuró, con el mismo tono lento y casi monótono que usó la primera vez que el pelirrojo lo oyó hablar―. Fingir que les tengo miedo es aburrido. Me canso. Quiero salir.

―Yo también me harté de esta mierda ―escupió Aomine, cruzándose de brazos. Kuroko se mantuvo quieto a su lado, sin alzar la mirada, pero después se dejó caer los hombros―. Esos imbéciles se han creído su papel de tener el control por demasiado tiempo.

―Aomine-kun y Murasakibara-kun tienen razón ―dijo el peliceleste suavemente, sin resaltar demasiado pero deteniendo toda la habitación con su voz―. _Todos_ queremos ser libres otra vez.

―Todos ―acordó Kise, mirando a Tetsuya y dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

―Todos ―añadió Momoi, estirando la mano y tomando la de Riko entre sus dedos.

Midorima hizo un gesto extraño, como si supiera que tenía que decir algo pero no supiera qué. Agachó un poco la cabeza y se reacomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

―Está claro que _todos_ los aquí presentes queremos la libertad de los mutantes ―farfulló estúpidamente, y si no hubiera sido demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo se habría sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Takao se cubrió la boca y ahogó las pequeñas risas que amenazaban con escapárseles.

Akashi cerró los ojos un momento, menos de lo que dura un latido de corazón completo, para después volver a abrirlos y clavarlos en el perfil de Nijimura por un segundo. Después simplemente respiró hondo.

―No será sencillo ―comenzó a decir, y su voz se escuchaba dos octavas más relajada que antes―. Intentar salir por la entrada principal o saltando las cercas electrificadas son quizás las peores decisiones que podríamos llegar a tomar. Todos quienes lo intentaron antes cometieron ese error. Nosotros no lo haremos también.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. En cuanto el pelirrojo terminó la oración fue como si todos realmente se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente estaban por hacer. Kagami en particular lo sintió como una bofetada, o peor, como una patada en los huevos. Pero, extrañamente, se sintió bien. Más que bien, la verdad; fue como si todo el cuerpo le ardiera bajo una intensa llamarada de fuego. Las venas mismas le cosquillaban debajo de la piel.

―Existe otra manera de salir ―continuó diciendo, sin detenerse a entretenerse con los pensamientos de los demás. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a escuchar todo tipo de mierda estúpida―. No es muy elegante, pero correremos menos riesgo que con las otras dos anteriores.

―Lo que sea necesario ―aseguró Riko, todavía de pie.

Kasamatsu también asintió.

―Dentro del perímetro del edificio administrativo hay una serie de conductos subterráneos que es por donde desechan… los cadáveres ―su tono volvió inmediatamente a ser ese sonido amable pero duro como el acero―. Esos túneles tienen alrededor de diez kilómetros y llevan a una red subyacente del metro de la ciudad. El gobierno los deshabilitó hace años, por lo que no hay probabilidades de que nos encuentren ahí.

―El problema es cómo los las vamos a ingeniar para llegar al edificio sin que nos maten en el intento ―comentó un tipo de Tōō, de cabello casi platinado y que Kagami estaba seguro no había visto nunca. Estaba de pie atrás del sillón donde estaba su líder, al lado de Kiyoshi y Hyuga.

―Ese es, en esencia, nuestro mayor desafío ―aceptó Akashi, dándole la razón a medias―. Los protocolos de seguridad y vigilancia que se activan durante la noche son las cámaras y sensores de movimiento, y cubren desde la primera marquesina hasta la entrada al campus escolar. Tanto ahí como los primeros tres metros entre el porche de las residencias son puntos ciegos.

―Yo puedo desactivarlas ―murmuró Hyuga, quien no había dicho nada hasta el momento―. Son un sistema de grabación promedio. Puedo sabotearlas y evitar que suenen las alarmas.

―Y-yo t-t-también ―balbuceó el chico castaño de Tōō, el que temblaba como si fuera una hoja―. También pu-puedo desactivarlas.

Akashi los miró a ambos y simplemente asintió. No se molestó en decirles lo que pasaría si fallaban en su misión; lo tenían perfectamente claro. Kagami tuvo la ligera noción de que ese era, tal vez, el trabajo más importante de todo el escape.

―La otra complicación serán los agentes del gobierno, especialmente los que custodian el edificio ―declaró el pelirrojo―. Ninguno de ellos se detendrá a preguntar qué estamos haciendo; lo sabrán inmediatamente. Nos matarán si les damos la oportunidad. Si llegara a suceder el caso…

―Los matamos primero ―intervino Nijimura―. A ninguno de esos hijos de puta le temblará la mano a la hora de eliminarlos. No se sentirán tristes ni se arrepentirán cuando vean que somos más jóvenes, o que somos inocentes de toda la mierda que nos acusan. Ellos les meterán una bala entre las cejas antes de que tengan tiempo de pensar en cualquier cosa. Si se topan con alguno la única opción que les quedará será matarlo, y si se acobardan y no lo hacen será mejor que se preparen para morir.

Las palabras de Nijimura fueron duras, pero no por ello menos ciertas. Nada de eso era un juego, y si una vez metidos en el barco se atrevían a dudar terminarían muertos, sin mencionar que alertarían a los desgraciados de la fuga y condenarían a los otros al mismo destino. Eso es algo que resultaría muchísimo peor que la muerte en sí misma: la conciencia de que su error mató a los otros.

Kagami puso mala cara y cruzó los brazos. Echó un vistazo en dirección a Kuroko, pero éste parecía absorto por las indicaciones de su amigo el telépata. Volvió la mirada al frente.

―Nijimura-san tiene razón ―acordó Akashi―. Tenemos que ser muy cautelosos, y si llegara a presentarse la ocasión, debemos ser más rápidos que ellos. O si no pondremos las vidas de todos en riesgo.

―Y sus armas ―intervino Kasamatsu, a lo que Riko, Ootsubo y el líder de Yosen asintieron, como si ya supieran a lo que se refería y estuvieran de acuerdo. Imayoshi, en cambio, ladeó la cabeza en dirección al líder de la casa azul y su expresión de tornó más o menos sarcástica. No entendió el por qué―. Si vamos a convertirnos en prófugos y rebeldes de la ley necesitaremos armas. Si usamos nuestras mutaciones en los momentos equivocados se aprovecharán de ello y dirán que su estupidez de que queremos eliminarlos es cierta, tendrán las pruebas para demostrarlo.

―No podemos dejar que saquen provecho de nuestro escape para inventar más de su basura ―se mostró de acuerdo el de Shuutoku―. Si lo hacen la victoria será para ellos, y no para nosotros.

―Quítenles todo lo que puedan: pistolas, cuchillos, lo que sea que podamos usar si nos hace falta ―dijo el de Yosen, y después suspiró quedamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa. O algo que a Kagami le pareció una―. Realmente nos convertiremos en sus peores pesadillas.

―Y lo más importante ―agregó Riko, mirándolos a todos de un vistazo rápido―: no mueran.

* * *

 _*Insertar aquí voz de Pietro Maximoff en Avengers AoU:*_

 _Don't you see that coming?_

El capítulo quedó bastante corto, y con algunos cabos sueltos que seguro ya comenzaron a carcomerlos por dentro, pero realmente me siento muy satisfecha con él. De verdad, ¿ustedes creyeron que ellos se quedarían para siempre estancados dentro de ese lugar? _¡Jajaja (?)!_ Fueron muy ingenuos. A partir de aquí es cuando la cosa realmente se pondrá buena, qué decir buena; de puta madre. ¡Será mejor que no se atrevan a perderse lo que sigue (cofcofcofnoesunaamenazasinounasúplicacofcofcof)!

Recientemente descargué las canciones de los chicos de _**Free!**_ de la segunda temporada, y cada vez que escucho las de Sousuke siento que una parte de mi alma se va al cielo. O sufro orgasmos múltiples. Algo así. No he podido parar de escribir one-shots raros sobre él y Makoto; estoy volviéndome loca. Eso, sumado al hecho de que las noticias de la **Comic-Con** fueron los que evitaron que actualizara antes. Lo siento por eso, de nuevo. No merezco su perdón. Pero, tal vez, publique alguna de las babosadas que hice, así que podría ir ganándomelo poco a poco. Eh.

Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, favs, follows, amor, odio, bombas, gritos y demás. Ustedes son todo lo que necesito para seguir viviendo (bueno, ustedes y la película de _**Star Wars**_ ). ¡Los amo un montón, más de lo que se imaginan! Espero algún día poder recompensarlos como se lo merecen.

Y bueno, pues eso es todo. Besos y cuídense. ¡Nos leemos!

`v`)/

PD: ¿alguien más aparte de mí perdió la cabeza con el _Character Song Solo Series vol. 18_? Ya, que una cosa es escuchar a HiroC como Akashi en _Regal Generation_ , pero otra completamente diferente es escucharlo completamente SOLO. Y ni qué decir del _Duet vol. 12_. Simplemente creo que quedé embarazada. De nuevo.


	12. Tácticas de Supervivencia

No es por hacerme la _zukulemtha_ , pero ya extrañaba escribir para ustedes. De verdad, lo echaba mucho de menos. Pude haber actualizado hace unos cuantos días antes, pero me entretuve bastante, como es mi costumbre, en mil porquerías diferentes y se me fue el tren. Lo siento. Este periodo de hiatus ha resultado ser una experiencia horrible, que espero no se repita jamás.

Como siempre, quiero darles las gracias a todos y todas por su paciencia, apoyo y amor. De no ser por ustedes habría renunciado hace mucho. Los adoro.

Este capítulo tiene un montón de cosas que siempre quise hacer, desde el uso de armas de fuego hasta la sensación de que están corriendo contra el tiempo. Ya saben, soy una perra loca, así que si en algún momento sienten que algo está fuera de lugar, no duden en hacérmelo saber. _Enjoy!_

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Tácticas de Supervivencia

Tenían tres objetivos claros: infiltrarse en el perímetro del edificio, destruir El Virus del Legado, y escapar por los túneles subterráneos, todo eso sin causar demasiado alboroto y reduciendo al mínimo el nivel de bajas. Se habían divido en tres equipos, defensa, ataque y vigilancia, de ahí se dividieron a otros sub-grupos, todos con nombres diferentes y órdenes precisas destinadas a un propósito en especial, pero al final el plan seguía siendo el mismo: largarse de ese sitio.

Kagami quedó en el sub-grupo de ataque _Amatista_ , cuya principal función era la de eliminar todas la amenazas que se acercaran a los alrededores del edificio. Ellos se encargarían de de mantener a salvo a el sub-grupo _Diamante_ , probablemente el más importante de toda la misión, pues se encargarían de destruir el virus. Incluso si todo fracasaba y terminaban muertos, eliminar el virus sería suficiente victoria como para que todos recibieran la muerte como héroes. Así que, sin importar lo que hiciera falta, era una prioridad mantenerlos vivos.

Todavía era las once y cuarenta y cinco de la noche del domingo. El golpe se produciría a las doce medianoche, pero antes debían ajustar los últimos detalles. Viajar ligeros no era una opción; necesitaban ropa, comida y agua, porque sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo durarían en esos túneles antes de encontrar un lugar seguro en la superficie donde alojarse. También, les haría falta utensilios de medicina, y aunque en ninguna casa había mucho de eso, al menos el alcohol, el papel higiénico y otras cuantas chucherías podrían llegar a ser útiles. Lo último que querían era que, después de todo lo que habían peleado, fueran muriendo a causa de una herida infectada, o haberse pinchado con uno de los hierros oxidados de las alcantarillas y llenarse de tétanos.

Taiga aceptó todo eso de buena gana; por una parte, tenían toda la razón en ser precavidos y pensar en cada una de las posibles situaciones con las que podían toparse. Por otra, odiaba tener que cagar tanto equipaje. En un principio se quejó, pero sólo bastó con que Okamura, el líder de Yosen –resulta que así es como se llamaba–, ayudara a aligerar la carga* para que el pelirrojo accediera fácilmente a llevar todo lo que pudiera. Dejaría de ser un maldito por un rato por el bien de todos.

Por ahora estaba en la casa de Tōō, rodeado de un montón de gente a la que apenas conocía a la espera de que llegara el momento de comenzar. Por supuesto, Riko estaba ahí, siendo parte de su grupo, también uno de los hombres de Kaijou, Moriyama –no es como si hablara demasiado con él, pero tener otra cara conocida lo ayudaba a no sentirse tan perdido–, además del imbécil de Aomine y Nijimura, con quien por el momento no había cruzado más palabras de las necesarias. Todos terminaban de arreglar su parte del equipaje, tan liviano como una hoja de papel, y una vez más Kagami agradeció a Okamura por su mutación –aunque tristemente mirarlo a la cara lo hiciera más difícil–.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Aida, acuclillándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en el hombro izquierdo.

Estaba completamente vestida de negro, igual que el resto del grupo. Él había creído que sería una estupidez demasiado parecida a lo que hacían en las películas, pero después de considerarlo por un rato se dio cuenta de que, ciertamente, el color negro _sí_ resultaba perfecto para un delito de noche, para así poder confundirse con la oscuridad. Claro, los zapatos blancos de interiores sería lo único que posiblemente podría llegar a darles problemas, pero comparado con el gran alboroto que formarían, ¿quién se detendría a mirarle los pies a todos? ¡Por favor!

Asintió con la cabeza levemente, sin molestarse en apartar los ojos de su tarea. La enorme bolsa de lona que intentaba cerrar estaba llena a reventar de comida y ropa –las cuales, por cierto, no eran suyas, pero eso era lo de menos considerando que nadie estaba siendo quisquilloso con lo de llevar únicamente lo que le pertenecía. Si de algo estaba consciente es que cuando se convirtieran en fugitivos ya nada sería de nadie–, pero aún así se esforzó en cerrarla.

―Sí, todo bien ―respondió―. Terminando de cerrar esta mierda antes de que se abra en pleno ajetreo.

Ella asintió de vuelta, ayudándolo a cerrar la maldita cosa. No parecía nerviosa, pero seguramente lo estaba. Todos lo estaban. Gracias al cielo que estaba en el alejado pasillo de la lavandería, donde casi nadie podría ver el ligerísimo temblor en sus manos.

Riko, en cambio, sí pareció notarlo.

―Está bien que tengas miedo; yo tengo miedo. Qué digo, estoy aterrada como el infierno ―rara vez se podía escuchar a la chica maldiciendo, pero Kagami no dijo nada. Él mismo maldecía como camionero de Texas con toques de taxista de Nueva York, así que no existía nada que decirle. Incluso si pudiera―, pero eso está bien siempre y cuando no permitamos que el miedo nos domine. No podemos fallar; un solo error y todo lo que hemos planeado se irá al caño. Recuerda lo que te dijo Akashi durante sus sesiones: controla tu mente.

Taiga terminó de cerrar la bolsa, echándosela al hombro y poniéndose de pie. Su líder lo imitó, encaminándose de vuelta al vestíbulo con el pelirrojo detrás de ella. Ahí estaban desperdigados otros de los miembros del grupo _Amatista_ , metidos en lo suyo, y no pudo evitar lanzarles una mirada de reojo.

Estaba bastante seguro de no haberlos vistos nunca, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos colectivos. Bueno, a Mibuchi sí que lo conocía –el sujeto no paraba de poner mala cara cuando se cruzaban en aquella casa–, pero al tipo de Kirisaki Dai'Ichi amigo de Imayoshi –quien miraba a todo el mundo como si estuviera a punto de saltarles a la yugular para arrancárselas con los dientes– y al otro que Nijimura había llevado casi a rastras y de vez en cuando le daba un manotazo fuerte en la nuca no los reconocía para nada, ni siquiera por asomo.

Cuando recién llegaron Riko les había dicho sus nombres, pero todavía le era difícil recordarlo. A veces escuchaba cómo Nijimura atravesaba un pasillo a paso rápido gritando «¡Haizaki!», a lo que le seguía una virulenta refriega mezclada con insultos y demás. De vez en cuando Aomine también se sumaba, sólo para terminar aporreado por el de ojos color plata. Al parecer, según la chica le dijo, el tal Haizaki había sido parte del grupito de mocosos en Teikou, y ahí donde estaba era un mutante con suficiente poder para que por un tiempo se le incluyera en la Generación X. Por qué ya no, era un motivo que Aida desconocía, así que simplemente dejó a Kagami con las ganas de saberlo.

El otro, por otro lado, tenía fama de ser el padre de los hijos de puta –por algo era tan amigo de Imayoshi–, y las pocas veces que se dignó en intercambiar palabras con Mibuchi –otro que parecía conocerlo a la perfección– lo hacía como si estuviera más que dispuesto a diezmar un ejército con un mondadientes. Si no estaba equivocado, se llamaba Hanamiya. A Riko le caía en la punta del hígado y Taiga ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar por qué. Vaya él a saber con qué le saldría su líder si le hacía una pregunta fuera de lugar.

Ella se detuvo al pie de la escalera, agachándose a recoger su mochila y ajustarla sobre sus hombros, abrochando las correas sobre su pecho y cintura. Kagami hizo lo mismo. Se aseguró de tener la bolsa bien sujeta a la espalda, y como se sentía tan liviana tuvo que comprobar dos veces que no importara cuánto saltara y corriera, no se desprendería de su cuerpo.

Unos pasos rápidos, seguidos de un borrón de color azul proveniente de la terraza atravesaron el vestíbulo. La mancha, obviamente, resultó ser Aomine. El maldito se movía tan rápido que a veces era difícil incluso seguirle el rastro azul que dejaba detrás suyo, pero ésta vez simplemente se detuvo en una esquina y se echó su equipaje encima. No se molestó en decir nada, pero su mala cara era suficiente para que Kagami correspondiera de la misma manera. Maldita suerte la suya, habiendo tanta gente tuvo que quedar en el mismo equipo que ese idiota.

Más atrás llegó Susa, otro de los miembros de Tōō a los cuales no había visto nunca hasta ese día, seguido de un tipo de Yosen cuyo cabello increíblemente plateado, ojos afilados y piel ligeramente escamosa le recordó inmediatamente a una serpiente.

―Falta poco ―murmuró Susa, acomodándose su parte del cargamento. Según tenía entendido, nadie se quedaría fuera de cargar algo, excepto el equipo _Diamante_ tal vez―. En cuanto comencemos con esto ya no habrá marcha atrás.

―Susa-san, _ya_ comenzamos con esto ―replicó Riko, poniendo los brazos en jarras a la altura de la cadera―. Si vamos a hacerlo será mejor terminar bien parados.

El sujeto de Yosen se ajustó la bolsa y clavó sus ojos de reptil en todos los presentes de un rápido vistazo.

―Los que quedemos ―completó.

Y nadie fue capaz de refutar eso.

Al cabo de un rato Nijimura llegó a la sala, casi arrastrando al tipo alto y porte amenazante detrás suyo. Su expresión denotaba lo dispuesto que estaba a saltarle a la yugular con los dientes al mayor, aunque claramente eso no intimidaba en absoluto al de ojos plata.

―¿Ya estamos todos aquí? ―inquirió Shuuzou, soltando a Haizaki y cruzándose de brazos. Se asió la bolsa a la espalda sin rechistar―. Bien.

― _Tres minutos_ ―anunció repentinamente la voz de Hyuga, amplificada por la telepatía de Akashi, o quizás de Kise.

El aviso hizo que todos se pusieran en alerta. Kagami sintió los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse, listos para cualquier cosa, y el fuego en sus venas comenzó a arder. La piel le cosquilleaba, llena de adrenalina, y casi tuvo que cerrar los ojos para volver a enfocarse.

 _Controla tu mente._

 _Controla tu mente._

 _Controla tu mente._

 _Controla…_

Riko se tronó los dedos, intentando relajarse, pero sus hombros estaban tan tensos que parecían tallados en piedra. No la culpó. Ahí donde estaba, probablemente era la persona con más interés en salir, si es que eso era posible. No lo había dicho en voz alta, pero no era demasiado difícil adivinar cuál era su mayor motivación para largarse de ahí: su padre, la oportunidad de verlo otra vez.

Por un momento, Taiga también deseó tener a alguien esperándolo detrás de esas paredes, ya fuera Alex o Tatsuya, pero desechó ese pensamiento casi de inmediato. Es más, sólo de imaginarlo se sintió enfermo.

― _Dos minutos y treinta y siete segundos_ ―volvió a decir la voz de Hyuga, resonando en la mente de todos como si fuera un gran micrófono.

Por un instante, Kagami recordó cuando la telepatía lo tomaba fuera de aviso, y casi le dio risa. Era tan estúpido.

― _Concéntrense en el objetivo, no lo pierdan de vista_ ―indicó la seria y casi autoritaria voz de Akashi. El pelirrojo fue apenas consciente de que, sin razón aparente, Haizaki ponía mala cara y le tocaba la sien a Nijimura con los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha, manteniéndose ahí. El mayor también torció el gesto―. _Y más importante aún, no caigan. Ninguno de ustedes._

Hubo un momento de completo silencio, tan intenso que Taiga ni siquiera se atrevió a formular algún tipo de pensamiento. Su sangre ardía con tanta fuerza que por un segundo efímero temió prenderle fuego accidentalmente a algo. O alguien.

Riko suspiró una gran cantidad de aire, como si hubiera estado reteniendo la respiración.

―No lo haremos ―declaró simplemente, hablando por todos.

Y absolutamente nadie se quejó de que lo hiciera.

No estuvo muy seguro de lo que pasó después. Seguramente alguien dijo algo más, probablemente Akashi, pero él no se enteró de nada. Estaba medio en las nubes a causa del terrible y casi incontrolable murmullo que podría su sangre enardecida, a punto de estallarle en llamas, y cuando volvió a ser consciente de su entorno fue únicamente para escuchar tres palabras:

― _Ya es hora._

Antes de que pudiera hacer siquiera una exhalación, Haizaki ya se había alejado de Nijimura, dándole con la palma abierta en la espalda a Aomine, antes de que éste saliera corriendo, tan rápido como una bala, dejando atrás únicamente un ligero reflejo color azul. Un segundo después, el de cabello trenzado hizo lo mismo, desapareciendo a una velocidad impresionante.

Kagami parpadeó de manera convulsiva, sintiendo cómo los ojos se le encendían en llamas. Era una sensación rara, una de la que apenas había tenido oportunidad de acostumbrarse cuando Akashi le enseñaba a manejar su cerebro, pero casi inmediatamente se adaptó a las flamas que le lamían la piel y abrasaban sus párpados.

 _Controla tu mente_ , se dijo internamente.

Todos echaron a correr, saliendo de la casa y mezclándose con la oscuridad de la noche. Perdió de vista a la mayoría, incluyendo a Riko, pero eso no lo atemorizó. Conocía a la chica, sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Se concentró, entonces, en no morir él mismo.

Corrió en línea recta, directo a las marquesinas, encontrándose directamente con dos guardias que vigilaba de espaldas a las residencias, ignorantes de su presencia o del plan que todos ellos estaban llevando a cabo. Sin la menor de las dudas atacó al primero, agarrándolo con la mano abierta en la cara y dejando que de sus dedos emanara la mayor cantidad de fuego que pudo expulsar.

El tipo chilló, tanteando inútilmente el antebrazo del pelirrojo, alertando inmediatamente a su compañero. Sus ojos parecieron a punto de salírseles de las cuencas antes de correr a su lado.

―¡Ey! ―graznó el otro guardia.

Kagami resopló molesto y soltó al desgraciado, que cayó al suelo entre jadeos violentos y encaró al recién llegado, quien lo esperaba con la pistola en alto.

Calentar metal a distancia fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió Taiga cuando despertó su mutación, hacía lo que lo parecían milenios, y hacerlo le resultaba tan sencillo como respirar. El sujeto dejó caer el arma en cuanto ésta comenzó a quemarle, arrojándola al piso con una maldición enredada entre los dientes y el odio desbordándose de sus ojos.

―¡Fenómeno bastardo! ¡Vas a morir!

El pelirrojo se pasó la lengua sobre los dientes, que le sabían a acero hirviendo, y casi de forma involuntaria esbozó una sonrisa llena de desprecio.

―Inténtalo.

El guardia se arrojó contra él, furioso y entorpecido por la ira, lanzando un golpe que fácilmente pudo esquivar. Kagami mandó su puño contra el rostro del hombre, impactando su mandíbula y disfrutando secretamente la manera en que sus nudillos le quemaron la piel, dejando una fea abrasión de color rojo adornando el golpe.

El tipo resolló, adolorido y furibundo, lanzando una patada hacia las costillas de Taiga, la cual conectó con éxito contra su cuerpo. Soltando el aire de sopetón a causa del ataque, no pudo ver cuando el guardia arrojó en codo directamente a su rostro, dándole de lleno en la nariz.

El pelirrojo se cubrió momentáneamente el área afectada, la sangre bajando lentamente desde sus fosas hasta la barbilla, entrándole ligeramente a la boca e impregnando su saliva del asqueroso sabor a óxido.

Escupió con fuerza.

―¿Ya cansado? ―se burló el hombre del gobierno, disimulando la mueca de dolor que torcía sus labios―. Disfrutaré viendo como mueres y lanzan tu cadáver a las cloacas.

Kagami se tronó los dedos, con la repentina sensación de que la lengua se le había convertido en una llamarada viva.

―Pues veamos como lo intentas.

Pero en el preciso momento en que terminó de hablar sintió cómo era sujetado del cuello, con rudeza, jalándole la cabeza hacia atrás y doblándole las rodillas hasta hacerlo caer. Escuchó jadeos ruidosos, fuertes, como si su agresor tuviera algún tipo de problema respiratorio, pero fue el olor a carne quemada la que lo informó de que su atacante era el otro guardia.

El tipo sacó la pistola y la colocó en su sien.

―Vete directo al infierno, escoria ―masculló.

―No lo creo.

El sonido de un hueso rompiéndose, seguido del grito escalofriante del guardia fueron las últimas cosas que escuchó antes de que el maldito aflojara su agarre, cayendo al suelo con estrépito. El arma se deslizó de su mano y aterrizó a varios metros de distancia, lejos del pelirrojo y cerca del otro agente, quien sin dudarlo más de una vez se abalanzó hacia ella. Kagami hizo lo mismo.

Rápido, impulsado por el rugir de su sangre furiosa en las venas, Taiga se apresuró a coger la pistola, distrayéndose solamente un segundo para averiguar quién fue el que le salvó el pellejo, aunque en realidad eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Dividió su atención, entre llegar a tiempo al arma y enfocar su mirada en la sombra de color negro que se levantaba sobre el guardia y lo arrastraba lejos de la pistola, dándole la oportunidad perfecta de sujetar agarrarla en sus manos.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó la sombra negra, alertándolo.

Inmediatamente, impulsado por el instinto, se tiró al suelo, sólo para escuchar el sonido de tres disparos provenientes de sus espaldas. Era el tipo de la cara chamuscada, todavía tratando de matarlo. De dónde había sacado la otra pistola, no tenía idea, pero tampoco le sorprendía; esos desgraciados estaban armados hasta los dientes, y tampoco se exaltaría si alguno de ellos se sacaba un arma del culo.

Aprovechando la pausa entre el cuarto disparo y el quinto, Kagami se puso de pie cargó la pistola, imitando lo que tantas veces había visto en las películas, y simplemente disparó.

Un solo tiro, directo a la cabeza.

No se detuvo a pensar lo que hizo. No tenía el tiempo ni la mente para hacerlo. Simplemente se dio la vuelta, encarando al otro guardia, que observaba la escena entre impactado e iracundo, todavía a merced del hombre-sombra.

Le apuntó a la cabeza.

―¡Espero que te pudras en el Infierno, mutante de-!

No hubo necesidad de apretar el gatillo. Antes de que lo hiciera, aquella sombra negra adquirió un brillo peculiar, traslúcido, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, y agarrándolo de la cabeza le rompió el cuello con un ruido que, estaba seguro, no olvidaría hasta el día de su muerte.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo como si fuera una cáscara vacía.

―Hey, ¿estás bien? ―inquirió la sombra.

Kagami lo miró, dándose cuenta de que era Nijimura, convertido de pies a cabeza en un trozo de diamante puro, únicamente reconocible por sus zapatos blancos rayados con tintas de colores y la muñequera de su antebrazo. Comenzó a moverse entre los cadáveres, revisándolos a fondo y extrayendo cualquier cosa que le pareciera útil.

Durante un momento, menos de lo que dura un latido de corazón, Taiga sintió el más profundo de los ascos nacerle en el pecho, tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de doblarse y vomitar como condenado, pero logró sobreponerse enseguida. Tenía que controlarse. Controlarse, o terminaría igual que esos guardias.

 _Controla tu mente._

―Dije, ¿estás bien? ―espetó el mayor, volteándose para encararlo. Era difícil leer su expresión en ese estado, pero resultaba bastante obvio que estaba al borde.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el pelirrojo asintió.

―Bien.

Nijimura le sacó el cinturón a ambos cuerpos y le tendió uno. El otro se lo ajustó a la cintura.

―Toma. Úsalo. Te hará falta si planeas sobrevivir ―recogió el arma del difunto, revisándola como si fuera un experto, y después de la asió a la correa―. Conserva esa ―indicó, apuntando a la que el pelirrojo tenía en la mano―, puede serte de ayuda.

―Está bien.

Hablaban en susurros, como si fueran niños haciendo una travesura, y por más ridículo que resultase, así es como realmente se sentía. Probablemente Nijimura estuviera más centrado, o eso transmitía, pero Kagami comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente estúpido.

El mayor se acercó a la otra pistola, aquella que Taiga había calentado en la mano del guardia, y se la entregó.

―Suerte ―farfulló.

Él asintió, y ambos echaron a correr en diferentes direcciones. No necesitaban más palabras.

El siguiente tramo de la marquesina se encontraba deliberadamente limpia, exceptuando por algunos cuerpos de encontró a su paso, y su llegada al edificio escolar fue más fácil de lo que creyó al principio.

Entró por una de las puertas traseras, cerca de las salidas que daban hacia los gimnasios de baloncestos y voleibol, desviándose al pasillo de oficinas administrativas.

― _Estoy en el edificio_ ―avisó mentalmente. Caminó agazapado, como un tigre acorralado, agudizando sus sentidos todo lo que pudo.

― _Entendido_ ―respondió otra voz, la de Kise. Seguramente él mantenía el vínculo psíquico, dado que Akashi debía de estar ocupado.

Caminó con pies ligeros a través de los corredores, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, absorbiendo cualquier rastro de calor corporal a su alrededor. Dejó que las llamas de sus ojos menguaran, convirtiéndolas en un simple resplandor naranja, casi pudiendo sentir el aire sofocante del verano metiéndose por su nariz. No era muy agradable, pero resultaba mejor que el asqueroso frío de los inviernos.

Estaba doblando hacia el final del pasillo, cerca entrando en el corredor de la cafetería, cuando escuchó un ruidillo. Ligero, parecido al de un clip cayendo desde una altura considerable, pero fue más que suficiente para ponerlo en alerta. Las flamas de sus ojos llenaron por sus párpados, y la sangre comenzó a rugirle como un torrente, furiosa y caliente. Sacó la pistola, guiándose de la tenue, casi imperceptible chispa de temperatura que dos segundos antes no había sido capaz de percibir.

Arrastró lentamente los pies, sintiendo cómo aquel calor viajaba rápidamente por el aire y se metía por sus lastimadas fosas nasales, embotándole la lengua del sabor del fuego. Se deslizó en la próxima esquina, girando hacia la derecha, y apuntó el arma como había visto que hacían en las películas: el brazo derecho extendido y el izquierdo de apoyo, justo debajo de la muñeca.

―Voltéate y estás muerto ―amenazó.

Pero el desconocido se volteó, levantando las manos en señal de rendición, y antes de que Kagami pudiera siquiera verle la cara ya había caído al piso, sosteniéndose la garganta con fuerza, mientras sentía cómo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones a bocanadas.

¿Cómo sucedió eso? Hacía menos de un minuto parecía tener la ventaja, y ahora se encontraba en el suelo, a punto de convulsionar, sintiendo su sangre volverse espesa y su fuego una simple chispa.

― _¿Kagami? ¡Mierda, lo siento!_

Y así de rápido como llegó, así mismo desapareció. La presión en su cuello se desvaneció, y el dolor intenso, como si estuvieran arrancándole la médula, remitió lentamente hasta transformarse en un leve escozor.

― _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, ¡lo siento!_

La voz se le hacía conocida, como si la hubiera escuchado en la televisión, o tal vez un sueño, y supo de quién a quien le pertenecía cuando se dio cuenta que resonaba dentro de su cabeza.

Parpadeó varias veces, todavía con la garganta estrujada, y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Kobori, quien se había puesto de rodillas a su lado.

― _¿Estás bien? Mierda, lo siento mucho_ ―se apresuró a decir, escupiendo las palabras como si apenas pudiera formularlas― _. Pensé que eras uno de los_ otros _._

Kagami sacudió la cabeza, medio mareado, pero recogió el arma y se puso de pie. El de Kaijou lo imitó.

― _Sí, estoy bien_ ―volvió a sacudir la cabeza y tosió un poco, solo lo suficiente para quitarse la molesta sensación de ahogo de una vez por todas, y retomó por completo su papel de imbécil intocable― _. ¿Qué mierda me hiciste? Estaba seguro que moriría._

Kobori hizo una mueca, pero todos los rastros de angustia ya habían desaparecido por completo de su rostro. Estaba concentrado otra vez.

― _Radiación. Doce horas a mi lado te deja enfermo por el resto de tu vida. Un ataque directo, te mata en un minuto._

Comenzaron a avanzar, caminando juntos pero envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. Taiga se mordió la lengua, intentando no preguntar algo más allá de lo adecuado, cosa que a él se le daba extremadamente bien.

― _Ah_ ―farfulló, y se sintió como el idiota más grande de la Tierra.

Tal vez más tarde, pensó, podría preguntarle a Kuroko, pero entonces recordó qué estaban haciendo, en qué grupo estaba el peliceleste y que la posibilidad de que ambos terminaran vivos eran muy pocas. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, el equipo _Diamante_ destruiría el virus, pero siendo realista quien más probabilidades tenía de sobrevivir en ese grupo era Akashi, y no Tetsuya. Ni siquiera Miyaji y su invulnerabilidad.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera tenía mucha confianza en que él mismo llegaría con vida a las dos de la madrugada.

― _¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde están los demás? Estamos demasiados dispersos y faltan…_ ―Kobori le echó una ojeada al reloj de su muñeca, sin dejar de caminar por ningún momento― _siete minutos para que_ Diamante _se infiltre._

― _Nosotros nos dividimos. Ya deberían estar por llegar._

El mayor torció el gesto, estresado, y Kagami no pudo evitar copiarle. Sentía la sangre cosquillearle fervientemente, salvaje y caliente, a punto de abrirse paso por sus poros e incendiarlo todo. Se pasó la lengua sobre los dientes, todavía percibiendo el sabor a oxido en su paladar, e inmediatamente le invadieron las ganas de escupir.

― _Iré al piso de arriba. Tú quédate y vigila si alguien viene. Estamos contra el tiempo_ ―indicó el de Kaijou― _. Si algo se mueve, dispara primero y pregunta después._

El pelirrojo asintió y se descolgó la otra pistola, entregándosela a Kobori, quien simplemente la agarró y se escabulló por las escaleras.

Su concentración se deshiló; dejó vagar sus pensamientos en diferentes direcciones, sin alejarse demasiado del momento en que estaba ni de lo que sucedía. Pensó en sus compañeros, sus amigos, donde estarían y si sobrevivirían a ello. Pensó en Alex y Tatsuya, en su padre, en su madre… Pensó en Kuroko, cómo estaría, y el deseo ferviente, casi enfermizo de que sobreviviera. Por encima de cualquier cosa.

― _¿Hay alguien por ahí?_ ―preguntó, registrando el más leve rastro de calor a su alrededor _―. Kise, ¿puedes escucharme? Dime si hay alguien aparte de mí y Kobori en el edificio._

La respuesta tardó al menos treinta segundos en llegarle.

― _Fukui-san y Hayama-san están en camino._

― _Están a cuarenta metros del edificio_ ―intervino Takao, el líder de vigilancia en del equipo _Rubí_ ― _. Hay cinco guardias de por medio. Dos a trece metros y tres a veinte._

― _Danos cuatro minutos_ ―declaró Fukui.

― _Que sean dos y medio._

Las voces venían de todas partes, como si dentro de su cabeza hubiera una gran conferencia y el mundo entero estuviera invitado, mas no le disgustó. Al contrario de lo que esperaría, se alegró de saber que podía escucharlos, aunque fuera de manera psíquica. Al menos así sabía que estaban vivos.

― _Estoy en el edificio_ ―anunció la voz de Wakamatsu, uno de los tipos de Tōō que apenas conocía.

― _Y yo_ ―añadió Kasamatsu.

― _Igual_ ― esta vez fue Midorima.

Hubo más avisos, diferentes matices mentales que no siquiera se molestó en identificar y clasificar –aunque sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo–, y simplemente caminó a través de los pasillos, nuevamente concentrado y con los sentidos alerta, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún tipo de amenaza cerca, solamente ellos.

― _Faltan cuatro minutos para infiltrarse en el edificio administrativo._

La voz de Hyuga lo sorprendió, sacándolo momentáneamente de base, pero simplemente sacudió la cabeza y siguió. Estaban contra el tiempo, estaban bailando al filo de acantilado y sin alguno de ellos no podía sentirlo es que realmente no estaba comprometido con la misión. Sintió un apretón en el pecho, con si alguien hubiera metido la mano en su tórax y estrujado el corazón contra las costillas, cuando pensó en Kuroko y los otros, a punto de meterse en el lugar más protegido de la puta cárcel y destruir el virus. Si algo llegara a pasarle, a él o a cualquiera de sus amigos… Realmente no sabía si tendría ganas de seguir viviendo. Bueno, si es que quedara vivo.

― _Llegué ―_ avisó Haizaki, con esa voz de burro drogadicto que tenía resonando como cortadas dentro de su cabeza.

― _¿Sabes dónde está Nijimura-senpai?_ ―inquirió Kise, y sonaba tenso.

El otro rechistó, o más bien gruñó.

― _¿Acaso soy su niñera o una mierda así? Él es de diamante, puede cuidarse solo._

― _Eh, Zaki-chin es el único que puede entrar en la mente de… Ah, sí, estoy en el edificio ―_ declaró Murasakibara.

El rechinido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que Kagami se detuviera, alzando el arma y dejando que sus llamas incendiaran sus ojos hasta que las sintió lamer frenéticamente sus párpados. Se agazapó con cautela, listo para cualquier cosa, y prácticamente aplastó el gatillo contra la yema de su dedo.

―Un paso más y decoraré el piso con tus sesos ―amenazó, y el rugido furioso en que se había transformado su voz casi lo asustó. Se parecía al crepitar del fuego contra la madera, o el carbón. Peor aún, se escuchaba como si estuvieran cremando un cadáver.

La puerta se abrió por completo, y un borrón color azul salió disparado de la pequeña abertura. Aomine.

―Tranquilo, idiota, que soy yo ―escupió con desagrado, como si el simple hecho de dirigirse hacia el pelirrojo le produjera náuseas. Pues ya eran dos―. Además, ya quisieras ver el día en que una bala pudiera alcanzarme.

Kagami lo miró con el ceño fruncido, molesto. Remitió las flamas de sus ojos hasta convertirlas en una chispa. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

―Jódete, sabes. No tengo tiempo para tu mierda.

El otro echó a correr, transformándose en una mancha de color azul difuso que desapareció en menos de tres segundos.

― _Puta_ ―espetó Aomine, masticando la palabra con tanto desprecio que fue como si lo dijera en persona.

El pelirrojo, por supuesto, hizo lo propio.

― _Cretino._

Giró en la esquina más próxima, encontrándose cara a cara con Hanamiya, el amigo con cara de asesino de Imayoshi, y Riko, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Ella tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido, arrugando la nariz en un claro gesto de molestia, pero parecía bajo control. Él, por el contrario, parecía continuar dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que decidiera acercársele más de dos metros.

― _Kagami-kun_ ―suspiró la chica, aliviada― _, que bueno que estás bien._

Los miró a ambos, y asintió. No vaya a ser que el sujeto se sintiera ofendido por ignorarlo.

― _Sí, también es bueno… verlos. A ambos._

El rostro de Hanamiya se deformó en una mueca fea, llena de desprecio y algo parecido al odio, pero al final chistó la lengua, y echó a andar en la dirección opuesta, yendo hacia el pasillo principal.

Riko bufó y fingió no haber visto nada.

― _Faltan alrededor de dos minutos y cincuenta tres para que el equipo_ Diamante _de el golpe ―_ anunció Hyuga.

Comenzaron a seguir los pasos del otro, recorriendo el corredor con pasos firmes y decididos. Kagami se percató, aunque de una manera muy efímera, que Aida también tenía un cinturón de guardia sujeto a la cintura, con tres armas listas para ser usadas.

Casi se echa a reír.

―¡Hey! ―gritó una voz, la de Nijimura, y ambos voltearon para encontrárselo.

Venía entrando corriendo por uno de los pasillos adyacentes, el que daba hacia la cafetería, y su piel, que en ese momento era de piedra, comenzó lentamente a transformarse en carne y hueso. Fue algo sorprendente de ver.

―Nijimura-kun ―murmuró Riko, soltando un suspiro―. Faltan dos minutos para el ataque. Los demás están esperando en corredor especial.

Era extraño no tener una conversación psíquica, pero no se sentía mal del todo. Más como si estuviera haciendo algo en lo que estaba oxidado.

El mayor asintió, siempre serio y con los ojos trozos de plata hirviendo, y comenzó a caminar.

Entonces, sin el menor de los avisos, Riko lanzó un grito, fuerte y doloroso. Ambos chicos voltearon, asustados, viendo como la muchacha se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza y comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz, antes de caer de bruces al suelo.

―¡¿Riko?! ―jadeó Kagami, acelerado―. ¿Qué demonios-?

Antes de terminar la oración, el pelirrojo fue asalto por un dolor severo, indescriptible, que comenzaba en la médula y se esparcía por todo el cerebro, quemándolo y carcomiéndolo como si fuera ácido. Gruñó entre dientes, atenazado por el dolor, e igual que Aida comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, dejando un reguero sanguinolento por todo su rostro.

Cayó al piso. Sintió cómo la gravedad jalaba de él, de espaldas, hasta estrellarse finalmente en el cemento. Jadeó con violencia, tratando de alejar aquella agonía que sólo parecía incrementarse, pero lo único que logró fue entrar en estado de shock.

―¿Qué diablos? ―maldijo Nijimura, adoptando inmediatamente su forma diamantina. Observó a sus compañeros, quienes comenzaban a temblar de manera incontrolable, al tiempo que de las orejas les salía un hilillo delgado de color rojo―. Demonios, maldición, ¿qué rayos pasa…?

Frenético, con la adrenalina corriendo a través de sus venas como pólvora, agarró a cada uno de ellos y los arrastró hasta el lugar de encuentro, donde el resto de sus compañeros estaban en el mismo estado que Riko y Kagami, como si estuvieran a punto de morir. Recorrió con la mirada el espacio cerrado, observando sus rostros y tratando de pensar lo más rápido posible en una solución, aunque no tuviera ni las más putísima idea de que hacer.

Localizó varios cabellos de colores ―azul, verde, púrpura―, el de _sus_ chicos, y vio con horror cómo todos ellos se encontraba igual que los demás. Midorima tenía la esclerótica completamente negra, mientras que el iris se había tornado rojo, igual que siempre que utilizaba sus poderes, pero esta vez tenían un brillo opaco, como si estuviera muriendo.

Solo de pensarlo la sangre se le congeló en las venas.

Aomine estaba más lejos, vibrando como una máquina, casi desdibujado, pero lo suficientemente claro para ver la sangre fluir de su nariz. Murasakibara estaba igual, y a falta de más colores, Nijimura se giró sobre sus pies y comenzó buscar.

Haizaki.

Lo encontró al otro extremo del corredor, temblando, prácticamente hecho un ovillo contra el cemento. Le sostuvo la mano, y en el instante en que cambió de diamante a piel y músculo, sintió inmediatamente el tirón psiónico que producía el contacto directo con el mocoso.

Dolió, como siempre, pero se pasó de rápido.

― _¿Alguien me oye?_ ―gritó, y su la desesperación que teñía su mente casi le sorprendió. Estaba al borde― _. Maldición, maldición. Necesito saber si alguien puede escucharme. Todos los demás cayeron como fichas de dominó, y no sé por qué. Si alguien me escucha, si alguien puede…_

― _¿Nijimura-san?_

La voz de Akashi. Clara, perfecta, como si estuviera hablando a su lado. Percibió un leve tono de ansiedad, casi imperceptible, pero suficiente para despertar lo poco de quedaba de pánico dentro de Shuuzou.

― _¿Akashi?, ¿qué demonios pasa? Todo el mundo simplemente cayó, y están sangrando, como si alguien los hubiera atacado mentalmente. ¿Qué rayos está pasando…?_

Se hizo silencio, profundo, roto por los continuos jadeos forzosos de Haizaki y los demás. Tragó grueso. No podía esperar más. Si continuaba sosteniendo la mano del otro terminaría…

― _Es una fractura mental**_ ―anunció el pelirrojo, y esta vez fue más que evidente su agitación― _. Le dispararon a Ryota._

* * *

Aligerar la carga*: la mutación de Okamura es le da la habilidad de condensar las moléculas a voluntad, es decir, puede hacer que cualquier tipo de materia, orgánica o no, cambie de peso. Para que puedan entenderme, lo que quiero decir es que puede hacer que una pluma sea tan pesada como un árbol, o que, por el contrario, sea tan ligero como una pluma. No importa cuántas cosas llevaran los chicos en sus maletas, continuarían siendo tan livianas como si estuvieran vacías.

Fractura mental**: se le llama fractura mental cuando un telépata, o alguien que está utilizando la telepatía sufre un accidente, mayormente físico, y éste se transmite al resto de las mentes a la que estaba conectada, enviando ráfagas de zumbidos psiónicos para reducir el dolor que padece. Este tipo de fenómenos son poco frecuentes, más que nada por el hecho de que tiene que ser algo muy grave para que un telépata comience a transmitir de manera involuntaria sus vibraciones mentales, y la única forma de que éstas no maten o hieran irreparablemente a los otros es si alguien con una telepatía mayor es capaz de romper el vínculo.

Seguramente muchos/as deben estarse preguntando de qué va la mutación de Haizaki, y como me siento feliz por haber vuelto con ustedes, se los explicaré: él tiene la habilidad de absorber el psique de los demás a voluntad, sean mutantes o no, lo que le permite no solamente replicar sus mutaciones, sino también de retenerlas, aunque solo por corto tiempo. A diferencia de la de Kise, él necesita hacer contacto físico con la otra persona, y aunque eso parece tedioso, al hacerlo también absorbe los recuerdos de los propietarios, teniendo la ventaja de aprender de primera mano cómo controlar el poder obtenido. Gracias a esta habilidad es que Nijimura pudo hablar telepáticamente con Akashi, ya que al estar su mente temporalmente conectada con la de Haizaki, su escudo mental se ve reducido casi completamente.

La mayor desventaja de esta mutación es que, si nuestro querido Zaki-chin mantiene contacto físico por demasiado tiempo –dígase un minuto y medio, o dos– puede llegar a absorber completamente a la otra persona, convirtiéndola en una parte permanente de él, dejando al otro en coma o posiblemente muerto.

* * *

Eso es todo. Gracias, mil gracias por esperarme y apoyarme durante este largo tiempo de hiatus. Ustedes significan todo, y es gracias a sus comentarios que estoy aquí de vuelta. Los amo.

Estoy escribiendo un long-fic de _**Free!**_ , situado en el siglo XIX, y tal vez lo publique. Es un ReiGisa, así que si les gusta la pareja estén pendientes (?), que pronto haré el estreno. También, estoy beteando un fanfic de _**Marvel**_ , grandioso, y si todo lo que les he explicado en las notas llamó un poco su atención, pásense por mi perfil y échenle un vistazo. Se llama **Warsong: Here Comes Tomorrow**. _¡Yay!_

Y sin más, me despido. Ya saben, déjenme un review, follow, fav, lo que sea, todo lo que me den será bien recibido y ayudará a que no caiga en depresión clínica. Los amo, los adoro a todos.

Besos. Cuídense.

`v`)/


	13. Desintegración

Soy una persona despreciable.

Sé que dije que actualizaría pronto, y Dios si no intenté escribir durante todo este tiempo, pero por más que intentaba escribir, cuando abría el Word lo único que quería era volver a cerrarlo. Uff, siento muchísimo la tardanza, odio dejarlos con la duda durante tanto tiempo, y si quieren odiarme están en todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Muchas gracias a todos/as los que comentaron en el cap anterior, a _**Hisamicchi**_ , _**Absalon95**_ , _**Nikki Usagi**_ , _**ImOnlyAFujoshi**_ , _**ZmeyStein**_ (querida, amo tanto tus biblias que literalmente se convirtieron en mi guía espiritual), _ **Himiko-chan Hirisashi**_ , _**Takao Kazunari**_ , _**Su**_ , _**Monica**_ y _**Vegara Allazen**_. Sus reviews son apreciados a tantos niveles que no tienen idea de cuánto los aprecio.

 _(Seguramente tiene que haber muchísimos errores, ya que no tuve tiempo de editar, así que les pido millones de disculpas por las bazofias que encontrarán. Soy una idiota)._

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Desintegración

Había dolor por todas partes. En su cabeza, en sus piernas, en sus brazos, en sus dedos; nacía en la espalda y se trasladaba a sus terminaciones nerviosas como veneno, ardiente y rojo, haciéndolo desear con todas sus fuerzas estar muerto. Pero estaba vivo. Completamente vivo. Podía sentirlo en cada célula agonizante de su cuerpo, en cada una de las palpitaciones de su corazón.

Estaba vivo, pero iba a morir. De eso podía estar seguro.

Había sido un error, un descuido cualquiera. Había llegado al sitio de reunión, a las afueras del edificio de escolar, entre las marquesinas que daban hacia las áreas deportivas y la administración, justo en el punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad. Algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, esperando por los demás, mientras que otros llegaban con él.

Todo tranquilo, sin prisas. Si continuaban de esa manera, saldrían de ese lugar antes de lo previsto, y esa línea de pensamiento lo hacía sonreír.

Escuchaba conversaciones en su cabeza, diferentes voces hablando juntas y separadas, pero no les prestó demasiada atención. Hyuga-san llevaba el conteo del tiempo en esa mente suya, tan complicada y llena de datos como una computadora, avisándole a los demás los minutos restante al mismo tiempo que le enviaba a Akashicchi los escáneres de las instalaciones del edificio de administración, cuando escuchó un disparo. Solo uno.

Después, casi de inmediato, sintió la bala perforándole en la espalda, debajo del hombro derecho.

El dolor no fue inmediato; no salió volando hacia atrás, como en las películas americanas, ni tampoco hubo una gran salpicadura de sangre que bañó a todos quienes estaban a su alrededor. No. Escuchó algunos gritos, maldiciones y golpes, seguidos del sonido de un hueso roto y el silbido de los discos de teletransportación de Nakamura-senpai.

O quizás simplemente lo imaginó, porque su cuerpo comenzó a caerse hacia adelante, como si lo estuvieran jalando, dificultándole diferenciar si arriba era arriba y abajo era abajo. Se estrelló contra el duro suelo de cemento, frío, a pesar de que estaban en pleno verano y el calor sofocaba como en los tiempos de Teikou, cuando compartía habitación con Murasakibaracchi y sus poderes todavía eran muy fuertes para controlarlos, haciendo que el dolor agudo, asfixiante e incontrolable explotara como una bomba.

― _Ryota, Ryota; escúchame. Tienes que cortar el vínculo, ahora._

Alguien le hablaba, no sabía quién, no identificaba la voz; tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Su visión se había convertido en un túnel, negro, lleno de puntos rojos que salpicaban la negrura como si fueran estrellas, y no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Era espeluznante.

― _Concéntrate. Ryota, concéntrate. Bloquea tus sentidos, apágalos. Tienes que caminar por encima del dolor y cortar el vínculo mental ya._

Le estaban dando órdenes. ¿Por qué le daban órdenes? Sentía que agonizaba, que se desangraba por dentro y bailaba en el filo de la muerte. Podía notar la bala desgarrando su carne cada vez que se retorcía como un pez fuera del agua, agrandando la herida y acabando más rápido con su vida de lo que le gustaría. No quería órdenes. Quería que todo terminara pronto.

― _Si no lo haces ahora acabarás con la vida de todos. Ryota,_ necesito _que hagas lo que te digo. Solamente es dolor físico, puedes suprimirlo; sal en tu forma astral y rompe el vínculo ahora._

Comenzaba a sentir frío. Eso no debería ser normal. Estaba en verano, cerca del cumpleaños de dos de sus senpais… ¿cómo se llamaban? No podía recordarlo. Sólo sabía que tenía frío por todas partes, que la cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor no cedía ni un segundo. Era como si estuviera abrasándose por dentro, mientras que por fuera sufría el peor de los inviernos.

No temía a la muerte. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se preocupó a causa de ella, y ahora que estaba en el umbral es cuando menos le atemorizaba. Solamente quería que acabara rápido, de una vez por todas, para así terminar con el dolor y el desangramiento, la falta de oxígeno, el entumecimiento de los miembros, la pena, la nostalgia… con _todo_.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, extrañaría a algunas personas; a muchas, en realidad. A su pequeño rayito de sol y algodón de azúcar, Kurokocchi, sería uno de los que más echaría de menos. Sus expresiones planas pero encantadoras, sus sonrisas efímeras, su aura tan agradable y tranquilizadora… También extrañaría a sus senpais, a Kasamatsu y Moriyama, a Hayakawa, a Kobori, Nakamura, quienes le habían guiado y enseñado tantas cosas desde el momento en que puso un pie en Kaijou. Le harían mucha falta.

Y ni qué decir del resto de sus amigos: Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Momocchi y Murasakibaracchi; hasta a Haizaki lo echaría de menos, y eso ya era decir algo. A Nijimura-senpai, su mayor admiración, quien le enseñó prácticamente todo lo que sabía sobre la vida, su mentor, inspiración, casi padre sustituto… a él realmente lo extrañaría.

Y a Akashicchi, su otro gran apoyo, también lo extrañaría. Mucho.

― _¿Kise? Kise, tienes que escucharme._

Hubo algo diferente, algo en la voz que continuaba hablando dentro de su cabeza que había cambiado. Su mente estaba enturbiada por la fatiga, el cansancio y el incesante dolor que no hacía más que crecer y crecer, pero supo que _algo_ había cambiado. Lástima que ya no tuviera fuerzas para importarle en lo más mínimo de qué se trataba.

― _Kise, maldición, préstame atención. Soy Nijimura. Necesito que me prestes atención, ahora. Escúchame: sé lo que estás sintiendo. Sé que te duele, sé que crees que se te va la vida con cada respiración, sé que estás seguro de que no vas a lograrlo, pero óyeme claramente: no dejaré que te mueras. No lo haré._

En ese instante la realidad lo golpeó como una bofetada, fuerte, estremeciendo cada uno de sus huesos. Kise jadeó, ahogándose en su propia sangre, y se encontró consciente de sí mismo por primera vez desde que recibió el impacto de la bala en su cuerpo. Trató de inhalar, sintiendo como el aire entraba a sus pulmones en forma de burbujas que raspaban su garganta y quemaban cada vez que las tragaba, pero tenía que seguir respirando.

Oyó murmullos, diferentes voces susurrando palabras ininteligibles, pero desaparecieron antes de que pudiera entender lo que decían.

― _Kise, quiero que prestes atención a lo que te voy a decir: necesito que me copies, te que conviertas en diamante; eso hará que el dolor se detenga. No curará la herida, ni tampoco sacará la bala, pero detendrá todo lo que estás sintiendo hasta que hayamos salido de aquí y podamos hacerlo nosotros. Kise, transfórmate en diamante._

Cambiar a diamante, cambiar a diamante…

Cuando recién ingresó a Teikou, su mutación estaba tan descontrolada que copiaba a cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance, incluyendo a Nijimura, por lo que seguramente tenía su habilidad guardada dentro de su cabeza. Ahora, sin embargo, no podía recordarla.

Sintió el pánico estallando en el centro de su pecho, negro, duro como una cuchillada, atenazándole la garganta e impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Se retorció, tratando de encontrar un poco de calma en su atribulada mente y fracasando miserablemente. Estaba asustado, demasiado asustado; el pavor lo superaba en proporciones catastróficas, perdiendo por poco ante el dolor, calándole en los huesos hasta hacérselos estremecer.

Su mutación le había fallado. Estaba roto, perdido y desangrado, y su mutación no le servía para nada en ese momento.

Nuevamente, los murmullos se alzaron a su alrededor, esta vez más alto y furiosos que antes, pero igual que la primera vez, se desvanecieron sin que pudiera identificarlos.

― _¡Escúchame, escúchame! No puedes pensar si enloqueces, ¿verdad? Tranquilízate. ¿Recuerdas dónde estás?, ¿qué estabas haciendo?, ¿qué_ estamos _haciendo?_

Su cabeza era un caos. Había fuego, sangre y cenizas, y los recuerdos se esparcían como palomas en una avenida, pero definitivamente recordaba dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Quizás por eso le era tan difícil morir, porque sabía que decepcionaría a muchos, especialmente a Kasamatsu. Ah, su senpai enloquecería de furia cuando supiera que murió de una manera tan estúpida, tan impropia de un sobreviviente como él.

O, al menos, eso quería creer.

― _Tenías un vínculo mental enlazado en las mentes de todos, ¿recuerdas? Cuando te dispararon creaste una fractura mental; llevas cuatro minutos en ese estado, y si no la cortas ahora los matarás a todos. Akashi no puede romperla sin infectar a los otros, así que tienes que hacerlo tú mismo. Transfórmate en diamante._

Un gorgoteo violento brotó de sus labios entreabiertos, escupiendo el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones en forma de sangre.

¡Una fractura mental! Hacía mil años atrás, cuando estaba en Teikou, había sido víctima de una, cortesía de Akashi, y estuvo tan cerca de morir que ni siquiera le gustaba recordarlo. Aquella vez sólo había durado medio minuto, en parte porque el pelirrojo era lo suficientemente fuerte para cortarla antes de que se le saliera de las manos como también gracias a la intervención de Nijimura, quien había decidido ofrecerse de chivo expiatorio y dejar que lo vapulearan con tal de que los dejaran a ellos en paz, pero fue una experiencia tan horrenda que no deseaba volver a experimentarla nunca más.

Volvió a jadear, fuerte, sonoro, peleando con la sangre que le llenaba la garganta y subía hasta su nariz para absorber el aire que tanto necesitaba, y concentró la poca energía que le quedaba en pensar, en recordar. En bloquear sus sentidos y encontrar una manera de sumergirse en la enorme enciclopedia que era su mutación, comúnmente tan innata y accesible que el simple pensamiento de estar esforzándose por entrar le parecía ridículo. Pero lo hizo.

Abrió los ojos a la oscura noche, negra como boca de lobo, mientras sentía cómo sus moléculas cambiaban, endurecían sus células y transformaban su cuerpo entero en algo antinatural, invulnerable, indestructible. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos, pero le pareció una eternidad. La carne se le endureció y dejó de sangrar, convirtiendo el dolor en nada más que un leve escozor que lentamente se convirtió en un recuerdo reciente.

Fue completamente capaz de sentir, también, cuando su mente dejó de transmitir a sus compañeros, cortando el vínculo como si hubiera apagado un televisor que recibe mal la señal. El estirón psiónico resultó tan fuerte que lo dejó aturdido.

Inhaló una bocanada de aire, caliente y amargo como el aura de Murasakibaracchi cuando asumía su forma de magma, y trató de moverse, solamente para descubrir que no podía. Sacudió los brazos y las piernas, con fuerza, pero fue inútil; estaba inmovilizado, dejándole menos de dos centímetros de espacio entre su piel y la restricción.

Entonces, escuchó un grito.

―¡Hey!, ¡el mutante sigue vivo!

Los murmullos, aquellos ruidos que se alzaban por encima de la voz mental de Nijimura, no eran otra cosa que las voces de los guardias, quienes lo mantenían esposado y lo arrastraban entre dos.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar.

Rápido, veloz como una máquina, rompió las esposas de sus manos, reduciéndolas a feos trozos de metal retorcido. Escuchó disparos, justo detrás de su cabeza, seguido de tres balas que impactaron de lleno en su la parte trasera de su cráneo.

Las balas se doblaron, produciendo un sonido estridente cuando chocaron contra el diamante, y después cayeron al suelo, completamente inservibles. En otra ocasión, se hubiera reído. Esta vez, en cambio, simplemente se sintió furioso.

Giró sobre su espalda, todavía restringido por los grilletes de sus tobillos, y barrió con sus piernas juntas los pies del guardia más próximo, aquel que le había disparado. El tipo jadeó fuerte, resollando cuando su cabeza golpeó el duro cemento como si fuera una pelota, y soltó el arma de la mano. Kise no lo pensó: sostuvo la pistola y disparó.

La bala se introdujo justo arriba de sus cejas.

Con un rugido airado, lleno de odio y cólera, otro de los guardias se lanzó contra él, envolviendo su cuello con los brazos e intentando, inútilmente, de rompérselo. El rubio exhaló pesadamente por la nariz, sintiendo el amago aire de verano meterse en sus pulmones como una puñalada, y echó las manos hacia atrás, agarrando la cabeza del sujeto con las palmas abiertas y presionando con fuerza, como si fuera a aplastarla. El hombre escupió un resoplido, y después, no peleó más.

El ruido de su cráneo al romperse le revolvió los intestinos.

―¡Maldito! ―gritó alguien, otro agente, aunque en realidad no pudo determinar de dónde vino―. ¡Escoria, vas a morir!

Lo malo de una mutación como la suya, tan dependiente de las otras, es que debía mantenerse estrictamente bajo las cualidades de la dominante. En ese caso, al estar utilizando una mutación física como era la metamorfosis de la piel, no podía usar ninguna otra que no fuera también una mutación física.

Lo bueno, es que él conocía todas las mutaciones.

Llenándose los pulmones de aire, contuvo la respiración y se hundió en el suelo. Las esposas de sus pies quedaron en la superficie, dándole libre movimiento en la piedra dura, impulsándolo a avanzar como si estuviera en una piscina. Sintió sus moléculas ligeras, tan livianas que eran como si su cuerpo no fuera más que no una de papel, y no un pesado trozo de diamante. Se empujó hacia arriba, sujetando los pies del guardia más cercano y zambulléndolo en el cemento hasta el cuello.

Dejó que la adrenalina fluyera por su sangre a raudales, tan fuerte y tan cerca que era como si el mismo Mibuchi-san lo estuviera sobrecargando. Cerró las manos en puños y giró sobre sus talones, enviando el golpe a la mandíbula del agente más próximo. El hueso crujió al romperse. Kise comenzó, muy dentro de él, a sentir la bilis subirle por la garganta, pero lo soportó; en ese momento no importaba nada más, solamente sobrevivir.

No tenía tiempo para pensar.

Saltó sobre el otro sujeto, apoyándose en su espalda y sacándole las pistolas que cargaba en la correa de la pierna. Quitó el seguro en ambas y comenzó a disparar en todas direcciones, una bala para cada hombre.

No era su primera vez usando armas. Antes de que lo atraparan y lo apuntaran en los sistemas de Control y Clasificación Mutante para ingresarlo a Teikou, había hecho de todo para pasar desapercibido, para que nadie supiera de su existencia, para sobrevivir. Se había convertido en un camaleón, desapareciendo de los radares y escondiéndose a plena vista. Había sido un combatiente incansable, agarrándose a la vida con uñas y dientes, escapando del gobierno y las garras de la muerte durante años. Cuando lo atraparon fue porque no podía más, no porque no peleó.

Kise Ryota era un sobreviviente, y no caería ahí. No cuando sus amigos, sus compañeros, todo el mundo contaba con él. No volvería a cerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos para esperar que la muerte lo encontrara en silencio. Nunca más.

Lanzó la pistola izquierda con fuerza hacia un guardia en cuanto ésta se quedó sin balas, dándole directamente en la nariz. Se arrojó de cabeza sobre uno de los agentes, atravesándolo como si ni siquiera estuviera allí; el tipo se desmayó al instante, como un muñeco de trapo sin vida.

Ya sólo quedaba tres, pero el rubio se quedó momentáneamente paralizado cuando la bala dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a molestarle. Contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos, pero el dolor se fue tan rápido como llegó. Necesitaba calmarse. Hacerse intangible debió de haberla movido de sitio, y por eso la molestia. Seguramente, cuando volviera a ser de carne y hueso, la herida sería considerablemente más grande que al principio.

Bueno, ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde.

Sacudió la cabeza una vez, despejando los pensamientos que le zumbaban en la mente como si fuera un enjambre de abejas enfurecida, y tiró el codo hacia atrás, impactando la nariz ya lastimada del agente al que le aventó pistola. Envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cuello, sacándole el arma la correa de la cintura y metiéndola debajo del chaleco antibalas del sujeto, jalando el gatillo dos veces.

Sin esperar a soltar el cuerpo, pateó la pierna izquierda de otro guardia, que se aproximaba furioso. El odio rebosaba de sus ojos, negros, tan oscuros como dos piezas de carbón. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, sosteniéndose el área golpeaba al tiempo que sacaba el arma de su funda.

―¡Mutante asqueroso! ―rugió, y las palabras parecieron distorsionarse en mientras las escupía―. ¡Vete al infierno!

Escuchó un disparo, proveniente de sus espaldas, por parte del otro agente. Kise se lanzó de cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el cemento con rapidez para volver a salir a la misma velocidad con la que se sumergió, justo detrás del otro sujeto. Metió la mano dentro de su cráneo, sin apretar, una sola vez. El tipo cayó.

Otro disparo, rápido y directo, le dio de lleno en el pecho, agujereando su suéter donde se suponía que estaba su corazón. La bala se aplastó al golpear el diamante, pero no entró; ni siquiera lo rasguñó. Luego siguió otra, y otra, y otra más, hasta que simplemente el cargador quedó vacío. Ryota se agachó, viendo cómo el guardia se levantaba cojeando y sacaba un cuchillo de su bota, avanzando hacia él con paso decidido.

Calculando el espacio entre ambos, agarró la pistola del inconsciente guardia a sus pies y le sacó el cargador, revisando cuántas balas quedaban, y lo cerró nuevamente, ajustándolo con un suave apretón en el interior de su muñeca izquierda. Se puso de pie de un salto y barrió los pies del guardia, que se lanzaba contra él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y apretó el gatillo con el arma en su sien.

La sangre le salpicó en el rostro.

Por un minuto, la necesidad de vomitar le llenó el estómago, obligándolo a caer de rodillas y doblarse sobre sí mismo, presa de las arcadas. Por suerte, no vomitó nada; siendo diamante, no podía. Esperó hasta que las náuseas se pasaran, alejando todos los sentimientos de culpabilidad o remordimiento que comenzaban a invadirlo, y volvió a ponerse de pie.

Tenía trabajo que hacer, no había tiempo para pensar. Cada minuto que pasaba pensando era un minuto más en que sus compañeros, los del equipo _Topacio_ y _Zafiro_ , podían estar muriendo.

Se acercó con rapidez a los cuerpos y les quitó dos cinturones, ajustándolos a la correa de su pantalón y colgando tantas armas como le fuera posible. También se apropió de varios cartuchos, todos los que pudiera cargar en los bolsillos, además de unos cuantos cuchillos. Se sintió pesado y ridículo, y si la situación no fuera tan horrible, definitivamente se hubiera reído. Quizás, más tarde, podría hacerlo.

Volvió a dejar que la adrenalina fluyera dentro de él, sobrecargándolo como si fuera una máquina, y echó a correr, rápido como una bala, copiando esta vez a Aominecchi.

El mundo a su alrededor se convirtió en un borrón, como una pared en movimiento, negra e implacable. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza, desde el más pequeño de sus átomos hasta el más grande de sus huesos, mientras el aire se volvía ligero a su paso. Se sintió imparable. Si se lo propusiera, podría cruzar el océano corriendo y llegar a América, o más. En ese momento, no tenía límites.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sin lugar a dudas, de todas las mutaciones que alguna vez había copiado, la de Aominecchi siempre sería su favorita. Siendo sincero, la amaba.

En menos de seis segundos estuvo a las afueras del edificio escolar, en las marquesinas, pero allí no había nadie. Caminó a paso rápido por los alrededores, echándole un vistazo al perímetro, pero estaba vacío. Encontró un gran charco de sangre en el extremo entre el área deportiva y el edificio administrativo, y agachándose junto a él, rogó porque fuera suyo, y no de uno de sus compañeros. Estaba bastante frío, lo que era una buena señal, pero eso no garantizaba nada.

―¡Maldición! ―gruñó, lanzando el puño contra el suelo. El cemento se agrietó debajo de sus nudillos.

Mordiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla derecha se puso de pie, echando a correr de nuevo, esta vez en dirección al edificio administrativo. No tuvo tiempo para pensar. En el momento en que su cerebro concibió la idea, sus pies ya estaban en movimiento, rápidos, incansables, hacia su propósito: ayudar, hacer algo, lo que sea. No podía simplemente quedarse ahí y no hacer nada. Se sentiría inútil, estúpido, y peor, como una carga. No podría perdonarse eso jamás.

Esperó encontrarse a los guardias, siempre alertas vigilando el lugar más seguro del campus, pero todo lo que halló fue un montón de cuerpos desperdigados. Reprimió la esperanza que amenazaba con esparcirse en su pecho, fuerte como un haz de luz, empujándola hacia lo más profundo de su ser. Tenía que calmarse. Si dejaba que la emoción lo cegara, terminaría muerto.

Entonces, como un recordatorio, la bala dentro de su cuerpo volvió a molestarle.

Se detuvo en seco, exhalando un fuerte jadeo, cuando el dolor, intenso, lo atravesó desde adentro hacia afuera. La bala se había movido, de eso no tenía duda. Ahora la sentía más a la izquierda, donde se suponía estuviera su pulmón. La molestia desapareció tan rápido como llegó, pero le tomó un minuto entero volver a moverse otra vez. Si se distraía, no sería la emoción lo que terminaría por matarlo; la bala acabaría con él antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a sus amigos.

Rápidamente, se escabulló por la puerta trasera del edificio, yendo directo a las escaleras de emergencia. Si mal no recordaba, de lo que pudo ver en la acelerada mente de Hyuga-san, los laboratorios estaban en el sexto piso, al final del corredor. Seguramente el grupo _Diamante_ ya estaba ahí. Quería creer que estaban ahí. Con eso en mente, comenzó a subir.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, sorprendido de encontrar el área tan limpiamente vacía, pero se mordió la comisura de los labios y procuró con todas sus fuerzas no lanzar un chillido de alegría. Ese sólo podía ser un error tremendo, dada las circunstancias, aunque si tenía suerte y su corazonada no fallaba, los únicos que lo escucharían serían…

―¡Kise!

El rubio levantó la vista, impulsado por el instinto, pero inmediatamente puso su mano derecha en una de sus armas. Giró sobre sí mismo, mirando en todas direcciones, confiando en que, si preferían llamarlo que disparar, seguramente no eran tan inteligentes como presumían ser.

Subió los escalones arrastrando los pies, con los sentidos tan alerta que hasta el zumbido de una mosca le hubiera molestado.

―¡Kise, maldición! ¡Soy yo, Kagami, aquí arriba!

Sus ojos salieron disparados hacia la dirección indicada, justo arriba de su cabeza, al lado de la salida de emergencia del piso cinco. Ahí estaba el pelirrojo, mirándolo con su típico ceño fruncido, aunque si lo notaba bien, podía ver claramente el alivio en sus ojos. Hasta donde llegaba a ver, estaba de una sola pieza.

Ryota se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que, si no hubiera sido diamante, seguramente se lo habría abierto, y aún así fue incapaz de refrenar el aullido de felicidad que le nacía del alma. Terminó de subir los escalones restantes, casi de tres en tres, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

―¡Kagamicchi! ―chilló.

El otro hizo una serie de muecas rápidas, pasando desde la molestia hasta la alegría, quedándose finalmente en el alivio absoluto. Incluso sus cejas se relajaron, aunque solo un poco.

―Eh. Es bueno ver que sigues entero, pelit-… ―hizo una pausa brusca, como si estuviera ahogando con las palabras, y después tosió violentamente. Ryota no necesitó usar la telepatía para saber cómo iba a terminar la oración―. Kise.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa.

―También es bueno ver que sigues con nosotros, Kagamicchi.

Kagami hizo otra mueca extraña al escuchar el irremplazable apodo, torciendo los labios con fuerza, pero no dijo nada.

―Entonces… ¿qué?, ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? ―ladró atropelladamente, cruzándose de brazos―. Tenemos mucho qué hacer. _Diamante_ está en el laboratorio. Tienen… ―hizo una pequeña pausa, cerrando los ojos y quedándose quieto por dos escasos segundos― cuatro minutos para salir, según Hyuga-senpai.

Kise se puso serio nuevamente, alejando de su mente la alegría momentánea y concentrándose otra vez. Todavía les faltaba demasiado para celebrar. Saber que estaban vivos era bueno, por supuesto que sí, pero no garantizaba nada. Bien podrían terminar asesinados antes de llegar al amanecer.

―¿Y _Topacio_ y _Zafiro_?, ¿están ellos… bien? ―quiso saber.

El pelirrojo hizo otra mueca más, sacada directamente de su repertorio de preocupación disfrazada de altanería.

―Sí, bien. Están defendiendo el perímetro ahora mismo. La fractura… ya sabes, los afectó a ellos más que a nadie, debido a la cercanía.

Kise notó entonces, por primera vez, las pequeñas manchas rojas en la esclerótica de Taiga, como si tuviera petequia, aparte de la mancha de sangre seca debajo de su nariz. Un retortijón estrujó su estómago, fuerte, mientras que su garganta se convertía en un nudo tan apretado que creyó terminaría vomitándolo. Supo que, de no estar en forma de diamante, realmente lo hubiera hecho.

Sacudió la cabeza, dos veces seguidas.

―... pero todos están bien ―continuó diciendo Kagami, soltando un suspiro que tenía más de resoplo―. De verdad. O bueno, algo así.

Ryota asintió.

―Muy bien. Bien. Está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que queda? Antes de que se den cuent…

―Tres minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos. En cuanto los números lleguen a cero nos largamos de aquí como sean que hayan quedado las cosas, sin mirar atrás.

Tomó una respiración profunda, dejando que los pulmones se le llenaran de tanto aire como pudiera, para después dejarlo salir en un fuerte suspiro. Se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó contra el pasamano de las escaleras, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Estoy sordo ―comenzó a decir, y su voz sonó más desganada y molesta de lo que realmente quiso. Se aclaró la garganta, pero nada ocurrió; su boca no tenía saliva en ese estado. Volvió a suspirar―. Mientras sea de diamante no puedo escuchar lo que está pasando, ni tampoco puedo usar la telepatía para saberlo por medio de otro. Estoy completamente sordo, y ciego, también. Tengo las manos atadas.

―¿Y entonces por qué no cambias? Digo, ni que se te hiciera tan difícil…

―La bala ―explicó―. Me entró en la espalda, debajo del hombro derecho. Mientras esté en esta forma la herida permanece paralizada, pero he estado mucho en estado de fase, y creo que se movió; probablemente la tenga en el pulmón ahora. Si vuelvo a mi piel… tal vez… la fractura…

Kagami lo miró serio mientras hablaba, pero después cerró los ojos con fuerza y torció el gesto en una mueca. Inmediatamente, Kise dejó de hablar. Conocía suficiente la reacción de las personas ante las malas noticias cuando se daban de mentalmente que ni siquiera se molestó en dudar: algo malo, _feo_ , debía estar pasando.

―¿Qué? Dime.

El pelirrojo frunció profundamente el ceño, más de lo que ya estaba, y las llamas, brillantes y de color naranja, brotaron de sus ojos como relámpagos, lamiendo su piel con una insistencia casi enfermiza. Chistó y se pasó la lengua sobre los dientes.

―SWAT. Se enteraron. Los hijos de puta vienen hacia acá… ¡maldición!

Ryota sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, de los pies a la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido y desacompasado que creyó que acabaría por subírsele a la boca y escapar de su pecho.

El aire se le atoró en la garganta, haciéndolo exhalar un jadeo apenas audible, pero sonó como el choque de dos cuchillos a través de sus labios diamantinos. Por un momento, largo e interminable, no pudo reaccionar a nada más que su propio pánico. Entró en un shock estático, cargado de frenetismo a pesar de no mover ni un solo músculo.

Estaban acabados. Muertos. No habría forma de parar lo que se avecinaba sobre sus cabezas. No tenían escapatoria.

―Ey ―Kagami le sacudió el brazo, con fuerza, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones fatalistas. Parpadeó dos veces―, despierta. No es momento de que entres en pánico, maldición. Tenemos que correr.

―Pero, ¿qué pasa con el virus?, ¿van a dejarlo seguir existiendo?

Kise clavó sus ojos en los llameantes del otro, y casi pudo sentir las flamas quemándole la piel a pedazos. Le gustó la sensación. Fue como volver a la realidad de un solo golpe.

―Ya lo tienen, lo destruyeron. Akashi acaba de decir que lo mandemos todo a la mierda y corramos. Nada más nos quedan doce minutos de ventaja.

El pánico se esfumó, siendo sustituido por resolución puro y duro. Su mente comenzó a funcionar nuevamente, analizando el entorno y postulando posibles ideas. Doce minutos; si Akashicchi creía que podían hacerlo, él también. No morirían ahí. Definitivamente, esa noche sentirían lo que significa sentirse libres otra vez.

Miró hacia abajo, evaluando la altura desde su posición hasta planta baja, y le encontrándola bastante razonable.

―Kagamicchi, quiero que te agarres de mí y no te sueltes por nada, ¿está bien? ―pidió, sujetándolo de los hombros.

―¡Eh! ¡¿Qué mierda…?!

El pelirrojo intentó inútilmente de quitarse, pero antes de que pudiera tener algún tipo de oportunidad, Kise los empujó a ambos hacia el vacío.

El aire se arremolinó a su alrededor, silbando de manera ensordecedora, tratando de luchar contra la gravedad que, irremediablemente, los jalaba hacia abajo. Kagami ni siquiera gritó; abrió la boca, pero nada más que su respiración abrasadora salió de ella. El pobre estaba paralizado. Forcejeó fuertemente contra el rubio, y cuando vio que la situación fatal, simplemente cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, esperando el golpe.

― _Shit!_ ―farfulló.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó.

Los dos hombres se deslizaron a través del cemento como un cuchillo cortando mantequilla, hundiéndose rápidamente en sus profundidades para volver a emerger a la misma velocidad, en el sitio exacto donde habían caído.

Todo eso sucedió en solo cuatro segundos.

―Bien ―murmuró Kise, soltando al otro y esbozando una sonrisa efímera―, no fue tan malo, ¿verdad, verdad?

Taiga lo miró, y las llamas de sus ojos serpentearon, haciéndose más y más brillantes, furiosas, hasta que al final la cola de la flama casi podía lamer su sien. Avanzó un paso, tambaleándose un poco, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se abalanzó contra Ryota.

―¡Maldita zorra peliteñida! ―rugió, atravesando al otro como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí―. ¡Casi me matas de algo en el corazón! ¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?!

No pudo evitar reír, aunque fuera muy suavemente y casi sin ganas. Sin importar la situación, Kagamicchi siempre podía hacerle sentir ligero gracias a sus impulsos tan característicos. Quizás por eso es que le gustaba fastidiarlo de vez en cuando.

―Kagamicchi, no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora mismo ―comenzó a caminar, con el otro siguiéndolo, saliendo sigilosamente por la misma puerta por la que había entrado―. Después podrás matarme, ahora mismo tenemos que correr.

Taiga hizo una mueca fea, deformando el gesto.

―¡Eso ya lo sé! Maldición ―se quedó en silencio un momento, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos―. A la derecha, cincuenta metros. Hay una puerta de hierro de medio metro de largo en medio del perímetro. Esa puta cosa es nuestro boleto al mundo exterior.

Kise atrapó toda la información inmediatamente, almacenándola y organizándola con cuidado. Solo tenían que llegar allá. Cincuenta metros. Y todavía tenían la ventaja de los doce –posiblemente ahora once, o diez– minutos antes de que las tropas de SWAT llegaran hasta ellos.

Podían hacerlo.

Estando tan cerca, ese era el momento para mantenerse firme y no enloquecer. Sí, tenía una bala dentro de su cuerpo y probablemente acabaría muerto antes de que pudiera sacársela, pero por ahora estaba bien, y eso era lo único que realmente importaba. Si todavía podía mantenerse en pie, podía llegar hasta allá en una sola pieza, y aún más. Haría cualquier cosa, porque sus compañeros dependían de ello. Y se rendía, jamás se lo perdonaría, ni siquiera cuando la muerte lo cubriera todo como un manto oscuro.

 _Podía_ hacerlo.

Tanto Kagami como Kise echaron a correr, el pelirrojo un poco más lento que Ryota, pero la diferencia era tan mínima que podía sentir su aliento ardiente quemarle el cuello, aunque en realidad como diamante no sentía nada, ni siquiera el toque de sus propios dedos.

Se desviaron a la derecha, frenéticos, y nada más hacerlo pudo captar una gran mancha negra a mitad del espacio abierto, que resultaron ser personas, figuras que se movían con rapidez y presición. El otro debió verlo, también, porque escupió un ruido entrecortado desde el fondo de su garganta, como si estuviera ahogando, aunque Kise pudo afirmar que se trataba de una risa disimulada.

Él también se quiso reír, con fuerza, hasta que se le secara la garganta.

Ambos aceleraron el paso, casi enloquecidos

En el momento en que llegaron, no tuvo tiempo de echar una mirada hacia ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera a uno solo. Simplemente siguió a Kagami, quien sin decir nada –probablemente porque ya le habían explicado todo por vía mental– saltó dentro de la alcantarilla, desapareciendo en medio de la negrura por unos segundos hasta que él también lo acompañó.

El hedor le golpeó la nariz como si fuera una paliza. Atascó sus fosas nasales y cerró su garganta tan fuerte que realmente creyó se asfixiaría, pero antes de entregarse a las náuseas logró componerse.

―Por aquí.

La tensión se podía casi palpar. No fue capaz de identificar la voz que les dio las indicaciones, pero tampoco le importó. Estaban contra el tiempo. Perder hasta el más pequeño segundo en cosas sin importancia podría costarle la vida a todos.

No había demasiada iluminación, solo la producida por escasas bombillas titilantes cada diez metros, pero era más que suficiente. El lugar era tan repugnante que no pudo evitar compararlo con el escenario de una película de terror americana, y lo que lo hacía más repulsivo eran las bolsas negras, repartidas sin ningún tipo de orden, con el logo del gobierno impreso en la parte frontal. Sintió el odio y el asco nacer a partes iguales en su pecho, así como la tristeza.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía dejarse llevar.

Comenzaron a encontrarse con algunos de los otros. Pudo reconocer a Momocchi gracias a su brillante pelo rosa, junto con uno de los chicos de primer año de Seirin, a Ootsubo-san y al tecnópata de de Tōō, Sakurai. Estaban doblando hacia otro túnel, un poco más iluminado, y solamente con verlos Kise sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

Lo habían logrado. Ellos, él, todos. Lo habían logrado.

Kagami, él y el otro chico, que resultó ser uno de los senpais de Murasakibaracchi, Liu, también giraron a la izquierda. Allí encontrar a más gente en movimiento, caminando si detenerse a mirar atrás, pero los reconoció enseguida: Midorimacchi y Takao, que avanzaban a una distancia de menos de un metro, bastante adelante; Kiyoshi-san y Hyuga-san, y también Fukui-san y otro de los chicos de primer año de Seirin, el de cabello castaño claro. Vio a Haizaki, y también a Aominecchi, y Murasakibaracchi estaba tan cerca suyo que casi podía tocarlo. Riko-san estaba ahí, y también el amigo de Nijimura-senpai y compañero de Akashicchi, Mayuzumi, aunque lucía indescriptiblemente incómodo rodeado de tantas personas.

Había muchas más gente adelante, sólo que lograba verla, se perdían en la profundidad del túnel.

Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas, seguido del lejano sonido amortiguado del las puertas de metal al cerrarse, y como un acto automático, giró el cuerpo para fijarse quiénes eran. El dolor le atravesó desde los pies a la cabeza, y pudo sentir la bala moviéndose insistentemente, buscando espacio. Así de rápido como llegó, así mismo pasó, dejándolo medio aturdido y descolocado.

―Kise-kun, ¿estás bien?

Rápido, tan rápido que sintió vértigo debido al movimiento, el rubio alzó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos increíblemente celestes de Kurokocchi, mirándolo de esa forma en que solamente él sabía hacer, con la indiferencia pintada en la superficie y la preocupación real decorando en la profundidad. Su rostro pálido estaba también bastante interesado, aunque su cuerpo no había hecho intentos de avanzar.

Sintió ganas de llorar, y supo que a pesar de ser diamante, estaba llorando.

―Kurokocchi.

Kagami también volteó, mirando por largo rato al peliceleste, sin decir ni una sola palabra. El más bajo le devolvió la mirada, pero tampoco dijo nada. Al final los dos volvieron siguieron su camino, sin haber hecho nada más.

―Hey, Tetsu ―una mancha de color azul se movió entre todos, rápida y casi invisible, deteniéndose al lado de Tetsuya. Aominecchi. Lo supo desde el momento en que habló.

―Aomine-kun.

Daiki puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Kurokocchi, sólo por dos segundos, y después la dejó caer. El peliceleste esbozó una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Atrás de Kuroko, oculto por las sombras, distinguió a Akashicchi, claramente reconocible gracias a su brillante cabello rojo. Estaba con Nijimura-senpai, con su piel de carne y hueso, con una expresión que casi amenazaba con asesinar cualquier cosa que se acercara a ellos. Tuvo que morderse el labio. Su senpai siempre sería así, no cambiaría nunca.

Continuaron caminando, rápido, casi como una enorme maratón, mientras él iba identificando más y más de sus compañeros y amigos: los senpais de Murasakibaracchi de Yosen, Mibuchi-san, Hayama-san y Nebuya-san, tan adelante que sólo pudo distinguirlos gracias al cabello mostaza de Kotarou. Uno de ellos le dijo algo a Reo, no tuvo idea de qué, pero el moreno puso cara de asco y comenzó a reclamarles en respuesta, cayendo en su usual histrionismo.

También vio a sus senpais de Kaijou. La garganta se le anudó y la respiración se le hizo dificultosa, cuando los encontró dispersos en medio del gentío. Estaban ahí, lo habían logrado. Moriyama-senpai discutía sobre algo con Nakamura-senpai, mientras que Kobori-senpai ya se había pegado a Hayakawa, el único aparte de Kise de bloquear su aura radioactiva. Quiso correr, abalanzarse encima de ellos y abrazarlos tan fuerte que terminaran quejándose, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero la bala en su cuerpo volvió a moverse.

Ésta vez, jadeó de forma audible, inmovilizado por el dolor increíble que perforó su pecho, quedándose completamente quieto durante un momento. El último salto no había sido tan buena idea, después de todo. Seguir siendo diamante era lo único que lo mantenía vivo todavía. En cuanto cambiara a su propia piel, estaría muerto.

Ese pensamiento le dolió, mucho. Por fin estaban tan cerca, tan cerca de la libertad que había estado deseando durante años; morir ahí sería un completo desperdicio, sin poder disfrutar nada de lo que habían logrado. Se sintió triste. Quizás debería comenzar a despedirse de sus amigos. Si solamente…

Se introdujeron a otro callejón, esta vez más oscuro, con tan poca luz que podía sentir a las ratas y otras alimañas correteando por ahí libremente, dominando su territorio. Repentinamente, un brillo color blanco, con reflejos rosados y amarillos, comenzó a brillar cerca de donde estaba Wakamatsu, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en una luz intermitente. Era Tsuchida, el fotokinético de Seirin, sirviendo como faro.

Al final, cuando el recorrido se hizo más y más angosto, giraron hacia la izquierda, deslizándose por otra línea de alcantarillado, y Kise se preguntó quién sería el que estuviera indicándoles las direcciones. Hyuga-san, seguramente. Él era el único capaz de descifrar la extensión del camino con solamente conectar su mente con uno de los viejos cables de electricidad de las cloacas, como si fuera un virus, y caminar ahí sin miedo a perderse. Bueno, él y Sakurai, pero el mayor podía comunicarlo por vía psíquica, mientras que el castaño no.

―Ya está ―murmuró alguien de repente, después de varios minutos de caminar y caminar, casi corriendo sin descanso, en el abrumador silencio de los túneles. No estaba seguro, pero creyó que era la voz de Hyuga―. Diez kilómetros. Lo logramos.

El senpai sonaba incrédulo, como si esperara que la burbuja se reventara y la realidad se distorsionara en algo oscuro y terrible, como sus años en aquel sitio. No pasó. Poco a poco, el resto de sus compañeros fue asimilando sus palabras, tan lento que Kise podía sentir el reconocimiento fluir dentro de ellos conforme aceptaban la verdad, para que al final estallaran en un grito colectivo de más puro y sincero júbilo.

Durante algunos instantes, él tampoco lo pudo entender; su mente no procesó inmediatamente la enormidad del hecho, simplemente se quedó en blanco, observando cómo sus compañeros se volvían locos y celebraban la victoria, acercándose a los otros, hablando entre ellos como si siempre hubiera sido así. Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Yosen, Rakuzan, Tōō, todos se mezclaron como si fueran una sola cosa, y vio lágrimas en las chicas y euforia en los chicos, vio alegría en todos y una felicidad tan incomparable que supo inmediatamente que, no importaba cuán difíciles se pusieran las cosas de ahora en adelante, ninguno cambiaría ese momento por nada.

Se giró, rápido, lanzándose sobre Kurokocchi y abrazándolo fuertemente, con cuidado de uno hacerle daño debido a su fuerza desmedida, mientras Aominecchi gruñía de molestia y se tragaba una mueca de agrado.

―¡Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi! ―farfulló.

El otro se quedó quieto a merced de sus brazos, dejándose por una vez zarandear sin ofrecer resistencia.

―Kise-kun, me estás aplastando.

―Mierda, Kise, lo vas a romper. Déjalo respirar.

―¡Solamente estás celoso, Aominecchi, porque Kurokocchi me deja abrazarlo y a ti no~!

El de cabello azul chistó la lengua.

―Es porque tú lo acosas. Apuesto los huevos a que tampoco deja que el imbécil de allá lo haga.

Kagamicchi se volteó, resoplando, y le dio una mirada agria al moreno.

―¡Ni que quisiera hacerlo! ―bramó―. ¡Vete a la mierda, cretino de los cojones!

―Vete tú a la mierda.

Kise sacudió la cabeza y se restregó contra Kurokocchi, restándole importancia a nada más, hasta que con un largo suspiro, lo dejó ir. Todavía quedaban personas a las que quería abrazar. Ya después, podría volver y mimar al peliceleste todo lo que quisiera.

Avanzó hacia Murasakibaracchi, subiéndose a su espalda y abrazándolo como si fuera un koala.

―¿Eh~? Ah, eres tú, Kise-chin ―murmuró, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Su largo pelo morado le rozó la mejilla―. Estás frío. Y duro. Pareces Nijimura-senpai.

―Soy de diamante. Y no es que esté frío, es que tú eres caliente, muy, muy caliente.

Él simplemente volvió la cabeza, desinteresado, mientras continuaban caminando a paso lento, como si tuviera pereza.

Kise se dejó caer, poniendo nuevamente los pies en el suelo, cuando al caminar en dirección hacia Midorimacchi y Takao, sintió pedazo de plomo que tenía dentro molestarle, esta vez más fuerte que cualquiera de las otras veces, dejándolo paralizado en su sitio y haciéndolo exhalar bruscamente todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Dolía demasiado. Quizás ya no podía seguir en esa forma; con todo y la invulnerabilidad estaba pasándole factura, especialmente después de haberla movido tantas veces al hacerse intangible. Sintió el mundo girar a su alrededor de manera lenta, pausada, inclinado en un ángulo extraño, buscando algo en específico, hasta que lo encontró.

Al lado de Riko-san y Momocchi, justo detrás de Imayoshi-san y su amigo de Kirisaki Dai'Ichi, Hanamiya. Estaba hablando con las chicas, por sus gestos supuso que de algo importante, pero paró de hacerlo y miró, como quien está perdido, en su dirección, clavando los ojos en él.

Kasamatsu.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y por lo que dura un latido de corazón, Kise estuvo seguro que nada más existió. Todo pasó a segundo plano, desde las paredes de concreto mohoso y hierro oxidado, sus compañeros, las ratas, el miedo, el dolor, la inseguridad; _todo_. Simplemente lo miró y el senpai le devolvió la mirada, con su ceño fruncido profundo y gesto serio, sin siquiera abrir la boca para decir nada.

Después, Kise comenzó a caer al suelo y su piel involuntariamente se hizo de carne y hueso.

* * *

Vaya, esto ha sido largo. Pero me siento tan satisfecha y feliz que no lo acortaría, incluso si pudiera. Ah~

Vuelvo a repetir, siento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad, no tienen idea lo mal que me siento; he pensado cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos, pero no resolvería nada. Les pido que me perdonen, y si quieren mandarme a Winterfell, con gusto me iré.

Hace poco me inicié en otro fandom, Yowamushi Pedal, así que tal vez, tal vez, incursione por allá. Primero quiero actualizar aquí, publicar el ReiGisa que tengo casi terminado, y entonces veo que me sale. Pero, ya saben, pueden estar pendientes.

Y creo que eso es todo. Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, favs, follows, leídas y constante amor y apoyo. Es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo, que no me doy por vencida. Son el amor de mi vida, cada uno de ustedes, y tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Nos leemos. Besos y cuídense.

`v`)/

PD: ¿quién está tan enfermamente feliz como yo lo estoy por el OVA de Kuroko no Basket, y también la película? Justo cuando necesitaba motivos para seguir viva….


	14. Retroalimentación

Aquí está, como recompensa a la tardanza anterior, actualización temprana. _¡Yay!_ No pude controlarme, comencé a escribir el sábado y terminé en tiempo récord. No sé, la musa volvió de sus vacaciones más feliz de lo que esperé (?). De verdad, no me estoy quejando, simplemente estoy sorprendida.

Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a _**xShiruko**_ , _**FerCheney**_ y _**Nikki**_ _**Usagi**_ por sus comentarios. Ays, yo que creía que todo el mundo me asesinaría por la tardanza, y ustedes dándome amor. Las adoro.

Debería advertirles que este capítulo es, literalmente, de una sola escena. Todo ocurre alrededor de un evento único, y se resuelve lo que todos/as se han estado preguntando: ¿Kise vivirá o morirá? ¡Disfrútenlo~!

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas, lo de siempre.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Retroalimentación

Hace un minuto atrás, Kagami estaba arrastrando los pies en el asqueroso suelo de la alcantarilla, sopesando seriamente la posibilidad de girarse, ignorar al imbécil de Aomine, y hablar con Kuroko. No una charla sustanciosa, claro, alguna estupidez de las suyas, como «hmphf, estás entero», o «¿así que no eres tan débil como pareces, eh?», e incluso un simple «hey»; no pasaría nada. Podía hacerlo. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

― _Tenemos que seguir avanzando_ ―indicó Hyuga, mientras él le daba vueltas y vueltas a sus propias divagaciones.

Igualmente siguió caminando, consciente de la necesidad de alejarse lo más posible de los perímetros cercanos al maldito lugar de mierda que lo tuvo encerrado como un animal durante casi dos meses y medio. El enorme grupo estaba bastante disperso ya, dividido en lo que al pelirrojo le parecieron pequeñas tribus. Nombres como «Seirin» o «Kaijou» habían sido dejados atrás, pero resultaba obvio que los hábitos continuaban en todos ellos. Bueno, es que apenas tenían alrededor de dos horas fuera de la cárcel; ese tipo de cosas requerían de tiempo.

Estaba pensando, dándole importancia a una estupidez tan grande que hasta sentía pena de sí mismo, mirando el gentío pero sin prestarle atención realmente, cuando escuchó un golpe seco, duro, como el sonido de dos rocas colisionando, llenando los túneles aledaños de un fuerte eco. Llevó la vista hacia el origen del ruido, medio enfurruñado, encontrándose con un Kise de carne y hueso, completamente vulnerable, retorciéndose frenéticamente en el suelo.

―Kise ―dijo alguien.

Un grito torturado escapó de los labios del rubio, tan fuerte y violento que le helaba la médula a cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado. Por un segundo más no pasó nada, ni siquiera un suspiro, solo el quejido intenso y agónico de Ryota reverberando en las estrechas paredes de las cloacas como un estallido.

Después, todo fue movimiento.

―¡Kise!

Logró identificar la voz, reconociéndola como Kasamatsu. El moreno se acercó a zancadas, seguido inmediatamente por Riko y Momoi, las más cercanas a al mayor. Midorima y Takao, adelante de donde estaba el rubio, también voltearon, y aunque fuera sólo por un momento efímero, Kagami pudo ver claramente el pánico marcado en las facciones del peliverde, claras como el agua.

―Oh, mi Dios. ¡Kise! ―jadeó Aida, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

―¡Ki-chan! ¡Oh, Dios, Dios, Ki-chan! ―la pelirosada se abrazó a Riko, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se le saldrían de las cuencas y rodarían. Ella la sostuvo, con fuerza, pero ninguna de las dos fue capaz de hacer nada más. Estaban completamente paralizadas.

Kasamatsu, en cambio, fue más práctico: se lanzó al piso sin demora, agarrando al rubio por los hombros y tratando de inmovilizarlo, o al menos disminuir la intensidad de las sacudidas. Fue inútil. El hombre continuó revolcándose como si fuera una máquina descompuesta, gritando, al tiempo que de su espalda brotaba la sangre a borbotones.

Nijimura apareció ahí como por arte de magia; ni siquiera fue capaz de verlo moverse, y eso que estaba completamente consciente de su entorno.

―Dame acá ―murmuró, tan brusco como si fuera un ladrido, arrebatándole de los brazos a Kise y reposándole la cabeza sobre su regazo, bocabajo―. El orificio donde entró la bala, ¿puedes verlo?

El mayor de los dos dudó por un segundo, menos de lo que toma una respiración completa, pero simplemente endureció el rostro y rasgó el suéter negro y mangas largas de Ryota.

El espectáculo fue tremendo: Kise tenía un hueco justo debajo del hombro derecho, no muy grande, tal vez del tamaño de una tapa de soda de botella de vidrio y podría estar exagerando, rojo y vivo como una quemadura. La piel estaba expuesta, como si el lugar del impacto se hubiera estado haciendo cada vez más grande, y se podía ver claramente los músculos lacerados. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor era la gran cantidad de sangre, seca y fresca, que coloreaba la piel de hombre, manchada como si alguien hubiera derramado tinta roja sobre una sábana.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Kagami sólo encontró una palabra para describir la escena: espantoso.

Momoi hizo un sonido horrible, como si se estuviera ahogando en lo más profundo de su pecho, y comenzó a sollozar.

―¿Puedes sentir la bala? ―repitió Nijimura, exasperado.

Kasamatsu frunció más el ceño, compitiendo seriamente con la expresión casi airada del más joven, y palpó la herida con cuidado, rozándola apenas con las yemas de los dedos, y observó fijamente el área.

Kise exhaló un violento jadeo, parecido a un gorgoteo, mezclado con un gemido de dolor absoluto. Después, escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

―¿Puedes sentirla? ―insistió.

―¡No, no puedo sentir la maldita bala, con un demonio! ―explotó finalmente el mayor, acabando con lo último que quedaba de su limitada paciencia―. ¡¿Qué crees, que tengo rayos x?! ¡Tiene la maldita cosa enterrada en el cuerpo, no podría encontrarla ni aunque le metiera la mano entera la herida! ¡Carajo!

El rostro de Nijimura se tornó agrio, como si hubiera chupado un limón.

―Si no encontramos la jodida bala y la sacamos, Kise se va a morir, así que entrar en pánico y comportarte como un maldito imbécil de los cojones no va a servir de una mierda ―pronunció las palabras con un tono tan afilado y vehemente, marcándolas una por una, clavándolas directamente en la piel de Kasamatsu. Yukio lo miró directamente a los ojos, hecho una furia, su ira tan intensa que se podía respirar en el aire. Los ojos plateados, ardientes como acero hirviendo la sostuvieron sin el menor temor―. En vez de eso, ponte a hacer tu maldito trabajo y encuentra la jodida cosa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

―¿Tú crees que yo quiero que se muera?, ¿eso crees, mocoso de mierda? Pues no. No quiero. Y haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo, así que deja tú de decirme qué demonios tengo que hacer o no. Sé perfectamente qué pasará si no la encuentro, y no dejaré que ocurra. Es mi maldita responsabilidad.

Nijimura se sobó la nariz, apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que pudo escuchar claramente sus dientes chocándose.

―A este _mocoso_ que está aquí lo conozco desde que era un puberto, desde que era un niño. He visto cada una de las etapas de su vida desde que tenía doce años, lo he visto caer más veces de las que nadie ha hecho, ni siquiera su jodida familia, y también lo he visto levantarse más que nadie en este mundo. A este _mocoso_ de aquí soy yo el que lo ha visto crecer, el que lo ha cuidado, el que lo ayudó a levantarse cada maldita vez que se cayó ―sus ojos hirvieron como plata derritiéndose―. No me vengas con tu mierda de responsabilidad, no a mí. Este _mocoso_ de aquí es como mi jodido hijo, y si él se muere porque fuiste un completo inútil a la hora de ayudarlo, créeme cuando te digo de que me encargaré de que lo sigas por el mismo camino, _senpai_.

Kasamatsu estalló como un volcán en erupción, rezumbando ira por todos los poros del cuerpo.

―¡Él puede ser como tu maldito hijo, pero él es mi-…!

―Yo lo haré.

La voz externa sacó a Kagami de la escena como si fuera una bofetada en toda la cara, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Se había quedado estático en su sitio, observándolo todo como quien mira una película, en medio del túnel mohoso y lleno de ratas. Sacudió la cabeza, despejándose la mente de tanta tensión, y movió los ojos hacia el intermediario.

Absorto como estaba, ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba rodeado del resto de la Generación X, decorando el asqueroso alcantarillado con sus escandalosos cabellos de colores. Midorima ya estaba ahí, de pie al lado de Takao, quien estaba tan descolocado que ni siquiera parecía él mismo, igual que Momoi, pero los otros simplemente se acercaron lentamente, casi sin ser conscientes de ello, como si una fuerza magnética los estuviera jalando.

Los cinco rodearon a Nijimura y Kasamatsu, incluso Haizaki estaba ahí, hosco y con apariencia de no querer estar cerca de nadie, pero nada en su lenguaje corporal daba señales de comenzar a alejarse. Simplemente observó la escena igual que los otros, igual que Kagami, oscilando entre aterrorizado e impactado.

―Yo lo haré ―volvió a repetir Akashi, poniéndose de rodillas entre los dos mayores sin la menor vacilación―. Nijimura-san, Kasamatsu-san, _yo lo haré_. Ustedes busquen a Reo y tráiganlo. Necesitaremos de sus habilidades para cerrar la herida.

―Que vaya él ―espetó Shuuzou inmediatamente―. No pienso moverme, con una mierda que no.

―Yo tampoco. No me moveré de aquí.

Kise volvió a soltar un grito estrangulado, provocando que un respingo recorriera la espina dorsal de Taiga, haciéndole sentir frío. Y allí abajo no había corrientes de aires, mucho menos una que afectara a alguien con una temperatura corporal tan alta como la suya.

Tuvo que admitirlo, estaba considerablemente aterrado.

―Y-yo lo haré ―murmuró Momoi, secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Aomine alzó la mirada un momento, mirándola con la misma seriedad que observaba a Kise. Abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero Riko se le adelantó.

―¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres estar… aquí?

Otro grito, otro escalofrío estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza. Respiró profundo, llenándose los pulmones del asqueroso aire subterráneo, sintiéndolo como una cuchillada repugnante en sus costillas. Se le revolvieron las entrañas.

―Sí ―replicó la pelirosada, asintiendo frenéticamente―. No puedo seguir viéndolo así. No puedo.

―Yo te acompaño ―dijo Aida, dándole la espalda y encaminando a la más joven con rapidez, sacándola de la escena.

Su llanto intenso se escuchó incluso cuando ninguna de las dos podía verse.

Kise volvió a gritar, alto, ensordecedor, sacudiéndose tan fuerte que parecía haber entrado en estado de shock. Kagami pudo ver, solo de refilón, los ojos del rubio, blancos, velados de su espléndido brillo y extraordinario color ámbar. Lucían como los de un pez muerto.

―Sujétenlo ―ordenó Akashi, su voz autoritaria y segura en la superficie, aunque podía percibirse, muy débilmente, una leve nota de pánico tiñéndola.

Nijimura y Kasamatsu obedecieron, un poco reticentes al principio, pero lo agarraron con fuerza e inmovilizaron, reduciendo los temblores considerablemente. Yukio sostuvo fuertemente sus largas piernas, presionándolas contra las propias hasta que resultó doloroso. Shuuzou, por su parte, aplastó los hombros del rubio contra su regazo, presionándolo hacia abajo, como si estuviera acunando a un bebé.

Akashi se acercó más, poniendo la mano derecha encima de la herida abierta pero sin tocarla, y frunció el entrecejo profundamente.

―Ryota ―murmuró quedamente, como si no estuviera cien por ciento seguro de que el otro podía escucharlo―, esto te va a doler, _mucho_. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo. No sueltes el aire hasta que yo te lo diga.

El rubio ni siquiera reaccionó; fue como si no estuviera presente en absoluto.

Akashi no esperó su respuesta.

Dobló los dedos ligeramente, curvándolos hacia adentro como si fueran garras, haciendo que la arruga de su ceño se hiciera más pronunciada. Kagami pudo escuchar la carne abriéndose, desgarrándose al paso de la bala que se hacía camino hacia arriba, hasta que finalmente salió despedida del cuerpo de Kise.

El chillido que acompañó esa acción resultó indescriptible.

El trozo de plomo quedó suspendido en el aire, girando alrededor de los dedos del pelirrojo como si fuera un planeta. Éste la sostuvo por largo rato, mirándola con una expresión que Taiga fue completamente incapaz de descifrar, hasta que finalmente dejó caer la mano con desgana y aplastó la bala como si no fuera más que una lata de aluminio, arrojándola lejos de su alcance.

―Exhala ―indicó.

Ryota pareció captar la orden, comenzando a suspirar lentamente, pero entonces se ahogó; comenzó a toser, fuerte, con un ruido gangoso y húmedo, como si tuviera la garganta obstruida. De la herida brotó sangre caliente, espesa y roja, del mismo color del cabello de Akashi, como si fuera una burla.

―Tiene una hemorragia ―farfulló entrecortadamente Midorima, quien había estado tan quieto como una estatua. Hizo ademán de agacharse, pero Takao lo detuvo; echó un vistazo al rostro del más alto, comprobando que tenía los ojos rojos, oscuros como gotas de sangre, al tiempo que la parte blanca se había puesto completamente negra―. La bala era el tapón, mantenía la sangre adentro. Ahora que no está…

―Comenzará a desangrarse por dentro ―concluyó el telépata.

La escena se transformó en un caos: sangre, llanto, y voces frenéticas desbordándose como si fuera lluvia. Nijimura comenzó a maldecir como poseso, al tiempo que ponía ambas manos sobre la herida expuesta y hacía presión, todo inútilmente. Las palmas se le empaparon del vital líquido en cuestión de segundos.

Kasamatsu fue, esta vez, más práctico que Shuuzou.

―¡Moriyama! ―gritó, llamando a su compañero más cercano.

El aludido estaba distraído, hablando tranquilamente con Nakamura cerca de la próxima desviación de los túneles a casi doce metros de distancia, cuando volteó a ver de dónde provenía el llamado. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, impresionados, sacudiéndole el brazo izquierdo al peliplateado para que también mirara. Éste se giró, y su expresión fue igual o más estupefacta, llevándose la mano a la boca para evitar terminar gritando.

El moreno avanzó a zancadas, dejando atrás al otro, quien parecía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar.

―Traspasa su herida ―ordenó Yukio, con la voz convertida en un violento resoplido―. Adelántala, lo que sea, sólo cúralo.

Moriyama lo miró a los ojos, dudoso, con el pánico escrito claramente en sus facciones, cuando Momoi y Riko regresaron, trayendo con ellas a Mibuchi, cuyo rostro absurdamente bello y empalagoso se desarmó por completo en cuando vio la escena.

―¡Oh, mi…! ―exclamó.

Los dedos del mayor se pusieron sobre la herida, apartando bruscamente las manos de Nijimura, y adquirieron un brillo violáceo, igual al de sus vórtices temporales. Kise lanzó un grito fuerte, tortuoso, y Moriyama alejó las manos.

―No puedo ―jadeó entrecortadamente, sus dedos llenos de sangre y su cara convertida en un poema―. Kasamatsu, no puedo.

―¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que no puedes? ―exigió saber Nijimura―. Envía su herida al futuro. Si no lo haces morirá, maldita sea.

El mayor frunció el ceño, molesto por el tono enfurecido del más joven.

―La herida es demasiado grande, demasiado mortal; si la traspaso podría terminar muriendo de igual forma.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio, y Kagami tuvo a tomar un inspiración tan profunda que le dolieron los pulmones. Tenía la piel de gallina, y eso era decir poco; estaba cagándose del miedo, la ansiedad y el pánico ante la inminente realidad de que, si seguían así, Kise acabaría muriendo.

Como confirmación a sus pensamientos, Ryota escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, antes de ahogarse compulsivamente.

―Reo ―dijo Akashi, haciéndole señas al más viejo de que se acercara―. Es una herida grande, ¿crees que puedes cerrarla?

Mibuchi lo miró a los ojos bicolores del pelirrojo, medio aterrado, pero asintió.

―Puedo hacerlo. No completamente, pero sí puedo, al menos con la mayoría del daño. Pero, Sei-chan, la hemorragia que tiene; si pierde más sangre será inútil. Necesita una transfusión urgente, ahora mismo.

―¿Dónde diablos crees que conseguiremos una transfusión aquí, en medio de las cloacas? ―escupió repentinamente Aomine, que como el resto de la Generación X, había estado observando la escena en silencio, sin tener idea de qué hacer.

Momoi alzó la mirada.

―Wakamatsu-san. Él tiene una intravenosa ―recordó, ansiosa por ayudar en algo―. Puede servir.

―¿Estás loca, Satsuki? Eso no va a…

―No ―intervino Riko―, tráela. Servirá.

La pelirosada salió corriendo, apresurada, en dirección a la desviación del túnel en el que estaban. Mibuchi puso ambas manos sobre la espalda de Kise, arrugando la frente y apretando los dientes.

―Es una herida realmente grande. No sé si…

―Lo harás ―espetó Nijimura―. Vas a hacerlo. Así que trágate tus excusas de mierda y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Por un momento, el rostro de Reo pareció exageradamente ofendido, pero después simplemente frunció los labios en una línea gruesa y cerró los ojos.

Kise comenzó a gritar nuevamente, en una sucesión interminable.

―Aquí está ―jadeó Momoi, regresando a trompicones―. Está limpia. Wakamatsu-san no se ha drenado desde anteayer.

Kasamatsu prácticamente se la arrebató de la mano, clavando un extremo en la parte interna de la muñeca izquierda de Ryota para después comenzar a golpearse las venas del interior de su antebrazo.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―masculló Haizaki, y después pareció profundamente arrepentido de haber abierto la boca. Se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios, frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

―¿Si acaso comparten el mismo tipo de sangre? ―continuó Riko, preocupada.

―No lo sé. No me importa. Si esto es lo que necesita para salvar su vida, pues que así sea.

Enterró la aguja en su piel, sin el menor de los temores. Al principio no hubo nada, pero después, al jalar la intravenosa hacia arriba, la sangre comenzó a fluir lentamente, deslizándose con suavidad de un extremo a otro, perdiéndose en los confines del cuerpo moribundo de Kise.

Akashi hizo una mueca, llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza. Cerró los ojos apenas, echándose hacia atrás para después ponerse de pie.

Nijimura alzó la mirada en su dirección, dividido entre el rubio y el pelirrojo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―exigió saber.

―Su mente, está fuera de control. Está tratando de escapar en su forma astral, pero si lo hace en el estado en el que está podría sufrir muerte cerebral.

―No lo dejes ―declaró Kasamatsu, duro y filoso como un puñal.

El pelirrojo suspiró ampliamente, abriendo los ojos pero sin quitar la mano de su sien.

―No lo haré.

Los siguientes minutos fueron agónicos. Kagami se quedó completamente quieto, temiendo incluso respirar muy fuerte y romper la burbuja en la que estaban envueltos. Sentía los dedos de las manos tiesos, como si los hubiera metido en un balde con hielos, o peor, como si Tatsuya estuviera sosteniéndole la mano. Recorrió con la mirada el rostro de cada uno de los que formaban aquel círculo irregular alrededor del rubio, deteniéndose solamente en uno: Kuroko.

Tetsuya, pequeño y casi invisible como era, parecía considerablemente más diminuto entre Aomine y el _Empire_ _State_ , mirando a su amigo con el terror marcado en cada una de sus facciones planas. El peliazul, en cambio, oscilaba erráticamente entre el enojo y la preocupación, deteniéndose apenas unos segundos en una para después saltar a la otra. Murasakibara, al contrario de todos los demás, tenía su típica expresión de no dar una mierda por nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero diferente; tenía los rasgos duros, tallados en la piel, como si estuviera luchando por mantenerlos de esa manera. Resultaba increíblemente difícil de descifrar.

Analizó a los otros, notando que Midorima lucía visiblemente descompuesto, con los ojos rojo y negro brillando tenuemente detrás de las gafas. Haizaki parecía un lobo acorralado, molesto, como si buscara alguna excusa para irse y fallando estrepitosamente. Tenía los ojos clavados en Ryota, Dios sabe pensando en qué, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y la boca firmemente cerrada.

Kagami se percató, solamente por la superficie, que todos ellos compartían un vínculo extraño, invisible, difícil de explicar con palabras. Se parecía a lo que tenía con Alex y Tatsuya, y ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro. Era extraño. Como todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos, era extraño.

Kise jadeó al mismo tiempo que Kasamatsu, ahogándose brevemente con su propia respiración, pero los gritos habían disminuido hasta ser solamente quejidos lastimeros. Mibuchi cerró los ojos un momento, resoplando, como si estuviera cansado.

―Eso es todo, no puedo cerrarla más ―informó, echándose hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la barbilla, manchándosela de sangre a su paso―. Toda la parte interna del daño está curada, pero, Sei-chan, ya no se puede cerrar más. Si esta parte sigue abierta ―hizo un círculo alrededor del agujero donde entró la bala, provocando que el otro convulsionara―, podría terminar infectándose, y resultaría peor.

―¿Puedes hacerlo? ―inquirió Nijimura a Moriyama, que seguía arrodillado al lado de ellos sin decir nada.

El moreno apretó los párpados con fuerza, negando con la cabeza.

―Sigue siendo una herida muy grande, acabaría matándolo. Lo más que puedo pasarla es hacia tres días.

Yukio resopló audiblemente.

―Eso no sirve de nada.

Akashi volvió a arrodillarse.

―Yo lo haré ―declaró, con el mismo tono seguro de hacía un rato atrás―. Pegaré sus moléculas nuevamente. Cerraré la herida.

Kagami no se esperó la reacción que provocaron sus palabras.

Aomine dio un paso adelante, hecho una furia, haciendo que Kuroko rápidamente lo sujetara de la muñeca izquierda y lo obligara a volver a su sitio.

―¡¿Estás loco, Akashi?! Esa no es una solución, con un demonio. Lo único que harás es terminar matándolo.

El pelirrojo volteó la cabeza en su dirección, sus ojos tan duros como piedras preciosas.

―¿Eso crees, Daiki?

―¡Demonios, sí, estoy seguro! Terminará igual que...

―Aomine-kun ―intervino Kuroko, cortándolo antes de que pudiera completar la oración―. Akashi-kun, ¿estás seguro de esto? Es un riesgo muy grande.

―Es demasiado peligroso, Akashi ―acordó Midorima, frunciendo el entrecejo profundamente―. Puede terminar saliendo terriblemente mal.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, mirando las musarañas, con una expresión indescifrable.

―Humm, si Aka-chin dice que puede hacerlo, entonces yo creo que puede hacerlo ―masculló _Empire_ _State_ , sin arrastrar tanto las palabras como solía hacer.

―Yo también ―concordó Momoi en voz alta y firme―. Akashi-kun, puedes hacerlo. Yo sé que puedes.

Nijimura hizo un ruido desde el fondo de la garganta, similar a un gruñido, y cabeceó nerviosamente.

―Es la única jodida opción que nos queda, maldición ―graznó, y sonó tan cansado; parecía haber envejecido un montón de años―. Haré lo que sea para salvarlo, no importa las consecuencias.

Kasamatsu soltó una risa estúpida y falsa, como si estuviera atragantando con su propia respiración. Levantó un poco más la intravenosa, haciendo que la sangre fluyera más rápidamente.

―¿Ves esto, Akashi? ―dijo, refiriéndose al tubo que lo conectaba a Kise―. No me importa lo que sea, solamente mantenlo vivo. Los demás se pueden ir al demonio.

Seijuuro concentró su mirada en Ryota, poniendo los dedos corazón e índice de ambas manos en sus sienes, igual que hacía el rubio cuando utilizaba la telepatía.

―Voy a dormirlo primero ―anunció escuetamente.

Cerró los ojos, y Kise hizo lo mismo.

Una arruga se formó en la frente del pelirrojo, delgada como una línea, pero fue suficiente para que todo que lo estuviera a su alrededor comenzara a temblar. Kagami se echó hacia atrás, buscando a tientas la pared más cercana y apoyándose en ella, importándole poco la suciedad. No pudo quedarse ahí de pie, tan cerca de Akashi y la enorme presión telekinética que emanaba. Las luces parpadearon, como si estuvieran haciendo cortocircuito, al tiempo que pequeños pedazos de metal suelto se doblaban y algunos tornillos oxidados se salían de su sitio.

―Ah ―se quejó el telépata en voz baja, como si fuera un suspiro. Su ceño se hizo más pronunciado.

Taiga no fue capaz de entender, y eso que realmente lo estaba intentado, cómo es que todo el mundo podía seguir ahí, a su alrededor, sin el temor de acabar con algo roto. Riko parecía un poco mareada, igual que Takao, quien se había puesto tan verde como el cabello de su novio, pero los demás estaban completamente tranquilos, como si no sintieran la fuerza de la mente del pelirrojo en sus huesos. Tal vez era porque ya estaban acostumbrados, pero, de verdad, él no podía encontrar una manera de acostumbrarse a algo semejante.

Poco a poco, un agonizante centímetro a la vez, la herida de Kise se fue reduciendo, haciéndose más y más pequeña, hasta que finalmente llegó a un punto en que Kagami no pudo verla más. Resopló, sintiéndose ridículamente, y se acercó, aunque Akashi no parecía haber terminado del todo. La presión seguía ahí, fuerte e implacable como un camión de demolición, pero pudo soportarla.

Seijuuro dejó caer las manos, apretando los párpados, y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en las piernas. Entonces, lentamente, abrió los ojos, y parecían estar hechos de cristal.

Hubo un crujido fuerte, seguido de un chirrido agudo, como el del metal al doblarse. Taiga volvió la mirada, buscando el origen de aquel chasquido, percatándose a medias de las miradas repentinamente alertas de los otros tipos, los de la Generación X. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que el ruido provenía del techo, y de las paredes, y prácticamente de todos los lugares donde hubiera metal.

Akashi estaba doblando las varillas, tubos y cualquier otra cosa que hallara a su paso, retorciéndolo todo como si estuviera hecho de plastilina.

―Sei-chan… ―masculló torpemente Mibuchi, sobresaltado.

―Hey, Akashi ―dijo Nijimura, poniéndole una mano en el hombro como pudo. El otro lo miró a los ojos, luciendo inusual y extrañamente perdido―, ya está bien. Es suficiente.

El pelirrojo parpadeó, y entonces absolutamente todo se detuvo. La presión, los barrotes doblándose, la extraña y colectiva ansiedad y recelo que rezumbaban los demás, incluyendo a Haizaki. Todo.

―Sí. Lo siento ―murmuró, tan bajo que nadie más aparte de Shuuzou fue capaz de escucharlo.

Se puso de pie, dando un paso hacia atrás.

―Sei-chan, ¿estás bien?

El rostro del telépata se suavizó considerablemente, igual que sus ojos.

―Por supuesto que sí. Y Ryota también lo estará.

Kagami sintió que la vida le volvía al cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de Akashi, y el aire volvió a sus pulmones otra vez. Moriyama también respiró profundamente, aliviado de una manera inexplicable. Se puso de pie lentamente, tambaleándose, haciendo que finalmente Nakamura se acercara dando trompicones y lo ayudara a incorporarse.

―Está bien, te tengo ―susurró.

―Solamente es cuestión de que descanse. Estará bien ―continuó diciendo el pelirrojo.

Kasamatsu echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cansado, pero toda la ansiedad y terror anterior desaparecieron completamente.

―Bien.

―Bien ―repitió Nijimura. Su piel cambió, transformándose en acero, y comenzó a ponerse de pie, muy suavemente.

Yukio también se apresuró a levantarse, siguiendo los movimientos del menor para acomodarse a ellos sin enredar o romper la intravenosa.

―Ey, cuidado ―ladró―, vas a hacer que se le abra la herida otra vez. ¿Qué Akashi no puede llevarlo?

El rostro de Shuuzou se endureció repentinamente.

―No, yo voy a llevarlo. Fin de la discusión.

Los dos mayores comenzaron a caminar, extrañamente acompasados gracias al tubo que unía a Kise y a Kasamatsu.

El grupo comenzó a dispersarse rápidamente, siguiendo a una distancia prudente a los dos morenos. Kagami se quedó parado donde estaba, intentando tragar todo lo que había ocurrido delante de sus ojos, hacía apenas unos minutos atrás. Parecía irreal, sacado de una película de acción o una serie de las que veía Alex vía Internet. Uno de ellos había estado a punto de morir, había rozado los umbrales de la muerte con las yemas de los dedos, pero con todo y todo, seguía ahí. Seguía vivo.

Tomó una inhalación profunda, sintiéndose tremendamente cansado, como si todo lo anterior –la huída, los golpes, la fractura mental, la emboscada de los guardias en el edificio escolar, correr sin descanso, los muertos, la sangre– no hubiera sido más que un juego de niños comparado con eso. Estaba agotado.

―Kagami-kun, ¿estás bien?

Taiga volvió su atención hacia la voz plana y sincera que lo interrogaba, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a Kuroko delante suyo. Dio un respingo, sacudiéndose la cabeza.

―¡Carajo! ¿De dónde mierda saliste? Pensé que te habías ido con el resto del grupo.

El más bajo abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces otra voz se le adelantó.

―Te lo dije, Tetsu. El idiota anda en las nubes. Ya vámonos.

Kagami torció el gesto, irritado, sintiendo cómo su sangre se calentaba nuevamente, haciéndolo sentir normal otra vez. Se pasó la lengua por encima de los dientes, lanzándole una mirada furibunda en dirección a Aomine, quien la recibió abiertamente y la regresó.

―¡Vete a la mierda, cretino, no tiempo para tus estupideces!

Y echó a andar por el túnel poco iluminado y asqueroso, dándole vueltas al mismo dilema anterior, antes de que todo el alboroto comenzara.

* * *

Hay un montón de cosas que voy a explicarles.

Primero que nada, la habilidad de Mibuchi, ya que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo realmente. Como ya saben, su mutación es el control biológico, lo que le da la habilidad de manejar los impulsos biológicos de los seres vivos, enfatizándose en los sexuales, ya que su mutación radica principalmente en la manipulación hormonal. Por eso es que se las llama "salamandras de placer", porque proyectan gran cantidad de atracción sexual de manera voluntaria e involuntaria. Gracias a ello Reo es capaz, entre muchas otras cosas, de aumentar el funcionamiento de las plaquetas, acelerando la curación de heridas graves a cuestión de segundos en él, minutos cuando se trata de los demás.

La única desventaja que puede llegar a tener esta mutación es que la gente tiende a acercarse a los portadores de ella atraídos por sus impulsos sexuales, no porque realmente desean hacerlo. Aunque, bueno, puede que para Mibuchi eso no sea más que otra ventaja (?).

Segundo, ya les hablé antes de los diferentes tipos de telekinésis que existen, y del hecho de que la de Akashi es del tipo molecular, pero creo que realmente no ahondé en cómo funciona y esas cosas. Bueno, la telekinésis molecular es como cualquier otra, solamente que su precisión es tan tremenda y precisa que incluso puede mover las moléculas de cuerpos orgánicos e inorgánicos, como si fueran un objeto más. Eso es algo bastante poderoso, ya que con una habilidad como esa se puede asesinar a una persona de manera definitiva, sin oportunidad a restauración si se dejan volar al viento.

También deberían saber que, generalmente, la telekinésis molecular conlleva la atómica, la cual no solamente es capaz de manejar los átomos de cualquier tipo de materia, sino que incluso puede cambiarla y transformar el objeto y/o persona en otra cosa. Esa es la telekinésis más alta que existe, la Omega.

Tercero, solamente como un mensaje informativo (?), decirles que la mutación de Wakamatsu es la de convertir el oxígeno en veneno, el cual proviene de su sangre y es capaz de matar en cuestión de dos minutos y medio. Por esta razón tiene que estar constantemente drenando el veneno de sus venas, ya que si está demasiado cargado y lo llega a expulsar de forma involuntaria podría llegar a matar a todos los que respiren el aire a su alrededor en un perímetro de diez metros.

* * *

De verdad, de verdad, díganme: ¿se lo vieron venir?

Bueno, eso es todo. Esta vez, realmente no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, ya que planeo (quiero/necesito) concentrarme en el fic de ReiGisa, a ver si lo publico antes de que llegue Navidad. O antes de que Winterfell se descongele. O mejor, antes de que **Sherlock** salga de hiatus (?). Eso sería bueno.

Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos, desde el fondo de mi corazón, por su apoyo constante y amor incondicional. Ustedes me motivan a volver, ya sea en una semana o un mes, y simplemente no dejar morir el fanfic en hiatus. Los amo, los adoro demasiado. Comentarios, favs, follows, todo eso es profundamente apreciado.

Por cierto, seguramente se deben estar preguntando por las escenas de romance (o, al menos las de sexo, como prometí, xD), así que déjenme decirles que hay una que se acerca. No estoy muy segura si es en el próximo capítulo o el que viene después de ese, pero está cerca. Los insto a que adivinen la pareja que, no, no serán Kuroko y Kagami (¿o sí?), ni tampoco Nijimura y Akashi; a ellos ya les tocó su porción, no repiten hasta más adelante (?).

Eso es todo. Ya saben, cualquier duda, felicitación, insulto, propuesta indecorosa, todo lo que quieran envuélvanlo y envíenlo por review. Serán gratamente recibido *guiño, guiño (?).*

Besos, cuídense.

`v`)/


	15. Estado de Alerta

_Yo~_ Aquí estoy de vuelta, con la actualización. Eh, esto ha sido interesante, porque desde la el penúltimo capítulo no he parado de escribir y escribir y escribir; las ideas me caen como lluvia. Eso sí, he intentado como loca continuar con el fic ReiGisa, pero lo único que logro es darle vueltas. Incluso comencé a escribir mi fanfic de Navidad, un _crossover_ random entre _**Free!**_ y _**Doctor Who**_. Pero ese es el tipo de cosas que les diría en las notas finales, ¿verdad?

Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a _**FerCheney**_ , _**Mimi**_ _**Luben**_ , _**Monica**_ y _**aiwo175**_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Ah, su amor y apoyo me vuelven loca, ¡gracias!

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas, blablablá, ustedes ya lo saben.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Estado de Alerta

Los primeros tres días después del escape fueron cruciales.

Como era de esperar, la noticia se corrió como pólvora: los noticieros, los periódicos y el internet estaban llenos de chismes, según les decía Hyuga, algunos de los cuales incluso cuestionaban el poder y autoridad del gobierno. La mayor parte de lo que decían los tabloides eran puras estupideces, como que ellos _–«los mutantes fugitivos»–_ habían derribado un helicóptero y tirado un edificio abajo en medio de la fuga, pero fue suficiente para cumplir uno de los principales objetivos: hacerles frente, demostrar que no tenían miedo. Su escapada causó tanta conmoción nacional que hasta le pusieron un nombre al día, bautizándolo como "El Día de la Fuga de Demonios."

Bueno, eso sí que no se lo vio venir: que los llamaran demonios. Debía admitirlo, hasta le daba risa.

Otra de las consecuencias de aquella noche fue la paralización total del funcionamiento de las tropas SWAT dentro de las cárceles. Al parecer el rumor de que eran intimidados y asesinados de manera clandestina llegó hasta los oídos de la ONU y la Asociación Internacional a favor de los Derechos Mutantes, porque a la tercera noche el senpai anunció que se había mandado a que todos los agentes especiales fueran retirados de los centros de segregación.

No hay palabras para explicar la reacción que eso ocasionó entre ellos. Kagami se sintió tan estúpidamente emocionado que casi quema algo. Casi.

Claro, nada de eso significaba que habían ganado; no estaban ni cerca de hacerlo. El Virus del Legado había sido destruido, pero Akashi tenía sospechas serias sobre que tal vez aquel era solamente uno de prueba, que el verdadero continuaba existiendo, en los laboratorios más grandes, a la espera de ser liberado. Ninguno de ellos podía decir que la idea del pelirrojo resultaba descabellada, no con todo lo que habían vivido.

Y sí, ese definitivamente era un problema latente, uno al que se tendrían que enfrentar tarde o temprano, pero por el momento no podían hacer más que hacer a un lado esas preocupaciones y disfrutar de la libertad que se habían ganado con sudor y sangre. Literalmente.

Los primeros tres días se la pasaron caminando, trasladándose lo más lejos que podían de cualquier perímetro peligroso, adentrándose en los túneles como si fueran nómadas. Por las noches durmieron como pudieron, acostumbrándose a acostarse solos y despertar acompañados de alguna rata curiosa que se acercaba demasiado. Kagami ya ni se preocupaba por ellas. Incluso Momoi y Riko, las únicas dos mujeres del enorme grupo, habían terminado por ignorar a los roedores. Bueno, también estaba el hecho de que ellas eran tan duras como cualquiera de los hombres, o hasta más; Taiga estaba completamente seguro de que, a pesar de sus apariencias delicadas, las dos chicas podían llegar a ser más fuertes que todos ellos juntos.

Las mujeres son extrañas.

Fue en la mañana del cuarto día, cuando el miedo de terminar viviendo como los _Morlocks*_ comenzaba a crecer dentro del pelirrojo, que encontraron una estación vieja, a las afueras de Tokio, que había sido cerrada por el gobierno hacía algunos años a causa del poco uso y las constantes averías en las vías. El lugar era amplio, y después de cuatro días encerrados en las alcantarillas a Kagami le pareció infinito; se extendía hacia la derecha y la izquierda, más allá de donde le alcanzaba la vista, y, gracias al cielo, no olía a cañería ni cadáveres ni ratas. Tenía poca iluminación y el aire se sentía bastante estancado por la falta de ventilación, pero eso no impidió que a cada uno de ellos les supiera a paraíso.

Se instalaron ahí.

Cada uno escogió su pedazo de espacio y lo declaró como suyo, aunque había tanto que bien podían darse el gusto de ocupar cuanto quisieran. Claro, al final terminaron igual que como empezaron: divididos en grupos, grupos cuyos integrantes eran los mismos que habían sido compañeros mientras estuvieron encerrados. Taiga ni siquiera se molestó; siendo honesto, después de Alex y Tatsuya, no existía nadie más con quien deseara estar que con ellos.

Y eso era, si se ponía a pensar en ello, bastante triste. Pero él _no_ se puso a pensar en ello.

Tuvieron que organizar montones de cosas, como la ropa y la comida. Todos quedaron de acuerdo en que tenían que racionar las porciones, dado que ninguno sabía cuándo sería seguro salir de ahí, o si es que llegarían a hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Eso sí, tampoco se iban a morir de hambre, aunque aquellos que tragaban como si fueran barriles sin fondo –llámese claramente Kagami, Nebuya y Murasakibara– lo vieran de esa manera.

El pelirrojo casi se ofendió cuando lo incluyeron en la lista. No lo iba a negar: él tragaba como desgraciado. Esa era una verdad irrefutable, como que el cielo es azul o que el sol sale todos los días, pero los otros dos eran seres de otro planeta comparados con él. Nebuya Eikichi, ex integrante de Rakuzan, comía suficiente para cinco familias enteras, con todo y mascota, todo él solito. Cierto, era un tipo grande y necesitaba más comida que los demás, pero eso era ridículo; lo que consumía de desayuno alcanzaba para diezmar el hambre en sectores pobres, sin exagerar. O bueno, tal vez un poco.

 _Empire State_ era un caso diferente, más parecido a una máquina, que cada una hora y media necesitaba azúcar procesada para continuar funcionando de manera regular. Claro, no tenía que ser precisamente azúcar; con que fuera chatarra artificial, el tipo se daba por buen servido, o mejor dicho, quedaba satisfecho por un rato. A Kagami le recordaba a los drogadictos, especialmente a los heroinamos: siempre ansioso a la espera de su nueva dosis.

También hicieron un conteo de las armas que poseían. Eran un montón, más de las que creyó llegaría a ver en su vida: siete _Beretta 92FS_ y tres _Beretta 92FS Inox_ , cuatro _Browing Hi-Power_ , dos _Detonics Custom 1911_ , otro par de _Colt/Detonics M1911A1 Series 70 Hybrid_ –las cuales el pelirrojo encontró preciosas– y tres _M1911A1_ , todas ellas con balas y listas para ser usadas. Además tenían algunos cuantos cartuchos con municiones extras y afilados cuchillos de guerra, dándoles un arsenal tan completo que los hizo sentir como terroristas. O al menos así fue con él.

La decisión de todos fue la de que nadie era dueño de ninguna pero todos tenían derecho a usarlas. Taiga se encontró de acuerdo, porque le pareció lo más sensato; ellos ya no eran un grupo de individuales, sino una unidad enorme. Lo que le pasara a uno repercutía en todos, ni más ni menos. Eso lo entendía perfectamente. Había un montón de cosas que entendía ahora.

Lo que no entendía, sin embargo, era cómo demonios había hecho Kuroko para meter a Nigou en una bolsa sin que el cachorro se asfixiara.

Claro, en medio de todo el ajetreo de la escapada no se había detenido a pensar en él, pero resultaba obvio que Tetsuya no dejaría a su gemelo canino abandonado; por los infiernos que no. Pero eso no evitó que estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto la primera noche, cuando al abrir la mochila que cargaba el peliceleste –la cual lucía sospechosamente vacía– el pequeño saltó de su escondite directo a los brazos de su dueño, lamiéndole la cara con una felicidad incontenible.

De todas las estupideces que había presenciado a través de su larga vida de adolescentes, Kagami estuvo seguro de que esa las superaba todas. Pero tuvo que admitirlo, se alegró de ver a Nigou sano y salvo, igual que todos ellos.

Otras de las sorpresas que el pelirrojo se llevó fue lo pendiente que estuvo de la recuperación de Kise. El rubio permaneció inconsciente al menos el segundo día completo, siempre en los brazos de Nijimura, quien no cambió su piel ni siquiera una sola vez; estuvo bastante seguro de que el hombre no durmió ni medio minuto mientas esperaba a que el otro despertara, a pesar de que debía estar tan cansado como el resto. Kasamatsu no fue muy diferente. Se quitó la intravenosa al amanecer de la primera noche, cuando el color había vuelto por completo al cuerpo de su kohai, pero no hizo el menor de los intentos por apartarse de su lado. Los otros de la Generación X pululaban a su alrededor de vez en cuando, unos más que otros, por lo que cuando Ryota despertó casi pudo sentir el suspiro colectivo.

El muy maldito estaba bien. Débil, adolorido y cansado sí, pero bien. Prácticamente saltó de los brazos de Nijimura y corrió en dirección a Kuroko, para llenarlo de abrazos y besos y zarandeos, feliz de poder verlo. El más pequeño se dejó hacer por un rato, diciéndole una y otra vez debía agradecerle a Shuuzou, a Kasamatsu, a Mibuchi y a Akashi en lugar de a él. Y claro, lo hizo, pero después de un largo rato de mimos empalagosos hacia Tetsuya.

Fue extraño, ver la interacción de Kise alrededor de quienes salvaron su vida. Con Nijimura y Akashi no tuvo mucho problemas; después de todo, ellos era prácticamente como su familia. Podía notarlo en el cariño brusco y casi ciego que le dedicaba el mayor, combinado por las palabras calmadas y prudentes del pelirrojo. Fue como espiar un momento íntimo. Kagami desvió la mirada.

Con Mibuchi fue algo completamente diferente. El moreno parecía ridículamente encantado con la presencia de Ryota, y ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo. Sonreía de manera estúpida y achicaba los ojos cada vez que reía, como si estuviera viendo directamente al sol en medio de las alcantarillas.

Taiga también quiso reírse, pero de Reo. Fuerte y alto.

Kasamatsu, sin embargo, fue harina de otro costal. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pecar de fisgón, pero cuando ambos se apartaron a las sombras y escuchó el llanto sofocado del rubio mientras balbuceaba palabras ininteligibles, realmente deseó volver sobre sus pasos y preguntar a qué se debía tanto drama. Sí, estuvo a punto de morir y todo eso, pero al fin y al cabo estaba vivo, y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Bueno, tampoco era como si a él le interesara mucho lo que la gente iba haciendo con su vida; simplemente, le picó el bicho de la curiosidad.

O eso trató de convencerse, porque con la cantidad de plagas que abundaban en esos lares adquirir una curiosidad insana sería el menor de sus problemas. Mejor eso a una mierda incurable.

Después de eso todo fue rápido: caminaron por dos días más, encontraron la estación abandonada, se instalaron y en menos de lo que pudo asimilar ya había pasado una semana y media desde que escaparon. Kagami apenas si era capaz de procesarlo todo todavía, y el hecho de que no hubiera noticias alentadoras con respecto a salir de ahí no ayudaba. Sin embargo, tenía muchísimas cosas de las cuales preocuparse. Montones.

No había muchas cosas, por no decir nada, qué hacer mientras estaban allá abajo. Podía hacer lo que todo el mundo y socializar, claro, pero él nunca había sido demasiado amigable que digamos; la gente tendía a desconfiar solamente con verlo, y aunque todos ellos eran iguales y estaban en la misma jodida situación, prefirió quedarse con su pequeño grupo del antiguo Seirin y punto. No tenía ningún problema a la hora de intercambiar conversaciones tontas cuando se cruzaba con alguien, pero hasta ahí.

No vayan a creer que era más inepto de lo que ya se sentía.

También podía entrenar, como hacían algunos, especialmente Riko. La chica tenía una habilidad para pelear incomparable, que combinada con su mutación podía terminar siendo un gran problema para cualquiera que fuera su oponente. Casi siempre la encontraba practicando con Mibuchi, quien a pesar de su altura era increíblemente ligero y rápido, mucho más que Aida. Ambos parecían conocer perfectamente las capacidades del otro, por lo que se acoplaban de maravilla. A veces Momoi estaba ahí, observando.

Eso era algo que mantenía intrigado al pelirrojo. La relación entre las dos chicas parecía más que obvia, pero aún así la pelirosada continuaba saltando sobre Kuroko, chillando su nombre al tiempo que lo abrazaba y mimaba con una intensidad que rivalizaba con la de Kise. ¿Por qué rayos lo hacía, si estaba con la otra? No se atrevía a preguntárselo, aunque tuviera la oportunidad.

Las mujeres eran muy extrañas.

Además, ni que Tetsuya fuera la gran cosa. El tipo era bajito, soso, plano como una hoja de papel y tenía un sentido del humor de mierda; aparecía de repente en los momentos menos esperados, se la pasaba clavándole la mano en las costillas como si fuera un cuchillo y lo trataba como si fuera un idiota. Claro, era él quien preguntaba primero, quedando a merced de las pullas del más bajo, quien nunca perdía la oportunidad cuando se presentaba. También, si sufría semi-infartos continuos no era por culpa del otro, sino de su falta de presencia, y si lo acribillaba de vez en cuando con sus ataques inesperados era porque Taiga había dicho alguna burrada.

Y siendo sinceros su sentido del humor no _era_ tan malo, solo muy de su estilo. Y tampoco era tan soso y plano que digamos; si lo mirabas bien, desde un ángulo especifico y en el momento indicado, podías encontrar que el sujeto era peculiar. Sí, era bajito, pero eso solo formaba parte de su _peculiaridad_.

Kuroko Tetsuya era peculiar.

Y Kagami Taiga un idiota por ponerse a pensar en ello.

No fue sino hasta principio de la segunda semana que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Las mutaciones secundarias de algunos comenzaban a molestarlos por la falta de espacio, principalmente al imbécil de Aomine. Al ser un velocista necesitaba estar en movimiento todo el tiempo, y estar allí encerrado comenzaba a enloquecerlo. Dos veces al día se ponía a correr como loco a través de los túneles, yéndose por las viejas vías del tren y regresando de dos a tres horas más tarde, habiendo recorrido todos los recovecos de las alcantarillas.

Kagami también sintió los efectos de estar encerrado, y la falta de oxígeno suficiente en las venas le pasó factura: sentía la sangre fría, pesada, como si tuviera gel en las arterias. La sensación era horrible, asquerosa, como si estuviera enfermo. Fukuda, al ser aerokinético, también resintió la falta de aire, y más atrás le siguió Murasakibara. _Empire_ _State_ estaba constantemente enfurruñado, y al estar su mutación ligada al fuego, debía de sentir tan asfixiado como el propio Taiga; ya ni la chatarra lo animaba como antes, y eso era decir algo grande.

Gracias al cielo no duró mucho, porque el hombre comenzaba a ser intimidante. Especialmente cuando amenazaba con aplastar a quien se encontrara a su paso.

Hubo otra cosa que ninguno de ellos se había molestado en considerar cuando escaparon, y eso fue la sobrecarga de algunas mutaciones. Kiyoshi, por ejemplo, se sentía excesivamente saturado de las emociones que lo rodeaban, y aunque podía controlarlas perfectamente no podía evitar sentirse constantemente cansado. Riko y Hyuga lo vigilaron de cerca, cuidando de que no se descontrolara, pero el senpai lo hacía bien. Después de todo, tenía años lidiando con esas cosas.

Otro que tuvo un problema similar fue Kobori, ex Kaijou, cuya radiación escapaba de sus poros constantemente, sin que pudiera controlarlo. Eso era normal, pero en espacios reducidos resultaba altamente peligroso, en especial con tanta gente. Tenía que permanecer todo el día al lado de Hayakawa, cuya mutación mantenía a raya la expansión de su aura radioactiva. De vez en cuando se turnaba con Kise. El mayor se notaba claramente miserable por eso, pero no era algo que pudiera controlar; así era su vida, y todos ellos lo entendían, aunque no dijeran nada.

Kagami se tomó un momento para considerar cómo sería estar en su posición. Y se estremeció de pavor.

El estallido continuó, descontrolando algunas mutaciones a su paso, pero nada demasiado grave. Sobrevivieron. Tenían muchas otras cosas con las que lidiar.

Había comenzado a finales de la primera semana. Kagami estaba convencido de que debieron habérselo visto venir, pero al parecer eran unos ingenuos, él incluido. Y es que, ¡vamos! Era la cosa más obvia de todo el puto plan, más obvio que las probabilidades de fallo y casi tanto como el miedo: todos ellos eran hombres, adolescentes para rematar. Quizás era por la revolución hormonal o algo, no tenía idea, pero cuando la necesidad de acercamiento físico se hizo presente, terminó expandiéndose como una plaga.

Y, demonios, qué plaga.

Su primer encuentro con ella fue mientras vagaba entre los muchos puestos de comercio vacíos que llenaban la estación. Hubo algunas marcas que reconoció, otras que no, pero todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando escuchó una voz familiar. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, estúpido como era, buscando al otro ocioso que andaba por ahí.

―¡Shin-chan, más fuerte! ―gimió alguien, alto y sonoro, y Kagami estuvo a punto de mandarlo absolutamente todo a la mierda en el segundo exacto en que reconoció la voz. Tenía los talones clavados en el trasero del otro, instándolo a cumplir sus deseos―. Oh, se siente tan bien, tan bien… ¡así, justo ahí! ―su voz se vio cortada por profundos gemidos que brotaban de su garganta―. ¡Shintarou!

Eran, cómo no, Takao y Midorima follando contra la barra de uno de los establecimientos.

Parecían apurados, como si la calentura los hubiera atrapado de improviso y no les diera tiempo para nada más. Takao tenía los pantalones enredados en los tobillos, mientras que Midorima solamente se había molestado en bajarse la cremallera. O eso creyó. Gracias al cielo estaban de espaldas al pelirrojo, porque él no tenía ningunas ganas de saber qué cara ponía el peliverde cuando sujetaba a su novio por la cadera y lo embestía con fuerza.

―Kazunari…

Kagami huyó.

No supo por qué se tomó la molestia de sorprenderse; eran ellos, después de todo. Lo raro es que hubiera pasado más tiempo sin atraparlos haciéndolo.

Su segundo encuentro con aquella plaga fue tres días después, mientras observaba a su senpai, Izuki, y al susodicho de Takao practicando –o más bien sería fanfarroneando– sus habilidades de tiro. Cada uno se ponía una meta distinta, intentando dar con una sola bala al objetivo, el cual estaba a una distancia ridículamente alejada.

Al rato de estarlos mirando al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo rayos era posible que no hubieran fallado ni una sola apareció Moriyama, le dijo algo a su senpai y se fue. A los pocos minutos Izuki se despidió y lo siguió. Taiga se quedó un poco más, viendo como el ex Shuutoku hacía caras raras ante la ida de su senpai y continuaba en lo suyo, dando en el blanco con una certeza inigualable.

Cuando comenzaba a aburrirse se levantó, y como realmente no tenía nada productivo en qué desperdiciar su vida, se puso a vagar. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, además de que era una completa mentira el decir que el resto de sus compañeros – _amigos_ – no estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Fue ahí cuando volvió a encontrarse a Moriyama, cerca de los que habían sido los elevadores de la estación. Qué hacía por ahí, no tenía idea, pero no tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado. Nakamura estaba con él, y aunque resultó desconcertante, no hubo mucha sorpresa en el pelirrojo cuando los descubrió besándose. Ya, que el mayor tenía fama de desesperado y así, pero la verdad es que él había asumido que ellos eran simplemente amigos. Pero bueno, no era de su incumbencia, por lo que se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Al avanzar un poco más pudo ver la escena de forma más amplia, y allí fue donde encontró a Izuki, de rodillas frente al mayor, haciéndole una mamada en todo el sentido de la palabra. La impresión fue tan grande que se le escapó un fuerte jadeo.

Kagami huyó.

Ni siquiera corrió por el hecho de ver lo que estaban haciendo, sino porque demonios, ¡era su senpai! Está bien que Izuki era un poco raro, y sus bromas eran la cosa menos divertida que podía llegar a escuchar, pero eso no impedía que le tuviera tanto respeto como a los demás, así como su buena cuota de admiración. Ahora, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo haría para volver a mirarlo a la cara sin terminar escupiendo fuego.

Maldita plaga sexual.

Su tercer encuentro fue durante el primer fin de semana, cuando el encierro y la falta de oxígeno comenzaban a hacer mella dentro de él y los otros. No podía dormir, dada vueltas y vueltas sobre su futón –o el bulto de telas mal dobladas que fingía que era uno– pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se sentía mareado, como si tuviera náuseas, y el hecho de que Kuroko estuviera un metro de distancia no ayudaba para nada. El condenado tenía a Nigou firmemente apretado contra su pecho, durmiendo tranquilamente, y su rostro sereno lo alteraba. Se veía tan… en paz. Nada que ver con el pánico y el horror de antes.

Gruñendo entre dientes por sus estúpidos pensamientos se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza y yendo a, por supuesto, vagar por un rato en los alrededores. La verdad es que, en ese momento, estaba bastante preocupado por la manera en que se sentía. Sabía que como su mutación dependía ampliamente del oxígeno tendía a sentirse descompuesto cuando no tenía suficiente de éste, pero era la primera vez que lo experimentaba tan fuerte. Y no le gustaba.

Rondaba cerca de los baños cuando escuchó susurros molestos, seguidos de risas bobas y hasta unos cuantos golpes. Inmediatamente supo por dónde venía el asunto, pero haciendo acopio de las toneladas de idiotez que poseía, simplemente masculló una maldición y abrió la puerta.

Ahí se encontró con dos de los que menos hubiera esperado, y eso que a esas alturas estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Eran los dos rubios, el de Shuutoku y el Rakuzan, quienes forcejeaban férreamente para después detenerse a besarse como si la vida se les fuera en ello. El aura de excitación era tan violenta que obligaron al pelirrojo a echarse para atrás de inmediato, y aunque estaba resuelto a entrar y, por el amor de Dios, tomarse al menos un minuto para orinar, en el momento en que Hayama le metió la mano en el pantalón de dormir a Miyaji y éste le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, supo inmediatamente que tendría que usar el de mujeres.

Kagami huyó.

La gota que derramó el vaso ocurrió el miércoles de la segunda semana, cuando todos los que sufrían por la falta de aire y espacio estaban al borde de la locura. Kise había pasado todo el día con _Empire_ _State_ , quien estaba cada vez más y más enfurruñado; ya no podía contar las veces en que había amenazado a la peliteñida de aplastarlo, y eso que tenía la boca llena de bocadillos. Aomine tenía alrededor de cuatro horas corriendo como loco, perdiéndose en las profundidades de los túneles para luego reaparecer como una ráfaga de brillante color azul, más rápido que una bala. Fukuda ya se había desmayado dos veces, y él sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Así que, como siempre, se puso a vagar.

Riko y Hyuga le dijeron que no se alejara mucho, no vaya a ser que le diera un patatús y no pudieran socorrerlo, pero él lo tomó como una sugerencia. Eso sí, se alejó lo más posible de los comercios y los baños, y ni qué decir de los elevadores. Se dedicó a caminar toda la estación, de una punta a otra, hasta que el enorme grupo no fue más que un simple punto difuso.

Había llegado al extremo Este cuando escuchó gruñidos enfurecidos mezclados con gemidos violentos. Casi se dio la vuelta mientras gritaba de frustración, pero no lo hizo. Esta vez no se dejaría intimidar, por los infiernos que no. Estaba mareado, con náuseas y con un humor de perros, y quienesquiera que estuvieran follando en esa ocasión –podía apostar su alma a que eran Midorima y Takao, _otra_ _puta_ _vez_ – no tendría suficiente poder para hacerlo huir. Por supuesto que no.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Los calientes de esa vez eran Hanamiya e Imayoshi. El menor estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los pantalones enredados en los tobillos y los lentes del otro sujetos en la mano izquierda. Imayoshi lo jalaba del pelo con fuerza, obligándolo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder morderle el mentón, pero Makoto se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Taiga estuvo a punto de chasquear la lengua, escupir una maldición y seguir su camino, de no ser por un detalle en particular: Hanamiya lo notó. Desvió la mirada del mayor hacia él, frunciendo el ceño feamente y haciéndole una seña a Imayoshi. Éste inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, esbozando una de esas sonrisas increíblemente escalofriantes a pesar de la amabilidad que emanaban y empujó sus caderas con fuerza contra las del menor, arrancándole un gruñido de gusto y haciéndolo enfocar su atención nuevamente en él.

Y él pudo haber sobrevivido a eso, de verdad, solo tenía que mandarlos a ambos a la mierda, ignorarlos y seguir su rumbo, pero fracasó. Y es que había algo diferente, algo salvaje y lleno de violencia que emanaba de ellos en cada beso, en cada estocada y en cada dentellada que se daban. Parecían bestias hambrientas, feroces, y solamente escucharlos resultaba perturbador.

Kagami huyó.

¡Ya estaba bueno! ¿Es que nadie en ese lugar sabía controlarse?, ¿o es que todos pensaban con la polla, y no el cerebro? No estaba siendo un puritano idiota, claro que no; si ellos querían follar el día entero estaban en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero no a la vista de la gente. No a la vista de él, joder.

¿Acaso el sexo era tan bueno como para actuar así?

Siendo brutalmente sinceros, sí: él era virgen. Las únicas experiencias sexuales que había tenido aparte de las eyaculaciones nocturnas y las erecciones matutinas habían sido dos: la primera cuando estaba en primero de secundaria, que unos compañeros de clase lo invitaron a ver porno a la casa de uno de ellos. El hermano mayor del mocoso estaba fuera, así que aprovecharon la ocasión, pusieron un video al azar y la magia ocurrió, o eso es lo que debió pasar. En realidad a Kagami le dio asco, no supo por qué. Había algo desagradable en mirar a esa gente cogiendo, algo grotesco, aunque no pudo encontrar qué era.

La segunda fue a los quince. Había estado jugando al baloncesto como demente durante la clase de Educación Física, haciendo equipo con Tatsuya. No era parte del Club, pero ayudaba con las notas y era la única cosa que se le daba bien además de incendiar objetos a diestra y siniestra. Y, la verdad, le gustaba bastante.

Desde aquella experiencia a los doce se había hecho a la idea de que no tenía interés en nadie, y aunque sí sentía deseo sexual y se había masturbado en algunas ocasiones, no había ninguna chica que lograra llamarle la atención. Fue por eso que realmente se sorprendió cuando se halló a sí mismo lanzando miradas furtivas hacia su hermano, en especial cuando se metieron a las duchas. Que sí, tenía ojos en la cara y hace rato que se había percatado de que Tatsuya era guapo, pero en ese momento lo único que llegó a su mente al observarlo fue:

 _¡Joder!_

Y eso era todo. Sí tuvo unas cuantas erecciones y bofetadas mentales los días posteriores a eso, pero nada más. Después de ahí sus encuentros sexuales se resumían a cero y menos, por eso es que no entendía sus compañeros. ¿Realmente el sexo era tan bueno como para valerle mierda que alguien los atrapara?, ¿o era él quien tenía mala suerte y andaba metiendo sus narices donde no debía?

Bueno, sea como fuese, había tomado la decisión de no dejarse intimidar, y esta vez sí era en serio. Iba tan en serio que podía apostar su cabeza. O cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo –que ya era decir bastante–.

Era domingo por la tarde de la segunda semana. La ola de asfixia y falta de oxígeno ya había desaparecido por completo, aunque los poderes de algunos continuaban erráticos, más que nada los que influían en la percepción de la realidad. Desde el viernes en adelante Koganei había estado alterando las cosas, provocando situaciones desde una simple sobrecarga en los circuitos de electricidad, hasta algo tan insólito como que lloviera dentro de los túneles. Fueron tres horas seguidas de lluvias sin descanso, y cuando quiso detenerse tuvieron la enorme sorpresa de que se había convertido en nieve.

Y si Koga estaba mal, ni qué decir de Liu y Hanamiya, los ilusionistas. Aunque la mutación de cada uno era diferente compartían algo en común, que era la alteración de la realidad, y no es que Kagami estuviera pecando de malicioso, pero sospechaba que el amigo –¿esa era la manera correcta de llamarlo? Ya no estaba seguro de nada– de Imayoshi lo estaba haciendo adrede. Es que una cosa eran las ilusiones raras y repentinas de Liu, que casi siempre los hacía tropezarse con las paredes o caer de bruces contra el suelo por no ver hacia dónde se dirigían, pero las pesadillas colectivas y los miedos encarnizados eran harina de otro costal. Claro que se eso iba el ilusionismo fóbico, pero nada más tenía que lanzar una mirada en dirección al ex integrante de Kirisaki Dai'Ichi para saber que el tipo era un jodido villano.

―… Dobla más las rodillas. Así. No, así no. Así. Ajá. Justo así.

La voz de Riko era firme, como siempre. Estaba dándole instrucciones a Takao, quien había decidido matar un poco de tiempo aprendiendo a pelear. Craso error. La chica se había tomado muy en serio el asunto, y hasta pidió la ayuda de Mibuchi y Kasamatsu.

Kagami estaba ahí, viéndolo todo pero sin meterse, igual que algunos otros. Él tampoco era experto peleando, y aunque sí podía dar unos buenos golpes y patadas, no quería que Aida lo notara y escogiera como ejemplo. O saco de boxeo.

―Bien ―continuó diciendo ella, cuadrando su postura y poniéndose en posición de ataque―, trata de derribarme.

El ex Shuutoku ladeó la cabeza, irguiéndose, al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca.

―¿Estás segura, Riko-san? No me siento cómodo pegándole a una mujer…

La castaña arqueó la ceja izquierda.

―Deberías estar preocupado de que una mujer te pegue a ti ―lo regañó Kasamatsu.

Kagami estuvo a punto de sentir pena. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría "perder tiempo" peleando con Riko? Sabía que Takao tenía algunos cuantos tornillos sueltos, pero no pensó que tantos. Se preguntó vagamente qué opinaba Midorima sobre que su novio terminara lleno de moratones. Y no de los que hacen por follar contra el borde de una mesa. O la pared.

Sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba ayuda. Urgente.

―Está bien. Prepárate, Riko-sa-…

Ella no lo dejó acabar la oración. Lanzó la pierna izquierda contra el rostro del moreno, permitiéndole apenas frenar la patada con ambos antebrazos. Se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en el pie izquierdo, cosa que Aida aprovechó para desestabilizarlo con un puntapié en la pantorrilla. Takao jadeó, cayendo sobre su rodilla y quedando a merced de la chica, quien sin perder el tiempo lo sujetó de ambos brazos, obligándolo a mantenerlos hacia atrás al tiempo que le ponía la rodilla en la espalda.

―¡Me rindo!, ¡me rindo! ¡!

Una risita escapó de los labios de Riko, dejándolo ir inmediatamente.

― _Así_ es como pega una mujer.

Kazunari cayó de bruces al suelo, haciéndose un ovillo y abrazando el cemento como si fuera la cosa más suave que hubiera sentido. Taiga se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla y se dio la vuelta, moviendo la cabeza. Era divertido ver a otros recibir una paliza, pero tampoco iba a pasarse de hijo de puta. Con todo y todo, Takao le caía bien; quedarse ahí mientras el pobre sufría se le hacía medio feo.

Vaya, ya comenzaba a sonar como un idiota, lleno de Buenos Sentimientos y amistad. Bah.

La gente estaba desperdigada por todos lados, cada quien metido en su asunto. Kagami ya reconocía a varios, hasta recordaba sus nombres. Claro, todavía tenía problemas con algunos, como por ejemplo el tipo con quien –o _de quien_ – Nijimura estaba riéndose como esquizofrénico. En el tiempo que tenían conviviendo, lo había visto de dos a tres veces directamente, y al pelirrojo casi se le sale el corazón por el trasero, sin exagerar. El tipo tenía los ojos y el cabello gris, tan gris como la misma desesperanza, pero ese no era el problema, sino todo lo demás. Su sola presencia –cuando lo notabas, cada resaltar– era como un agujero negro, arrancando la alegría y ganas de vivir de todo aquel que estuviera cerca. Casi no hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía parecía que escupía veneno, incluso peor que Mibuchi.

El hombre era un fantasma, y no del tipo que era Kuroko, sino de los que realmente puede matarte en un descuido.

Vio a _Empire_ _State_ hurgando en la bolsa de bocadillos con esmero, mientras que Kise estaban montado sobre su espalda como si fuera un koala. No entendió si su intención era detenerlo o animarlo, pero en el momento en que el Murasakibara le entregó una bolsa de papas supo perfectamente cuál era su papel. Maldita peliteñida.

También vio a Hayama y a Nebuya durmiendo a pierna suelta, el rubio con Nigou sobre su estómago como si fuera de su propiedad. Más allá estaba Hyuga hablando sobre algo con Miyaji, a saber Dios qué, al tiempo que le daba un codazo a Kiyoshi por alguna estupidez que dijo. Continuar caminando a ver a quien encontraba, pero luego chistó la lengua giró.

Para qué mentirse. Kuroko no andaba por ahí.

Hacía un rato desde que vio al peliceleste, y no tenía idea de dónde podía estar metido. Claro que la sospecha de que estaba justo a su lado se colaba de vez en cuando, así que se aseguró más de una vez mirando por encima de su hombro, pero obviamente no estaba ahí. Maldito Tetsuya. Un minuto que lo perdía de vista y le daba por esfumarse por completo.

¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo vio?

Como si pudiera recordarlo.

Se desvió hacia al baño. Todavía no alzaba a agradecer suficiente la ineptitud del gobierno, quienes a pesar de que cerraron la estación dejaron en funcionamiento todas las tuberías de agua. Los beberos, los inodoros, los lavamanos; todo servía perfectamente. Gracias a ello habían podido "bañarse", y aunque más bien eran idénticos a los infames "baños de avión" resultaban mucho mejor que tener a un montón de hombres apestando. ¿Qué clase de brujería usaban las mujeres para siempre oler bien? Momoi tenía una permanente aura a cerezas, tan intensa que resultaba empalagosa y abrumadora, mientras que Riko olía como la brisa del mar sin necesidad de rociarse una sola gota de perfume.

Definitivamente, las mujeres eran extrañas.

Lo primero que notó cuando entró fueron, cómo no, los ruidos de sexo. A estas alturas se sentía tan inmune a cualquier tipo de incoherencia que dijeran sus compañeros mientras follaban que solamente se limitaría a suspirar ampliamente y encaminarse hacia el urinal, pero se detuvo. Y trató de analizar la situación.

―¿Ku..? ¿Kuroko?

* * *

 _Insultos y golpes siendo bien recibidos en tres, dos, uno ¡ahora!_

Ah, no se molesten en decírmelo: soy una perra maldita sin escrúpulos. Lo sé, y lo reconozco. En realidad mi intención no era dejarlo ahí, pero luego me puse a pensar en lo genial que sería y… Sí, definitivamente soy una perra.

Desde ya les anuncio que los próximos capítulos (no estoy segura de si serán tres o cuatro… tal vez cinco) revelarán lo que estuvieron esperando por muchísimo tiempo. Sí: ¡Teikou! _¡Yay~!_ Pero eso sí, no esperen nada bonito, todo lo contrario; asegúrense de tener pañuelos para las lágrimas y piedras para lanzarme. Para inspirarme estuve releyendo los cómics de la clon femenina de Wolverine, X-23, y les juro que son unos de los más crudos y desgarradores, así que ya están advertidos/as.

 _(Ay, que dura soné :c)._

Y eso es todo. Muchísimas gracias a todos por su constante apoyo y amor. Gracias por sus reviews, favs, follows y leídas; me hacen enormemente feliz, no tienen idea de cuánto. Es por ustedes que sigo aquí. ¡Los/as amo!

Besos. Cuídense.

`v`)/


	16. Reticencia

No morí, pero ustedes están en todo su derecho a matarme. Lo siento _tanto_ ; no tienen ni la más remota idea de cuánto lo siento. La laptop se me dañó, y luego cuando mi hermana me dijo que podía prestarme la suya, la inspiración no llegaba y las obligaciones me cayeron encima como un diluvio. Dios, me siento tan horrible; los hice esperar demasiado. Para mí fue terrible, había momentos en los que quería llorar de la misma frustración de no poder escribir, sin exagerar ni siquiera un poco. Espero me perdonen por esta falta tan fea :c.

Como siempre, quiero darle las gracias a _**FerCheney**_ , _**aiwo175**_ , _**Monica**_ , _**Guest**_ , _**Jess**_ , _**Luna**_ , _**Hellwolf**_ , y _**Mimi**_ _**Luben**_ , _**Cold**_ y _**Mitu-chan**_ por sus hermosos y tan apreciados comentarios. Ay, que ya ni sé qué decirles; me matan con sus palabras de aliento tan lindas, asdfghjk. Es por ustedes que sigo aquí, por su amor incondicional y apoyo constante. ¡Los/as amo!

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Mimi Luben** y a **Mitu-chan** , las dos hermosas chicas que me mandaron un precioso **PM** y por culpa de no tener portátil no he podido contestar. No tienen idea de lo mucho que amé sus palabras, y aunque cada una habló de algo diferente les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón su apoyo y amor. (Pido disculpas si se me escapa alguien; no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que revisé mis reviews y PM's, así que no sé si me han enviado algo nuevo. Si es así sepan que lo aprecio de todo corazón y haré lo que esté en mi mano para hacérselos saber como se debe).

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Capítulo 16

Reticencia

Cuando Kagami se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, ya estaba de vuelta en la plataforma de la estación, con la cabeza en las nubes. ¿Qué había sido _eso_?, no quería detenerse a pensarlo. Si se paraba a hacerlo, si lo analizaba durante solo un momento, todo terminaría explotándole en la cara. O peor, acabaría incendiando algo.

Pero es que de todos quienes estaban ahí, jamás se habría esperado verlos a ellos. No a _él_. No con Aomine.

―Riko-san, ¿puedes enseñarme a pelear?

Había regresado donde antes, cuando estaba observando al idiota de Takao ser apaleado por su senpai. La mayoría de la gente que estaba mirando ya se había dispersado, quedando solamente quienes habitualmente practicaban. Incluso Nijimura había aparecido de la nada, acarreando a su amigo el zombi de color gris, que lucía como si estuviera a punto de suicidarse con el primer objeto punzocortante que encontrara a mano.

Ella lo miró, entre curiosa y recelosa.

―Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo: Kagami-kun haciendo caso de sus superiores por una vez ―bufó, poniendo los brazos en jarras en modo autoritario―. ¿Se podría saber por qué, al menos?

Que por qué.

Taiga tenía un montón de respuesta para esa pregunta, la mayoría de las cuales incluía insultos que no deberían ser dichas nunca delante de una mujer, y en su caso Riko lo abofetearía tan fuerte que acabaría con la boca rota por una semana completa. Había otras, también, razones que no tenían nombre ni forma y a las que no se pondría a buscarles nada ahora, porque si lo hacía algo ― _alguien_ ― quedaría reducido a cenizas.

Así que prefirió ahorrarse el sermón y el golpe.

―Me dieron ganas ―contestó entre dientes.

Mibuchi, que por supuesto seguía ahí, lanzó un resoplido de fastidio audible al tiempo que puso los ojos en blanco. Sr. Zombi Gris hizo una mueca de asco, aunque no supo realmente si estaba dirigida a él o a la diva de Rakuzan.

―Bueno ―Riko dejó caer los brazos, y una sonrisa confiada adornó su rostro―, está bien si tú estás de acuerdo.

―Pero tienes que tomártelo en serio ―ladró Kasamatsu, sentado en el suelo no muy lejos del grupo. Tenía las piernas dobladas, y sus negras botas de combate parecían más intimidantes y pesadas de lo normal―. Que no te pase igual que a Takao.

―¡Escuché eso, Kasamatsu-san! ―gritó la voz chillona del Ojo de Halcón desde una distancia considerable. Maldito radar.

Taiga simplemente asintió rápidamente, ansioso. No le importaba nada, sólo quería calentar su sangre y olvidarse del resto del mundo.

―Me lo tomaré en serio.

Nijimura y Sr. Zombi Gris se despatarraron en el piso, conversando a saber Dios qué y prestando atención a medias, mientras que Mibuchi arrugó la nariz y se reclinó contra la pared, al lado de donde estaba el exlíder de Kaijou. El muy desgraciado ya ni se esforzaba en ocultar lo mucho que le irritaba el hecho de que Kagami fuera feo.

 _Que se joda_ , pensó.

―¿En qué pie te apoyas? ―preguntó Riko.

―En el izquierdo, creo.

Sin avisarle antes, ella hizo el amago de lanzarle el puño contra el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder un paso atrás inmediatamente. Sonrió satisfecha.

―El izquierdo, definitivamente.

Clavó los ojos en ella, sorprendido, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

―Para poder pelear como se debe tienes que ser rápido, más rápido que tu atacante ―continuó diciendo, alejándose unos pasos del pelirrojo y observándolo con detenimiento. Luego, como si estuviera en una exhibición o algo, comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Se sintió estúpido―. Debes poder predecir sus movimientos antes de que los ejecute, y derribarlo antes de que tenga oportunidad ―se detuvo de repente, a sus espaldas y puso suavemente el puño contra sus costillas, casi como si le estuviera quitando una pelusa del suéter―. Aquí. Si fuera una pelea de verdad, ya estarías muerto.

―¿Qué? ―se volteó para encararla, frunciendo el ceño ante el gesto dividido entre lo serio y divertido que abarcaba el rostro de la chica―. Pero si no hemos comenzado.

―Cuando te toque defenderte de uno de los del gobierno ellos no te van a indicar el momento en que comiencen a atacarte ―espetó Kasamatsu, sin siquiera inmutarse en acercarse o al menos levantarse―. Simplemente se lanzarán sobre ti y te molerán a golpes hasta hacerte puré.

―Vacila un segundo y estás muerto ―agregó Shuuzou, poniendo la que de ahora en más Kagami llamaría su «cara de Pato-senpai».

Riko le dio un manotazo en el antebrazo, trayendo nuevamente su atención hacia ella.

―Nijimura-kun y Kasamatsu-san tienen razón: nadie te va a avisar. Ellos te matarán si les das la oportunidad, _lo sabes_. No les des la oportunidad.

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez y asintió. Quién lo diría, dar puños y patadas tenía tanta ciencia como los debates mentales. Probablemente hasta Akashi se sentiría orgulloso de él por darse cuenta de ello.

―Tu puntos vulnerables son las costillas y el cuello ―le advirtió, su voz cargada de ese tono fuerte y decidido que la caracterizaba. Se cruzó de brazos―. Tienes que protegerlos a toda costa. Sé consciente de tu entorno y lo que te rodea, cuida tú mismo de tu espalda, y podrás vencer a quienquiera que se te ponga enfrente. Sigue tus instintos.

Mibuchi ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Riko con indulgencia, esbozando una sonrisilla que de amable tenía lo que Kagami de sutil.

―Pero sus instintos solo le dicen que queme cosas, Aida-chan.

Taiga le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

―Que te den ―escupió.

Nijimura soltó un sonido extraño, parecido a una risa, y cuando lo miró lucía como si estuviera al borde de sufrir daño cerebral. Kasamatsu dilató las aletas de la nariz tanto como pudo, al tiempo que un millón de muecas deformaban y rompían su eterna cara de seriedad-y-enojo-en-estado-puro. Incluso se notaba por la manera en que se mordía las comisuras de los labios que estaba soportando la risa a duras penas.

Sin embargo lo único que Kagami realmente necesitó fue la cara de ofendido que puso Mibuchi, la mueca de energúmeno de Sr. Zombi Gris y el puñetazo de Riko en el estómago para sentirse un poco mejor. Casi nada.

―Respeta a tus mayores ―masculló ella.

Se aguantó el dolor sin rechistar, por primera vez desde que había recibido un golpe de la chica. Había valido la pena.

―Kagami-kun, concéntrate. Quiero que intentes defenderte de mí sin descuidar tus puntos débiles. Vamos.

Siendo completamente honestos, él tampoco se sentía muy a gusto con eso de golpear a una chica, y menos a Riko, no vaya a ser que la chica fuera a romperse o algo. Aún así le dirigió una mirada rápida a la castaña, quien parecía estar esperando algún comentario estúpido como el de Takao por su parte, así que se calló. Mejor hacerle caso y punto.

―Bien ―farfulló atropelladamente―. Estoy listo.

Aida apenas esperó a que terminara de hablar para lanzar el primer golpe, pateándolo en la pierna derecha con una fuerza demasiado imposible de contener en esa chica tan bajita. Kagami resopló, cayendo sobre su rodilla, pero se puso de pie nuevamente a tiempo para esquivar el derechazo que iba directo a su hombro izquierdo.

Riko era seria en todo eso. Se burló de Takao por no darse cuenta y ahora era él quien estaba a punto de recibir la paliza más épica de su vida. Y, demonios, se sentía genial.

La sangre comenzó a arderle, rápido, como si tuviera fuego líquido en las venas, pero no de esa manera violenta y casi imposible de controlar a la que estaba acostumbrado. No, todo lo contrario. Se sentía bien. Más que bien, la verdad; se sentía de puta madre. Era como cuando Akashi se metía en su cerebro y hurgaba por los recuerdos buenos, aquellos que creía olvidados en el hueco más profundo de su cabeza, de cuando era un niño que no siquiera sabía leer o escribir pero era feliz porque sus padres estaban juntos.

Así de bien se sentía. No había preocupaciones ni problemas ni nada de las mierdas que le saturaban la cabeza como un enjambre de abejas enfurecidas. Estaba en la gloria.

Barrió el suelo con sus piernas, intentando hacerla caer, pero ella fue más rápida y se subió sobre su espalda, la cual había dejado desprotegida a pesar de las advertencias que le habían dado. Consternado, llevó las manos por encima de la cabeza, tratando de soltar las de Riko de su cuello, y sin más opciones a la mano echó el codo hacia atrás, con la menor fuerza posible ―todavía con miedo de lastimarla― y le dio en el abdomen.

Aida jadeó bajo, un sonido que mezclaba tanto el fastidio como la frustración, pero se soltó. En ese momento, aliviado de haberse librado de su peso, se distrajo un segundo, suficiente para que ella le metiera un codazo entre los omoplatos, no tan fuerte como para joderlo de por vida pero sí la necesaria para hacerlo resollar y resbalar.

Riko aprovechó la oportunidad, agarrándole el brazo izquierdo y retorciéndoselo hacia atrás, provocándole un dolor molesto y tirante, pero no imposible de soportar. Braceó como demente con el miembro libre, intentando inútilmente de apartarla, pero ella le dio un puñetazo en el costado y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. A Kagami se le doblaron las rodillas y una vez que lo liberó terminó de bruces contra el suelo.

Ahí quedó su deseo de querer aprender a pelear.

―Das asco ―soltó Kasamatsu inmediatamente.

―Das asco ―se mostró de acuerdo Nijimura, sin que nadie le pidiera su opinión.

Mibuchi puso su mejor cara de circunstancias.

―Te lo dije.

Riko suspiró, aunque no sonó para nada como un suspiro cansado, sino todo lo contrario. Más bien sonó a resignación.

―Ellos tienen razón ahí, Kagami ―declaró, ayudando al pelirrojo a incorporarse para que no siguiera dando lástima. Él tomó su mano sin quejarse―: das asco.

Taiga se echó hacia atrás el cabello que se le había pegado a la frente y se puso de pie.

La verdad, el dar la talla o no lo tenía sin cuidado. Lo único que deseada era eso, _eso_ , sentir que la sangre le ardía en las venas y quemaba sus entrañas, como si estuviera hirviendo, llevándose consigo todo: emociones, dudas, pensamientos. Ya no había nada más en qué concentrarse que en la sensación de estar hecho de fuego, de ser fuego. No había enojo ni preguntas estúpidas ni ninguna imagen de Kuroko Tetsuya empalado en la polla de Aomine Daiki atosigándolo.

Sabía que era momentáneo, pero no le importaba. Eso era todo lo que había buscado desde el principio.

―Joder, ¿siquiera te lo tomaste en serio? ―siguió quejándose el exlíder de Kaijou. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde estaban él y Riko―. Pareciera como si no te hubieras esforzado ni una mierda.

Kagami lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

―Sí me lo tomé en serio. De haber estado jodiendo, ¿crees que me habría aguantado que ella me apaleara?

La palma abierta del moreno se estrelló contra su nuca desnuda, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

―¿Cómo crees que me está hablando, mocoso igualado? Respeta.

Taiga se mordió la lengua con fuerza para evitar decirle unas cuantas cosas, y no pudo evitar sentir repentina empatía por la peliteñida, aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo en voz alta.

Riko tuvo el descaro de reírse, contrario a cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado el pelirrojo que haría.

―Ya está bien, Kasamatsu-san ―murmuró tranquilamente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al mayor―. _Bakagami_ vivió durante muchos años en América, y a veces se le olvida. Ya se acostumbrará.

Nijimura también se puso de pie, acercándose al grupo y dejando botado a su amigo el sin alma. Mibuchi simplemente suspiró de forma dramática y lo imitó.

―Bueno, ¿y entonces qué? ―inquirió el primero, cruzándose de brazos y agravando su mueca de pato enojado. Su cara habitual, cabe recalcar―, ¿te vas a rendir, _pelirrojo_? Eres tan malo como la mierda, sí, pero puedes mejorar.

―Niji-kun va a enseñarle, ¿eh? Te deseo suerte, la vas a necesitar ―la voz de Reo sonó terriblemente falsa y empalagosa, casi tanto como esa sonrisa ensayada que adornó sus labios.

La cara del aludido se deformó en diez mil muecas antes de detenerse en la misma que tenía al inicio. Tuvo que admitirlo, fue como ver la puerta hacia otra dimensión.

―Déjale esa mierda de la suerte a Midorima que yo no la necesito. Además, el _pelirrojo_ no ha dicho ni mu.

―¿Vas a intentarlo otra vez o vas a dejarlo? ―quiso saber Yukio, mirándolo con su seriedad de senpai bien puesta―. Eh, pero si lo intentas de nuevo vas a tener que agarrarte los huevos y hacer en serio, ¿quedó claro?

Otra vez se mordió la lengua. Con fuerza.

―O bien ―intervino Riko, poniendo sus dedos índice y corazón debajo de su mentón―, puedes probar con otra cosa. No sé, tal prefieras practicar tiro…

Kagami se lo pensó durante un minuto. Total, ¿qué más daba? Ya había conseguido lo que quería, y si bien disparar no era algo por lo que se sintiera particularmente emocionado, era muchísimo que ser aporreado por Riko ―o en el peor de los caso Kasamatsu― o quedarse sin hacer nada y recordarlos a…

―Sí, creo que es-

―¡Kasamatsu-senpai~!

Un rayo de color amarillo, rápido como un bólido, atravesó el lugar y se detuvo detrás de Yukio. Obviamente, resultó ser Kise. El recién llegado lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, sosteniendo una bolsa de patatas con la mano derecha, y lo abrazó tanto como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

La bolsa crujió contra el hombro del moreno.

Kagami sintió lástima. Pobre hombre, qué necesidad de estar buscándose una mala hora al hacer eso. Tenía que estar muy loco para creer que podía hacer eso y terminaría con un miembro menos. O al menos unos buenos moratones.

―Joder, Kise ―bramó Kasamatsu y, cómo no, le dio un codazo tan fuerte que solo de verlo dolió―. Quítate de encima.

―¡Duele! ―chilló.

El chasquido de una palmada en la nuca lo hizo percatarse de Nijimura, quien no pudo soportar las ganas de ver cómo golpeaban al rubio sin hacer él su parte.

―Compórtate, no seas crío.

―¡Nijimura-senpai, ¿tú también?! ―Ryota hizo un puchero, pero obedeció y se apartó, tomando un puñado de patatas y metiéndoselo a la boca.

Riko ignoró a los dos hombres y se centró en el más joven.

―Kise-kun, ¿estás ocupado? Si no lo estás, ¿te molestaría practicar con Kagami?

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar antes de que el otro respondiera.

―¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Kagamicchi?

―Riko-san quiere que aprenda a disparar y esas cosas ―respondió, rascándose la nuca―. Tú sabes de eso, ¿no?

Dos pares de ojos, unos grises y otros azules, se clavaron en él. Tanto Nijimura como Kasamatsu lo miraron con la expresión más seria que había visto en su vida, llevándolo al punto de sentirse _un poco_ intimidado. Tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Kise, ajeno a todo, simplemente asintió con ligereza.

―Sí, sé.

Aida le puso la mano en el hombro, sonriendo ligeramente.

―Muy bien. Lo dejo en tus manos, Kise-kun.

Ryota le pasó un brazo por los hombros, esbozando una de esas sonrisas que hacían a Mibuchi, ahí donde estaba ―que sí, permaneció callado, pero Taiga notó perfectamente la manera en que estrechaba los ojos y curvaba las comisuras hacia arriba cada vez que lo miraba―, lucir como si estuviera mirando al sol directamente después de un día de lluvia.

―Andando, Kagamicchi~.

El pelirrojo hizo otra mueca, reacio, pero comenzó a caminar y dejaron atrás al grupo, que inmediatamente pareció concentrarse en lo suyo una vez que el estorbo ―él mismo― se había ido.

Resultaba difícil avanzar con Kise colgado de su hombro, así que se lo quitó de encima con una sacudida.

―Que pesas, joder ―farfulló.

El rubio hizo un puchero, llevándose otro bocado de patatas a la boca y provocando un sonoro crujido mientras masticaba. Kagami metió la mano en la bolsa, robándole un puñado.

―¡Kagamicchi!, ¡son mis patatas!

―Ni mierda, que vi perfectamente cuando _Empire State_ y tú las estaban robando de la bolsa de chatarra. Así que también quiero mi parte.

Kise hizo una mueca extraña, una mezcla entre sonrisa cómplice y maldad infantil, confiriéndole a su estúpido rostro hermoso una expresión que fácilmente haría dudar a cualquiera de su sexualidad.

Gracias al cielo Kagami no entraba entre esos. Por supuesto que no.

No tardaron mucho para llegar a donde guardaban las armas y las cosas peligrosas, todas dentro de las bodegas de un antiguo comercio. Kise encendió la luz, comiéndose el último bocado de patatas para después arrugar la bolsa y guardársela en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

―Y bien, ¿qué quieres intentar? ―preguntó, entrando al almacén. Sus dedos recorrieron superficialmente los revólveres, organizados perfectamente por clase y tamaño, igual que las municiones. Realmente parecía una tienda de armas―. Eh, de verdad que tenemos muchas…

Kagami también entró, recorriéndolas con la mirada, arrugando el ceño y los labios. No tenía ni puta idea de por dónde comenzar. ¿Qué diferencia habría de disparar con una _Beretta 92FS_ que con una _Detonics Custom 1911_? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que realmente hubiera una. Posiblemente lo único diferente sería el nombre y ya.

No había ni comenzado y ya estaba frustrándose.

―¡Eh, Kagamicchi! ―chilló el rubio, agachado entre las cajas. Sacó un de las mochilas negras, que a esas alturas había comenzado a acumular polvo. La abrió con cuidado―. Mira lo que encontré. Parece que a alguien se le olvidó desempacarlos.

Taiga se acercó hasta donde estaba, permaneciendo de pie a su lado, viendo como comenzaba a sacar los diferentes cuchillos militares y de guerra que habían llevado consigo. Eran un montón: de tamaños y hojas diferentes, comenzando desde el típico de doble filo hasta uno en particular que parecía sacado directamente de una exhibición de artículos antiguos.

―Vaya, son muchos…

―Sí, de verdad ―respondió, genuinamente sorprendido.

Kise tomó uno entre sus manos, largo y con la hoja ligeramente curvada en la punta, con el mango grueso de color negro. No supo por qué, pero Kagami sintió como si el otro estuviera familiarizado con el arma.

―Hum, Kagamicchi, ¿alguna vez has apuñalado a alguien?

¿Qué?, ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Sonaba como esas cosas que dicen en una película de terror, justo en un momento de tensión entre la protagonista idiota y el imbécil de turno que parecía sospechoso.

Kagami resopló fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

―No.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza en su dirección, arqueando sus perfectas cejas en una clara pregunta.

―¿Has cortado los músculos de alguien, al menos? ―continuó, curioso como sólo él podía serlo―, ¿los brazos, los muslos, el abdomen? ¿La garganta?

―¡Qué diablos, claro que no! ¡¿Acaso tú sí?! ―vociferó, pero al ver el repentinamente serio rostro del otro se calló. Lo miró largamente, en silencio, analizando las facciones hermosas y repentinamente endurecidas de Kise―. ¿Tú sí?

No hubo respuesta.

La cabeza de Kagami comenzó a rodar, rápido como un montón de engranes en funcionamiento, uniendo las piezas. Siempre, desde el momento en que lo vio aparecer en el edificio de administración el día del escape, cómo demonios se las había ingeniado para llegar hasta allí, incluso después de recibir un disparo. También, la manera en que se movía ese día, como si conociera de antemano la naturaleza peligrosa de una situación como aquella. El hecho de que supiera cuáles eran el tipo de revólveres que habían conseguido con solo verlas, que supiera desarmarlas y armarlas sin ayuda y sin equivocarse, que reconociera las municiones solamente con tocarlas… Eso, sumado a las miradas de Kasamatsu y Nijimura cuando mencionó lo de su conocimiento en el tema, como si ellos supieran lo que eso implicaba, como si hubiera más detrás del simple hecho de saber hacerlo.

Algo se unió como un _clic_ dentro de su cabeza cuando descubrió lo que significaba.

―Tú… sí ―murmuró―. Tú sí lo has hecho, antes. El día que nos escapamos no fue la primera vez que usaste un arma, ni tampoco la primera que mataste a alguien, ¿verdad?

Kise levantó el rostro, luciendo inusualmente tranquilo, aunque sus ojos estuvieran inundados en una tristeza tan profunda que resultaba difícil de creer en él.

Esbozó una sonrisa que ni siquiera llegó a parecer una.

―Kurokocchi nunca te lo dijo, ¿no es así? ―su sonrisa se hizo ligeramente más real al pronunciar el nombre del peliceleste―. Debí suponerlo. Es tan considerado…

Se calló otra vez, mirando a los tennis de Kagami durante un rato, hasta que finalmente suspiró y comenzó a remangarse el dobladillo de su pierna izquierda, recogiéndola hasta la rodilla. Le hizo una seña al pelirrojo para que se acercara.

Él se agachó, todavía medio en las nubes.

―Esta cicatriz de aquí me la hicieron cuando tenía diez, en medio de una redada de los agentes del gobierno ―contó en voz baja y pausada. Taiga sintió como si la mandíbula se le cayera, pero en realidad estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza―. En ese entonces me estaba ocultando en el sótano de un pequeño restaurante a las afueras del centro de Tokio; los dueños del lugar eran pro-mutantes en secreto, y albergaban ahí a más de doce mutantes fugitivos de manera clandestina. Eran buenas personas.

Kagami lo miró directamente al rostro, incrédulo.

― _¿Eran?_

Kise le devolvió la mirada y se tocó la cicatriz. Él también la observó. Era una cicatriz grande y larga, que le rodeaba la pantorrilla como si fuera una cuerda. Era de color rosado pastel, y varias marcas individuales saliendo de ellos indicaban el corte de algo dentado.

Tuvo la sensación de conocer esa cicatriz, sólo que no podía recordar de dónde.

―La policía se enteró. No sé cómo, en realidad nunca lo supimos. Tal vez algunos de los vecinos vieron a uno de nosotros salir, o quizás simplemente fuimos demasiados confiados en creer que eso duraría. No lo sé. Irrumpieron mientras dormíamos, porque así tenían la completa seguridad de que estaríamos todos ahí. Entraron por la parte de atrás y asesinaron primero a los señores Takeda y a su hija; después, fueron por nosotros.

»Yo desperté al escuchar sus pasos en el corredor; sabía que algo andaba mal, ninguno de los señores tenía pasos tan pesados. Intenté despertar a los otros, advertirles que algo estaba pasando, pero fue muy tarde: derribaron la puerta de un golpe y comenzaron a disparar en todas direcciones.

Kagami parpadeó varias veces, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Acaso era real, o simplemente una película de terror barata? Volvió a mirar el rostro de Kise, quien cerró los ojos un momento y soltó un suspiro largo, más parecido a un sollozo ahogado. Se lamió los labios antes de volver a hablar.

―Recuerdo el olor de la sangre a mi alrededor, el llanto intenso de quienes perdieron a sus amigos, el correteo frenético de los que intentaban escapar. Yo estaba paralizado. No podía correr, o moverme, o esconderme; apenas podía respirar. Era la primera vez que veía de frente y en persona un ataque de las fuerzas gubernamentales, y más que asustado estaba catatónico: no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, ni mucho menos por qué ―se rió en voz baja sin una sola pisca de diversión―. A pesar de todo, era un niño, y no comprendía por qué nos hacían eso, ni no le habíamos hecho daño a nadie.

»Ser pequeño me ayudó por un rato a pasar desapercibido, pero no por demasiado tiempo; mi cabello llamaba la atención. Cuando uno de los policías finalmente me vio me golpeó la cabeza con la parte trasera del arma, desequilibrándome y haciéndome trastabillar. Me lastimé las rodillas al tratar de evitar la caída. El tipo me pateó y me rompió tres costillas de un solo golpe, y fue ahí cuando finalmente caí.

»Por un momento pensé que no me llegaría a levantar otra vez. Los gritos a mi alrededor se apagaban, quedando en su lugar el sonido de las balas y el olor de la pólvora mezclado con sangre. Los oídos me dolían por culpa de los disparos, y la vista se me había convertido en un borrón rojo y negro. Alguien volvió a darme un puntapiés en las costillas rotas y creí que moriría. A decir verdad, estuve completamente seguro.

»Fue entonces cuando mi mirada vagó hasta la bota de uno de ellos, el más cercano a mí, probablemente el que me hizo caer. Tenía envainado un cuchillo de estos, no muy grande para que no le estorbara, pero sí lo suficiente como para que fuera útil en situaciones difíciles. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberlo pensado; mi mano simplemente voló hasta él y lo sacó, clavándolo primero en el músculo de su pantorrilla y después en el muslo, una vez que cayó de rodillas. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que a pesar del dolor me levanté y le jalé la cabeza hacia atrás, pasándole la hoja por la garganta ―su voz se transformó en un susurro apenas audible. Miró a Kagami con gesto serio, hasta el punto de parecer otra persona―. Esa fue la primera persona a la que maté, pero no la última.

Taiga no tenía idea cómo es que todavía seguía respirando. Sentía el corazón acelerado, como si hubiera estado entrenando por horas, en lugar de estar escuchando una historia. Todo parecía tan… irreal. La escena de lo que Kise narraba y los sucesos, todo sonaba como si hubiera sido sacado de una novela de terror psicológico, o una de esas mierdas que le mandaban a leer en la escuela.

Soltó un suspiro fuerte, mirando otra vez la cicatriz. Era realmente grande. No podía imaginarse cómo alguien podía pasar por una cosa así. Se pasó una mano por el pelo con dificultad.

―¿Y cómo fue que te hicieron eso?, ¿te atraparon? ―inquirió, y su voz salió baja y grave. Se aclaró la garganta.

Ryota frunció los labios, pero asintió.

―Sí, me atraparon. Bueno, es que tampoco tenía mucha probabilidad. Su compañero me agarró de la pierna con algo, no sé realmente qué fue, pero se clavó en mi piel con tanta fuerza que creí que me rompería el hueso ―se tocó la cicatriz con cuidado, medio pensativo―. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que me golpearan. Incluso hacía un minuto atrás, llegué a creer que no existía nada más doloroso que una costilla rota, pero me equivoqué. Eso era peor. Mucho, mucho peor; no se acercaba ni siquiera de lejos. Grité y traté de zafarme, pero lo único que lograba era hacerme más daño. Fue cuando otro de ellos llegó y puso la boca de la pistola en mi sien que supe que no tendría escapatoria.

Se calló. Dejó caer el cuchillo que tenía en las manos y tomó otro, uno más pequeño y de punta fina, casi del tamaño de una llave de auto. El pelirrojo no se atrevió a abrir la boca. Al menos, no todavía.

―Éramos muchos mutantes los que estábamos ahí, ¿sabes? Hubo una noche en que llegamos a ser veinte ―continuó diciendo, con la voz incluso más ominosa que antes―. Todos tenían mutaciones diferentes, y yo las copié todas. En ese tiempo no había pasado mucho desde que mi mutación se manifestó, no tenía control, y podía copiar a cualquiera incluso con solamente acoplarme a su aura. Era inestable ―sus palabras sonaban monótonas, como si las hubiera escuchado un montón de veces y las hubiera tenido que aprender a las malas. No quería imaginar cómo ni por qué―. Pero esa noche me ayudó. Y eso es todo lo que realmente importa.

»Si lo piensas detenidamente, mi mutación es más sobre eso que otra cosa, ¿no lo crees? Sobrevivir. Mi mutación adopta lo que tenga a su alcance, ya sea las habilidades de otros como nosotros o los conocimientos de supervivencia de los no-mutantes y los almacena dentro de mi cabeza, esperando el momento en que me hagan falta. Nijimura-senpai me lo dijo una vez: no se trata de copiar por copiar, se trata de hacer lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir ―una sonrisa bastante sincera curvó sus labios al recordarlo―. Esa es mi verdadera mutación.

»Una de las que murió esa noche había pasado mucho tiempo conmigo durante algunos días. Ella había perdido a su hijo, y decía que yo le recordaba a él. Me caía bien; me recordaba a mi mamá. Su mutación era la de crear bombas de energía cinética temporales, y yo me había acostumbrado más a su aura que a la de cualquier otro. Eso fue suficiente. Cuando el frío metal de la pistola tocó mi sien todo mi cuerpo estalló, enviando ráfagas de energía cinética a mi alrededor, y caí al suelo inconsciente. No supe cuánto tiempo pasé así, pero cuando desperté todos estaban muertos.

»Escapé. Me levanté como pude y huí de ahí, tan lejos como podía con la pierna lacerada y las costillas rotas. Me desmayé cerca de un basurero y pasé allí cerca de tres días, hasta que un grupo de mutantes vagabundos me encontró y me curó. Sólo estuve con ellos lo suficiente para que mis heridas sanaran, después me fui; ya no podía seguir permaneciendo en grupos, creando lazos con la gente. Tenía que estar por mi cuenta.

Kagami permaneció en silencio, aún después de que el otro terminara de narrar. No sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, si a los diez años a él lo único que le preocupaba era el que la gente se burlara de sus cejas? No podía procesar todo lo que había escuchado. Simplemente, no podía. Incluso si se esforzaba e intentaba comprenderlo, sabía que al final le sería imposible.

Miró fijamente al rostro de Kise, sintiéndose al borde de la consternación.

―Nunca olvidaré esa noche ―murmuró el rubio, tocándose la cicatriz por última vez para después bajarse el dobladillo―. Incluso si no tuviera esta cicatriz, dudo que pudiera llegar a olvidarlo. Esa fue la primera vez que vi la muerte con mis propios ojos; no es algo que se olvide fácilmente. Aunque lo que vino después haya sido peor, para mí nunca habrá algo más horrible que eso…

―Espera, espera ―lo interrumpió abruptamente, escupiendo las palabras―. ¿Por qué estabas viviendo en ese lugar? ¿Y tus padres?, ¿no sabían ellos dónde estabas? Y si lo sabían, ¿por qué te dejaron?, ¿acaso ellos no querían a un hijo mutante…?

Ryota se rió sin hacer ruido, entre dientes. Sus ojos recuperaron un poco de esa luz tan característica que siempre tenían.

―Kurokocchi de verdad que no te dijo nada, ¿no es así? _Aw_ , ¡es tan lindo! Quiero abrazarlo en este mismo momento~.

Kagami le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

―Concéntrate en lo que te estoy preguntando, joder.

 _Además, Kuroko está ocupado ahora mismo_ , quiso decirle, pero se contuvo. _Ocupado meciéndose sobre la verga del imbécil de Aomine, por cierto._

Se mordió la lengua y apretó los puños con fuerza.

―Yo soy huérfano ―soltó Kise de sopetón―. Escapé de mi casa cuando tenía ocho. Mis vecinos eran fanáticos anti-mutantes, y aunque no es ilegal tener un hijo mutante, ellos acusaron a mi familia con el gobierno de cometer crímenes contra el Estado, alegando que usaban mis habilidades. Iban a matarlos. Huí creyendo que quizás los dejarían en paz si yo no estaba, pero fue inútil. Los asesinaron tres días después bajo cargos de complicidad y delitos contra la seguridad nacional. Salió en las noticias.

Los pensamientos de Kagami se fragmentaron y se esparcieron como cenizas contra el viento. Miró sin ver al rostro del rubio, hundiéndose en sus rasgos casi perfectos y sus ojos ambarinos, con la cabeza en las nubes. Ryota le devolvió la mirada tranquilamente y se encogió de hombros.

―A penas los recuerdo ya. Sé que tenía dos hermanas mayores, y que mamá y papá trabajaban mucho, pero nada más. Es como si fueran un sueño, o como si los hubiera inventado yo mismo ―murmuró lentamente, y después sacudió la cabeza―. Ahora no me afecta. Los extraño, siempre los extrañaré, pero no es como si no supiera vivir sin ellos. Además, tengo a los chicos; ellos son la única familia que necesito conmigo. Sobre todo a Kurokocchi.

Ahí iba otra vez: Kurokocchi esto, Kurokocchi lo otro. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que traerlo al centro de su mente? Taiga frunció profundamente el ceño, tratando de la alejar la imagen del peliceleste apoyado contra el lavado y las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Aomine mientras éste lo embestía lenta, pausadamente, arrancándole un gemido que tuvo que ahogar en la clavícula del otro.

Solamente recordar la escena lo hacía sentir enfermo, al borde. Quería golpear y quemar algo, lo que sea, hasta reducirlo a cenizas, simplemente para poder sacarse la rabia que se arremolinaba en sus entrañas.

Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños.

―¿Quieres dejar al otro en paz? Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué lo mencionas tanto? ¿Qué tiene él que lo hace más importante que los demás? ―escupió, con la voz cargada de veneno. No estaba muy seguro de si la pregunta en realidad estaba dirigida a Kise o a él.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo los labios en un puchero.

―Ninguno de ellos es más importante para mí que el otro. Los quiero a todos por igual ―declaró fervientemente, sin atisbo de duda o falsedad. Su postura se suavizó un poco, y una sonrisa leve curvó sus las comisuras de su boca―… Pero a Kurokocchi le tengo un cariño especial, mucho más que a nadie en este mundo. Él hizo mucho por mí, me salvó de mí mismo incluso cuando yo creía que no tenía deseos de seguir.

El ceño de Kagami tembló: bueno, eso sí que no se lo vio venir. Relajó su expresión, aunque solo un poco.

―… ¿Qué fue lo hizo? Digo, si no es algo privado ni nada ―agregó rápidamente, desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos brillantes e inquietantes. Maldita rubia teñida, debía de ser ilegal tener un rostro como ese.

Kise ladeó la cabeza un poco, como si estuviera organizando sus ideas.

―¿Realmente quieres escucharlo? No es una historia con un final feliz.

La mano del pelirrojo fue a parar directamente contra la nuca del otro.

―¡Ay!

―Deja de decir estupideces; sé que no tiene final feliz. Nada en la vida real lo tiene ―espetó.

Ryota se acomodó en el suelo, apartando las cajas con las manos para poder sentarse. Kagami lo imitó; si seguía acuclillado le terminaría dando calambre.

―Y bien ―comenzó―: ¿por dónde quieres comenzar?

* * *

El próximo capítulo comienza oficialmente el arco de Teikou. ¡Yay! Sé que lo estaban esperando para este, pero me pareció que sería buena idea ahondar un poco en el pasado de Kise, que creo la mayoría de ustedes quedó con la duda de qué le sucedió. Y, ah, díganme, ¿se vieron venir lo de Kuroko y Daiki?

 _*Huye antes de que la linchen.*_

Eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado, y más que nada, que haya sido una manera de disculparme. No tienen idea de lo mucho que significa para mí el que lean esta cosa fea, leer sus opiniones al respecto y demás. Si no me han abandonado todavía, ¡gracias! Su amor y apoyo son muy apreciados.

Ya saben, los reviews, favs y follows son el pago que recibo por escribir~. Besos, cuídense.

`v`)/


	17. Sensibilidad

Esta tardanza es total y completamente mi culpa. Comencé a escribir el capítulo hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando iba por la mitad dejó de gustarme y me puse a escribirlo desde el principio en otro archivo, pero ese tampoco me gustó así que me desanimé y lo abandoné todo. Hace apenas unos cuantos días cuando la inspiración volvió a mí y pude terminar el primero. Lo sé, es una gran estupidez. Pido disculpas, como ya es mi costumbre.

Quisiera agradecerles a todos los que dejaron comentarios, aunque en esta ocasión no tenga sus nombres y no pueda hacerles mención, quiero que sepan que los/as amo a todos por el apoyo que siempre me dan. Sin ustedes no soy nada.

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Sensibilidad

Kagami se tomó menos de un minuto para contestar.

―Qué sé yo. ¿El comienzo?

Kise se llevó una mano a la barbilla, frunciendo levemente los labios y arrugando las cejas. Taiga no podía entenderlo; ¿cómo es que podía existir alguien tan hermoso? Peor aún, ¿cómo es que ese alguien podía ser tan idiota? Quizás era cierto lo que decían, eso de que no importa qué tan bien te veas, ser rubio te licuaba el cerebro de por vida. Bueno, excepto por Alex; ella no era estúpida, simplemente estaba loca.

El otro arqueó las cejas, ajeno a sus pensamientos.

―Bien, comenzaré desde el principio. O bueno, mi versión del principio ―echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo―. Hum… yo tenía once…, no, doce cuando me atraparon. En esa época ya me había acostumbrado a no permanecer más de cuatro días en un mismo sitio, y aunque siempre estaba en movimiento tendía a dejar pistas falsas, en caso de que la policía tuviera la mínima sospecha de mi paradero. Ah, pero también dejaba comida y mantas escondidas, en caso de que necesitara regresar. Los mutantes que también vagaban me enseñaron a hacerlo, eso y un montón de cosas más. Ahora que lo pienso, espero haberles agradecido como es debido. No recuerdo si lo hice…

»Eh, me distraje ―sacudió la cabeza―. Bueno, como decía. Yo tenía doce. Los acababa de cumplir, creo. No estoy seguro. Ya sabes, no tenía manera de registrar fechas y eso, además de que a veces apenas podía recordar cómo me llamaba… ups. Eso es un adelanto ―Kagami le torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada―. ¡Kagamicchi, tus caras me distraen! Déjame contarte, pero no interrumpas. Tenía doce y me estaba escondiendo en un edificio viejo, cerca del Hospital General. Muchos drogadictos iban ahí y aprovechaban los desechos médicos, pero casi ninguno me hablaba. La mayoría no eran mutantes, y ahora que pienso en ello creo que en lugar de odiarme en realidad me tenían miedo. Y bueno, supongo que tenían razón en hacerlo, ¿no es así? Después de todo yo era _Canario Negro_.

Hizo una pausa, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Kagami aprovechó también para suspirar. Joder, qué cantidad de polvo había allí adentro; sentía como si se estuviera ahogando.

―Ah, ¿no te lo he dicho, cierto? Se me olvida que Kurokocchi no te contó nada… En esa época ya me había hecho de cierta fama entre los departamentos de búsqueda del gobierno. No fue intencionada, pero creo que una parte de mí realmente la necesitaba para mantenerme a salvo. Digo, eso es lo que dijo Akashicchi; no sé si es completamente cierto ―debió haberse percatado de la mirada del pelirrojo, porque inmediatamente alzó las manos, como si fuera a defenderse de un golpe―. ¡Ya, ya! Dejaré de divagar.

»Pues eso. Para cuando tenía doce años yo ya me había convertido en un monstruo: aprendí la manera en que se movían las redadas policiales y cada vez que hacían alguna emboscada me adelantaba y los mataba primero, robándome sus armas para después usarlas contra ellos. No tenía límites. Mi mutación me daba ventaja sobre cualquier situación en la que me pusiera, así que simplemente me dejé guiar por ella y olvidé cómo pensar, cómo sentir, cómo ser humano. Me convertí en el sobreviviente máximo: corría cuando tenía que correr, me escondía cuando no podía ganar, reduje mi ingesta de comida hasta el punto en que sólo necesitaba cuatro comidas semanales para seguir en pie. No dudaba, no pensaba, no me compadecía; solo actuaba. Podía deshacerme de cualquier obstáculo que estuviera en mi camino, solamente para sobrevivir.

»Tienes que entenderlo, Kagamicchi. Yo no tuve más opción que hacerlo. No tenía una casa dónde volver, ni tenía una familia en la cual pensar; no tenía nada. Ellos me habían quitado todo, desde mi familia, mi infancia, mi humanidad, y en cierta forma hasta mi vida, solamente porque nací mutante. Tenía doce años, pero ya no era un niño; ellos me arrebataron la oportunidad de serlo. Así que simplemente me convertí en lo que ellos querían que fuera, e hice lo que me pidieron: contraataqué. Si ellos decían que los mutantes somos peligrosos, pues entonces yo sería el peor.

―Yo… no te juzgo ―interrumpió abruptamente.

Era la verdad: no lo juzgaba. No tenía el derecho a hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría, si había tenido una vida completamente diferente a la del rubio? Las circunstancias en las cuales les tocó vivir eran tan distintas que apenas si llegaba, intentándolo mucho, a tener una idea básica de todo lo que había pasado.

Frunció el ceño y trató de encontrar la manera adecuada de seguir, sintiendo como si su lengua estuviera hecha de carbón quemado.

―No es como si tuvieras otra opción ―farfulló torpemente, distrayéndose en la creciente sonrisa que se extendía por el rostro del otro―, además tú… ugh… Lo que sea. No fue tu culpa.

Los fuertes brazos de Kise se enredaron en su cuello, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que casi lo ahoga.

―¡Ey, ¿qué estás…?!

―¡Muchas gracias, Kagamicchi! ―chilló, apretándolo como si fuera el peliceleste―. ¡Eres el mejor~!

Taiga sopesó la posibilidad de empujar al tipo lejos de sí mismo, quejándose de lo fastidioso que era, pero lo pensó mejor y le devolvió el abrazo. Solo un poco, casi nada, apenas envolviendo el brazo flojo en la espalda del otro. Total, no había nadie por ahí y supuso que para él eso significaba mucho, confesar su pasado y que la otra persona no lo juzgara o comenzara a desconfiar. Seguramente lo necesitaba.

Pero igual, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era Kise Ryota, el rubio gritón, hiperactivo y molesto, así que después de dos eternos segundos de tenerlo apretado contra su cuello le dio un codazo, apartándolo de su lado. Si continuaban así de juntos terminaría tragándose su mata de pelo rubio, o peor, con una erección masiva en los pantalones.

Maldita rubia teñida.

―Ya, que pesas un montón ―masculló.

Kise volvió a acomodarse en su sitio, todavía con un asomo de sonrisa curvando las comisuras de su boca.

―Bien, ¿dónde estaba? Ah, sí, cuando me atrapan ―cerró los ojos un momento, batiendo sus pestañas increíblemente largas con pesadez. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a Kagami? Normal, se sabía de sobra que el rubio era casi perfecto físicamente, pero estar los dos solos en una habitación pequeña parecía aumentar su atractivo, o algo; si no tenía cuidado terminaría con ganas de masturbarse, o lo que sería mil veces peor, queriendo arrancarle el pantalón al otro para darle sexo oral. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, arrugando el gesto, tratando de meter un poco de cordura dentro de ese nido de grillos que eran sus pensamientos―. Sí, como estaba diciendo. Muchos departamentos de búsqueda me tenían en la mira, e incluso llegaron a ponerme un nombre clave entre los agentes que me rastreaban: _Canario Negro_. Tengo que admitirlo, una parte de mí creía que se escuchaba genial.

»Ah, pero no era solo eso, no era que solamente me parecía genial. Bueno, en realidad, era mucho más complicado. Ya ves, yo comencé a perder el conocimiento de quién era. Confundí la diferencia entre Kise Ryota y _Canario Negro_ , pensé que eran el mismo, así que lentamente dejé de ser yo para ser únicamente _Canario_. A veces ni siquiera podía recordar mi verdadero nombre, o a mi familia, o cómo eran las cosas antes de que todo se complicara; en lo único que podía pensar era en sobrevivir, sobrevivir, y sobrevivir ―dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo―. Como me dijo Akashicchi, mi cabeza era un caos de fuego y sangre.

»¡Ah, pero qué resumen! Se suponía que tenía que contarte el principio, no la parte anterior al principio. Pero bueno ―hizo una pequeña mueca―. El día que me atraparon estaba en sótano del edificio, organizando mis cosas para desaparecer ese mismo día. Yo tendía a moverme durante la madrugada o las primeras horas de la mañana, pero ya eran casi las diez y seguía ahí, así que estaba muy apurado. Todavía me faltaba ultimar muchos detalles, pero el cansancio acumulado y la falta de alimento me hacían lento; no había comido en cuatro días. Comenzaba a llegar a mi límite, y eso siempre traía problemas.

»Fue entonces, llegados a ese punto, cuando algo llamó mi atención: no había nadie en el edificio, excepto yo. No había indigentes, ni drogadictos, ni prostitutas; nada. En los pocos días en que había estado ocultándome allí había aprendido los rostros de quienes frecuentaban el sitio, también sus horas y sus hábitos, y sabía perfectamente que a esa hora debería estar atestado. En cambio, el lugar estaba sumido en un silencio tan grande que era perfectamente capaz de escuchar el sonido del viento afuera: estancado. Pronto comenzaría a llover.

»Mis alarmas se dispararon. Dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo y me erguí sobre mis pies, escuchando, atento a cualquier anomalía que ocurriera. Estaba armado, sí, pero también estaba listo para dejar cualquiera de esas armas y huir de ser necesario. Podía hacerlo. Había copiado a prácticamente todos los mutantes que se cruzaron en mi camino, así como también a los policías y sus tácticas; sabía correr, sabía pelear, sabía matar. Estaba más que preparado. Yo era un arma de destrucción masiva.

Dejó que la palabra se desvaneciera en sus labios, cerrando los ojos durante medio minuto para después suspirar. Kagami se aseguró de estar mentalmente listo para lo que venía; seguramente sería peor que todo lo anterior.

―Inmediatamente supe que estaban ahí, y sé que ellos sabían que lo sabía, pero no entraron de repente. No atacaron sin aviso ni irrumpieron en el sitio disparando, porque ya lo habían hecho antes y sabían que no sería suficiente para detenerme. Optaron por otra forma de ataque, una que parecía más efectiva y a la que nunca me había enfrentado. Yo estaba de pie en el centro del oscuro sótano, vigilando, con todas las terminaciones nerviosas despiertas, así que cuando lanzaron la primera bomba de gas me golpeó de lleno. Me irritó los ojos, los pulmones, la garganta; me quité el suéter y lo rasgué para taparme la boca y la nariz, y aún así no sirvió de nada. Pero no se detuvieron ahí: lanzaron otra, y otra, y otra más, hasta el punto en que había tanto humo que apenas podía ver mis propias manos ―Kise se tocó la garganta en un gesto inconsciente, abrumado por los recuerdos. Kagami se sentía asfixiado solamente de escucharlo; no podía ni imaginar cómo pudo haber sido vivirlo―. Traté de correr. Me moví y tropecé con mis propias piernas, abriéndome la piel con el suelo áspero y lleno de vidrios rotos. Ni siquiera me importó. Me arrastré hasta la pared más cercana, intentando trepar el tubo que alguna vez sirvió como suministro de agua para poder salir por una ventana, pequeña, apenas visible desde el callejón hacia donde daba, pero no pude; ellos habían asegurado el lugar, sellando cualquier salida viable, dejándome atrapado allí adentro.

»Mientras comenzaba a ser consciente de eso fue que lanzaron la primera granada de luz. El primer _flash_ fue… ―cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando encontrar la palabra correcta para describir aquello― aterrador, una de las peores cosas a las que me he enfrentado en la vida. Me cegó por completo. Fui incapaz de ver nada más después de ese parpadeo de luz brillante, pero aún así lanzaron tres más, tal vez para asegurarse de que me tenían, tal vez por el simple placer de saber que me hicieron caer. Pero yo no iba a caer ahí. Al menos no sin pelear.

»Un escuadrón entero entró por mí. Yo estaba ciego y casi al punto de la asfixia, pero todavía era capaz de sentir. Así que me ayudé de la mutación de una chica a la que había conocido la semana anterior, que tenía la habilidad de absorber la energía de las estrellas y transformarla en luz para cegarlos también. Eso me dio tiempo suficiente de arrastrarme hasta donde había dejado mis cosas y atacar.

Frunció los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea gruesa, desviando los ojos lejos de la mirada del pelirrojo. Kagami se sintió medio estúpido por no poder apartar la vista de su rostro, pero al menos lo estaba intentando ―y fracasando―.

―Kagamicchi, lo siento, pero no te obligaré a escuchar el resto ―murmuró en voz lenta y baja, dirigiéndole al pelirrojo una mirada triste―. En parte porque no es algo que me guste recordar, y también porque estoy seguro de que es algo que definitivamente no quieres escuchar. Sólo te diré que… un montón de sangre manchó mis manos ese día, pero no lo suficiente para salvarme. En realidad, yo sabía que no lo lograría, pero tampoco tenía deseos de rendirme fácilmente. Di todo lo que tenía, me aferré a mis instintos con uñas y dientes y les arrebaté lo único que podía quitarles, pero simplemente no fue suficiente. Al final caí, pero me llevé a un montón de ellos conmigo, casi a la mitad. Más tarde me enteraría de que, gracias a lo que pasó ese día, mi nombre clave cambiaría de _Canario Negro_ a _Canario Sangriento._

Kagami se tomó un momento para procesar aquello. Después de todo lo que Kise le había contado de sí mismo y su pasado, se sentía bastante capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, pero un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna al imaginar semejante escena. Sobre todo porque, ¡rayos, era un niño! Solamente tenía doce años, y ellos lo habían convertido en un ser sin corazón.

Resultaba casi imposible pensar que ese sujeto hiperactivo, sonriente y molesto como el que más fuera la misma persona que hizo lo que estaba describiendo.

Ryota pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando el otro, asintiendo con ligereza, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

―Me sedaron para poder transportarme. Tenía tantas drogas dentro de mi cuerpo que no recuperé la consciencia sino hasta que el camión en el que me trasladaban se detuvo, justo en la entrada de lo que sería entonces el primer campo de segregación. Un guardia abrió la puerta para sacarme, jalándome de la larga cadena de las esposas que me pusieron tanto en las manos como en los pies afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros, tanto que parecía que el cielo se estaba derritiendo; el agua me empapó la piel hasta los huesos, pero a pesar de estar fría lo único que sentí fue calor, calor por todas partes. Tal vez fueran los sedantes, tal vez no. Tal vez simplemente fuera el instinto de supervivencia luchando por salir a flote. No lo sé. Pero yo sentí calor. Un calor que me quemaba por dentro, me quemaba los brazos, las piernas, el pecho; me consumía por dentro. Así que cerré los ojos a cualquier pensamiento y dejé que me quemara.

»Ellos habían cometido una equivocación. La cadena que sujetaba mis grilletes era larga, casi se arrastraba. La habían dejado así para poder jalarme fácilmente, como si fuera un perro, y ese fue su error: confiar. Creer que yo dejaría que me arrastren a su gusto, con la cabeza inclinada, siguiendo sus órdenes sin quejarme. Kise Ryota tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero _Canario_ _Negro_ no.

»En cuanto puse un pie afuera del vagón, en el suelo lodoso, salté sobre el hombre que tiraba de mí, clavándole las rodillas en la espalda y enredando la cadena en su cuello, y jalé con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Hizo un ruido ahogado desde el fondo de su garganta, pero eso fue todo; el sonido de su cuello al romperse calló todo lo demás. Cuando lo solté cayó sobre un charco de lodo, pero no sangró. Ni siquiera llegué a ver su rostro.

»Al principio pareció como si nadie se moviera, incluso como si no se hubieran dado cuenta, por lo que aproveché la oportunidad. Me lancé contra otro de los guardias, el compañero del que me sacó del vagón. En cuanto los vi pude darme cuenta de que sus uniformes no eran los mismos de los escuadrones especiales de la policía, por lo que seguramente serían de otra división. No me importó. Me tiré al suelo y jalé lo primero que encontrara de la correa de su pierna; resultó ser un cuchillo cualquiera, pero para mí era más que suficiente.

»El sujeto no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que deslicé el filo por su pantorrilla, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer de rodillas. Gruñó entre dientes, alto, y el resto de la tropa pareció darse cuenta entonces. Se abalanzaron contra mí, pero antes de que lo hicieran le abrí el cuello al otro, cortándolo de un solo corte.

Kise llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha al cuello de Kagami, deslizándolo desde el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja hasta el nacimiento del cuello. El pelirrojo se estremeció de pies a cabeza y le apartó la mano de un golpe, consternado. La piel le ardía ahí donde el rubio lo había tocado, y no el tipo de ardor al que estaba acostumbrado, ese que parecía como si él mismo estuviera hecho de fuego. Era diferente. Y no estaba seguro de qué nombre ponerle a eso.

―Ahí. Ahí fue donde enterré el borde del cuchillo, abriéndole la piel de un tajo ―sacudió la cabeza varias veces, apretando los ojos con fuerza―. La sangre brotó con fuerza, como si fuera un torrente, cayendo sobre mi rostro y mi pecho, haciéndome sentir descompuesto. Nunca antes me había gustado tocar la sangre de esa gente, así que en el momento en que ese líquido caliente y rojo me tocó estuve a punto de vomitar. Casi lo hice, pero logré contenerme a tiempo.

»Y de repente convulsioné y caí, estremeciéndome como un pez fuera del agua. Sentí un dolor agudo en mi hombro izquierdo, el cual se repartía a través de todo mi cuerpo y agarrotaba mis músculos. Ni siquiera pude gritar. Simplemente me revolqué como un animal herido sobre la sangre de aquel hombre, ensuciándome aún más con ella, hasta que todo mi cuerpo estuvo cubierto.

»Me habían disparado con una pistola paralizante, ahí, debajo de la lluvia

»No estoy muy seguro de cuánto duró. Tal vez menos de un minuto completo, tal vez más. A mí me parecieron siglos. Pero cuando llegó el momento en que creí que me sacudiría hasta que mis órganos reventaran los espasmos se detuvieron, dejándome laxo y casi muerto. El aire entraba y salía de mi boca como burbujas, raspándome la garganta en el proceso, clavándose en mis pulmones como dagas, pero estaba vivo. No tenía idea de cómo, pero lo estaba.

»―Basura mutante, ¿te crees mejor que nosotros?

»No supe de dónde provenía la voz. La lluvia distorsionaba los sonidos que llegaban a mis lastimados oídos, pero sí pude asegurar que era la voz de una mujer. Y lo confirmé después, cuando una rodilla se clavó en mi espalda, con fuerza, como si intentara partirme a la mitad, y habló en mi oreja:

»―Si esos dos hubieran sido yo ya estarías muerto dos veces, monstruo.

»La mujer me puso una máscara sobre la boca y tiró de mis cadenas, forzándome a ponerme de pie, encaminándome al grupo de uniformados que se conglomeraban en la entrada. Eran un montón. Más de veinte, tal vez cincuenta. Parecía como si toda la policía de Japón estuviera ahí reunida. No traté de forcejear. Había vivido suficiente tiempo en las calles para saber que, sin importar cuán bueno seas, hay momentos en los que simplemente no puedes ganar. Eran demasiados, y estaba esposado. Además, a diferencia de los dos hombres que acababa de matar, aquella mujer parecía fuerte, y supe de inmediato que al menor movimiento fuera de lugar ella no dudaría en volarme la cabeza. Así que me arrastré delante de ella y fingí rendirme.

»Y fue entonces cuando los vi por primera vez. Un montón de cabezas de colores rodeados de uniformes grises, encadenados y unidos por medio una larga cadena. Debajo de la lluvia parecían un borrón, y por un momento llegué a creer que eran una alucinación de mi mente, intentando aferrarse a la idea de que no estaba solo, pero entonces la mujer me encadenó a uno de ellos y me empujó contra él, haciéndonos caer a ambos, y supe que era real.

Ryota se calló un momento, frunciendo los labios hasta formar una sonrisa extraña, tensa y llena de recuerdos. Clavó los ojos en el suelo.

―Recuerdo que pensé que no podía existir alguien así. Aunque estaba cubierto de suciedad era pálido como el papel, y tenía el rostro plano como una hoja. Incluso su cabello, de un color tan extraño como el mío, me pareció irreal, falso, como si fuera un muñeco y no una persona ―se echó a reír entre dientes, sin sonido y sin gracia―. Pero entonces vi sus ojos. Esos ojos grandes, redondos y lleno de miedo, ojos que no entendían lo que pasaba, que revelaban todo lo que su rostro no hacía. Esos ojos eran tan celestes como el cielo durante primavera, y a diferencia de los míos eran inocentes, como deberían ser los de un niño de doce años.

Kise echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, apretando los párpados. Kagami no se atrevió a preguntarle si estaba bien o no; sería una estupidez. Esperó en silencio hasta que el rubio volviera a hablar, pero después de dos minutos sin que una sola palabra saliera de su boca comenzó a preocuparse.

―Ey, Kise, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres ―murmuró.

Ryota negó con la cabeza, volviendo a su posición anterior.

―No, no, no; está bien. Quiero contártelo. Es solamente que esos recuerdos son… ―volvió a sacudir la cabeza―. A pesar de todo, todavía es doloroso recordar esas cosas. Parecen tan lejanos, pero cuando los digo en voz alta es como si los estuviera viviendo otra vez. Estoy bien. Puedo hacerlo.

»Rápidamente me puse de pie, alejándome todo lo que la cadena permitía de aquél chico. No por nada en particular, simplemente que la vida me había enseñado a no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en los que estaban en la misma situación que yo. Ni siquiera lo ayudé a levantarse. Lo miré esforzarse por ponerse de pie y ni siquiera le tendí la mano para que no volviera a caer. No hice nada.

»―¡Muévanse! ―ordenó la mujer, jalando la cadena para obligarnos a avanzar.

»Caminé. Mis pies se hundían en el lodo y me llegaba hasta las rodillas, y la lluvia helada me congelaba los mismos huesos, pero a pesar de todo lo que había atravesado mi cabeza todavía estaba llena de estrategias de escape, y mis ojos registraban cada tramo de ese gran espacio con la esperanza de encontrar algún agujero, alguna falla por la cual huir. Obviamente, no dio resultado. Pero bueno, eso yo no lo sabía todavía.

»Cuando atravesamos el edificio educativo, que en ese entonces no era más que un montón de cemento y barras de metal en construcción, me di cuenta de que ahí sucedía algo extraño. Todos los uniformados estaban armados, sí, pero definitivamente no eran de ningún escuadrón policial que conociera, ni siquiera del SWAT, a quienes en ese entonces nunca había visto. No. Ellos tenían las siglas FANAM impresas en la espalda, y usaban uniformes grises, sin máscaras. Llevaban la correa con las armas enfundadas en el pecho y no en la cintura, además de que en cada uno portaba un rifle _M16_.

»Podrían habernos matado en cualquier momento, y no lo habían hecho. Y eso no me gustaba. Para nada.

»El recorrido no tardó mucho, por supuesto. Nos llevaron a la parte trasera del campus a través del fango; en ese entonces tampoco había marquesinas, y obviamente a ellos no les importaba si atrapábamos un resfriado o algo peor. Al final del camino había un montón de pequeñas casitas a medio construir, idénticas a esas que ya conoces, y entre ellas solo una se alzaba completa.

―Teikou ―dijo Kagami, y la palabra sonó como una maldición.

Kise asintió.

―Teikou, pintada con sus colores blancos y celestes; parecía imperturbable ante cualquiera de las cosas que la rodeaba. La mujer nos arrastró hasta ella y prácticamente nos arrojó dentro.

»Las luces del genkan y el vestíbulo estaban encendidas, así que pude verles más claramente las caras a los otros mutantes, aunque ninguno de ellos me importara en el más mínimo detalle. Solamente reparé en el color de sus cabellos: verde, rojo, negro, gris, azul, rosa, púrpura y celeste. También fui consciente de que uno de ellos era una chica, pero nada más. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que había aprendido a no forjar lazos emocionales con las personas, fueran mutantes o no, y si me veía en la situación equivocada no dudaría dos veces en asesinarlos a cada uno de ellos para poder escapar. Era todo cuando sabía.

»―De rodillas ―exigió la mujer, al parecer la líder de toda la tropa.

»Ninguno de ellos se movieron. Yo, menos. El resto de los hombres que nos seguían atrás nos alcanzaron y se metieron dentro de la casa. No tengo la menor idea de cómo cupieron ahí, pero de repente la habitación estaba tan abarrotada que apenas si podía respirar sin tragarme el hedor a sangre y lodo que me cubría. Era asqueroso.

»―Dije ―comenzó a decir nuevamente, y escuché el sonido metálico de un revólver cuando lo cargan. Ella estaba detrás de mí, así que se le hizo muy fácil pegar el arma a mi cabeza― de rodillas.

»Todos mis instintos me gritaban que obedeciera. Esa mujer era más inteligente que el resto, y si no acataba la orden apretaría el gatillo y decoraría el suelo con mi cerebro. Lo sabía, era plenamente consciente de eso, pero simplemente no quería obedecer. No quería darles ese placer. Kise Ryota, o _Canario Negro_ , o quienquiera que fuera no agacharía la cabeza y atendería a sus órdenes solo porque le habían puesto una pistola contra el cráneo.

»Así que no me arrodillé.

»―Mátenlos. A todos.

»La voz de ella fue calmada y controlada, como si esperara que me arrepintiera en el último momento y obedeciera. No lo hice. Apreté los dientes y vi cómo los hombres a nuestro alrededor desenfundaban sus armas y las posicionaban sobre las cabezas de todos, a menos de dos centímetros del cráneo.

»Después, dispararon.

»Y el chico de cabello rojo gritó.

»No, no fue un grito en sí. Fue más como el sonido que haces cuando te esfuerzas mucho, como un jadeo, o un pujido entre dientes. El sonido murió debajo del ruido que produjeron los disparos, pero yo lo oí.

»―¿Qué…?

»El olor de la pólvora, tan conocido, me llenó la nariz ya lastimada por los gases y se deslizó a través de mi garganta, embotándome la boca de su sabor, pero eso fue todo. No había sangre, no huesos rotos, ni nada sin lo que el cuerpo humano no pueda seguir funcionando. Estábamos vivos, y eso no tenía sentido, porque nos habían disparado a todos. La confusión me nubló la mente y dirigí la mirada al pelirrojo, no sé por qué, pero fue suficiente para obtener la respuesta.

»Aquel chico tenía el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, pero igual que yo, igual que el resto, estaba de una sola pieza, exactamente como antes. La única diferencia era la bala que se mantenía presionada contra su cabello, sola, sin entrar en el hueso y sin caer al suelo, en el aire.

»Sin entender nada, levanté la mano y me toqué la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero la dejé caer en cuanto las yemas de mis dedos tocaron la bala. El corazón me dio un vuelco, se saltó un latido y luego volvió a su ritmo normal. Era la primera vez en años que no estaba seguro de si debía sorprenderme o asustarme.

»―¡Él! ―gritó uno de los sujetos, el que estaba detrás del pelirrojo. Le dio un puntapiés en la espalda, provocando que se tambaleara hacia adelante, pero ninguna de las balas que se mantenían contra nuestras cabezas se movió ni un ápice―. ¡Este maldito las está deteniendo!

»El tipo se descolgó el rifle del hombro y lo sostuvo por el cañón, dándole un golpe con la culata en la parte trasera de la rodilla derecha. El pelirrojo dio un paso adelante, desequilibrado, pero no cayó, y eso pareció enfurecer al hombre. Agarró el rifle en alto, como si fuera un bate de béisbol, y echando la culata hacia atrás tomó fuerzas para lanzarlo contra su rostro.

»―¡Espera! ―gritó repentinamente la mujer, echando a andar en su dirección―. A él no. ¡No lo hag-!

»Pero ya era tarde.

»La culata del rifle se aplastó a menos de treinta centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo, como si alguien hubiera golpeado una pared de concreto con ella. Las piezas salieron volando como proyectiles, todas en diferentes direcciones, para después esparcirse por el suelo, inservibles.

»La mujer llegó entonces a su lado, y para sorpresa de todos le dio una bofetada al hombre.

»―Estúpido, ese es el hijo de Akashi Masaomi. Vuelves a tocarlo y el muerto serás tú.

»―¿Y por qué? ―espetó el pelirrojo. Escuché el crujido de algo metálico, fuerte, y las balas cayeron una a una hechas pedazos―. Yo también soy mutante. Yo también estoy aquí. El que mi apellido sea el mismo que el de mi padre no evitó que me exiliara así que, dime, ¿por qué no puedo ser tratado como los demás?

»La mujer lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y llena de desprecio. Después sostuvo la pistola y lo golpeó en el rostro con la culata, cortándole el pómulo izquierdo y parte de la mejilla, pero él no cayó al suelo ni perdió la compostura.

»―Te crees muy listo, ¿eh, mutante? Pues bien, te trataré como al resto ―puso las manos en las caderas―. ¡No se hagan ideas equivocadas, monstruos asquerosos! Ustedes están aquí porque a nadie le interesa si están vivos o no. La ONU no nos dejó matarlos, pero nadie dijo nada de _usarlos_.

Con el rabillo del ojo me percaté de un movimiento: el de cabello azul había sujetado la mano de la chica, las dos manos en realidad, y comenzó a temblar tan rápido que llegó a desdibujarse. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa dos de los uniformados apuntaron a la pelirosada a la cabeza.

»El chico se detuvo casi inmediatamente.

»―Tú corres, y yo la mato ―explicó uno de los sujetos.

»―¡Oh, no!, ¡no! Me equivoqué ―continuó diciendo la líder, echando las manos sobre su boca de forma dramática―. Sí hay quienes se interesan en ustedes. ¡Sí, sí! Sus familias. A ellos les interesa si viven o mueren. Y a ustedes también le interesa si ellos están vivos, ¿verdad? ―su expresión se endureció y volvió a su mueca de desprecio―. Pues a mí no. A mí me vale una mierda si se mueren, pero hagamos como que sí. Bien, lo que van a hacer ustedes, fenómenos, es obedecerme en todo lo que les ordene, _todo_ , sin quejarse, porque yo sé dónde están cada una de sus familias, y puedo asesinarlos si me desobedecen, ¿lo entienden?

»El chico de cabello gris escupió en el piso, junto a las botas de la mujer.

»―Yo no pienso seguirles el juego ―declaró―, así que mátenme ahora.

»Ella le hizo una seña a uno de los hombres que nos rodeaban, y uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo entre los omoplatos, después otro en las costillas y una patada en la pierna derecha, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer sobre su rodilla.

»―Ah, ¿pero quién dijo que tienen opción? ―espetó la mujer―. No malentiendan. No es una sugerencia, es una orden. Además, sería un desperdicio matarlos sin haberles hecho una o dos cicatrices, ¿no lo creen? ―se rió sin ápice de gracia e hizo otra seña con la mano a la tropa―. Andando.

Todos los hombres comenzaron a moverse, a salir de la casa, cada uno con un arma en mano al tiempo que calculaban cualquier movimiento de parte nuestra. Yo me giré y los seguí con la mirada. Vi que los otros también hacían lo mismo, incluyendo al de cabello y ojos celestes, que a pesar de haber estado tan quieto como una sombra yo no había perdido de vista. El de cabello negro, que parecía ligeramente mayor que nosotros, se cruzó de brazos y les dirigió una mirada asesina, de esas que me hubieran helado la misma sangre en las venas de no haber sido quien era, y al apretar los dientes el crujido se escuchó hasta donde estaba.

»―Cierto, una cosa más ―dijo la mujer, deteniéndose en la puerta. Las fuertes pisadas de la tropa se habían dispersado gracias al sonido de la lluvia, pero desde la puerta abierta pude ver perfectamente cómo sitiaban el perímetro, desvaneciendo cualquier oportunidad de escapar durante la noche―: cuando los drogamos para traerlos aquí les inyectamos un _nano-chip_ en la piel. Ese pequeño aparatito registra cada cinco minutos en perímetro en que se encuentran, así que si intentan escaparse una descarga de diez mil voltios les freirá el cerebro antes de que puedan poner un solo pie fuera de estas cuatro paredes ―hizo una reverencia y sonrió―. Disfruten su estancia.

»Entonces salió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

― _¿Nano-chips?_ ―preguntó Kagami, sin poder contener las ganas de hacerlo―, ¿esas cosas realmente existen? Digo, no es que a estas alturas dude de nada que pueda llegar a hacer el gobierno pero…

Kise se encogió de hombros.

―Sí, eran reales. Creo que ya no están en uso, pero durante los primeros dos años eran la única manera segura que tenían de que nosotros los obedeciéramos. Y no solo nosotros, sino también los otros mutantes, los que vinieron después. Pero me estoy adelantando ―bostezó, abriendo mucho la boca, y después tosió―. ¡Ah, pero cuánto polvo! Si sigo hablando sin tomar agua creo que voy a morir.

Taiga se frotó el cuello, sintiendo los músculos rígidos, y se puso de pie.

―Yo también. No puedo seguir un minuto más aquí ―dudó por un momento, pero después hizo una mueca y le tendió la mano―. Ven, no te quedes ahí, ¿o es que no te puedes levantar?

El rubio hizo un puchero, pero la aceptó de todas formas.

―Siempre tan malo conmigo, Kagamicchi.

Ignoró su comentario y tiró con fuerza de él, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. El movimiento los hizo acortar distancia, y Kagami casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al tener el rostro de Ryota tan cerca del suyo. Joder, es que incluso cubierto de polvo y sudor el hijo de puta era tan arrebatadoramente guapo que si lo miraba por más de un minuto seguramente se le olvidaría cómo respirar.

Echó un paso atrás y lo soltó como si el contacto entre sus manos quemara.

―Larguémonos de aquí ―masculló, enredándose con su propia lengua.

¿Lo más triste? Que Kise ni siquiera parecía ser consciente del efecto que causaba en los demás.

* * *

Chiste estúpido: Kilgrave me dijo que lo dejara hasta aquí.

(Solo quienes han visto/están viendo _**a.k.a. Jessica Jones**_ entenderán.

 _*huye a las praderas*_ ).

Hasta aquí la según yo primera parte del pasado de los chicos. Lo sé, lo sé, está un poco lenta, pero seamos honestos, yo siempre hago este tipo de cosas; les hizo falta verlo venir. Espero que el cap siguiente sea más largo. No; eso planeo. Deséenme suerte, la necesitaré.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, follows, favs y leídas; me hacen infinitamente feliz. Gracias a ustedes es que este fic ha llegado a hasta aquí, y si sigo escribiendo también es por ustedes~

Eso es todo, creo. Si se me escapa algo, no duden en avisarme; no tengan miedo, que no los voy a morder. Ya saben, besos y cuídense.

`v`)/


	18. Aviso O algo así

_(Bueno, hago esto porque no me queda ninguna otra alternativa. Aquí vamos)._

Eh… Hola. Ya sé, ya sé; con qué cara me atrevo a aparecerme por estos lares sin algo que no sea una actualización. Lo sé, joder, lo sé, y lo siento, más de lo que las palabras pueden siquiera llegar a expresar. Lo lamento, les juro que me he esforzado como loca (si no me creen, pregúntenle a mi queridísima ZmeyStein, a quien prácticamente he ahogado con mis quejas de que no tengo inspiración), incluso he llorado de rabia por no poder continuar haciendo algo que tanto me gusta… pero qué va. No tengo nada de nada de inspiración. Y estoy así desde hace meses.

Bien, en realidad este comunicado ( _ajá_ ) no es para quejarme; eso ya lo he hecho bastante. No, escribí esto para rogar por su perdón y pedirles que POR FAVOR no se corten las venas: **definitivamente voy a continuar el fanfic** , de eso que no quede la menor duda. Tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero los dioses saben que no pienso dejar esta historia en hiatus; de eso nada. No puedo prometerles fecha, no cuando esa desgraciada llamada «vida adulta» me tiene atrapada por los pies, y menos mientras la inspiración no regrese, pero créanme cuando les digo que no los abandonaré.

Les debo todo lo que soy aquí a ustedes, jamás les haría algo tan feo.

Quizás se pregunten que por qué tanto drama, pero es que yo soy de la creencia que un fanfic y/o historia escrito sin inspiración es una historia forzada. No sé, para mí siempre ha sido así, y cuando trato de escribir sin ganas termino fastidiándolo todo, el capítulo entero, y realmente se merecen algo mejor. Les aseguro que en cuanto la musa (sí, esa zorra egoísta que se fue de vacaciones) regrese serán los primeros en saberlo, ya sea en un mes o dos o un año. Cuando sea.

Vuelvo a pedirles un millón de disculpas; de verdad que lo siento desde el fondo de mi alma, especialmente por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin noticias de mí (tal vez algunas/os de ustedes creyó que finalmente me había suicidado(?)). Tardé un montón en decidirme si publicar esto o no porque realmente deseaba que cuando actualizara fuera con el capítulo, pero bueno, así están las cosas. Lo lamento. Pueden odiarme tanto como quieran, mandarme mensajes de odio, lo que sea; no me molestaré.

Eso último lo dije de verdad.

Gracias a este fanfic (al fandom mismo, en realidad) he conocido a muchas personas maravillosas, desde aquellos anónimos que solamente leen en silencio (quizás por timidez, quizás porque no tienen nada qué decir, pero igualmente gracias), pasando por todos ustedes, quienes dejan tanto una sola línea de review como una biblia, hasta llegar a quienes son ya prácticamente parte de mi vida. A todos les debo un millón de gracias.

Recuerden que los quiero un montón. Los quiero tanto que literalmente estoy llorando como estúpida mientras escribo esto, porque de verdad que los extrañaba; qué bueno que mi hermana no está y estoy sola en el cuarto, porque sino pensaría que ahora sí enloquecí por completo. Como sea. Los quiero. Mucho, y significan casi todo para mí(?).

También, no olviden que mi inbox está **siempre** abierto por si quieren hablar conmigo/decirme algo. Inclusive, si quieren, pueden pedirme mi número de WhatsApp y así los mantengo al día con si me maté o continúo viva (y también el fanfic, claro está). Lo que quiero decir es que no tengan miedo de comunicarse conmigo, no muerdo, y si lo hiciera, los quiero mucho como para hacerlos mis víctimas.

Me parece que eso es todo. No estoy segura. Siento que se me escapa algo, algo, pero no recuerdo el qué… Por ahora lo dejaré hasta aquí. Si llego a recordar, edito y agrego _ese lo-que-sea_ que se me olvida.

Besos. Y cuídense. A ver si los dioses me cumplen el milagro de leerlos pronto.

`v`)/


	19. Estructuración

NO ESTOY MUERTA.

Repito,

NO ESTOY MUERTA.

Y el fanfic tampoco está en hiatus. De eso nada.

La vida… uff. La vida ocurrió. Nunca creí que sería tan condenadamente difícil seguir con el fanfic mientras comenzaba a hacerme cargo de mi vida, pero ya ven. Nunca más voy a volver a quejarme de una _ficker_ que tarda años en actualizar; por fin pude sentir en carne viva cómo es, y ay dioses. Lo odio.

Quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón a todas esas maravillosas personas que me apoyaron a través de sus reviews y de sus hermosos PMs. El último par de días los he estado releyendo mucho, dándome ánimos, y pues gracias a ello es que estoy aquí. Muchísimas gracias por creer en mí y por creer en este fanfic; es para ustedes, y espero no haberlos/as decepcionado demasiado.

Como siempre, ya saben, errores de dedo, palaras equivocadas, frases inconclusas… todas son mías. Pueden señalármelas sin problemas, no me ofenderé, si para eso les aviso. Enjoy!

 **Kuroko no Basket** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Capítulo 18

Estructuración

―Ninguno de nosotros durmió esa noche.

Kagami siguió a Kise fuera del depósito, parpadeando como poseso cuando las luces blancas de la estación lo dejaron ciego por un momento. Se sacudió el polvo de encima y carraspeó la garganta, ahogándose en el asqueroso sabor a suciedad que le invadía la lengua. Ryota lo imitó y le dio una mirada de circunstancias, sacudiéndose el cabello como si estuviera en algún tipo de comercial para champú.

Kagami se sintió casi consternado. Casi.

―Oh, recuerdo esa noche como si hubiera pasado ayer ―murmuró tranquilamente, mirando nuevamente de reojo a Taiga, Dios sabrá buscando qué―. Llovió a cántaros, casi como si el cielo se estuviera derritiendo sobre nosotros, pero se detuvo poco antes de medianoche. Nos quedamos ahí en el vestíbulo, viéndonos las caras pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, ninguno lo suficientemente estúpido como para confiar en el otro.

»Alrededor de una hora después de medianoche, Momocchi se echó a llorar. Primero con lágrimas mudas, gruesas, idénticas a las gotas de lluvia que caían afuera, y después con sollozos fuertes, ardientes, de esos que te hacen temblar hasta la médula de los huesos.

»Yo me quedé mirándola, lo más lejos posible que me permitía la cadena de estar lejos de cualquiera de ellos, respirando bocanadas de aire saturado y nauseabundo a través de la máscara que me había puesto la mujer todavía sobre la boca. Vi como el muchacho de cabello azul la tomaba por los hombros y la apoyaba torpemente contra él, como si estuviera tratando de consolarla, aunque se notaba claramente que no tenía ni menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

»Casi un instante después, hubo un tintineo metálico y nuestros grilletes cayeron al suelo, igual que mi máscara.

»―Lo siento ―dijo el pelirrojo entonces, en voz baja, frotándose las muñecas repetidas veces―. Debí hacerlo desde mucho antes.

»Durante medio segundo nadie respondió nada, todos con los ojos clavados en él. Luego el mayor de nosotros, el de pelo negro, se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua. El sonido fue duro, tremendo, como el ruido de la roca al partirse en dos. Claro que entonces no lo sabía, pero Nijimura-senpai había estado apretando los dientes tan fuerte que su boca se había convertido en diamante, incluyendo su lengua; por eso que sonara de esa manera tan estremecedora.

»―Igualmente no habría servido de nada, niño ―escupió. Su voz sonó tan dura como un puñetazo en el estómago; yo sé de eso, a esa edad había recibido tantos golpes que ya podía clasificarlos sin problemas en la tabla de gravedad dentro de mi cabeza―. En el momento en que las cadenas tocaran el piso nos habrían volado el cerebro sin dudar. Y la misma mierda hubiera ocurrido si alguno intentara correr.

»―¡Alguien dele una medalla al señor optimista, por favor! ―exclamó el de cabello color ceniza, repantigándose en el piso de madera, casi revolcándose en el lodo seco a sus pies―. ¡Con un hijo de perra valiente como tú no dudo que sobrevivamos de aquí a que salga el sol!

»Nijimura se irguió sobre sus pies, casi rezumbando de ira como una máquina. Yo me quedé quieto, tieso como una tabla, observando como los puños del muchacho mayor cambiaban la textura de su piel a diamante casi hasta la mitad del brazo.

»―Repite lo que dijiste, mocoso hijo de-

»―¿Quieren dejar esto? ―intervino el niño de pelo verde, también poniéndose de pie. Su ropa estaba sucia y harapienta, pero parecía casi tan fina como la del pelirrojo―. Discutir no nos va a ayudar en nada, y pelear mucho menos. Solo les haremos el trabajo más fácil si nos matamos entre nosotros antes de que lo hagan ellos.

»―¿No te das cuenta?, ¿ninguno se da cuenta? No piensan matarnos. De querer hacerlo, ya lo habrían hecho desde que pusimos un pie aquí ―espetó el peliazul, rápido, acelerado, como si necesitara soltar las palabras antes de que le quemaran las entrañas. Había dicho exactamente lo que yo pensaba, pero era demasiado receloso para compartir en voz alta.

»El pelirrojo se frotó las manos con más fuerza y asintió rápidamente, dos veces seguidas, antes de agacharse lentamente y sentarse en el suelo. Un movimiento cerca de mi ojo izquierdo me hizo percatarme de la presencia del niño peliceleste, también moviéndose para sentarse en el piso, dándome un susto que congeló la sangre de mis venas ―Kise soltó una risita estúpida y esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

»Fue entonces cuando fui verdaderamente consciente de que ya no tenía esposas ni cadenas que restringieran mis movimientos. Me agazapé contra la pared y prácticamente corrí hasta la esquina más cercana, al pie de las escaleras. Nadie notó eso. Excepto el peliceleste, quien ladeó la cabeza hacia mí durante al menos diez segundos, con una expresión que no pude entender en absoluto, y luego volvió a voltear, centrando su atención en el pelirrojo.

»No me di cuenta que había estado reteniendo la respiración hasta que mis pulmones dolieron en busca de una liberación.

»―Tienes razón ―dijo el pelirrojo, volviendo a asentir―. Toda la razón. Estos son los hechos: si hubieran querido matarnos, ya lo habrían hecho, mucho antes incluso de traernos aquí. La pregunta entonces es ¿qué los detiene? La respuesta es simple, muy simple: les servimos más vivos que muertos.

»―¿Eh? No entiendo ―masculló el de cabello púrpura, estirándose cuan largo era, y frunciendo el ceño con irritación.

»La niña se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y soltó un jadeo de comprensión, llamando la atención de todos hacia ella. Luego el peliverde alzó el rostro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par detrás de sus gafas rotas, negros como el carbón y con las pupilas rojas como la sangre. El pelirrojo solamente asintió con gravedad.

»―Nos usarán como ejemplo ―susurró ella.

Kagami chasqueó sus dedos, sintiéndolos agarrotados como ramas.

Ahí estaba otra vez, el asco, el odio puro que sentía por esa gente enferma que había hecho todo eso. Sabía que era bastante estúpido de su parte, enojarse por una historia del pasado, pero no se trataba sólo de eso; se trataba de todo. Se trataba de la ira que se iba apoderando de él, suave y ardiente como el fuego, cada vez que escuchaba lo que les había tocado pasar por ser mutantes. A su gente. Su especie. Pudo haber sido Alex o Tatsuya; pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero ellos eran niños. Kise era niño, y lo convirtieron en un monstruo por haber nacido según lo que ellos llaman _«anormal»._

Kise lo miró a través de las largas pestañas, deteniéndose a casi un metro de distancia del pelirrojo.

―Eso es muy noble de tu parte, Kagamicchi, pero está bien ―se encogió ligeramente de hombros―; ahora estoy bien. De cualquier forma, ser como era me ayudó a sobrevivir en las calles. De no haber sido un asesino no habría durado un solo día siendo perseguido por la policía; ni uno solo. Logré durar lo suficiente para conocer a mi nueva familia, lo que, de cualquier forma, se los debo a ellos y-

―¡¿Podrías callarte la puta boca y dejar de leer mi mente de una vez por todas?! ―lo interrumpió, resoplando de exasperación―. ¡Juro por Dios que si lo vuelves a hacer te herviré la sangre del cerebro!

Ryota se echó a reír, alto y encantador, un sonido que dejaba hechizado a cualquiera que lo oyera. Esbozó una sonrisa preciosa y luego avanzó lo suficiente para darle una palmada en el hombro izquierdo.

―Bueno, ¡ese es el Kagamicchi que conozco! ―chilló―. Aw, siento que mi historia te está deprimiendo. ¿Quieres que me detenga? Puedo detenerme, lo juro. Ya mismo voy a detenerme. ¿Ves cómo sí me puedo detener? Ya está. Me detendr-

Kagami le cubrió la boca con la mano.

―¡Joder contigo, Kise! ¡Si te mato ahora no sabré cómo explicarles a Kasamatsu y a Nijimura dónde tiré tus cenizas, así que mejor cállate y sigue contando la jodida historia!

Taiga retiró la mano con rapidez, medio asustado de que a Kise se le ocurriera alguien estupidez como lamerle los dedos, o algo. Y por la mirada que le dirigió el rubio a través de las pestañas, sospechó que muy lejos de la realidad no estaba.

―Eh… sí. Como estaba diciendo, las palabras de Momocchi resonaron a través de las frías paredes de la casa como si las hubiera gritado. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, desde la nuca hasta la base, aunque ni un solo sonido salió de mi boca; estaba paralizado, pero no por miedo, sino por incertidumbre. Una parte de mi cabeza, la que no estaba dominada por el caos, la sangre y la violencia de la que había sido testigo, me estaba gritando que me sus palabras no podían ser ciertas, que debían ser una broma, pero el salvaje niño que podía asesinar con las manos desnudas sabía perfectamente que ella estaba en lo cierto.

»Entonces Midorimacchi se quitó los lentes y confirmó lo que estaba pensando:

»―Les servimos más vivos que muertos como… ejemplo ―balbuceó, porque eso es lo que hizo, balbucear. Midorimacchi _nunca_ balbucea―. Ejemplo para el resto de los mutantes… inculcando en… ellos el…

»―Miedo ―concluyó el pelirrojo, notando tanto como yo la incapacidad del peliverde de hablar sin ahogarse―. Seremos el ejemplo nacional del plan del gobierno ante el "Problema Mutante" ―en ese punto su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse, pero por supuesto no pasó―, difundiendo el miedo en todos los que son como nosotros. Lo sé. Lo leí en sus mentes.

»En ese momento mi cabeza pareció dividirse en dos: la primera mitad, en el hecho de que aquel niño de cabello rojo no sólo podía detener balas con su mente, sino que también podía _leerlas_ ; la otra, en el miedo.

»El miedo. En ese momento, yo sentí miedo.

»―¿Por qué nosotros? ―susurró la niña, el pánico tiñendo su voz como si estuviera a punto de llorar otra vez―. No somos _nadie_. No le hemos hecho nada al gobierno…

»El pelirrojo se encogió ligeramente sobre sí mismo, clavando la mirada en el piso.

»―No lo sé ―respondió―; ellos tampoco lo sabían. Lo siento.

»―Yo _sí_ lo sé ―dijo Nijimura, todavía rígido, aunque sus puños había vuelto a su estado normal―: Porque somos mutantes.

Kise hizo una pausa en ese momento, avanzando a zancadas hasta la fuente de agua a unos metros de distancia. Kagami se dio cuenta entonces de que finalmente habían llegado a su destino, saliendo de su ensoñación de forma abrupta, como si hubiera recibido una bofetada de parte de Riko.

Sacudió la cabeza y esperó a que Ryota se retirara para entonces poder beber un poco.

―¡Ah! ¡Me estaba quedando seco! ―exclamó alegremente el rubio y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, dándole a Taiga una perfecta ojeada del pedazo de piel que le sobraba entre el suéter y los pantalones―. ¿Cómo haces tú con eso del calor corporal, también puedes morirte de sed? ¿… Kagamicchi?

El pelirrojo tosió convulsivamente, ahogándose, casi sintiendo cómo el agua le subía hasta el cerebro. Tuvo que esperar un minuto completo para volver a respirar con normalidad.

―Eh, Kagamicchi, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

―¡Nada! ―declaró, casi demasiado rápido para su gusto. Sintió cómo un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el de su sangre le calentaba los pómulos, por lo que carraspeó la garganta con fuerza y repitió―: Nada. No me pasa nada. Eh, digo, me ahogué, ¿no es obvio? No hagas preguntas estúpidas.

Ryota frunció los labios en una línea gruesa, como si se esforzara por tragarse la risa, pero repentinamente su expresión cambió. Sus rasgos se pusieron duros, casi como estuviera conmocionado.

Kagami hizo una mueca. Y entonces escuchó.

― _Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ahora_ ―era la voz de Akashi― _. Al parecer nos han ubicado._

Taiga tomó dos exhalaciones profundas, el sonido de su respiración resonando fuerte a través de su cuerpo como si fuera el ruido producido por las vías de un tren. Intentó concentrarse en ello y no en la voz de Akashi, que parecía repetirse en bucle dentro de su cerebro a una velocidad escalofriante.

… _Nos han ubicado._

… _Nos han ubicado._

 _Nos encontraron._

 _Estamos muertos._

Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a mirar fijamente la fuente de agua frente a él. Hacía menos de cinco minutos había tomado de ella; ahora estaba en medio de ser trincado y encarcelado si no hacía algo al respecto. No, en realidad no era tan diferente: cinco minutos atrás, también había estado en peligro de ser trincado y encarcelado si a alguien se le ocurría buscarlos allá abajo, pero realmente no existían muchas probabilidades de que eso sucediera. Estaba seguro de ello. _Estaban_ seguros de ello.

Bueno, al parecer, estuvieron ciegos todo el tiempo.

Kagami no se había movido, ni siquiera había pasado un minuto completo desde que la calmada y racional voz de Akashi Seijuuro irrumpió dentro de su cabeza tan fácil como si fuera ahí donde perteneciera, pero su mente estalló en un caos estático. Se pasó la lengua por encima de los dientes, saboreando el fuego que se le comenzaba a subir por la garganta, listo para escapar.

Kise, al contrario de lo que el pelirrojo hubiera esperado, resultó ser el inteligente de los dos.

―No sostengas la respiración ―le advirtió.

Sus dedos se anclaron, suaves pero a la vez firmes, en la nuca de Taiga, sosteniéndolo casi como si fuera a sacudirlo, o peor, a rompérselo. Durante un momento efímero, Kagami pensó eso, pero descartó el pensamiento en el mismo instante en que lo había concebido. Kise no se merecía su desconfianza, bajo ninguna circunstancia, mucho menos después de todo lo que le había dicho.

Los ojos color ámbar de Ryota lo observaron por la comisura. Kagami casi podía tocar el agradecimiento que emanaba de esa mirada.

―Lo siento por esto ―murmuró.

Al principio, nada.

Un segundo después, todo.

Kise echó a correr, tan rápido como si fuera una bala, llevándolo a él consigo. Lo sostenía pegado cerca de su cuerpo, apretado contra su hombro derecho, evitando apenas por centímetros que los pies del pelirrojo tocaran el suelo.

Kagami de verdad, de verdad se olvidó por un momento de respirar.

― _¿Akashicchi?, ¿qué está pasando? Quiero saber_ ―la voz de Ryota se escuchó extraña; muy tranquila, demasiado controlada. ¿Así es como se comportaba el rubio bajo presión? Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la carrera estuvo a punto de romperle la columna.

― _Creo, y estoy bastante seguro, de que nos han encontrado_ ―ese había sido Hyuuga. Sonaba como si estuviera a menos de dos respiraciones de estallar―. _Fui un estúpido al no suponer que rastrearían la repentina mejora eléctrica que hice en la estación cuando llegamos. Tardaron casi dos semanas y media en hacerlo, pero pudieron conectar los cabos. ¡Joder!_ ―su senpai sonaba, más que enojado, en un nivel de furia que jamás había escuchado antes.

Kise se detuvo entonces, y lo soltó.

No hubo impacto, ni desaceleración, solo Ryota poniendo un pie delante del otro y depositándolo en el piso con la misma suavidad que si hubieran estado caminando y Taiga hubiera decidido, por alguna estúpida razón, que querría que el rubio lo levantara. Estaban exactamente en la misma posición que había tenido hacía medio segundo atrás, frente al bebedero más cercano a los almacenes, casi a trecientos metros de la estación principal.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, y Kagami tuvo que correr hacia las vías vacías y agacharse para vomitar. Tuvo arcadas, pero no devolvió nada.

―Inútil.

De no haberse sentido ya como mierda, la voz de Aomine llamándolo así habría terminado de encabronarlo más allá de sus límites.

Se puso de pie casi de un salto, quedando con la espalda tiesa como una escoba. Todo el mundo se había reunido en torno al borde del andén, apretujados como sardinas en una lata, intentando entender qué estaba pasando. Kagami casi podía oler el pánico flotando alrededor de sus compañeros. Se volteó para mirar a Daiki y escupir al suelo como si tuviera la boca llena de veneno.

―Vete a tomar por culo, Aomine. O mejor, ¿por qué no se lo haces a Kuroko? Ahora mismo tengo mierda más grande con la que lidiar que con la tuya ―espetó, avanzando a zancadas hacia el grupo.

No se dio cuenta que Kuroko estaba ahí sino hasta que lo chocó de frente, arrollándolo casi como si fuera una bola de demolición y Tetsuya una pared. Este lo miró directo a los ojos, con esa expresión plana y llena de complejidades que lo caracterizaba, y no dijo nada.

Kagami se sintió como un enorme contenedor de basura, pero decidió que ya después lidiaría con ello. Lo importante ahora, en ese preciso momento, era salir vivo de ese lugar. Lo demás podía esperar.

Hyuuga se encontraba de pie prácticamente en el centro del grupo. Riko estaba sentada al borde de la plataforma con Momoi a su lado. El resto de los hombres estaban simplemente parados ahí, igual que Kagami, esperando lo que sea que fuera el senpai a decir. Ubicó a Kise, quien rápidamente se había acercado a Kasamatsu, y estaba serio, prestando atención atentamente a lo que el mayor le decía. Detrás de Hyuuga, casi pegado a su espalda, estaba Kiyoshi, su habitualmente amigable gesto de permanentemente drogado había desaparecido por completo. Ootsubo y Kimura estaban cerca, los dos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras que Miyaji y Hayama estaban uno al lado del otro, los dos completamente callados por primera vez. Identificable gracias a su altura excesiva, _Empire State_ estaba detrás de todos, cerca de Okamura y Eiki, quienes prefirieron dejar libre el paso para que los demás pudieran ubicarse con más facilidad. En una esquina, intentando dejar claro el hecho de que estaban apartados de todos por elección propia, estaban Hanamiya e Imayoshi; Kagami ni siquiera se molestó en detener sus ojos en ellos dos. Tanto Midorima como Takao estaban cerca, entre los chicos de Kaijou y los de Tōō, emanando esa enfermiza aura de «somos pareja», igual que, maldita sea, sus senpais, Koga y Mitobe en ese momento.

Akashi estaba detrás de Riko y Momoi, al lado de un Nijimura que parecía a nada de cometer un asesinato en masa, y Haizaki, quien tenía la exacta expresión que hacen los lobos cuando se encuentran lejos de su manada y están acorralados por un animal más grande que ellos ―llámese expresamente, Nijimura―. Justo detrás de ellos, casi escondido gracias a su mutación, estaba el amigo zombi de Shuuzou, casi a dos metros de distancia de Mibuchi, una distancia que lucía como si hubiera sido deliberada, discutida, acordada y ejecutada entre ambos para tolerarse a causa de la ocasión.

Si no hubiera sido por el fuego en su garganta, Kagami se habría reído de ellos tan alto y tan fuerte seguramente hubiera terminado vomitando.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que entren y lleguen hasta aquí? ―inquirió Ootsubo desde lejos.

Hyuuga soltó un denso y casi, casi estrangulado suspiro.

―Exactamente cuarenta y siete minutos con doce segundo ―escupió―. ¡Maldición! Esto es mi culpa. Nunca debí ser tan estúpido como para-

―¡Hey! ―exclamaron tanto Riko como Kiyoshi al mismo tiempo. Ella lo miró con cara de exasperación, pero el senpai no parecía nada arrepentido de haberla interrumpido. Eso sí, la dejó hablar cuando quiso continuar―. Deja de decir estupideces. No es tu culpa. Necesitábamos la energía, tú podías hacerlo. Así de sencillo. Pudo haber sido inclusive Sakurai y nadie le hubiera echado la culpa.

El castaño casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Su rostro cambió de su habitual color crema pálido a uno gris enfermo. Abrió la boca para decir algo ―probablemente para disculparse hasta desfallecer―, pero Susa fue más rápido y avanzó hasta él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y deteniéndolo a tiempo. Murmuró algo que Kagami quiso interpretar como "ahora no".

―¡Hyuuga, maldita sea, no tenemos tiempo para eso! ―ladró Kasamatsu desde su posición, pateando la grava del suelo con una fuerza maniática―. Nadie te está culpando de nada. Ninguno de nosotros piensa siquiera acusarte de nada. Tampoco es como si en algún momento pensáramos que esto iba a durar para siempre ―eso último lo dijo con tanto desprecio que, si bien las palabras no podían matar, Yukio sin duda había asesinado la palabra por el resto de su vida.

Kagami cambió el peso de un pie a otro, sintiéndose cada vez menos estático y más lleno de adrenalina sofocante, del tipo que le quemaba la piel y le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas.

Okamura se pasó una mano por el ―feo― rostro y suspiró, o más bien resopló, antes de declarar:

―Nadie tiene la culpa. Ni tú, Hyuuga, ni nadie. Ninguno de nosotros, en ninguna parte de esta maldita situación. La culpa es de _ellos_. Y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que ya me estoy enfermando de todo esto.

Kagami tuvo que morderse duro la lengua para no corregir al senpai feo pero aparentemente sabio. "Enfermo" no abarca lo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en lo que estaba viviendo, lo que todos y cada uno de ellos estaban viviendo. "Enfermo" no expresaba esa sensación de ahogo que le subía desde el estómago hasta la nariz y la boca cuando recordaba aquella noche en el antiguo Seirin, donde de no ser por una pistola sin balas aquel agente lo habría matado sin siquiera parpadear, a él y al resto.

"Enfermo" no se acercaba ni un poco a lo que lo embargó desde el momento en que Kise le confesó que tuvo que convertirse en un asesino para sobrevivir de los humanos que se creían superiores que él, porque de lo contrario ellos lo hubieran matado.

Kagami tomó una exhalación profunda, intentando contener el fuego que amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo. No, enfermo no era la manera como él se sentía. Había otra palabra, y en realidad no estaba seguro de querer saber cuál era esa.

―Enfoquémonos en los hechos, ¿sí? Ninguno de nosotros esperó que este jodido basurero durara por algo más que un par de semanas, así que nadie se va a echar a llorar por tener que irse ―aquél había sido, por supuesto, el siempre práctico y enojado de Nijimura―. Akashi, ¿cuántas tropas vienen así aquí?

―Veinte ―respondió el aludido, con su racional calma habitual casi inalterada; solo el pequeño surco entre sus cejas delataba su preocupación. Momoi y Riko emitieron sendos jadeos de sorpresa, igual que algunos otros que Taiga no pudo identificar―. Cinco SWAT, quince FANAM.

―¿FANAM? ―preguntó Kagami, incapaz de frenarse. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba hablar sobre ellos, las dos en el mismo día, y las dos mencionadas por miembros de los X. Necesitaba saber, o terminaría mutilándose la lengua de tanto mordérsela.

Akashi lo miró y se encogió de hombros, pero Kise se adelantó al contestar.

―Son un escuadrón especial, ultra secreto, que está por encima de cualquier autoridad policial del país en asuntos mutantes: Fuerza Armada Nacional anti-Mutante.

Por la expresión de muchos a su alrededor, Kagami estuvo seguro que no fue el único en sentir que se le explotaría el hígado de pura y dura rabia. No, no rabia, algo más. Ese algo más que le carcomía las entrañas cada vez que alguien mencionaba al SWAT o al gobierno, o a veces ante la simple mención de la palabra «anti-mutante».

Algo negro, sucio, ardiente y enfermo que a veces quería pensar, no era el único que lo sentía.

Kasamatsu casi se traga la lengua al momento de chasquearla.

―¿Sabes cuántos agentes son? ―inquirió.

Akashi soltó un pequeño suspiro, más bien un resoplido de molestia, y negó con la cabeza.

―Son demasiadas mentes, demasiados pensamientos zumbando uno encima de otro ―se tocó la sien con la yema de los dedos, frustrado―. No logro ver nada. Lo lamento.

Riko movió la mano en un gesto para restarle importancia, apresurada igual que el resto en llegar a la parte más importante.

―No te preocupes, Akashi-kun. Te entendemos ―lo tranquilizó―. Takao, ¿puedes verlos? ¿Algo, un grupo? ¿Lo que sea?

El pelinegro se mordió la comisura del labio, un gesto raro en él y que de alguna manera parecía casi obsceno, como si fuera algo que solo hiciera para Midorima. O tal vez Kagami ya estaba quedando verdaderamente loco.

―Hay… un grupo grande, de sesenta personas, bajando hacia acá por los rieles. Son ellos. Llegarán aquí en alrededor de cuarenta y dos minutos.

―Cuarenta y tres minutos con siete segundos, exactamente ―declaró Hyuuga, cruzándose de brazos y apretándolos con tanta fuerza que pareciera que se los rompería.

―Entonces ―comenzó nuevamente Kasamatsu, como si no pudiera soportar la idea de quedarse callado en este momento―, tenemos cuarenta y algo de minutos para escapar de sesenta hombres repartidos en veinte tropas armadas y listas para asesinarnos. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Nijimura le lanzó una mirada que, de haber sido capaz, le habría seccionado la garganta a Yukio en dos.

―Tenemos que separarnos ―murmuró finalmente Midorima, su voz firme y sin rastros de duda―. Si nos fragmentamos lograremos escapar más rápido. Juntos terminaríamos…

―Muertos ―terminó Haizaki, metiéndose en la conversación por primera vez, casi como si hubiera masticado y escupido la palabra antes de que llegara a su estómago.

Riko se puso de pie en un salto.

―Pues yo no pienso morir aquí ―espetó, dura como solo ella podía ser. Le tendió la mano a Momoi, ayudándola a levantarse también―. Yo no pienso dejar a mi padre morir dondequiera que esté metido. Yo no pienso, ni quiero que ninguno de ustedes muera aquí así que, ¿quién está conmigo?

Por un segundo, todos se quedaron en silencio, simplemente dejando que el peso de las palabras de Riko se asentara en ellos. Por un segundo casi inexistente, Kagami volvió a sentir esa emoción estática, paralizante, esa que le entumecía los nervios y lo dejaba clavado en su sitio como si estuviera hecho mármol. Y entonces, inmediatamente después, lo golpeó el irrefrenable e imparable instinto de supervivencia, aplastándolo como si lo hicieran con un saco de ladrillos.

Todo el mundo comenzó a moverse, rápido, convirtiéndose en borrones blancos frente a los ojos de Taiga. Hyuuga había empezado a gritar órdenes a diestra y siniestra dentro de su cabeza, órdenes que eran entendidas y acatadas por todos como si fueran autómatas, sin dudar ni rechistar.

Kagami se encontró a sí mismo haciéndolo, aunque la mitad de su cabeza estuviera nublada todavía por la conmoción.

― _Dejen todo lo que les resulte un estorbo_ ―indicó Riko, apresurándose a pasos agigantados hacia el almacén―: _Maletas, ropa, comida; todo. Nos llevaremos sólo las armas y lo que tenemos puesto._

Taiga no se imaginó siquiera la posibilidad de cargar nada. No había tiempo para eso. Ya después se las ingeniarían, cuando no tuviera que correr contra el reloj para salvar sus vidas.

Casi le da la risa tonta otra vez. _Ellos nunca dejarían de correr._

Tsuchida y Nakamura ayudaron a Riko a arrastrar las bolsas con las pistolas. Un escalofrío, o más bien un espasmo violento recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo mientras miraba a sus compañeros vaciar las mochilas en el suelo de baldosas rotas. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que él y Kise había estado sentados alrededor de esas mismas maletas, revisándolas una por una, con el rubio narrándole su pasado como si fuera una historia casual?

A estas alturas, parecía ya otra vida.

Los revólveres comenzaron a volar por todos lados, manos presurosas atrapándolas en el aire y sonidos de cargadores siendo acomodados en su sitio. Kagami se preguntó seriamente quién de todos ellos era el menor en edad. ¿Él, alguien más? No lo sabía, pero quienquiera que fuera tendría un arma en la mano y se vería en la necesidad de usarla para defender su vida. Sin pensar, sin titubear, sin respirar.

Una mano pequeña le palmeó el hombro izquierdo, forzándolo a darse la vuelta, y le entregó dos cuchillos y una pistola de color gris plateado brillante. Era Momoi.

―¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Tenemos que comenzar a movernos ya, maldición!

Ese era Kasamatsu. Creía que era Kasamatsu; sonaba como él. Le resultó casi un shock escucharlo en físico y no por vía mental. No se detuvo a reflexionar lo que eso significaba.

Todo el mundo estaba alrededor de las maletas con ropa. Mudas de ropa color negro comenzaba a repartirse entre todos, al mismo tiempo que la afilada voz de Hyuuga les informaba que sólo tenían menos de veinticinco minutos para salir.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que Nebuya y Hayama habían usado esa ropa como almohada para dormir? ¿Dos, tres días?, ¿cuatro, cinco años? ¿Un minuto, media vida?

Se quitó los vaqueros y se los cambió por otros negros, mirando casi sin ver cómo sus compañeros hacían lo mismo. Ni Riko ni Momoi se molestaron en ir hasta el baño para hacerlo, y al parecer a nadie pareció importarle el que no lo hicieran. Ninguno de los chicos les dirigió más de una sola mirada

Kagami tampoco se detuvo a reflexionar lo que eso significaba.

― _Quince minutos y treinta y dos segundos._

Taiga saltó del andén a las vías vacías y oxidadas, observando los túneles que se dividían en tres en la desviación más próxima. ¿Cuál te tocaría tomar? ¿Esa era su vida ahora, una red de túneles oscuros por los cuales debía correr si quería salvarse de ser asesinado?

Estaban hablando, todos a la misma vez. Le costó alrededor de diez segundo darse cuenta que la conversación no transcurría dentro de su cabeza.

―… Yuuya. Van a buscarlo a él en cuanto se den cuenta. Tengo que ir a buscarlo ―estaba diciendo Miyaji.

―Yo debo… necesito saber dónde está mi padre ―declaró Riko―. Nada más me importa después de eso.

―Mi familia…

―Mis hermanos…

―Mi…

Las voces se desvanecieron. El contexto se perdió. Kagami intentó con todas sus fuerzas seguirlas, pero eran muchas y todas hablaban de cosas que él no entendía o tenía motivo para preocuparse ―familia, hermanos, gente importante. Los suyos estaban todos en Estados Unidos.

Curioso. Era un extranjero en su propia tierra. Además de un mutante asqueroso y criminal, por supuesto.

―Tres días ―dijo Kasamatsu―. Tres días para llegar ahí ―¿ahí?, ¿dónde era "ahí"? tenía que comenzar a prestar atención a la conversación―, o los daremos por muertos y continuaremos por nuestro lado. ¿Entendido?

Todos dieron su aprobación. No sabía dónde era _«ahí»._ Quería saber, maldita sea. La cabeza le iba a estallar si no se enteraba como, _ya_.

― _Diez minutos con cincuenta y un segundos._

―Esta no es una pelea entre delincuentes y la policía ―comenzó a decir Ootsubo, volviendo a subirse a la plataforma. Se veía incluso más alto ahí, así, vestido de negro y listo para lo que viniera―. No somos criminales, y ellos no son justicia.

―Somos mutantes ―terció Hanamiya por primera vez durante todo el descontrol, su tono sin embargo no demostraba nada de lo que opinaba más allá de la superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

―Somos libres ―lo contradijo su amigo, o novio, o follamigo, Imayoshi, inclinando de manera sutil la cabeza en su dirección.

Eso pareció sorprender a más de uno, Kagami incluido.

―Si vamos a morir, que sea por algo que valga la pena ―estuvo de acuerdo Kiyoshi, mirando a su alrededor―. Que sea luchando por nuestra libertad.

―Y si caemos ―añadió simbólicamente Nijimura, crujiendo los dedos. Les echó un vistazo relámpago, casi inexistente a sus niños arcoíris―, entonces que haya fuego.

El grupo se rompió después de eso.

Hubo un montón de movimiento, gente atrayendo a otros en abrazos, palabras de aliento mal disimuladas. Kagami vio cómo Miyaji agarraba a Hayama por la nuca, clavándole los dedos en la carne con fuerza suficiente para provocarle moratones, y señalándolo con un dedo prácticamente le gruñía en la cara:

―No te atrevas a morir antes de que yo lo haga ―para después besarlo con una fuerza casi animal.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Taiga se enteró de lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos?, ¿dos, tres noches? ¿Un minuto, dos? ¿Tres años? Parecía como si siempre hubiera estado allí, solo que jamás lo había visto.

Riko abrazó a todos sus antiguos compañeros de Seirin. Cuando llegó hasta él, Kagami casi sintió miedo de apretarla, no vaya a romperla. Pero ella era dura, siempre la más dura de todos, y no se quebraría por un simple abrazo, ni siquiera un dado por un torpe como él.

―Cuídate ―murmuró ella antes de dejarlo ir―. Si te dejas matar, juro que te patearé el trasero.

Momoi, que estaba detrás de ella, también lo abrazó. Jamás había tenido mucha interacción con la pelirosada, pero no era tan imbécil como para rechazar el abrazo de despedida de una mujer llorosa a la que tal vez no volvía a ver nunca más en su vida.

Así que se lo devolvió, diez veces más torpe que de costumbre, no muy seguro de dónde poner las manos sin incomodarla o sentirse él mismo terriblemente incómodo.

―Suerte ―le dijo ella. Tenía los bordes de los ojos rojos.

―Ustedes también ―respondió.

Furihata, Izuki, Koganei, Kawahara, Mitobe, Tsuchida y Fukuda también se despidieron de él. Nada demasiado emotivo, solo una palmada en el hombro, una mirada que ambos prefirieron esquivar y la palabra suerte mascullada por encima de los dientes.

Los había conocido por menos de cinco meses, pero los apreciaba tanto como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Kiyoshi le revolvió el cabello, le regaló una de sus enormes sonrisas y le dijo «todo va a salir bien», sin importarle lo falso y estúpido que pudiera sonar eso en semejante situación. Kagami se lo agradeció en silencio.

Hyuuga iba en el grupo con él, así que no tuvieron la necesidad de despedirse, pero sí lo vio farfullar palabras rápidas con todos los otros chicos, además de un ―¿cómo es que no se lo vio venir?― beso de lo más ridículo e incómodo con Teppei.

Bueno, eso aclaraba _mucho_.

Vio al resto de la gente decir adiós, muchos entre sus propios grupos entre todos. Los ex Kaijou no dijeron mucho, solo unas cuantas instrucciones y frases de buena suerte. Hayakawa casi estalla de la pura emoción y Kise los abrazó a todos, deteniéndose en Kasamatsu, quien por una vez no lo insultó ni lo golpeó.

―Ten cuidado ―le dijo Yukio, con la mirada pegada en el suelo.

―Tú también, senpai.

No hubo ni abrazos ni apretón de manos. Nada. Sólo palabras estériles.

Los antiguos miembros de Shuutoku también se despidieron, de manera incluso más controlada; por una vez, nadie tenía efervescencia por nada. Midorima se ajustó las gafas con los dedos de mano izquierda y cambió sus ojos verdes por los negro y rojo, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros con esa fea y tiesa compostura que llevaba como si fuera una segunda piel.

―Senpais ―murmuró, y luego enfocó su mirada un segundo en Takao―, Takao, ha sido un placer haberlos conocido a todos. Gracias por todas l-

―Vete a la mierda, Shin-chan ―escupió el moreno, luciendo al borde del enojo―. Váyanse tú y tu estúpida despedida estudiada a la mierda ―jaló al más alto del cuello y lo atrajo hacia un beso―. Te amo. Y ni una mierda que te vas a despedir como si fuera la última vez que nos vemos. Ni nosotros, ni a los senpais.

Kagami no pudo digerir la fuerza de esas últimas palabras. Se quedó atorado en «te amo». Y ni siquiera se lo habían dicho a él.

Tōō se despedía. Yosen se despedía. Rakuzan se despedía. Momoi los abrazaba a todos y se echó a llorar cuando se encontró con Aomine. Pareció tardar horas pegada a él y cuando lo dejó ir fue como si algo se rompiera en ella. Nunca volvería a ser la misma de antes.

― _Cinco minutos y diez segundos. Debemos marcharnos ya._

―Tú vienes conmigo, Kagami.

Akashi estaba parado detrás de él. Lucía impertérrito, con su suéter de cuello alto negro mangas largas y vaqueros del mismo color. De no ser por la manera en que apretaba ligeramente los dedos, jamás hubiera notado la tensión en él.

―¿Están listos? ―quiso saber Taiga, pasándose las manos en la parte trasera de su pantalón. No tenía las palmas sudadas. Las tenía hirviendo.

―Listo ―dijo Miyaji, llegando detrás de Akashi en ese momento.

― _Listo_ ―Hyuuga. Estaba a unos tres o cuatro metros de distancia, más lejos del andén y más cerca de la boca del túnel que ellos.

No tenían más nada qué decir. Ya todo lo que podía decirse, se había dicho. Comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido, encontrándose con Hyuuga e iniciando su camino hacia la profundidad.

―Akashi.

Kagami se volteó, aunque no lo habían llamado a él; Hyuuga y Miyaji hicieron lo mismo. El aludido fue curiosamente el último en detenerse y girarse, quizás por el desconcierto de ser tomado por sorpresa.

―Nijimura-san.

Los dos mayores avanzaron unos pasos, dándole privacidad o lo que sea. Kagami hizo lo mismo, aunque no fuera una gran cosa, y de igual manera pudiera escuchar perfectamente lo que decían.

―Olvidaste esto ―Shuuzou se quitó la muñequera de arcoíris y se la entregó al pelirrojo, quien la aceptó con la palma de la mano izquierda abierta―. La quiera de vuelta, así que no seas idiota y cuídala.

―Gracias. Lo haré.

Hubo un largo segundo de nada en el que Taiga se comenzó a sentir impaciente, deseoso de volver a caminar, correr, salir, lo que sea, hasta que Nijimura le quitó bruscamente el cabello de la frente al más joven y lo besó ahí. No duró nada, tal vez dos segundos, y cuando se acabó el moreno comenzó a andar antes de que Akashi o cualquiera pudiera decirle nada.

―Andando.

Echaron a correr sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Sí, fue un capítulo… Los giros inesperados a la trama son mi especialidad; eso seguro que ya lo saben. Pero no lo sé… Siento que este no termina de convencerme. ¿Se siente forzado de alguna manera? Si ustedes lo creen así, díganme. Quiero saber.

La historia ahora se desplegará un poco más. Quiero explorar hacer diferentes escenas desde diferentes ángulos, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero (ni puedo) despegarme de mi precioso Kagami. Ay, es que le tengo tanto cariño a mi bebé, pero me parece justo y necesario. Quizás no ocurra en el próximo capítulo; en realidad, lo dudo mucho, pero sí pronto. Quiero, necesito desarrollar más a los otros personajes, mostrar sus puntos de vista, demostrar su propia perspectiva con respecto al asunto y decidir si viven o mueren (ya, que sé perfectamente que ese es un tema sensible, pero toda lucha se paga con sangre (sí, ya sé, he visto demasiado _Juego de Tronos_ )). Espero que no les moleste, y ya que estamos, ¿qué opinan? ¿Les gustaría leer desde la perspectiva de otro personaje? ¿Cuáles son sus candidatos?

Si se lo preguntan, no; la historia de los X durante su estadía en Teikou no quedará inconclusa. En absoluto. Si pudieran echar un vistazo dentro de mi cabeza, quedarían (los dioses no lo quieran) boquiabiertos de las cosas que se enterarían. Pero sí, se tomará un pseudo-pausa para dar paso a la trama actual de los chicos, principalmente porque la manera en que quiero que se enteren de Teikou es realmente, más que nada, por medio de todos los que la vivieron, no solo por Kise. Aunque eh, también voy a extrañar como maniática escribir en primera persona por mi bebé amarillo, estoy sumamente satisfecha con haber contado su historia personal de la manera que lo hice y tal.

Uff. Me estoy explayando demasiado.

Me despido. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y se saltaron toda mi divagación y llegaron directamente a la parte de los reviews, pues bien también. Ya saben, cualquier review, follow, fav y al menos una leída todo lo que les pido.

Besos. Cuídense.

`v`)/


End file.
